


An Empress, a Witcher and Two Sorceresses

by DDHF2



Series: A Wolf, a Fox and Their Birds [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 114,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDHF2/pseuds/DDHF2
Summary: There is a lack of rough-but-fluff-fics about Ciri, Geralt and their sorceresses, so I thought to meet my demand myself... Parings and Kinks in the Chapter NotesAfter becoming the Empress of Nilfgaard and securing her reign with the help of her adoptive mother, Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon finally has a moment to be content. But the night her two new advisors arrive at her court – an infamous witcher and a certain red-headed sorceress – things change for her and the ones she loves. But the change is welcome and brings them all something, they always wanted: a loving family. Oh, and all the sex one could ever wish for.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite, Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer of Vengerberg/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Rosa var Attre/Edna var Attre
Series: A Wolf, a Fox and Their Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue: New Advisors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Ciri/Cerys (mentioned); Geralt/Triss + Ciri  
Kinks: Rough Sex, Spying, Edging, Chocking, Light Dom/Sub, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Masturbation

\- Nilfgaard, 1278, Spring -

Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon, Empress of Nilfgaard, sat on her throne in her court in the capital and smiled. For the first time in nearly a year she sat in this place and smiled an honest, radiating smile. After the defeat of the Wild Hunt and her accepting her heritage and reconciling with her biological(!) father, her life had been a mess. Between the endless lesson by the emperor and his advisors about politics and governing a world empire, the practice-dinners with her waiting girls to learn courtly manners and etiquette and even the sessions with all the tailors and shoemakers from all over the empire to install a sense of fashion in her – which had actually worked as Yen had attested – her mood had darkened and darkened every day for nearly three years.

In addition to this, her fight with the Hunt, or more precisely the battle against the white void afterwards, had also cost her something. Her ability to blink, to change between dimensions was gone. Now she was a ‘normal’ human. And she actually liked it, not having to constantly look over her shoulder and dread the day Eredin would find her. But still, some part of her existence, her personality had been lost along the way. Her freedom to go anywhere she wanted whenever she pleased was gone.

After three years of education, her life as Princess and Empress-to-be had changed even more drastically. Her begetter fell ill to an unknown disease and from one day to another, Ciri became the sole monarch of half the known world. But the lessons had not only made her a fashionable lady but also a ruler. So, she had acted swiftly and cunnigly to secure her position.

Her first official act had been to install Yennefer of Vengerberg, the only woman that she would ever consider her mother, for she could barely remember Pavetta of Cintra, as her first advisor and court-sorceress. Yen had been her only stable anchor during the harsh changes to her life after the White Death, since Ciri had a heartfelt goodbye with Geralt and Triss in White Orchard as the couple opted to go to Kovir so Triss could help rebuild Council and Chapter of mages and take a post at King Thyssen’s court. Some might have guessed Yen’s promotion was due to political ambition and influence the raven-haired sorceress had over the new empress, but it was the opposite. The enchantress had accompanied her adoptive daughter to the capital, already on good terms with Emhyr, but she didn’t take any position in the court hierarchy. Ciri had been incredibly thankful that Yen was there, but had to beg her for almost a week before the latter would agree to get back into the game as her mage-advisor.

Yen’s ambition had faded over the years and she was content with a quiet life as Ciri’s confident, her days spend relaxing, studying ancient books in the giant library of the capital or providing some hours of recreation for the princess. She had even developed a secret guilty pleasure in reading romance novels. She had also started to teach Ciri some simple spells but mostly for fun and games. Because even though Ciri’s abilities had mostly been gone by the time she had awoken after her fight with the White Death, a bit of magic had remained, enough to have some fun playing little pranks on the palace servants.

The development of Yen’s lifestyle was a mystery to the now empress as she had known her adoptive mother to be always out for an advantage and power in the grand game of politics. But it had also increased her trust in the sorceress and Yen seemed to be more happy and cheerful than ever. In the end, Yen had agreed to help her, but insisted that when times would get quieter, Ciri would hire at least one more mage to her court, so Yen could go back to her quiet life. Little had Ciri known whom Yen had in mind as the other mage, or rather sorceress.

Ciri’s second act had been to get rid of all her political enemies. Even if she once was a young woman only interested in swords and monsters, she had – despite not really wanting it – developed into a cunning and even a bit ruthless ruler. She was far from being as hungry for power as her late father was, but still sometimes when some nobleman tried to gain too much advantage or one of Ciri’s reforms was sabotaged by the still existing resistance by certain parties in the court, you could see a glimpse of the dancing white flame in the empress’ eye.

One of the hardest incidents of this time was the meeting with her doppelganger, Emhyr had used as a decoy and to legitimate his reign of Cintra. After his daughter, the real Ciri had returned to her father he had a problem: How would he explain that one woman was his daughter and heiress and the other was his legal wife. But he had found a solution, simple and permanent: Never talk about it and have the people who did talk about I visited by one of his ‘persuasion experts’. But after his death, Ciri had sent for the girl wanting to meet her. When the woman had stood in front of the empress, a nervous and scarred expression on her face, Ciri couldn’t believe it. False Cirilla really looked a lot like her, lacking her scars of course and also her ashen-silver hair. Instead Cirilla Fiona had fair blond hair and her eyes were brown-green instead of emerald. But still, the similarities were undeniable. Ciri hadn’t known what to do with her. She had intensely consulted with Yen, how to proceed with the doppelgänger. Finally, she decided to simply sent her away to where she came from, back to Darn Rowan with Stella Congreve her caretaker. The young woman had fell to her feet infront of the empress, kissed her hands and thanked her for her kindness.

Ciri had been completely stunned and at this night she had nearly trashed Yen’s room while the sorceress sat on the couch letting her girl let out her anger. Ciri had been furious and her hate for her so-called father flamed back up. This old bastard was the most horrible person she could think of, not only making Ciri’s own life miserable, even wanting to impregnate her if she had been willing or not, as Yen had told her not long after his death, but dragging some innocent Cintran girl into it, who had lived in fear of being executed any day. And over the course of her tantrum Ciri had come to realize that she had become somehow similar to him. Only then had Yen stood up and took her in her arms telling her that that was so far from the truth as the world of the Aen Elle was from theirs.

Now, nearly a year of hard work, intrigues and endless court meetings later, every enemy had been defeated and her rule secured. But that was not the reason for her good mood and the wide smile that played on Ciri’s lips while she sat on her throne today. Her throne, not Emhyr’s since she had gotten rid of the pretentious ugly thing and replaced it with a comfortable and more modest seating accommodation. No, it was because today was the day, she would instate the new, second mage-advisor Yen had proposed or rather insisted on. And it was no one else than Triss Merigold of Maribor. Yen’s choice had been quiet the surprise for Ciri and it also took some diplomatic back and forth between her emissary in Kovir and King Tankred to bargain Triss out of her position, but when Yen had come in, it only took one letter to Triss and another to King Thyssen to bring the red-head on the way south.

Ciri hadn’t seen her ‘big-sis’ in what felt like ages so she was happy to reunited with the woman how was her first female role-model in life. And along with the fiery sorceress came her husband, a certain famous and infamous witcher. They had been wed two years ago in a grand ceremony on Ard Skellig that Ciri, the an Craits along with Moussack and of course all their other friends had attended. Even Yennefer had been there and after the vows and big kiss – more a snog – she had given Triss the hug of a best friend and stepped up to Geralt and kissed his cheek. It had been a wonderful day for Ciri to see the women on good terms and it had become an even more wonderful night. Because in this night she had reunited with Cerys an Crait, the Queen of Skellige and had spent hours talking and laughing with the young ruler before sharing a kiss and then making love until falling asleep in each other’s arms.

The thought of Cerys made Ciri smile even more. Her love had visited Ciri shortly after the coronation just months after the wedding to negotiate peace treaties and to end the decade long war between Nilfgaard and the islands. Cerys had ended up staying a whole month, forming new bonds between Skellige and the south and also intensifying the bond with her swallow. They had celebrated the peace and their reunion in every bed the two were able to find, on Ciri’s throne and in the bathhouse.

As Geralt and Triss walked up to her throne Ciri took a short moment to look around. To her right stood Yennefer in one of her signature black dresses and had a broad, beautiful smile on her face that she was altering between the young empress and the couple in front of the throne. Behind Yennefer stood the var Attre twins, Cirilla’s waiting girls, shooting Triss curious and Geralt friendly looks. As the couple had reached the throne, they bowed their heads before their new empress. Ciri’s eyes widened. For Triss the movements seemed natural, she had been the advisor to Foltest and had been in such a situation all the time, but for Geralt to bow his head – even when it was more of a long nod – before anyone seemed completely out of character.

Ciri giggled quietly. She obviously had changed more than she had been aware of to make the impression on these people so important to her that they had to bow. She stood from her throne and took a few steps. ‘Fuck it all’ she thought and then hugged the pair in front of the whole court and was their girl, their Ciri again.

They spent the evening over dinner talking, catching up. Yennefer had told Triss of the newest political errant of some of the noble man, even gossiping a bit about the south’s mages, while Ciri had told Geralt proudly how she had taken up more time lately to practice her fighting skills and had beaten every sword-master she was able to bring to Nilfgaard. Geralt had smiled like the proudest father, but when the white-haired Empress had boasted, that she might be able to even take on him they had to be stopped to by Triss and Yen from letting the servants bring swords instead of spoons for dessert.

Later Ciri lay in her bed, full of glee, feeling like she was eighteen again, but without a trace of tiredness. She was overjoyed to see her big sis and her father again – who were now married, which was kinda weird, but fuck it they looked so happy and beautiful together. And she was also happy, that Yen seemed to have left behind all anger and hurt she had felt towards both, talking to Triss in their friendly, sisterly manner and also treating Geralt with respect and kindness. And the love that Ciri had witnessed jumping out of Geralt’s and Triss’ eyes every time they looked at each other had warmed Ciri’s heart. It made her think of Cerys, who always gave her such looks when they were unobserved.

The empress missed her warrior-queen terribly, but both their royal duties made the occasions they were together sparse. But therefore, more intense and cherished as well. The last time Ciri had seen her lover had been months ago. They had come together at a meeting of all the client states of her empire. Of course, Skellige was far from being one of them, the islanders still fiercely independent just like their queen. That actually was what made Ciri fall in love with the islands when she had been younger and spent the summers there. And it had also made her fall for Cerys who was the best representation of everything good about the islands: She was fierce and independent, knew what she wanted and was a true warrior at heart, but at the same time she wasn’t a mindless war machine like her brother and knew the perks to being diplomatic.

Skellige now was a trade partner, a feat Ciri had accomplished with her intimate knowledge of the islands and the jarls along with the help of her warrior-queen. Even though relationships were still tense they became better by the month. At said meeting a delegation from Skellige had taken part as a new ally of Nilfgaard and had gotten to meet most of the noble folk of the continent. And Ciri and Cerys had used the time between meetings to all its potential. They had made love whenever they had the chance leading to some close catches when they had romped just after dinner in one of the hallways, and even to an incident where Yen had come for an evening visit as swallow and sparrowhawke were in the middle of playing. Cerys had to hide under the blanket, but when Yen had said her goodnight, she also addressed the young islander and the naked women had burst out laughing. Yen always knew what her daughter was up to without reading her mind, their body language enough for someone who had known Ciri for such a long time. It had been a beautiful two weeks with her queen and also the last time since Ciri had been intimate with somebody.

After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, the empress decided to just get up again and see if she could find something to do. Maybe Yen was sill awake for some Gwent – a game they had started playing and enjoying to both of their surprises some months ago. Ciri put on her blue night gown from silk to cover her body which was only clad in lacy undergarments. She opened the door of her spacious chamber and walked bare feet through the empty hallways. This part of the palace was her private domicile, her sanctuary which no one was allowed to enter without her permission, so she didn’t need to worry about running into some servant or guard in her royal but revealing attire. The domicile was actually rather abandoned because most of the rooms were unoccupied. Ciri simply didn’t trust most people here in the capital, Yen of course and the twins were also an exception, as they had their room close to hers to serve her every need. The empress passed the chamber of her waiting girls, whom she had taken a liking to despite her initial dislike towards the twins because of their job to teach the empress ‘manners’. But her distaste had faded over time, even more so after discovering that Rosa had a thing for fighting and Edna was the sweetest girl with a not to small cheekiness and pretty fun when she opened up a bit.

On the other side of the hallway was Yen’s room. Ciri stood in front of the door and knocked, a polite gesture that seemed unnecessary but Yen had insisted on Ciri retaining. After the knock Ciri waited but nothing happened. She knocked again but didn’t wait for a response this time. As she entered the chamber, it was dark and empty. The bed was untouched and the fire was out. Ciri looked around confused. She had said goodnight and hugged Yen just about two hours ago and the sorceress had retracted to her chamber.

Ciri left the room and continued through the hallway. Two doors after Yen’s was the spacious guestroom Geralt and Triss were staying in. Before Ciri could knock this time, she halted her movement. She had heard something from inside. She wasn’t sure what it had been but it sounded like a moan. Ciri leaned closer to the doors and began eavesdropping without hesitation but a little shame. Yes, there were moans coming from the chamber, quieter and more feminine than the first one. Then there was a something that sounded like smacking followed by a louder, more aroused moan.

Ciri swallowed und retreated from the door. She didn’t need to think too hard what Triss and Geralt were doing in there. But although she was a grown woman of 27 years, the sole ruler of half the world _and_ the people having sex behind that door were her adoptive-father and big sister/stepmother, she dropped to her knees and spied through the keyhole like a teenager. As she took in the scenery she swallowed again. The section of the room she could see was pretty small but her view on what was going on was perfect.

Triss lay on the bed with her hands tied behind her back in a thick rope. Her long hair, usually stuck up in two buns, was a mess around her upper body. Her lower body was more elevated with her ass sticking up into the air. Her cheeks while not as red as her hair were a deep shade of pink. Geralt towered over her. With one muscular arm he pressed his wife’s head into the bed while his other swung through the air every once in a while, to land a hefty hand on her ass. After every smack Triss let out a deep moan. All the while Geralt’s cock, veiny and massive, disappeared into the woman, her body small in comparison to her muscular partner. After a few seconds it reappeared from between Triss’ cheek only to be almost instantly slammed back down.

Ciri licked her lips. She felt a tingling in her nether regions. She knew it was wrong to spy on the pair but the scene in front of her aroused her greatly. At first, she thought it was normal, that a young, physical, but a little sex-starved woman got aroused by such a sight. And why not? Triss was a beauty and her body with the curvy bottom and big shapely breasts was a sight to behold. And her husband was a fine specimen just as much. His body, full of muscles while not giving him the look of a grotesque brute, was like of a statue and moving in a way, that made Ciri thank the witchers at Kaer Morhen for all the tests and treatments they had put him through. And his face was, at least to Ciri, who never understood how anybody could consider him a monster, also beautiful with the scars and yellow eyes fitting him perfectly.

Then Ciri thought her arousal came from her recent thoughts of Cerys and their sleeplessly spent nights. Or maybe it was the roughness that got to the young empress, as she had always been wild in the sheets and loved it when her lovers were rough with her, choked her or pressed her against a wall or the bed, like she was seeing Geralt doing to Triss right now.

But as Geralt pushed into Triss with an especially strong movement of his hips and pulled Triss head up with a strong grip in her hair, Ciri had to admit it was not a single one of these reasons but all of them combined along with something else. As her left hand wandered to her now burning vagina and Geralt put a hand around Triss throat and palmed one of her breasts, while her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, the empress realized something. She was not aroused – well damn it she was outright horny! – _despites_ who she spied on, but also because.

She adored Triss’ perfect full breasts, that raised and fell down quickly with the fast breathing and loud moans, not only because they were plumb and perky and beautiful but because they belonged to Triss.

And the big throbbing cock of Triss’ partner, that had resumed disappearing and repairing into Triss folds brought Ciri to yearn the feeling of cock inside of her young snatch for the first time in years, not just because it was the biggest, most gorgeous tool, she had ever seen but because it was Geralt’s.

Ciri stopped rubbing over her outer lips. She stuck her fingers into her mouth, tasting herself, while imagining to taste the red-head who got her brains fucked out mere meters in front of the white-haired woman. She swirled her tongue around the digits, asking herself, what it would feel like doing the same thing to her adoptive-father’s amazing dick. Then she used her other hand to tuck away her lacy panties and insert her wet fingers into her burning cunt. She began fingering, trying to match the pace Geralt was applying to his wife.

The witcher was still going fast, and it seemed like Triss was in for a big climax. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth agape but no moan escaping her. Then suddenly her eyes flew open and quite shrieks began emitting her throat with every push of her husband.

“Harder, my wolf… choke me harder”, she whispered, barely audible for the spying empress. Geralt stopped his movements and Ciri with him. Her fingers were in her dripping vagina up to the knuckles and a puddle of her arousal had formed on the floor. Her heart was hammering, her own climax imminent, but prolonged by the sudden and perfect stop of the scene in front of her. She began panting. She needed, just needed the release so bad. But she stopped herself, wanting to come along with the gorgeous red-head. A few seconds nothing happened and like Ciri, Triss began squirming.

“Please, Geralt, give it to me. Choke me and make me cum”, Triss gasped with his cock buried in her to the hilt and her body completely under his control through the grip on her throat and the restraints on her arms. Triss squirming got stronger, and she tried to push her hips back into him, but the little movements just weren’t enough. Tears started forming in her green eyes, that made Ciri want to kiss Triss and give her the release the sorceress wanted so desperately. Ciri’s panting increased, she started shaking and wanted nothing but for Geralt to go back at it so all three of them could cum. Then Triss started begging.

“Please, please, my love, fuck me. Just give me your cock. I’ll do everything you want! I’ll be such a good girl, I promise. Just one more time, let me come just one more time.”

A grin spread Geralt’s features.

“You are always a good girl”, he grumbled and Ciri shivered upon hearing his bedroom voice. Deeper than normal and beyond sexy. As if on cue Geralt rearranged his grip on her to a much tighter version and thrust into her at a brutal pace. Triss squeezed her eyes shut again, the tears being pushed out of her eyes and she pressed her lips together.

Ciri’s throat escaped a low moan, as she imitated his motions. She quickly covered her mouth with her left, but didn’t even think of pulling out her fingers. Triss restarted squeaking but now the sounds only came out muffled and in a staccato. Ciri took down her hand again and rubbed her clit while biting her lips to stop herself from making more noise. Oh, how she wished that she was in Triss position, not being able to move or breath, just taking every inch of Geralt’s dick with the red-head watching her getting fucked, sucking on Ciri’s hard nipples and whispering to her, that she wanted the younger woman to also be a good girl and cum for her father.

Minutes passed and it all came to a glorious finish. Just a second before it was becoming too much for Ciri and she feared she had to stop touching herself to keep from coming too early. Triss eyes, her beautiful, big, green eyes, flew open again and her mouth formed an O. No sound escaped her sealed throat. Geralt followed closely behind and through his humping of the sorceress’ taunt body he let out a deep, animalistic growl that gave Ciri goosebumps and nearly mad her bust through the door to get her fill of his dick.

Ciri’s climax was massive. She buried her finger as deep in herself as they would go and pinched her clit, then, after moments in which she felt like she died an went to heaven, she resumed her mad thrusts and bucked into her hands. Her vision blurred but she didn’t blink, not wanting to miss any moment of the beautiful debauchery in front of her. Geralt now had a hand in Triss’ hair again and gave her all he had. Triss body was rippled with every thrust, her round breasts flopping on her chest. Her hands clawed and Geralt’s arm and her face was a mask of mad ecstasy. Geralt’s usual stoic face also gave a way his pleasure, his eyes closed and his mouth open with deep moans and growls coming from it. The empress moaned with him, this time not caring if she was heard, just caring for the moment, and for the two perfect bodies she lusted for.

After nearly three minutes of coming, Triss orgasm subsided. Geralt had held onto through her release but now her face slowly changed color. Her husband let go of her neck, but held her in a tight and secure embrace. She took a few deep breaths her eyes rolling around in her head and she looked like she was on the brink of passing out. Ciri was still pumping her fingers in, and rubbing at her clit, coming all the while through. Then, as Triss had recovered enough and her eyes focused again, Ciri slowly came down from her high. She felt dizzy and her whole body was tingling from the best orgasm of her life. Triss blinked a few times, then sighed and tuned her head.

“Thank you, my love”, she whispered and offered her mouth to her husband. Geralt smiled and whispered a ‘Love you’ back. He held her tight against his body and his lips captured her, making out with the red-head slowly and sensually. The second their lips touched Ciri was at it again. This moment, this tenderness Geralt showed, so harsh in contrast to the fucking he had just given his wife, and Triss coming back up from the depths over her submission and kissing her husband as an equal, still a little submissive, was just as arousing to the empress. She came a second time, but this climax was no comparison to the first one and felt not like the insanity of ecstasy. It was more like she had part in the love and tenderness the married couple showed each other as Triss whispered her love to him and how perfect he was and he was releasing her from the ropes that had held her arms back.

As her second climax had died down, much softer and slower than the first one, Ciri came slowly back to her senses. She swallowed and wiped away some drool that had escaped her mouth. She was confused as hell. What had just happened? What was she thinking masturbating to the sight of her adoptive father and sister screwing each other?

And something else came to her mind and made her think of Cerys. She loved the warrior-queen, she really did with all her heart. But not only her, that became clear to the empress, as she analyzed her feelings. When she thought of the people she loved and wanted to be with, there was also an image of Triss and Geralt coming to her mind, holding each other und and smiling at her, inviting her into the embrace. And then a fourth person entered the scene, slowly appearing behind Geralt and Triss in Ciri’s mental image. It was Yennefer. Ciri shut her eyes. In her mental plain, Yen walked towards her, only wearing her black thong and bra. Her hips shook with every step and she floated over the white surface like a dancer. A smile, sweet and seductive, played around Yen’s lips.

Ciri opened her eyes again. It was not possible. Even wrong, to think of such things with her mother, her father and her sister. Tears began filling her eyes. Then the door opened and Yen smiled down at her, sweet and seductive and beautiful, and said:

“Hello there, my little ugly one.”


	2. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Ciri/Yen, Ciri/Triss, Ciri/Geralt  
Kinks: Kissing, Smelling, Oral, Creampie Eating, Size Kink, Gentle Sex, Rough Sex, Psuedo-Incest

Ciri nearly fainted. Yen, in her underwear and looking sexier than should be possible, stood right in front of her and the ashen-haired woman suddenly became self-conscious. Here she was, flustered, post-orgasmic and on the floor spying through a keyhole. The empress of Nilfgaard was on her knees in front of her advisor, a few fingers still up in her cunt and a puddle of her juices on the stone below her.

“What a sight to behold: a spying little empress, touching herself and moaning like in heat”, Yen said, and her smile grew more towards the sexy side, “and what dirty thoughts she is having!”

Then Ciri realized it. Yen had been reading her mind, maybe all along from the moment the white-haired woman had arrived in front of the door. After the realization came the confusion. What was Yen doing in Triss’ and Geralt’s room? And why was she so scantily clad? Had she also been watching the couple? But she – unlike Cirilla – had been obviously invited. Yen slowly, sexily bend down and reach a hand out to Ciri.

‘My God, she is beautiful’ was the only thought that Ciri could think off as the sorceress slowly put a hand to her cheek. Yen fit into the arrangement of perfect bodies Ciri was blessed to witness this night effortlessly. It seemed like Ciri hadn’t really looked at her adoptive mother till this day, because just now she made out so many more details she couldn’t believe she had missed all these years. Yen’s violet eyes, who others often regarded as cold and calculating, were radiant and there was no trace of coldness, just warmth and playfulness. Her high cheekbones were of perfect size and her lush lips, always in a playful smile made Ciri’s vision twirl. The dark silky hair seemed to swallow all the light around her, engrossing her in an aura of mystique and adventure. While Yen’s body was not as curvy and lush as Triss’, she still had a figure to die for. Her breasts, though still covered with the expansive fabric of the bra so Ciri couldn’t really assess them (yet, as she hoped somewhere in the back of her mind), were a good size smaller than the red-head’s and just a tiny bit bigger than Ciri’s own. They still were a nice handful and images of Ciri palming and playing with them flooded her mind.

“You naughty girl”, Yen whispered and stroked Ciri’s cheek with her thumb. She was still reading her daughter’s mind, but the young empress couldn’t help but look more at Yen’s body. Her skin was perfect, there wasn’t a single red spot, not a single irritation, not one place where it wasn’t taut. And the birth marks, like the one next to her mouth, just added to the flawlessness, as they sat just at the place they belonged, giving little accents to Yen’s plains of flesh. Her legs reached long from below her waist and small feet – since when did Ciri have a thing for feet? – sat at their ends in perfect shape with her toes forming a perfect line. And her ass, although like her breasts still hidden behind fabric was…otherworldly.

“Thank you for the compliment”, Yen said with a small giggle.

Ciri swallowed. What did Yen’s flirty talking mean? Was it a sign that she also shared some of Ciri’s feeling? Or did she just like to be adored? What a question, of course Yen loved it… But what was she doing in this room? Then a dark, unpleasant thought came to Ciri from the back of her mind. Maybe Yen was mocking her. Mocking her with her sexy eyes and her soft touch. Mocking her for sitting on the floor so utterly aroused by just the sight of a beautiful body Ciri nearly came again. Mocking her because Ciri’s own body wasn’t flawless, her skin was full of scars, her breasts where smaller and her ass, though nice and fit wasn’t even playing in the same league as Yen’s.

As she was sitting there, without dignity and still aroused, despite her humiliation, the tears came back to the empress eyes. She considered to blink away as far as she could, fleeing this dimension. But she remembered that she couldn’t do that anymore. Then she wanted to run to her room, not having to face the shame she felt right now again. Yens face changed from teasing to confused then sad. Suddenly Yen stopped the soft strokes and dropped to her knees, her eyes also getting watery.

“Don’t ever think of yourself like that again!”, she said, her voice sharp but not filled with anger, just sadness. Yen put her other hand on Ciri’s other cheek.

“You’re gorgeous. You hear me? Beautiful in every way”, she said full of emotion and traced a finger over the scar on Ciri’s left face, showing that the nasty gash was included in that beauty.

Relieve washed over Ciri and she understood that there really hadn’t been any trace of mocking in Yen’s eyes, just playfulness and lust. Ciri blinked away the tears and smiled at Yen who had her seductress face back on. Then slowly the two women leaned towards each other. When theirs lips met Ciri knew everything would be alright. She still didn’t know about all the circumstances of the situation, but she knew that at least Yen reciprocated some of her feelings of love and longing and that if she died now, with Yen’s lips on hers she could die a happy woman. After the first, chaste kiss Yen drew back, Ciri fearing she had drawn false conclusions.

“Finally…”, Yen whispered her gaze hefted to Ciri’s lips. Then she smiled broadly and gave Ciri the sweetest look.

“Don’t be afraid of what while happen from now on, baby”, Yen whispered and caressed Ciri’s lower lip with a thumb, “we all love you very much.”

Then Yen shot back into the kiss. While the first one had been sweet and gentle, this one was deep and filled with lust. Ciri opened her mouth and Yens tongue instantly shot forward, seeking her counterpart in the younger woman’s mouth. First Yen was in full control over the kiss. Her tongue easily outbattled Ciri’s while Yennefer’s hands still held the girls face. Ciri loved it. Yen seemed to know everything Ciri enjoyed, how she like her lips to be nibbled at by her partner and the long strokes Yens tongue made on Ciri’s felt heavenly.

Then the empress took back some initiative. Not all of it but a good portion. She brought her hands up, which had been hanging loosely on the side till now. Her right hand instantly went to Yen’s ass and at the moment she touched it, Ciri knew that her visual assessment of the bottom’s qualities came not even close to reality. The flesh was soft and just begged to be kneaded and the shape was as round as a watermelon. Ciri’s other hand didn’t go to Yen’s bosom, although the young empress shortly considered it. Instead it went to Yen’s head and Ciri treaded her fingers through the black locks. Also, Ciri took Yen’s bottom lip between her teeth and bite down on it gently just to let it go the other moment and let her tongue lick over the sorceress upper lip. Yen smiled into the kiss and Ciri felt her mother laying not only love and lust into her embrace but also pride for the girl she once took as hers and who had developed into such a beautiful and skilled young woman. The women began breathing heavier and groping the other’s body more intensely.

After a few minutes – or hours, who could say and who even cared anymore? – Yen pulled back. Ciri went with her at first, but had to give up Yen’s lips eventually. Both women looked deep into each other’s eyes. Both recognized the same thing in the others orbs: unconditional love and boiling lust. Yen smiled her seductress smile again and stood up. She gave Ciri a hand and pulled her up, steading the younger girl when she realized how wobbly Ciri’s knees were.

Just then Ciri’s gaze fell onto the big bed of the guest room. Triss was still lying there in what seemed at first like a sex induced coma, but her eyes opened slowly and her lips turned upwards into a warm smile. She looked utterly beautiful, radiated happiness and her eyes showed Ciri the same unconditional love that Yen’s had. Geralt on the other hand was nowhere to be seen and Ciri turned her head. Then she saw him and her knees threatened to give in again. He was standing on the other side near a small table with a can of water and some fruits. He was eating an apple but his eyes were fixed on her and had the same expression as the sorceresses and his lips had a gentle smile on them. His hairless body was glistening from sweat but he still seemed to have enough energy inside of him to take out a royal griffon. His cock was dangling between his legs and though it wasn’t totally erect it wasn’t flaccid either. And it was still huge. Ciri shot him a smile, and if he had been anyone else, she might have said something. She might have apologized for spying or complimented his physique. But between the two there were never many words necessary.

Ciri turned back to Yen. The sorceress stood there her chest puffed out a little filled with pride. Then Yen bend down again with straight legs to the buddle on the floor, without a doubt to tease Ciri with her perfect behind. It worked since Ciri’s eyes hefted to the fleshy round and she couldn’t help but caress one cheek with a shaky hand. Yen smiled to herself but didn’t comment on it. She scooped up some of Ciri’s juices and brought her hand to her mouth. After she swallowed, she gave Ciri bedroom eyes.

“You’re tasty, ugly one”, she murmured. Ciri licked her lips.

“I know”, answered Ciri, regaining more of her Empress personality and courage. Yen made a deep sound in her throat and put both her hands into the puddle again. Then she stood up again, sucking on two fingers while offering Ciri her other hand. The empress took it and sucked. She liked her own taste very much, but once again she pretended it were Triss’ juices she was sucking off of Yen’s fingers. The black-haired sorceress smiled.

“Well, well, the little swallow wants to taste something else”, she cooed and Ciri intensified her sucking. Yen began walking into the room, bringing Ciri with her, leading her with her fingers like on a leash. When they were in front of the bed, Yen withdrew her fingers completely, Ciri making a cute noise of disapprove. Then door shut on its own.

Triss eyes, though barley open, had followed the other women all the way. Now her once rival and little sis stood at the foot of the bed. Ciri looked at Yen but then followed her gaze over to Triss just as the red-head dragged one leg sensually over the other and presented her thoroughly fucked vagina. There was a tin line of white leaking out of it running over Triss’ perineum and collecting at her rosy anus. Ciri’s eyes widened.

“Fox, the little swallow wants some of you”, Yen murmured. Triss smile grew wider. She seemed to love those nicknames, maybe it had even been her idea to use them in the bedroom.

“Go ahead, raven, let her sate her hunger.”

Yen kneeled on the bed and brought a hand to Triss’ cunt. With careful fingers she opened her fellow mage’s labia. Triss gave out a deep sigh, obviously still sensitive from Geralt’s earlier ministrations. The stream of white got bigger and Yen began shaking her head.

“I am afraid the big, bad wolf left quite a mess in you”, Yen said with mock annoyance in her voice. Ciri’s head snapped in Geralt’s direction first to his eyes, which had become even more predatory then to his cock just in time to see it stir a little. Ciri licked her lips again and looked back to the bed. Yen had taken her thumb to ‘pluck the hole’ accompanied by another moan by Triss.

“Like this our girl won’t get a clean sample of your foxy taste” Yen said, “I think I’ll have to clean you first, so she can get you pure and unspoiled.” With these words Yen snuck lower onto Triss, the latter’s eyes lightning up at the prospect of getting eaten out by her lover.

Ciri gasped and nearly screamed.

“No, it…”, she stopped and became aware of herself and all six twinkling eyes directed at her.

“I…it’s ok with…his…”, she stammered not used to the banters the trio had in the bedroom. But Yen redeemed her form her embarrassing stammering by rising back up and offering her a hand. Ciri took it and kneeled onto the bed as well. The look in Yen’s eyes repeated what she had said earlier ‘Don’t be afraid, we all love you’. Then Yen retreated. The moment she pulled her finger out of Triss, the stream came back. To stop it Ciri quickly stabbed her thumb between the fold. That earned her another groan from the red-head.

“Be gentle with me, little swallow”, Triss moaned closing her eyes.

Ciri wanted nothing more but to go down on the sorceress and taste her and Geralt, but hesitated. It seemed wrong. Not because Triss was Triss and basically her big sister – Ciri had left such concerns in the hallway, when she had entered the room. It also wasn’t because she didn’t love the red-head – by the gods she loved every person in this room beyond the stars – or that Ciri had just the slightest suspicion that Triss wouldn’t taste heavenly. But it still felt like taking the third step before the first. Triss seemed to read her mind as well, though maybe Ciri was just obvious, so the sorceress stretched out her arms, which seemed to take a lot of effort in her post-orgasmic state and invited Ciri for a hug.

“Come here, baby girl”, Triss whispered and Ciri’s heart melted. Ciri fell into the embrace, which was rather awkward because of her left hand still being occupied with stopping any leaks. But it was still filled with love and perfect. As Ciri felt Triss arms around her and the still hard nipples of the other woman’s bigger breasts poke into her own mounds of flesh. She realized that she was still ‘fully’ clothed in her nightgown. That would have to change but later. For now, she wanted to get closer to her goal, which was her tongue in Triss’ pussy.

After a few seconds, Ciri retreated from the embrace and propped herself up on her other arm. She gazed into Triss eyes, a lighter shade of green than her own. Triss threw back a warm look and slowly closed her lids. And in sync Ciri bend her neck down. Their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Behind, Geralt shoveled something around but the white-haired woman didn’t give a damn.

The kiss was different from the ones Ciri had shared with Yen. She couldn’t really describe how, but it was different in every aspect. Of course, Triss lips were different, a bit thinner and not as lush as Yen’s, but it was also the way she moved her lips and tongue. With Yen it had been about dominance and lust, always paired with love of course. With Triss it was more like the sorceress adoring her little sis, her lips and tongue worshipping every inch of the white-haired woman‘s mouth. And when the empress took control once again, but this time leaving her hands where they were, just using her tongue to express her feelings, Triss behavior changed. It wasn’t like she suddenly became passive but it almost seemed like she submitted to Ciri, letting her lead the way and set the pace. Ciri took up the role with gusto. As Ciri pulled back she couldn’t decide what felt better: Dominating Triss or fighting for dominance with Yen. Luckily, she was sure she didn’t need to decide. Triss had a happy tear in her eye and whispered:

“You tamed the fox already, my lioness”. Ciri smiled down at her and pecked her once again and licked along Triss’ soft skin where the tear ran over. Then she rose up and got into position between Triss’ legs. Behind her there were more sounds but the empress still didn’t care. She inspected Triss vagina closer. The outer lips of Triss clean shaven cunt looked red and swollen and closed loosely around Ciri’s finger. The engorged pearl above them was an even darker shade of pink and Ciri blew softly on it. She heard a deep sound coming from Triss throat as she did this and the muscles around Ciri’s intruding finger convulsed. By the gods, Triss was sensitive. Ciri almost felt sorry about the rough way she had inserted her finger earlier, but Triss hadn’t shown any hard feelings. Ciri remembered the debauchery Geralt had submitted his wife to and suspected that Triss liked it rough. Even loved it.

Slowly, careful not to cause Triss any discomfort, Ciri used her other hand to pull apart the outer lips. Triss still sighed heavy and her muscles tightened, but not as much as the first time. Ciri looked closely at Triss inner lips. They were swollen as well and sealed tight around Ciri’s finger so no cum could escape from Triss’ folds. Cautiously Ciri twisted her thumb around on the inside – Triss hissed but of pleasure not the opposite. The labia kept completely shut and Ciri’s mouth slowly opened in disbelief. Triss was incredibly tight and the young empress couldn’t imagine how she had been able to fit Geralt’s monster inside of her.

“Your pussy is so perfect, Triss”, Ciri stated as a matter of fact and then added, “and so beautiful”, with adoration and disbelief in her voice. Behind her Yen giggled and Geralt made an approving noise. Triss sighed heavily.

“Thank you, my empress”, she answered using Ciri’s title not in an ironic way but honest and full of adoration. Ciri looked up and smiled at her.

“And how do I taste, my empress?”, Triss asked in anticipation. Ciri went to finding it out. But first she brought her nose closer to Triss’ body and took a big whiff. The smell off the red-heads vagina was musky and thick with a hinge of sweetness to it. Ciri’s own cunt began getting wet again. Ciri took another nose full. If the smell was just a foretaste of what was to come, Ciri wasn’t sure if she would ever stop licking Triss.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and brought out her tongue. The empress didn’t pull out her finger yet but angled it differently her hand now touching the lower part of Triss’ vagina. Then Ciri took a big long lick over the beautiful organ in front of her. The taste was exquisite. Somehow, Ciri didn’t even try to understand how, the sorceress’ taste reminded her of cherries and red roses. It also had a great sweetness to it, but the longer Ciri sloshed her tongue around in her mouth, the more a certain saltiness came into the exquisite mix. That must have been Geralt’s cum she made out.

“You taste like the summer here in Temeria, like a sunny afternoon with a gentle breeze blowing over the fields”, Ciri whispered and gave Triss a dreamy look. The mage smiled down at her and pet the younger woman’s hair gently.

“Devour me, Ciri”, Triss whispered back. After this there was no force in the universe that could have stopped Ciri. She pulled out her finger, which made Triss whimper and present her cunt more to Ciri. The empress replaced her digit with her tongue just in time with the thick stream of Geralt’s cum to trickle out again. Her tongue got a nice coating of white and as she pulled it back into her mouth and the different fluids, Geralt’s thick white and Triss clearer, thinner one hit her taste buds, the empress nearly climaxed. Triss muscles contracted and she threw her head back to cry out.

The combination of the cherry-sweetness and musky saltness was just perfect and fitted so well together, that Ciri suddenly swore the two people were meant to be together, to be enjoyed as a union of feminine and masculine nectar. Ciri gave Triss cunt her everything, worshipped it like the foxy sorceress had worshipped her little sis earlier. Her second lick went deeper and had the same effect on the red-head. Soon Ciri found a perfect rhythm of inserting her tongue and pulling it back out, while every so often she gave Triss labia a kiss or even nibbled with her teeth. She didn’t touch Triss clit though, wanting to bring the sorceress pleasure without the use of this ‘cheap trick’. Behind her there was more commotion and Ciri could finally place the sounds. There was a wet slurp followed by a male and female moan as Geralt entered Yennefer.

After a few minutes the deposit of cum Ciri could reach was gone. Triss surely had come by now, her legs shaking around Ciri’s head as the sorceress hands a stopped her petting and just let Ciri do to her whatever the empress wanted. Then Ciri took her finger into Triss again to reach deeper into her. As she angled it inside and brought it back out, the young woman got more of the fluid mix she yearned for. More minutes passed like this and Triss came again but Ciri only stopped her ministration when she was sure she had collected every drop from her fox’s snatch. When she had done so, she even went further down over Triss’ perineum and anus. She was reluctant at first, but Triss pet her hair again and pushed her down, giving her consent.

Ciri scooped back on the bed and brought her mouth between Triss cheeks and the sorceress raised her hips slightly. Ciri first licked over the space between her sister’s vagina and anus then came to Triss rear hole. She hesitated for a moment, but when her tongue made contact with Triss ass and the red-head let out a sigh in pleasure, Ciri kissed Triss pucker. She showed it the same love as she had to its neighbor, kissing the rosy flesh and licking over it.

After that Triss just lay there panting her eyes closed again back in her orgasmic delirium. Ciri smiled and blew one last time over Triss heavily pulsing lips and clit, which made Triss give an exhausted laugh.

“Luv hu”, the sorceress slurred and Ciri smiled.

“I love you too, Triss”, the empress said honestly and the fox lips turned into a happy smile. At the same moment Ciri heard Yen letting out a deep moan she seemed to have kept in the whole time. Ciri looked back at her mother and father just to witness another double climax.

Yen was in reverse cowgirl, going up and down slowly on Geralt’s fully erect mast. Both their eyes were fixed on the empress and her victim and they both moved in perfect sync. They just looked as beautiful as the witcher and his wife, Geralt’s hard body against Yen’s softer one. Ciri considered playing with herself in front of them but she wanted enjoy the moment of their union. Ciri was sure she would be coming plenty this night, there was no need to rush it. When Geralt finally came and buried himself deep into Yennefer, Ciri saw his cock, his beautifully thick and veiny cock, pulsing and shooting more of his salty, thick and perfect cum into her mother’s snatch. Ciri’s eyes were fixed on Yen’s cunt which constricted as well.

“You want more, greedy swallow?”, Yen panted sexily after she had recovered from her climax. Ciri looked into her eyes and got up from between Triss legs. She took off her nightgown, making a little show out of it before she presented her white corsage and panties. Yen and Geralt seemed to approve of her show, as Yennefer began sliding up and down Geralt’s prick again.

Ciri quickly crossed the room to where Geralt sat on the chair. She searched for his eyes and without even needing to read her mind he understood and gave a tiny, almost unnoticeable nod. Then she quickly put her hands in Yen’s armpits, the mage still seated on Geralt’s still hard cock. She then lifted Yen up, which made Yen let out a little squeal. The black-haired advisor of course knew about Ciri’s strength both mentally and physically but was still taken aback by this sudden move. But her instincts kicked in the moment Geralt’s cock slipped from her and Yen wrapped her legs around Ciri’s waist. As she got accustomed to her new position, she switched back to seductress and glanced down at Ciri.

“And what now, you brat?”, she cooed and leaned closer to Ciri’s face. Yen had obviously stopped reading her daughter’s thoughts, which meant Ciri could finally get the upper hand on the sorceress. The empress flashed her mother a dark smile, which made Yen blink in confusion, and then, as quickly as she had crossed the distance moments ago went back to the bed. Again, Yen was surprised as Ciri carried her easily, although the young Empress was taller but just as slime as the mage. The feeling of getting carried around – a thing which she normally let only Geralt do – combined with her puffy lips and clit rubbing against Ciri’s trained stomach made her lean her head back and moan.

As Ciri reached the bed and gave a small signal to Triss to slide over, she looked at Yen again. The black undergarments were gone now and Ciri finally had perfect few of Yen’s fantastic boobs. She leaned closer and gave the nipple of the left tit a quick lick which earned her another moan from Yen, then switched to the right one and bit into the flesh softly. Oh, she would suck on these tits in the future, like she was a mad-woman in the desert sucking on a water bottle. Then after she had heard Triss do as she was told – and declaring, that hat was definitely the last time this night that she would move – Ciri let go of Yen and threw her onto the bed. Yen squealed again but landed softly.

Before the sorceress could come up with a witty joke or prepare any resistance Ciri went down on her. This time the empress didn’t take her time in adoring yet another perfect but again so different vagina in front of her but instantly went to the main event, her tongue sliding unceremonial into Yen’s tunnel. Yen half-screamed still sensitive form her orgasm. She gripped Ciri’s hair with both hands and nearly sat up on the bed. Ciri went in deeper, her mouth pressed to Yen’s opening while Ciri’s nose dug into the trimmed line of pubic hair. Like everything about the two sorceress, Yen’s taste was completely different from Triss but just as good. It wasn’t quite as sweet and the dominant flavor was gooseberries of course. Ciri realized the smell that was so characteristic to Yen actually came from the sorceress body itself and not from some perfume she put on. Geralt’s cum formed a different ménage with Yen’s cunt and again Ciri was glad she didn’t have to choose which pussy she would be eating out for the rest of her life.

As Yen was on the brink of climax Ciri heard a sigh from Triss and looked up. Despite her earlier statement Triss had moved one final time, sliding a hand over to Yen’s left breast and kneaded it softly. Ciri smiled into Yen’s vagina and kept looking at Triss small hand fondling Yen’s flesh in a way, that showed just how much both women knew and appreciated each other.

Yen twisted her body to give Triss more access and Ciri went along with Yen’s rotating cunt. The now horizontal gash closed up more, seemingly denying Ciri’s tongue entrance. But Ciri’s view of Yen’s perfect round bottom cheeks was all she could wish for and she showered the juicy flesh with kisses and little bites. But to make the raven finally come, the empress switched to another strategy and inserted two fingers into Yen’s tight vagina while Ciri’s mouth went for Yen’s other hole. There she showed the same forwardness as before and only gave one lick around the sealed pucker before she inserted her slippery muscle into Yen’s ass.

Yen leaned forward and pressed her lips to Triss, who submitted her mouth instantly to her best friend and lover. Ciri began fingering Yen’s cunt while rimming her with adoration and devotion and Yen came. Suddenly Ciri felt Yen’s tunnel becoming incredibly tight around her fingers, then Yen’s fluids started gushing out. Ciri roughly turned Yen’s lower body back around, the two witches’ lips never leaving each other, and Ciri put her mouth over her mother’s squirting cunt. With Ciri’s fingers to her clit Yen came and came, her white-haired girl drinking from her like it was a well.

As Yen’s orgasm died down, she used the little strength she still had left to sit up and bring her head down to Ciri’s. The black-haired sorceress pulled softly on the empress hair and brought her lips to her little girl’s. She tasted all the mixed fluids Ciri had devoured this night. The kiss was deep, but there was no battle for dominance, both women just accepting the other as equal and expressing their love. Finally, Yen pulled back and looked into Ciri’s green eyes.

“I love you, my strong, beautiful, perfect little duckling”, Yen whispered. Ciri brought a wet and sticky hand up to Yennefer’s face and caressed the soft and flawless cheek.

“I love, too, mother”, Ciri said back and Yen leaned back down to her daughter’s lips. After a second sweet and gentle kiss, the exhausted sorceress fell back onto the bed and rolled over. She pulled Triss into a tight embrace and both women closed their eyes with a content smile on their lips.

Ciri stood back up and nearly collapsed. Her knees were weak from all the arousal coursing through the empress body. But before she lost footing and fell to the floor, Ciri felt a pair of strong hands steady her by applying a tight but not rough grip on her hips. Ciri leaned back into Geralt, feeling his rock-hard dick pressing in her lower back. For a few minutes both just stood there, Geralt laying his head onto Ciri’s and breathing her scent, while Ciri bathed in the happiness and anticipation Geralt’s body awakened in her. She felt Geralt’s strong arms around her, his heavy skull on hers and his giant dick on her still covered back. She wondered if she would be able to take him at the first try. It had been years since she had been with a man, and the last that had tried to satisfy her had failed miserably. But she was completely sure that Geralt, her Geralt wouldn’t and also swore to herself, that she wouldn’t stop trying to take him all the way until every inch of Geralt’s beautiful cock was sheathed inside her.

Eventually, in spite of the beauty of the moment, Ciri detached herself from his body. She took a step forward, turned and looked into his eyes. The radiated in the parsley lit room, beautiful yellow gems brightening her existence. Ciri brought her hands up to undo the strings of her corsage. The thin fabric fell around her to the floor revealing her perky breasts and taunt stomach to her lover. But Geralt’s gaze didn’t move and stayed glued to hers. Then Ciri pulled down her panties, that were as wet as if they had been thrown into a lake, and cool air played around her trimmed pubis hair and swollen vagina. Finally, Geralt’s eyes went south, away from Ciri’s emerald stars over her hard nipples and down to her ready pussy. His tongue just flicked over his lips for a blink of an eye but Ciri saw it. Saw his lust, his barley contained excitement. She smiled, happy, almost vibrating that Geralt desired her body, even though Ciri still thought it wasn’t nearly as flawless as Yen’s or as luscious as Triss’.

Ciri walked back up to Geralt again, the tip of his cock now poking into her lower stomach. She snuggled up to him and he embraced her just as surely as before. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, no layer of air between them. She turned her head slightly and breathed in deeply. He smelled like woods and wilderness, a smell Ciri long hadn’t been able to have. The smell spoke to some primal and unconscious part of her brain and made her feel so relaxed and safe instantly. There was a man that would take care of her, that would protect her from every danger in the world. He had proven that more times than the young ruler could count. They fitted together perfectly, and Ciri thought, that maybe, just maybe he had been molded from clay just for her or she had been sired by Emhyr and Pavetta just to fit him. She was quite a bit smaller than him, though she was a rather tall woman. But this difference in height had the effect, that he could lay his head on hers neatly like he had done before. Her breasts were pressing against his lower chest, fitting perfectly in the transition between his chest and his belly muscles. Her doubts about being able to take him slowly vanquished. Her nose was still roaming over his chest, taking in his scent when she brought her hands around his lower body. Then she actually took hold of his ass cheeks and pulled, pressing herself against him even tighter. His penis was now squashed against her abdomen and made it sticky with Yen’s juices. Ciri licked his peck probingly and gave his cheeks a little squeeze which made his cock twitch and both lovers let out a chuckle. His hands came to her lower cheeks and returned the favor. The empress moaned and began kissing at his chest, before just dragging her tongue along the scars on his skin, already addicted to the taste of his body.

Again a few moments passed then Ciri looked up to Geralt bringing her arms around his neck. Her eyes now where filled with lust just like his.

“Ciri”, he grumbled, her name like a prayer on his lips. She gasped at his voice, so sexy and dominant. He sounded so aroused and so in love at the same time.

“Do you want this?”, he asked and she melted in his embrace. She loved him so much. He gave her a choice, didn’t take her although he could and she wouldn’t object. He let her be free if she wanted, would let her go and only be her trusty protector again. But in reality, she didn’t have a choice. How could she go back from here? How could she be happy without his strong body against hers, without his smell, without the intimacy they shared? He was her destiny and she was his.

“Yes, Geralt, I want nothing more”, she breathed and he softly kissed her forehead. When his lips touched her skin, she sighed. They stayed like this for a little, in their deep embrace.

“I love you”, he whispered finally. She shivered and beamed at him.

“I love you too, Geralt. Now hurry and take me, I can’t wait any longer”, she breathed out, barely audible for herself. Geralt smiled and took a tighter hold of the empress’ trained ass. He lifted her up, one hand being perfectly filled with one cheek, which was again no coincident in Ciri’s mind. Ciri let it happen, feeling like being lifted to the moon and brought her legs around Geralt’s form. Her pussy slid over his dick and as their skin touched at the same time as Geralt’s lips met Ciri’s every doubt every insecurity left her body.

They started making out slowly, bathing in the moment. They weren’t cautious or holding back, just taking their time to get to know the others mouth. Then they went deeper and Ciri again felt equality in the kiss, two witchers, two warriors exchanging their love. Then something happened that surprised Ciri. Geralt took control, slowly but surely. At first Ciri fought back, trying to keep her advantage in every way possible, she even pulled back a little to make him go with her. But then he overpowered her, his tongue dominating hers, his lips doing to her whatever they wanted. And she let it happen and submitted and fell in love with him completely. Her Geralt, this big bad wolf was a true beast. Not even the fierce and proud warrior queen of Skellige had gotten to make Ciri submit so willingly. But he managed to tame her, the lioness of Cintra with just one kiss. Now she understood how Triss and Yen had spent years fighting over him and how he had managed to make the strong and independent women addicted to his presence.

He made her his so completely that Ciri felt that finally she belonged, that she had found her place in life. But at the same time, and Ciri wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work but it did, he still left enough room for her other feelings, for her devotion to Yen, he adoration for Triss and her love for Cerys. He didn’t erase their memory or took away their presence in Ciri’s thoughts, just simply stood among them, took a big spot but didn’t diminish the others’ place in her heart. Then he slowly let down, gave her back control and the two became equals again. When they separated, Ciri didn’t feel any loss, his presence imprinted in her brain to carry with her for all her life.

He looked at her, stroking her cheek. He didn’t make any effort to carry on and take the next step, letting her take the initiative and set the pace. She smiled, enchanted by his gentleness. And behind his soft eyes and his slow movements she felt his lust for her. He wouldn’t take her if she didn’t want, but boy he yearend for her.

“Take me to bed, wolf”, she commanded him and he made a few confident steps to the bed. He bent down, her still clinging to him until her bare back felt the mattress. Then she let go. He pulled back a little to look at her. Ciri smiled indulgingly at him and let him take in her form. Then she stretched out her hand towards him. It at first lingered at his chest, then his rock-hard abs before finally touching his otherworldly dick. It was hot and massive and she barely managed to grip it with one hand and began slowly stroking it. He meanwhile brought his hands to her body, feeling up every inch of her. He felt her breasts, palming them and squeezing once, then his hand wandered over her belly. He pressed slightly and she tensed her muscles. He grumbled with pride and appreciation for her trained body.

She saw his proud look and felt warmth in her belly. She flexed her body for him once and he grumbled happily. Her belly showed a little hint of a six pack, just like her biceps and triceps suddenly became prominent. Her thighs gripped him tightly for a moment and if her ass had been in view, Geralt would have seen her cheeks raise and get round like honey melons. She maybe was not flawless like Yen or lush like Triss, but she was trained and strong and it turned him on. There was nearly no fat on her body, only her titties and ass had little depos for him to play with. Everything else was flat, toned and muscular without losing the femininity.

Different from his fox’s sinful curves and Yen’s petit perfection, she was simply herself, and her body got him going just as good. Ciri giggled happily for a moment. She would have never thought that a man would actually be turned on by her physicality – Ciri lived with the same strange believe that men were only going for big tits and ass – but her Geralt yearned for her fit frame.

While his right was busy with feeling her muscles, his other hand meanwhile went to her collar bone and with feather like touches he stroked over her shoulder and upper chest. It came to her breasts and teased the nipples. Then he suddenly pinched one nub, then pulled. She moaned deeply. He knew her, knew what she liked and knew what she could take. She looked forward to seeing him get rougher with her, but for now, he let go of her nipple and stroked he breasts with his soft fingers again.

“Hmmm”, Ciri moaned and smiled at him. They sat like this for a few moments, he caressing her skin in all the right places and her stroking him and experimenting with what he liked best. His favorite was, when she was at a mediocre pace but with a firm grip and using all his length to give him pleasure. After a short time in this modus he bent down to her and captured her lips again. She leaned up more at they were back at kissing each other. He was letting her have more control this time and she used it to get to know his mouth inside out. They took their time, there was no need for rushing.

Finally, Geralt took back the reins and used his bigger body to guide her into a laying position, their lips never loosing contact. When Ciri had lain down completely they separated. Ciri’s breath was sharp and quick, her medium sized breasts heaving up and down. Geralt’s cat-eyes wandered down to her dripping pussy. Ciri reciprocated the favor and gazed at his tool again. It had become even harder and was now throbbing a little as if it knew it was admired and wanted to show off.

Geralt slid a hand along her form starting at her left breast and traveling all the way south to her opening. His hand was a nice contrast to the soft and feminine flesh Ciri had enjoyed all night. They were big and rough but gentle at the same time, never wanting anything or taking something from her, only adoring and stroking. But Ciri hoped, that later that night they would become rougher, demanding like she had witnessed when they had been around Triss’ throat.

The hand reached its destination. He made a slow sweep across her lower lips, which made Ciri take in a sharp hiss. When Geralt pulled the hand back up it was coated by a thin layer of Ciri’s nectar.

“No need to get you ready, eh lioness?”, Geralt grumbled with his baritone and licked the fingers. One big wave shivered over Ciri’s body by this show of power and dominance.

“I’ve been ready for you since I saw you fuck Triss into ecstasy”, Ciri replied, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Geralt mad a short, amused grunt. He put his soiled hand around his dick and got into position. Ciri held her breath. This what she had yearned for since she had gotten onto her knees in front of the door, an act which seemed like it had been in another life. Now the giant penis made contact with her outer labia and life was perfect.

He inserted it slowly and Ciri made herself ready for the pain she was sure his girth would cause her. But it never came, only a feeling of stretching. She was so utterly drenched that he slipped in without any resistance. Her body opened up for him as wide as it could, welcoming the missing piece to its puzzle, so Ciri’s existence could become complete. When two thirds of him were in he stopped. He looked at her concerned. But Ciri felt no discomfort, just him and then and there she became sure they had been created for each other.

“Go on, lover”, she said to him, reassuring him she was ok. She put her hands on his ass cheeks again and pulled him towards her. He bent down kissed her shortly, letting her guide him in all the way with both moaning into the kiss. She fit around him like a glove. Never in her life had she felt so full, so perfectly stuffed. The few cocks she had had in her – she always had been more attracted to women and only tried out men a few times – were nothing compared to him. His was so big, and filled all her places and curved upward so nicely that now Ciri knew what real sex with a real man meant. He was everything.

He didn’t move for quite some time. But he didn’t have to, this feeling was all Ciri needed right now. There would come a time when just feeling him inside wouldn’t be enough but right now it was.

“You feel perfect”, he grumbled and again Ciri shivered. Then she used her vaginal muscles to squeeze him and he groaned.

“You were made for me”, he continued and she just nodded, still to stunned to answer. He let her adjust, or rather enjoy a little longer. The she looked at him, squeezed his ass and whispered to him.

“Please, Geralt, make love to me”, she said full of emotion and he kissed her.

Then he began moving. From the moment he had pulled out half his perfect, veiny gift and pushed in again Ciri was in heaven. He moved at perfect speed and reached so deep into her that she thought it couldn’t be real, because just dreams were allowed to feel this good. After a few pushes she already came. her vaginal muscles constricted around him and she held onto his neck, her whole body shaking. All the teasing, the slowness and tenderness of their interaction to this moment had brought her so close to orgasm, that these few skilled pushed were enough to send her over the edge. She was in another world, a world of pleasure consisting of his scent, the feeling of his neck, his hips and his otherworldly cock. All the while she held his gaze, his cat like eyes being the only clear thing between all the colors and lights she saw exploding around her. They pierced her soul, her whole existence and made her feel so warm, aroused, desired and most of all loved.

After she slowly came down from yet again the best orgasm of her life, he held still inside of her. Then she took a deep breath.

“Wow…just…wow, I-I mean…fuck”, she stuttered and he chuckled.

“You’re are so beautiful when you cum, swallow”, he said and she blushed but smiled at him. Then she quickly shot forward and making out with him for a while. When they pulled back, she held onto his cheeks and caressed his beard with her thumb.

“Geralt….”, she said in a tiny voice, “more please.”

“Hold on”, he whispered and she tightened her legs around his hips and held onto his neck. He pulled her up holding her in perfect security. The motion, made his cock move around inside her a bit and she moaned while he maneuvered them, so now she was sitting in his lap. He was propped up on his arms and looked up at her while she stroked over his muscled arms and had her mouth open breathing heavy.

“Ride me, empress”, he commanded and she instantly began moving, now setting the pace as he held completely still. She put her hands on his shoulders for support and raised from his lap, higher and higher until only his tip was in her. Then she let herself fall and both groaned in deep satisfaction as he reached new depths within in. She set a slow pace and rolled her hips against him.

“My stud”, she cooed to him and he captured her lips. But now he let her dominate him and she bit his lips and forced her tongue in his mouth. My god she loved him, loved him so completely and he loved her, every move she made, her sweet submission along with her demanding dominance.

After ten minutes of her ridding him, both enjoying the change of dynamics thoroughly, she told him to fuck back against her. Just a few pushed like this and he hit her g-spot with a perfect angled dick. She promptly climaxed again and stopped moving while he increased the pressure behind his pushes. She screamed and began shaking violently so he had to fixate her by pressing her to closer himself. But still she feared she would have slipped out of this world into madness, now that his eyes were out of sight to guide her, if it weren’t for the soft hand that caught her flying around one and steadied her, kept her sane.

Ciri came back down to earth and opened her eyes. She had to blink away some tears that had formed because of his overwhelming skill and perfection. But then she could make out Yen’s features. Yen lay behind Triss, holding the red-head in a tight embrace. Triss also looked at Ciri, though she was barley awake anymore, but enough to make Ciri feel even warmer because of the green eyes of her big sis. Ciri squeezed Yen’s hand, and the mage squeezed back.

“He is incredible, isn’t he, baby”, Yen whispered and shot an adoring glance at Geralt. Ciri tried to answer but her voice was failing. Yen giggled. Then the raven looked at her husband.

“Give her another one, darling”, she only said. The Witcher quickly pushed Ciri forward so he lay on top of her again. He pulled out then pushed in, setting a quicker and rougher rhythm. This time it took a bit longer for Ciri to cum, but she did just as hard. Yen held her hand all the time. After her third orgasm Ciri closed her eyes for a while and slowly dozing off, pulling Geralt on top of her closer. She loved his weight on her petit body, his scent in her nose, the security he was giving her. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered something to her, that she didn’t understand, but her subconscious seemed to interpret the soft words, because Ciri felt even warmer and happier and her lips turned to a happy smile. Geralt held her all the while through her slumber, kissing her face and lips softly.

After a not too long time, Ciri had recovered enough and moved a little. Then her senses came back to her fully and were hit by an onslaught of signals. She felt him on her, around her, inside of her and his lips on her face. She heard his breathing and the soft sounds his lips made. She tasted his lips, that had been imprinted in her brain together with the smell of his body. And when she opened her eyes and saw some strands of white hair, something stirred in her. A beast, uncontrolled untamed had been awakened during the course of the night. Her animalistic instincts kicked in, screamed at her to mate with this specimen, this alpha-male, yearning to be dominated and just submit to his dominance. Ciri had always been multi-orgasmic but after the three climaxes she just had, she had thought her hunger had been satisfied. But that was far from the truth, it had only released her primal desires to be simply fucked.

She opened her eyes and let go of Yen’s hand. The sorceress read her girl’s mind while pulling her hand back and placed around one of sleeping Triss’ breasts, not for pleasuring but out of habit. Yen smiled to herself. Ciri used her now free hand to tug on Geralt’s hair. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

“I love you”, she declared and didn’t need any word from him to see, that he did as well.

“Now own me, lover”, she said her voice full of courage, “like you did your fox, give me everything.”

Geralt pulled up an eyebrow. He hesitated. Though he knew Ciri inside out he wasn’t sure if the woman was ready.

“Are you sure, little one?” he asked. Ciri’s hard melted but the beast in her made her bring up her hand onto Geralt’s chin and pull him down. She kissed him hard with all the want and passion that was building up in her. Then she used her grip on his face to push him back out.

“Geralt. Fuck. Me.”, she said emphasizing every syllable and squeezing his cock at the same time. He had a blank expression that turned predatory and dangerous. He caressed her cheek with his rough hand. Then he let out the wolf.

He pulled out of her and jumped backwards into a stand. Ciri wanted to protest, but with lightning speed he had gripped her hair and pulled her over the bed by her mane. The last thing Ciri saw before instinctively closing her eyes was Yen’s face. It contained a mixture of worry and arousal. She didn’t know if Ciri wasn’t in over her head, but would have the perfect seat to witness Geralt taking their girl and of course trusted him.

Ciri felt her feet touch the ground and instinctively came to a wobbly stand. Then she felt a slap to her left tit and hissed in pain and pleasure. She opened her eyes and saw Geralt stand there a foot away from her, his hand still in her hair. She panted. He looked at her with dark lusty eyes. But again hesitated, giving her a chance to back out. How Ciri loved him, how she loved that he still was concerned but also ready to fuck her into submission. She held his gaze not backing down. He slapped her across the face, not as hard as he could, but it stung. She monad deep and kept staring at him. He slapped her again, she monad louder. Then he smiled. Slowly he raised his big hand to her throat and put it around. Ciri leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

“Do it”, she demanded and he squeezed. Geralt pulled her towards him. Now he had the same grip on her as he had had on Triss and Ciri loved it. His mouth came close to her ear.

“You think you can handle the wolf, little empress”, Geralt asked threatening. Ciri’s skin was filled with goosebumps and her a river ran down her legs. Yes, that was what the beast in her needed. Ciri couldn’t speak but opened her eyes and nodded with tiny constricted movements. The witcher shot forward, capturing Ciri’s lips in a hungry kiss. And now he really showed her what he could do, his demanding motion of his lips and tongue eradicating any though of resistance Ciri would have had. She just submitted to him completely, feeling safe and loved despite his forceful approach. Then Geralt growled and let go of her hair only to slap her again. It stung more this time and Ciri nearly came. The he put his other hand around her throat as well and lifted her off the ground. Ciri hung there for a few seconds her eyes wide open and fixed on his, feet dangling. Then he slammed her onto the mattress.

Ciri flew and landed hard, the bed shaking. Triss stirred a little but kept on sleeping. Yennefer followed Ciri’s body with her eyes, but was too exhausted to touch herself. Ciri took a few deep breaths but couldn’t recover much until he was on her. He choked her again, their eyes again fixed on each other. He pinched one of her nipples to distract her, then he let go of her neck and flipped her onto her stomach. Ciri couldn’t see him anymore. He pulled up her hips and she knew what was coming. She wiggled her ass enticing him.

But instead of his cock spreading her open her cunt she felt him at her other opening. Geralt used his tip to tease Ciri’s rosy anus. The empress stiffened and stopped her movement. Could she take him up the ass? He was massive and although he fit into her vagina perfectly, her anus was something completely different. She feared he would just push in, ripping her open, taking her now he was in ‘wolf-mode’ but her fear was unfound. He just kept on teasing and slowly caressed her soft taunt ass cheeks. Inside this big bad wolf was still her caring Geralt.

“Not tonight, love, but soon I’ll take every hole you have”, he whispered softly. Ciri was relieved and his love and care heightened her arousal once more.

“You know why, baby-girl?”, he asked and slowly stroked his tip through her folds while spanking her. Ciri shook her head. She knew nothing anymore, only his voice and his cock, perfect and big.

“Because you’re mine”, he finished then quickly pushed into her. She came, saw stars, trashed and cried while he kept hammering and hammering.

After that he fucked her all night, in every position he could think of. She rode him, was taken from behind and front while standing, floated through the air sitting on his dick. They did it missionary style again, gentle and slow at first while whispering their love for each other. Then he dominated her again, nearly choking her out and slapping her tits and face while he rammed into her, and she begged for more. She sucked him until he blew down her throat, then without a break gave him a handjob and begged him for more of his seed. He needed some time but then sprayed all over her face. He returned the favor by going down on her. He licked her vagina and Ciri couldn’t believe the skill he showed. She came after just a minute and squirted on his face. They had to take little breaks between each orgasm, needing to drink because of all the fluids they shot onto and into each other.

Everything blurred to her. She lay on her stomach while coming and he came into her. She chanted his name, declared her love in every way she could think of. Next, they did it standing, with him holding onto her throat and left tit while whispering in her hear. He was in her all the way but didn’t move. Still, when he told her, that he also was sure that they were made for one another and that no other man would ever touch her again, because from now on she was only his, she came from his voice alone.

Then Yen got into the mix again She bid Ciri to lay down on the bed, licking the empress face clean and sucking cum from Ciri’s overused pussy. Yen smiled at her lovingly while fingering he daughter, before roughly grabbing Ciri’s throat while Geralt rammed into the sorceress from behind. Yen made her girl eat her out again while the witcher kneeled in front of the sorceress as she jerked him off. Geralt took his daughter standing on his feet with her bouncing on his dick, Yen licking and spanking her ass the whole time. Next Ciri remembered sliding up and down on Geralt’s cock, with him lying under her while Yen held her daughter’s face in both hands and told her how beautiful she was. Then the two women switched positions with Yen riding Geralt while kissing him deeply and Ciri brought her face close to their joined organs, licking and sucking at every part she could reach.

Later, Yen had in the meantime dropped out and settled next to Triss again, after his tenth climax and Ciri’s latest, her orgasms uncountable, he lay behind her and slowly slid into her. Her eyes drifted shut and she was about to join Yen and Triss in their slumber but had enough strength to ask one last question:

“Will you ever go soft, lover?”

“Not for you, baby, not tonight”, he answered sensually and kept on pumping. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fall asleep.


	3. Morning Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Triss/Yen, Yen/Geralt, Triss/Ciri  
Kinks: Fluff, Pet Names, Oral, Baths, Smelling, Cum Eating etc.

The next day the first one to wake up – not in the morning but by early noon – was Triss. The fox was indeed an early bird, getting up far earlier than Yen, but she usually still wasn’t up before her husband. Geralt with his witcher metabolism only needed a few hours of sleep, though he always stayed in bed with his wife watching her sleep for a while and then teasing her awake. But the potion he had drunk last night really wore him out and Triss knew that he needed at least 8 hours of sleep. This incredibly significant scientific fact Triss had gathered from some excessive experimenting the two sorceresses had done on their beloved test subject, always using the potion the first night when the three of them were reunited. One might wonder, how the sorceress would awake before him to find that out, since he fucked them until they were drained of all energy when he was in ‘wolf-mode’. But the explanation was simple: One of them always fell asleep long before he was done with the other and like this, he would sleep his eight hours and the first wife to be out of it in the night awoke before him after a good postcoital sleep. And together they could recount how long he needed to come back awake. And since Geralt and Ciri had fucked till early morning but Triss had fallen asleep long before Ciri had, it would still be some time before the witcher would even move.

The red-head stretched thoroughly, trying to get the kinks out of her muscles. Geralt and Yen had given it good to her last night, the scene Ciri had witnessed had been just the tip of the iceberg. Before that her evening had been a perfect sequence of delightful activities for all three lovers.

After the long though not very late dinner Triss and Geralt had retreated to their guest chamber. There they found a steaming water tub their thoughtful new mistress had let prepare for them. Mistress. And the thought of this word, Triss laughed to herself. Geralt behind her who was occupied with opening her dress for his wife lay his head on her shoulder. She understood what he wanted without him needing to formulate the question.

“Just thinking about the fact that we are now officially subordinates to her imperial majesty – our little she-witcher, your wolf cup. Can you believe that, Geralt?”

He let out a deep chuckle as well.

“No, pretty hard to wrap my head around what an elegant lady the little know-it-all brat has become”, he said full of fondness and pride. Triss nodded at that and they went back to undressing. When they were both naked, Geralt looked at his wife’s body. Her sensual curves, her wide hips and slim waist, ample ass and of course her phenomenal breasts hypnotized him for a moment. She saw it, returned the favor by checking out her man’s physique then brought a hand to his face.

“Stop starring, witcher”, she cooed lovingly. He looked up at her from her tits and into her green eyes.

“Can’t help it”, he simply said but made no further effort to apologize or justify. And he didn’t have to. Triss loved when his eyes wandered over her body and made her feel so sexy and desirable.

“I know, lover”, she said and walked away from him to the tub. She climbed in and sighed at the warm water. Then she turned to her man and gave him a sexy look.

“Still I need you to stop looking…and start touching, witcher”, she invited him in. He growled happily not needing a second invitation and followed her. Geralt washed his wife thoroughly as she sat in his lap in the tub. He teased her too, massaging her breasts and ass but still concentrated on washing. The night would bring them a reunion both craved and they wanted to be ready when their ravenous lover would barge in the room. Afterwards, Triss washed her man as well, showering his skin with lots of little kisses and rubbing his dick ‘clean’ until it stood at ready attention. Next, they dried each other, teasing each other more. Geralt knelt in front of his wife and shaved what little hair she had grown on her pubis since they started their journey. She watched him the hole time, stroking his head lovingly, radiating at his sweet care and the intimacy of what they were doing. When he dragged a soft sponge over her now smooth groin-skin, the door suddenly flew open without knocking.

Yennefer practically marched in and shot both hungry looks. She snapped her dress away, threw the door shut and then nearly ran to her witcher.

“Oh darling, my darling”, she said breathily and jumped into the witcher’s arms. They kissed deeply, slow for a moment but then going for a sloppy make out session. Triss stood beside them, stroking over Yen’s back and cooing to her.

“You’re here with us finally, my love”, she said as Yen let go of their man and leaned to her sister.

“Yes, it was fucking time”, she hissed then captured Triss lips and greeted her like she had Geralt.

“I love you both, so much” Yen said and the three stood in an awkward but perfect embrace. After a while through which Yen had kissed first over Triss’ then Geralt’s face, she looked at her witcher and gave him a sexy smile.

“Can I hog your wife for a little, darling?”, Yen asked and the man gave an approving nod. Yen got to her feet, then shoved the red-head on the bed and kneeled down. She ate out Triss with the desperation of long separation and after a quick orgasm, she hopped on the bed as well and the sorceresses humped their naked bodies against together.

“Oh, yes, Yenna, oh gods I’ve missed you so much”, Triss moaned, then came along with her raven. Geralt let them have their little reunion and lay down on the bed next to them. When they detangled from each other, they descended on their lover. They licked and kissed him all over before the women gave him both a seductive stare. Geralt smiled back. He knew that they had established a mental connection the moment Yen had come through the door, their minds likely wrapped around each other like their bodies. And they seemed to have come up with a little mischief he was sure he would like. And he did.

The sorceresses maneuvered around, interlacing their legs and sandwiching his dick between their wet vaginas. Then they began moving their hips up and down, practically jerking him of with their sex organs. Just after a few minutes, Geralt grunted deeply and made ready to cum. The women moved quickly, Triss jerking him of, while Yen latched her mouth to his tip. Of course, Yen got to swallow his whole load, having been on Geralt-withdrawal for long lonely months. Yen swallowed greedily and made little mewling noises at the sorceress’s favorite taste. After his climax, Yen sucked on him on last time.

“Stay where you are, darling”, she ordered him, “and watch while I show you how to treat your wife properly.”

Triss giggled in anticipation and soon found herself lying on her front while Yen pulled the robes around her arms tight. The older woman then turned her fox back onto her back. Yen grinded her vagina in her lover’s face through a climax before presenting her ass for the skilled tongue to adore. Triss loved it, always feeling the happiest when she was dominated by one of her lovers and could show them how much she loved them. After two orgasms, Yen kissed her sister on the forehead.

“Good foxy”, she cooed and Triss moaned as Yen gagged her, “now you watch our man make love to his raven.”

Triss nodded in obedience and Yen crawled over Geralt’s frame. He sat up and she slowly sank on his cock. She moaned deeply and didn’t move for a moment. Not because it was so big it hurt – her vagina was basically shaped after his dick by years of taking it – but because she had missed him so much and wanted to savior the moment.

“That’s where you belong, darling”, she whispered and kissed his head, “Inside of me. And it’s where I belong. Here with you, my darling and my sister, my spouses, my loves.”

Then she started riding him, both lovers whispering how much they had missed the other and how good they felt. Suddenly, after sensual ten minutes, Geralt sat up and bit Yen’s neck. The sorceress cried out and came violently. But Geralt only got more spurred on.

“You taste good, sorceress”, he grumbled and quickly maneuvered Yen on her back. He fucked her more with hard long strokes while she constantly moaned and looked into his eyes. He got even rougher with her, holding onto her throat as the raven clawed at his back through another orgasm. Yen panted heavily, the quick climaxes wearing her slightly untrained body out. She had been so lonely for the last months, her only companions some of their favorite toys and her fingers. Of course, she and Triss had talked regularly on the mega scope, and Geralt and Triss had given the raven regular porn shows while encouraging their lover to finger herself. But finally getting the real thing again was something different.

Geralt next brought her to her hands and knees, taking her doggy style, his favorite position.

Yen was carried into ecstasy again, but suddenly snapped her head in Triss direction.

“You still watching, foxy?”, she inquired hotly and gave her a lusty look. Triss watched and moaned and babbled through her gag though no one in the room understood her. Then just before his climax, Yen quickly raised a foot and softly kicked Geralt’s stomach. The witcher growled in arousal, knowing what his raven wanted and pulled out. Yen spun around, giving him a quick hard kiss before lowering to his dick. She deepthroated it with Triss moaning compliments as Yen showed off her favorite trick. Geralt quickly came and Yen swallowed greedily, her hunger for his seed not even close to being satisfied.

She looked up at him, with big eyes, her violet orbs shimmering in the firelight.

“You’re so tasty, my love. And you’re still hard for your sluts”, she cooed and licked him some more, “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Love you too”, he grumbled and stroked her cheek.

“Let’s fuck our wife, wolf”, she whispered and they both looked at Triss. Soon, they double penetrated their fox, Yen taking Triss pussy with a strap-on while Geralt lay under his wife and went for her ass. Triss was completely at their mercy and writhed in pleasure. Yen held her sister’s face while Geralt held his wife’s throat and massaged her breasts.

“You are so beautiful, fox, the most beautiful woman on the world – outside and inside”, Yen told her sister and the red-head came. When Geralt came too, he blew his load on Yennefer’s face. The gag then came of Triss’ mouth and she talked unconnected sentences about her lovers’ perfection and her adoration. Yen shut her up with a little slap, grinned at her and pulled her fox to her face. She told Triss to lick of his seed, which gave the younger woman finally also a sample of his cum. But Triss didn’t stop licking when all the delicious fluid was gone, but simply kept on licking Yen’s face. The raven giggled at her beloved sister’s lust. Triss kept on adoring Yen’s body, licking over her lover’s skin until reaching the thoroughly fucked vagina and attention needy ass. Triss ate out Yen for half an hour, Geralt soon joining his younger wife.

Just after that, the witcher took the stamina potion, and his animalistic side came out. He growled, then pulled Yen away from Triss by her black hair. He laid his lover onto the back and fucked, really fucked Yen through two other climaxes, slapping and choking her while she praised his raw manliness.

“Take me, my love, fucking take me”, she screamed again and again until he blew his load into her.

“Yes, wolf, mate me, mate your bitch”, she panted and he bit her neck again hard. When she came down from the high, he picked her up easily while still chewing at her skin, marking her as his, and carried her to a couch. He sat her down gently, looked into her half-closed eyes and kissed her softly. She still was a shivering mess but to him she already enticed him again with her heaving breasts, taunt stomach and rosy cheeks. But he knew he had to go slow on her so instead he laid waste to his needy, foxy wife’s body. Geralt was going to make love, raw rough love to his wife.

After regaining some strength, Yen fed on the seed leaking from her pussy. It was like a strength potion to her and she redressed a bit. She also ate some actual food and drank, refreshing herself as she wasn’t used to his fucking and the long succession of climaxes anymore, while she watched from the sidelines at the debauchery on the bed.

Gods her husband had been good to Triss. They had been on the road for quite a while, Geralt of course refusing to use a portal to the capital, which meant that the couple had stayed in Inns along the road and hadn’t been able to really make love the way they had wanted to. And that simply every way possible. He fucked her ass harder than most woman could withstand, simply destroyed her pussy and fucked her face till she gagged. He brought her to an Elysium of pleasure, throwing some little soft periods in there through which he simply held her as she shivered through endless climaxes. Thank the gods she was used to this because otherwise she might had fallen unconscious through his relentless fucking like Ciri would later that night.

Yen had encouraged the witcher, becoming some kind off stage director, telling him how to take her next, slow or hard, her ass or her pussy. And finally, Geralt had knelt behind his wife, pushing into her at perfect speed and had nearly choked out the red-head. He had given her the best orgasm of the night as Ciri spied through the keyhole.

Thinking of Ciri brought a smile to the red-head’s face and she turned to her side. On her left lay Yennefer, who was still sleeping merrily. The black-haired sorceress’ mouth was slightly open and she breathed through it at a steady pace. Triss had to suppress a giggle not to wake up her lover. Triss loved that Yen, the always in control and calculating Yen, sometimes slept like this after a long night of loving. It made her look so cute and innocent how she lay there, the covers pulled up over her lithe body, her hair a bit messy and her mouth agape. She then wasn’t the powerful and menacing imperial advisor Yennefer of Vengerberg that people got to see but she was Yen, just their Yen. Triss pulled her covers up more and smiled to herself.

Suddenly Yen made a rather unladylike snoring sound. Now Triss couldn’t contain herself anymore and her body shook with fits of laughter and she made little giggling noises.

“Making fun of me, foxy”, Yennefer suddenly said and Triss kept on giggling.

“Maybe a little bit, raven”, Triss answered and slipped closer to Yen’s warm body. The other sorceress smiled and turned over, then made a little ‘Rar rar’ sound to imitate her nickname-animal. Triss kept on giggling and pressed her front head to Yen’s. Her lover snickered, then pulled back and opened her eyes. Triss took in a deep breath. Yennefer’s beautiful violet eyes were still a bit sleepy but already had their usual look of teasing mischief. But they were also filled with love and happiness. They made Triss heart beat faster and she was brought back to the morning after her wedding when Yen had first flashed her that look.

“I love you, Yenna”, Triss breathed out, “I’m so happy to have you back, I have missed you so fucking much.”

Yen’s smile broadened and she brought her lips to her sister’s. She couldn’t even imagine how she could ever have loathed nearly hated this beautiful, gentle woman. Because now she loved her, loved her so deeply how the sorceress had never thought possible. And when the red-head wasn’t around, which had been the case the last months, Yen felt that something was missing in her existence. And that were warm green eyes, and red-hair and the feeling of lips that tasted like cherry and roses.

The kiss wasn’t their usual dynamic of Yen dominating the red-head and Triss adoring her lover but it was slow and sweet. They pressed their lips together while their tongues met in the middle and swirled around one another.

“I love you, too, Triss”, Yen said after they had separated.

“And I am even more happy to have you both in my claws again. No one hear fucks me into a coma or just holds me when I need some warmth.”

Triss chuckled and answered:

“I will hold you and fuck you till you can’t move anymore.”

“Promises, promises…”, Yen teased. Triss smiled and instantly took her sister into a tight hold.

“I’ll never let you go again, my love, ‘cause every day without you has been torture”, Triss whispered and Yen smiled and hugged her lover back. They kissed softly and just held each other.

After a while Triss rolled over and pressed her behind into Yennefer’s pelvis. The black-haired mage brought her arms around her, her hand going to its usual spot on Triss’ left boob. Yen nuzzled her face into Triss even messier hair and breathed in the smell of cherry, rose, sweat and sex. She showered her fox with butterfly kisses to her neck and ears, Triss sighed content and looked at her other two bedmates.

Ciri was laying on top of her father, her head facing in Triss’ direction. No covers were over them, they simply kept warm by being close to each other. Ciri’s appearance was an utter mess. Her hair was loose and stained with cum. Some bits had dried already and glued together the silver strands. Others were still half-wet and gave Ciri’s mane a mysterious shine. The empress had some light bruises all over her body, the cheek she had not pressed to Geralt’s chest still having a dark shade of pink, her throat showing some marking from the choking and on her neck was a big old bite mark. Ciri’s ass looked like it had been spanked raw but Ciri’s face was peaceful and relaxed and a content smile played around her lips.

Geralt under her looked much better, but was still looking like he had fought some kind of beast the last night. He had marks from their raven’s ‘claws’ on his arms and it seemed like Ciri also had grabbed onto him roughly and even bit down on his shoulder at one point. But he had the same content expression on his face. His right arm was draped over his girl’s upper body while his left hand held onto Ciri’s ass possessively. Their legs were intertangled. And true to his word, Geralt stayed hard all night to the point where he had fallen asleep, his now half-flaccid cock still resting in Ciri’s abused pussy.

Triss was amazed at the sight. It was a still of animalistic rawness, displaying Geralt’s strength and male dominance over the conquered Cirilla. But it was also a picture Triss would let have painted and hung over her bed, the love, security and utter happiness the two lovers radiated warming Triss heart.

Triss took a deep breath. She was sure the two witchers had to emit an interesting smell, a mixture of cum, sweat and their own body odors. But all Triss nostrils caught was lilac and gooseberries, Yen’s intoxicating signature, coming from the sorceress much closer body, overlay everything else.

“Looks like our wolf laid waste to the empress’ body”, Triss whispered still in amazement. Yen stopped her loving treatment – she had reached Triss’ shoulder by now – and looked up to the sleeping couple.

“You should have seen it, love. He gave her everything, slapped her, choked her, fucked her and kept on going till she passed out.”

Triss purred just thinking of it. She looked forward to getting a chance to see Geralt take Ciri’s trained body again.

“And our girl just took it, took it all. His whole shaft on the first try. Always moaning for more, always looking at him with needy eyes.”

Triss opened her eyes slowly. She became horny and Yen’s fingers traveling south didn’t help.

“You remember the first time he took us like this, when we gave him the stamina potion in the gardens? Or the last time when we hadn’t seen you in months?”, she asked her mind drifting back to some glorious memories.

“Mh, yes, I remember the gardens of her grace. A truly magical place”, Yen said and Triss giggled.

“But the last time is very blurry to me”, Yen said and gently bit into Triss ear “but I do remember the next morning.”

If this was going on longer, the sorceresses definitely might wake father and daughter with their cries of climax.

“I couldn’t walk and he had to carry me to the bath where you washed and healed my scratches”, Yen answered shivering from the memory. Triss turned back around.

“That was lovely. We should give her the same treatment”, she planned and then kissed Yen again. The kiss became more heated and soon both women were fingering each other though always holding back their moans not to wake their still sleeping lovers.

After half an hour of more cuddling the two sorceresses got up and dressed. They combed each other’s hair to look at least a little presentable. Then they went to look for the empress’ maids to prepare a bath. When they returned to the room, Ciri was still sleeping but her position on their husband’s body changed. Geralt was awake and looked into their eyes, telling them he loved them then getting up and carrying the still sleeping Ciri to the spa section of the royal domicile.

Geralt carried his daughter bridal style, her head rested against his shoulder and she kept snuggling him. Although one would have thought this position was a bit uncomfortable, Ciri seemed like she lay in the most comfortable bed in the empire. Geralt held her so safely and securely that she didn’t even stir in his arms as he carried her through the big spa room. There were cots for relaxing or massaging, hot tubs and a big basin. And also two big fireplaces, one of them burning but not for illumination instead to heat up the water in the basin constantly through a system of pipes. The light came from above, the shinning noon sun sending her rays directly through the clear glass into the spa. The glass must have been worth a fortune and installing it this way had surely been nigh impossible. But this was the private bathhouse of the empress of half the continent. Geralt headed to one of the basins filled with hot water. Triss and Yennefer were already in to just under their knees. They were just finishing cleaning and waited for their man and little girl.

Geralt walked carefully into the water, taking the underwater steps slowly. When he reached his wives he crouched down, letting Ciri’s body slowly descend into the water. Ciri stirred but was still out of it. Her body and mind needed some more time to recover from last night’s activities. Geralt crouched there his girl’s body half floating while he kept her head above the surface. Yennefer and Triss slowly came closer to them. Their eyes were fixed on the empress as well. She looked so small and fragile but radiant and beautiful at the same time. Geralt slowly got into a sitting position so Ciri was resting in his lab. Then Yen and Triss went back to the rims of the basin to fetch the sponges, soap and bathing lotions. They worked on Ciri for some time, rubbing over her skin softly getting rid of the body fluids and relaxing the muscles. As only Ciri’s face was left for cleaning, Triss brought her attention to Geralt getting behind him and washing his back. Yennefer kept focused on her daughter and washed her face carefully.

Slowly Ciri came to wake. It took some time for her to collect her senses. Her whole body felt stiff and she slowly began stretching her arms and legs. Warmth was surrounding her and two pairs of hands, one soft and gentle, one rough and comforting held her. When she opened her eyes, she looked directly into Yen’s soft features. The woman smiled down on the empress and kept on stroking through her silver hair to get the dried sperm out. Ciri smiled back up and tried to rise to kiss the sorceress. But her lips were too sore and when Ciri opened her mouth it actually hurt a bit. Also, her body wasn’t ready for activity so the empress just kept on floating, looking up at her mother with dreamy eyes. Yen kissed her on the forehead and looked back at her lovingly.

“Hello, my little ugly one”, Yen said, repeating her greeting to Ciri from last night.

“Hello, raven”, Ciri answered with a throaty voice and Triss giggled behind Geralt. That made Ciri turn her head and look a moment at the red-head who greeted her with happy eyes before the empress looked into Geralt’s face. His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his lips as he enjoyed the washing that had tuned into a little massage. They all looked so beautiful and Ciri thanked her own curiosity that had led her to this point. Ciri turned back to Yen and the mage softly touched her cheek. Then she stood up and walk to Triss.

“Foxy, I think the lioness needs your healing touch”, she said as she had reached her fellow mage and slowly stroked over her sisters back. Triss nodded, gave Geralt a quick kiss on the head and walked around the other side of him. She took Yennefer’s position and slowly pulled Ciri from Geralt’s secure grasp.

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat your girl well, witcher”, Triss whispered and Ciri smiled. It seemed like Geralt had become a bit possessive which was completely fine by her. The witcher smiled and nodded then let go of Ciri’s body. He raised and followed Yen, who slowly moved to the middle and deepest part of the basin.

Ciri floated over the surface with closed eyes with Triss steadying her. When they reached a build in bench on the rim of the pool, Triss sat down and took Ciri in her lap. She slowly lowered her head and gave Ciri a kiss on the forehead.

“Hello, my empress”, she whispered though this time there was a little bit of irony in her voice that mad Ciri giggle.

“Hello, fox”, Ciri whispered and Triss rubbed their noses together in a sweet gesture. Then Triss hand came to Ciri’s neck and the fair-haired girl shivered slightly from the memory of what had happened the last time someone touched her there. Triss smiled at her but only lay her fingers around Ciri’s skin carefully and her hand began glowing. The slightly uncomfortable pressure Ciri didn’t realize she had been feeling around her throat went away in an instant, and tickling energy enfolded her neck. Ciri opened her eyes and Triss stroked slowly over Ciri’s lips with her glowing thumb. The empress smiled and as Triss moved to the next little bruise Ciri sat up and slowly kissed Triss. The red-head kissed back and they slowly made out. When Ciri retreated and gave Triss the little peck that surely would become her habit when making out with her sis, she lay her head on Triss shoulder.

“Thank you, big sis”, she sighed her voice now normal again and she snuggled her sore bum, that Triss was working on right now into the sorceress soft touch.

In the middle of the pool Yen had gone to thoroughly clean Geralt. He just stood there and kept fixating his other wife and their newest lover. Ciri followed Yen’s movements. She was currently kneeling on Geralt’s left side and working one thigh, dragging the sponge slowly over his light skin. The scene reminded Ciri of the last time she had used the spa extensively as Cerys had last visited her and the two of them had been in a similar position.

Cerys. The thought of her red-headed warrior-queen mad Ciri go stiff. She had cheated on the Skelliger woman, cheated on her with her father…and mother and sister for that matter. Somehow, despite being now completely clean Ciri felt dirty. She sighed sadly.

“What is it, baby girl?”, Triss asked and her glowing hand came to the empress left breast, healing a mark Geralt had left there but feeling like Triss tried to heal Ciri’s hurting heart at the same time. She could read the empress’ mind but wanted for Ciri to know that she didn’t need to tell something she didn’t want to.

“It’s because of Cerys”, Ciri answered honestly, not afraid of opening to any of the people with her in the water. Yen turned her head as she was working on Geralt’s left ass cheek. But she made no effort to stop or go over to her girl, knowing she was in capable hands. Triss had always been a great listener and always found the right word of comfort, her caring and altruistic personality shining in such moments.

“What about her, honey”, Triss asked and stopped her massage to concentrate on the conversation. Ciri realized that, because she hadn’t seen Geralt or Triss in so long, they didn’t know about her relationship with Cerys. She also hadn’t mentioned it in one of the letters, feeling like a teenager if she had gushed over her amazing Queen.

“She is my…”, Ciri began and realized she didn’t know what to call Cerys. Her girlfriend? That sounded too much like when they were kids and didn’t fit the feeling she had for the islander. Her mistress then? That also wasn’t feeling right, as it sounded more like a fling, a way to act out her sexual appetite as a counterpart to politics. Her fiancée? As much as Ciri wished she hadn’t jet had the courage to ask and wasn’t sure how it was supposed to work, both of them being royalty and needing a legal heir, though Cerys crone was given through vote not blood.

“Your sparrowhawk”, Triss ended the sentence for the empress. Ciri looked her and was amazed how perfect that sounded and how well Triss understood her without say that much.

“Yes, and I’m her swallow. And I cheated on her”, Ciri went on and tears started to form in her eyes.

“Do you regret last night?”, Triss asked, though her voice showed no concern, just curiosity.

“No”, Ciri instantly blurted out, her eyes hefting onto the couple in the pool. The cleaning had become more sensual now with Yennefer kiss away at Geralt’s body more than she actually washed it. Ciri swallowed the arousal down. She needed to focus.

“And do you still want to be with Cerys?”, Triss asked, again knowing the answer.

“Yes”, Ciri gave back as quickly as before, her voice quiet. Triss nodded, and pressed a kiss to the girl’s mouth.

“Then you will have to tell her. Keeping something like that inside you, half lying to somebody you love will eat you up”, Triss said and looked at Yennefer. She had done a similar thing to her best friend once and deeply regretted hurting the woman.

“What if she hates me?”, Ciri asked and forgot that she was the empress of Nilfgaard and just was Triss’ little sis again, asking her for advice.

“You think she loves you?”, Triss asked. Ciri nodded.

“There you have your answer”, Triss concluded and went back to tending to her baby girl. Ciri felt grateful. Grateful to have someone like Triss in her life and whatever happened with Cerys, she was sure that Geralt, Yen and Triss would be there for her.

Ciri relaxed a bit again and watched Yen and Geralt. Their encounter turned more passionate by the minute. At the moment they were kissing slowly while the witcher palmed one of Yen’s perfect tits. Then the sorceress dropped to her knees, so only her head remained above the water. The sight of her mother, normally bowing before no one, in front of her lover her eyes fixed on his massive rod, was foreign to the empress. Foreign but welcome.

Yen began slowly. First, she showered Geralt’s amazing cock with little kisses. Starting at the tip she went all the way to Geralt’s hip. When she reached it, she went away to the right. Geralt growled. That was not the place he wanted her mouth. Yennefer laughed and continued over to his thigh. Geralt put a hand over her head.

“Something wrong, my love”, Yennefer asked mockingly. Geralt growled again but he was nowhere near as aggressive as he had been with Ciri last night.

“You want my mouth somewhere else?”, Yen kept on teasing between her kisses on her way back to his hip. Geralt grumbled his consent.

“And where would that be?”, Yen continued playing.

“Here?”, she asked and went to his inner thigh. Geralt, despite his annoyance seemed to like it.

“Or somewhere further up?”, she asked and she was about to stand up Geralt held her down by a shoulder. He fixated her.

“Tell me, darling”, she demanded seductively.

“On my cock”, he said and Ciri felt herself getting hotter. Triss sensed it and her glowing hand went to the white-haired woman’s pussy.

“How about a compromise?”, Yen said and then got close to his balls. She stuck her tongue out dragging it slowly over each testicle. Geralt seemed to be happy with that.

“These boys have been working really hard, time I thanked them properly”, Yen cooed and kissed each, “let’s see if they are still ready to go.”

Triss hand had reached its destination and slowly caressed over Ciri’s labia. At first it hurt, her pussy too sore, too abused by the beautiful cock Ciri now saw coming to full erection. But Triss magic soon took away the pain and replaced it with the nice tingling the energy in Ciri’s skin. The empress turned her head for a moment and thanked the sorceress with a quick kiss, before her eyes fixed back on Yen’s mouth.

The black-haired beauty meanwhile had gotten one of Geralt’s testicles into her mouth and suckled on it. She opened and closed her mouth slightly around it again and again, the oval sinking into and then reappearing from her hungry hole. Her eyes kept looking up at his as she switched to the other nut and repeated the motion. But this time she used her tongue as well, licking with long strokes over the skin of Geralt’s ball sack whenever it was in her mouth.

Ciri moaned, aroused by the sight in front of her and Triss’ ministrations. The red-head was now teasing her lover’s clit with a still glowing thumb and used her other hand to massage Ciri’s perky boob.

Finally, Yen let go of Geralt’s scrotum with a quiet pop and sat on her heels still looking at him. She looked at him challenging. Geralt smiled at her softly.

“Missed you, Yen”, he said in his usual laconic way as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

“I missed you too, Geralt”, she answered sensually. The Witcher brought his hand to the mage’s hair and took it in a soft grip then guided her mouth to the tip of his cock. Yen put a long loving kiss to the tip, adoring such a perfect piece of male physique. The kiss went on for a while, the raven nearly making out with Geralt’s penis. Her tongue slid over the slit at the end of his glans again and again. She twisted and turned her head as if she was kissing him on the mouth. Geralt let an appreciative noise out as Triss fingers went from the empress’ clit to her folds. She rubbed between them several times and put the lips between her fingers, lightly massaging them with just the right amount of pressure. Ciri was grateful, that Triss magic had cured her soreness and sensitivity, otherwise the touch would have brought her pain or made her cum too fast. But like this it was perfect, Triss bringing her higher and higher with her skill. Yennefer meanwhile let go of Geralt’s cock and looked at it with adoration.

“I washed you just minutes ago, darling, but you still taste like our Cirilla”, she told him as if said woman wasn’t present, but still knowing what effect it had on her. Geralt snickered and guided her back down.

“Impatient I see”, said Yen and opened her mouth. As Geralt’s dick slowly was enfolded by Yen’s lips Triss began inserting two fingers into Ciri’s cunt. The empress stiffened and had to concentrate not to come too early.

“I know you like to watch and then mimic”, Triss teased her.

Yen kept on going deeper until half of Geralt had disappeared. Then she rested there a few seconds. She could take him deeper, but she wanted to save that trick for later. She also planned on showing Ciri how to do it, making it her goal to teach her daughter how to take all of their lover’s length and she knew that Ciri as always would be her best student.

Ciri sank deeper into Triss’ lap. The red-head’s fingers had stopped as well and gave the girl some moments to get used to them. Then Yen started to back away and Triss pulled out her fingers. The when only the tip of Geralt’s dick remained in her mouth she made out with it again. Triss pulled out as well and used the time to lick her way over Ciri’s cheek heading for her ear. Yen went down again, taking a bit more this time and Triss pushed her fingers back into Ciri’s vagina.

The speed of this routine increased steadily and the muscles in Ciri’s belly becoming tighter with it, again trying to hold on until Geralt came. But it couldn’t take long anymore, because by now he had his eyes closed and guided Yen’s bobbing head up and down.

“Take a good look, Ciri”, Triss whispered to her and brought her tongue into the empress outer ear.

“I know you can’t take him that deep, but you will learn it”, she continued and the talking doubled Ciri’s pleasure, “Yenna is such a fantastic teacher, you’ll see.”

“Do you want to come, little swallow”, Triss kept on teasing. Ciri knew she needn’t take part in that game, that Triss would make her come nonetheless. But it thrilled her to see her big sis become a bit more dominant and wanted to know where this was going.

So, she choked out a ‘Yes, Triss’ and kept on looking at her parents. Suddenly Yen stopped and Ciri was sure there was a mental connection between the two women, as Triss stopped the exact same moment. Ciri had been on the verge of coming.

“You’re the empress, so tell her what to do, how to treat his dick”, Triss said. Ciri blinked and had to concentrate to find her voice.

“Yen…take him in”, she said and Yen followed her command and Triss began inserting her fingers again. This time the raven went all the way, deepthroating Geralt’s massive dick and staying. Ciri’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe that what she just saw was possible. Triss fingers were all the way in as well and the mage started moving them around, massaging Ciri’s tunnel. This was a way to imitate Yen’s tongue play on the meat in her mouth.

“Back out”, Ciri rasped and Yen and Triss complied.

“Repeat that, but quicker”, she said and made ready to come. She really liked being in charge, just as much as she liked it when she had no control at all. And this situation was an intoxicating mixture of both. The sorceresses kept on getting quicker. Geralt’s eyes were now fixed on Ciri. It was like they were all connected at that moment, all four of them.

“Fondle his balls with your hands”, Ciri commanded, partly she wanted to bring their witcher greater pleasure, but also to see how Triss would manage to copy that. But the sorceress passed the test with bravura as she used her other hand to massage Ciri’s breasts alternating between them in sync with Yen. Ciri’s eyes closed

“Make us cum”, Ciri commanded and Triss and Yen increased their pace yet again. Ciri made ready to climax. But she couldn’t just yet. Her eyes shot open and she looked into Geralt’s. His gaze hypnotized her. His face was so incredibly beautiful. It was another kind of beauty than the one in which Triss and Yen competed for the title of most beautiful sorceress in the world, but still: Ciri’s father, the only man she would ever call that, was a beautiful man. Suddenly he nodded – as a signal or as permission Ciri couldn’t tell. Ciri nodded back and they came. Yen sensed it and pulled off his dick but stroked him swiftly. She wanted Ciri’s to see his cum, to let the empress have even more part in his orgasm. He erupted on Yennefer’s face, spraying his load on her cheek and her front head. Then she opened her mouth again and he aimed for it, distributing a big amount there as well.

Ciri’s world exploded. The erotic act in front of her and Triss smooth body pressed to hers, but as well as the memory of what Geralt tasted like made her cum hard. She panted and her legs began kicking. Triss had to put a tight hold on her little sister’s body so the empress wouldn’t glide away from her lover. At last Geralt’s cock stopped pumping and Ciri’s climax subsided as well. Geralt stood there panting, as well as Yennefer who had gotten just as aroused by the sight of her climaxing lovers.

Ciri leaned back into Triss and relaxed. The red-head pulled her fingers out of the young woman’s vagina and brought it to her face. She gave the fingers a probing lick but then sighed disappointed.

“Guess I’ll have to wait till you’re out of the water to finally get a good taste of you, baby girl”, she sighed and enclosed her arms around the woman on her lap. Ciri gave a short laugh but her vagina constricted with aftershocks at the prospect of Triss eating her out.

Yennefer still sat in the water and waited for Geralt to recover. Then she presented her tongue and showed her man his work. She gave him a sexy wink then pulled her tongue back in and swallowed in two big gulps until all was gone.

“Well done, boys”, Yen cooed and massaged Geralt’s balls a little. He chuckled at her and treaded his fingers through her silky hair.

Afterwards she stood back up and turned towards the resting woman. She looked at Ciri sexily then quickly at Geralt again and took his hand. He followed her through the water as she was almost floating through it at an agonizingly slow speed. All the while her gaze was hefted to Ciri and the black-haired mage licked her lips, trying to get more of the delicious salty liquid. When they had reached the rim, Yen gave Geralt a little spank then winked at him and settled on the bench on the other side of the basin, far too far away for Ciri’s taste. The young woman’s eyes followed her mother’s shaking hips and she licked her lip. Triss lightly pinched Ciri’s ass and whispered to her little sis.

“Will you let me get up, baby? I miss your father’s touch.”

Ciri smiled and nodded. She understood her lover’s feelings very well, she too missed Geralt although she had had him the whole night before. Triss half lifted Ciri off of herself, then raised to her feet and floated towards Geralt.

When the sorceress reached her man, both brought their hands up, feeling the others body. Ciri smiled at this display of softness, as it seemed even though the two knew the other’s body inside out and had been together for years, they still cherished one another like young lovers. Geralt softly caressed Triss hips and her right boob while Triss brought her hands to his pecks massaging them.

“My love”, Triss whispered barely audible for her female lovers. Geralt leaned towards her and Triss stood on her toes. They kissed slowly, softly until Triss bit his lower lip, signaling her wolf she wanted him to dominate his fox. He growled and Triss giggled, then he kissed her deeper, pushing his tongue in her mouth. She made cute little noises as she submitted to him while taking his bearded cheeks in her hands. After a short time, both his hands came to her ass while hers went from his face to his dick. They massaged each other and gave little sounds of arousal.

Ciri looked over to Yen. The raven was settled on the stone bench with only her tits above the water while her legs were spread and she slowly fingered her vagina. Yen’s cum covered face still enticed Ciri, but she didn’t want to disturbed her mother while they both watched Geralt and Triss make love. That was what the two did, making love and now, without the two needing to talk, Geralt lifted his wife easily and she brought her legs around his form. Ciri sighed. This romantic softness that the two showed each other warmed her heart so much. Geralt was a beast, uncontrollable and untamable, but with his wife or his lovers he could be so gentle like she was made of porcelain. And Triss was a strong, cunning and powerful sorceress, but with her husband she could be his submissive loving fox. And what made Ciri feel even warmer, was that both also were the same with her. Geralt had made love to the young empress the last night, before fucking her like a whore, but he had always made her feel so loved. And Triss would always submit to her lioness while she still was Ciri’s big sis and role model.

Geralt and Triss were still in their tight embrace and kissed slowly. His dick lingered at her opening, teasing her already wet folds and she rubbed her lips over his glans. Finally Triss pulled back after giving him one last peck. She gave him a broad smile and lowered herself. Her eyes closed and her throat gave an enjoying sound but her smile stayed on. He moaned as well and when he was all the way inside her, he bent his knees a little and began fucking her with slowly motions. Triss lay her head on his shoulder, kissed his neck and then simply cherished this moment in her husband’s arms. Geralt held her up with ease and fucked her slowly, stroking deep within her.

Ciri heard a moan coming from Yen. The raven was now furiously rubbing herself. Her violet eyes were glued to Triss green ones and without a doubt the women had a mental connection because suddenly Triss gave a giggle and threw her lover an air kiss. Geralt stopped for a moment and turned his head, but when he saw the two women looking at each other, he simply shook his head and gave Triss temple a kiss before resuming his thrusts.

Ciri witnessed it all, remembering the last night at the keyhole which seemed ages ago. She tried to remember every detail about her father’s and sister’s coupling but then she suddenly realized, that she didn’t need to. She was sure, that this morning wouldn’t be the last time she saw the couple loving each other. In the future, a bright glorious one, she knew that she would see that all the time, and when she would be in need of perfection, she could simply ask them to make love in front of her. Or command them, because her lovers were still technically her subordinates.

Ciri giggled at the thought and her dominant personality made her get aroused at the thought of ordering Yen and Triss around to service her father or even command Geralt to eat out his empress. Yen suddenly shifted her eyes to her daughter and gave her a hot look.

“Dirty girl”, she moaned and pinched her own nipple.

"Good girl”, she added and Ciri blew her a kiss. Geralt and Triss meanwhile made ready for the final. His hips now moved at a slightly quicker speed but were still going slow and deep. Triss made more noises now, cute mewls and deep moans.

“My fox”, Geralt suddenly grumbled and pushed all the way inside. They both moaned loudly and Triss legs around him shivered, a clear sign of her orgasm. She came softly and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. Yen moaned as well and came with them.

After Triss climax, Geralt carried her to the bench and let her down securely. She kissed him on the lips and whispered a ‘Thank you, my wolf’ before relaxing in the water. He stood back up his cock pointing at his wife. She looked at the erect tool and smiled before shooting forward and taking it all into her mouth in one go. She bobbed her head once then pulled back and kissed the tip. Yen stood up from the bench as well and stretched.

“Well done, foxy”, Yen commented, referring to Triss taking the massive penis in her throat in one go.

“Had the best teacher”, Triss giggled then looked at Ciri.

“Come back here, baby girl”, Triss said softly and opened her arms. Ciri happily did, kissing Triss shortly before settling back in her lap. Now Yen also had come down and raised from the bench. Like a teasing dancer she strutted through the water, her stained face giving her a slutty but sexy look. She came close to the sitting woman and leaned down, giving Ciri teasing eyes. The empress sat up higher looking forward to get another sample of Geralt. But Yen had other things in mind. Just before their lips would touch, she pulled away and took hold of Ciri’s jaw. She pushed slowly and Ciri settled back against Triss body.

“You had more than enough last night, greedy slut”, Yen lectured while the cum started slowly flowing down her cheeks. Geralt meanwhile stood behind his ravenous wife stroking her back and ass. Ciri followed his hands’ movements and gave him a loving look before she pouted at Yen in fake annoyance, but mixed with a tiny bit of real regret.

“You can’t claim our man for yourself”, the raven continued and Ciri was not sure whom she meant with ‘our’, just the two older woman or all three of them.

“Triss – who is his wife by the way, you seductive minx – hasn’t had it the longest so it’s her turn”, Yen kept on but her insults didn’t have any edge behind them. They even made Ciri feel warmer, the naughty nicknames completely to her liking. Yen sat down next to Ciri like in slow motion, teasing all her lovers with her curves.

“Seems like you learned to share”, Triss answered after the brief lip contact. “Even though we both are his wives now, raven.

Yen winked at her and made another of her ‘Rar rar’ sounds. Ciri was confused. What was the meaning behind this sentence? Did that mean that Yen and Geralt were also married? There was definitely an explanation needed and it surely would also explain the arrangement the three had. Yen and Triss looked at each other for a second, Ciri feeling the deep love they had for another. Ciri meanwhile came up with a plan: When Triss would start licking the delicious semen off Yen’s perfect skin, the empress would just dive in and see that she got her fill as well. Suddenly Yen shifted her eyes and shot Ciri a seductive glance.

“I know you, ugly one”, she cooed and Ciri gave her sheepish smile, obviously caught in her plan.

“Darling”, the raven began addressing their shared lover, “would you please take your daughter, so she doesn’t misbehave.”

“Of course, my love”, Geralt said and bent down. Ciri smiled at him and held out her arms. When he was down and brought her in a hug, the witcher quickly sneaked a kiss from his foxy wife. Ciri held onto him as he raised again. He held her closely while settling down next to his wives and she laid her head on his chest, again dragging her nose over his body to smell him. The odor wasn’t as intense as Ciri would have liked as Yen had washed away all the fluids of last night. But still Ciri got enough of her father’s smell to get the warm feeling of safety inside her again.

Meanwhile, Yen presented her face to her sister and Triss began cleaning it. She kissed Yen on the cheek first then went to work. Her tongue glided over Yennefer slowly scooping up cum and then bringing it to Triss mouth. Ciri looked up at Geralt.

“Hello, wolf”, she whispered and pushed her lips to his. They made out for a second, Ciri submitting to his phenomenal mouth, feeling so loved and secure being touched by him. Then he pulled back and grumbled a “Hello, swallow”, which made her shiver.

“I’ve missed you already”, Ciri said and looked back at Triss and Yen. Triss progress was slow as she took her time savoring the taste of her husband on her wife’s skin. And boy did she like it. Just like Yen – and also Ciri for that matter – Triss was addicted to Geralt’s taste. She often craved it first thing in the morning and in the early phase of their marriage had even gone to feed solely on his cum for more than three days. But after that time the well had ran dry and Geralt just couldn’t produce anymore. And Triss had been fucking hungry, because as tasty as the spunk was it wasn’t very nourishing.

Ciri felt Geralt was getting hard from the sexy show his wives put on and her body being so close to his. She smiled, gave him another quick kiss and moved her hips so his cock dragged through her labia once. Then without looking or using her hands, he easily slid in her again, her vagina and his penis reuniting after being separated for just around an hour, and again he filled her perfectly and she felt whole. She rocked at him once, but there was no need for much movement, both witchers just happy to feel the other and they both watched their sorceresses play.

Triss took her time, immersing herself in the act of cleaning her raven. Every two licks she brought her booty back home and took her time tasting it before swallow. Ciri sat there enjoying the view, the lewdness but also tenderness Triss displayed. Finally, the last bit of cum and been licked from around Yen’s lips. But instead of swallowing this time, Triss kept the seed in her mouth. She then tuned and brought her hand to Ciri’s cheeks, the empress raising her head from her father’s shoulder. The fox then pulled her little sis in for a deep kiss. Triss’ tongue pushed the fluid directly into Ciri’s mouth. The empress, hit with the taste of it considered swallowing but then didn’t. This was Triss’ present, and even though it was kind that she wanted to share and made Ciri fall deeper in love with the redhead, it was hers. So the empress pushed it back where it came from and then ended the kiss, still getting a few drops. But Triss wasn’t having it. She grabbed Ciri more roughly and pressed her lips back against her little sisters’. She nearly forced the spunk in the younger woman’s mouth then quickly retreated and pulled her head away. Ciri starred at her and sloshed the cum around. She kept it for a short while then finally swallowed it in little bits. Triss gave her a grin and peck her once, inversing the roles of their ritual.

“Stop being so modest, Ciri”, Triss said and leaned back, “it’s awfully sexy.”

Ciri stuck out her tongue and cuddled up to Geralt again. Triss then turned to Yen and in her typical caring and slightly submissive personality said:

“Thank you for sharing, fellow wife.”

Now was the time to find out.

“Why wife?”, Ciri asked. Yen giggled slightly.

“Well that’s an interesting story”, she said teasingly while she settled her otherworldly ass on the stone bench.

“Go ahead, fox. Tell her how I stole your man.”

Triss gave short laugh then began telling.


	4. New Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Geralt/Triss/Yen, Geralt/Triss/Yen/Ciri  
Kinks: Married Sex, Competitive Sex, Rimming, Deepthroat, Rough Sex, Choking, Slapping, Fluff, Anal etc.

\- Ard Skellige, 1276, Spring -

Two years ago, Geralt had been incredibly nervous. The whole day he had spent pacing around in his groom’s suite. The wedding had been on Skellige held by Moussack, so of course the attire had also been of island-style. When the witcher had finally stood in front of the altar, Triss being led to the isle by Eskel – which had been nice but also sad in a way, because both Geralt and Triss had wished for Vesemir to be able to do that – Geralt had felt his heart stop. Triss had been beautiful that day, completely breathtaking. Eskel had handed her over and in front of all their friends the witcher and sorceress had exchanged their vows.

After that, Geralt had taken of his witcher necklace and hung it around Triss neck. The sorceress couldn’t believe that he would give her his most precious possession, and before Emerion could end his speech, she had hugged Geralt tighter than ever and had kissed him like never before. Their friends had cheered and clapped and Emerion had just shook his head but smiled. Everyone had been there, all the people that were important to the newlyweds: Ciri and Geralt’s witcher-brothers of course, Zoltan, Dandelion with his Pricilla, Triss sorceress sisters and all the others the witcher and mage had met over the years. Even Yen had been there, a surprise to Triss as the contact with the black-haired had been sparse and cold over the preceding years. But after the ceremony Yen came up to the spouses and everyone dreaded a scene. But Yen just hugged Triss and whispered.

“Congratulations, sister. You deserve him”, she said. Then she went to Geralt, gave him a little kiss on the cheek and whispered to him, he was to take good care of Triss if he liked his balls. These actions left the couple utterly confused. But they were happy, that Yen had finally came around to accepting their love. After this the feast was amazing. Much laughter and happy exchanges could be heard and as the time came to dance everyone joined in.

In the evening, in their chamber in Caer Trolde Triss and Geralt stood facing each other, looking dreamily and more in love than ever. But as Geralt bent to his new wife, there was a knock on the door. They looked up and Triss went to open. It was Yen standing in front of it. She looked kind of messy and her makeup was a little smeared. She stepped in and fell around Triss neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, she sobbed and Triss hugged her. Geralt stood there confused but also concerned. Even though he was now married to Triss, Yen still took up a big place in his heart. And hadn’t it been for Yen’s jealousy and bossy attitude he would have had a harder choice, whom he wanted to spent his life with. Triss brought Yen in and made her sit on one of the sofas. She smelled a bit of alcohol and Triss was sure she had drunk a little.

“I must apologize for my behavior”, she said and wiped away some tears. Triss looked at her questioningly.

“How I acted towards you. You didn’t deserve it”, Yen continued.

“No, you were hurt, it’s alright”, Triss tried to console her best friend. But Yen shook her head.

“I was a goose”, she said harshly. Triss eyebrows shot up. That was one of the worst things that anybody could say to Yen and Triss knew whenever somebody had done in the past, he had regretted it seconds later.

“A jealous stupid goose. Making your life miserable for loving a man I love so much”, Yen confessed looking straight into Triss eyes. The red-head swallowed. She knew Yen loved her now-husband but hearing it was still slightly uncomfortable. But not to the degree it should be and Triss was far more confused by this than jealous.

“But you deserve him more. You’re good and kind. I was just commanding him around using him – no abusing him like a dog.”

Geralt shifted from where he stood with his arms crossed. He slowly walked through the room and put a hand on Yen’s shoulder. The sorceress looked up at the witcher, surprised and even a little frightened.

“I’m sorry, Geralt”, she said and let her head hang.

Geralt couldn’t believe it. Never had he seen her like this, not even when Ciri had disappeared. Geralt caressed her shoulder, showing his soft side to the black-haired sorceress Triss knew he didn’t display just for anyone. But it was no use, Yen didn’t calm down and just kept on crying.

Triss felt tears in her eyes as well. Yen was beating herself up so badly it hurt her best friend. Of course, Triss had been angry with Yen a lot, especially how the woman had treated Geralt but also because she had stood in the way of Triss own happiness. But the last reason had no meaning anymore, the witcher was her husband by all means. And Yen’s endless tears showed her deep regret for her actions towards the couple.

Geralt stood there trying to reassure his former lover. But after a fruitless minute he slowly pulled her up. Yen followed his arms and then he took her into a tight embrace. He held her and the crying slowly stopped. Triss sat there and watched. This morning her feelings would have consisted of jealousy and maybe even insecurity, if Geralt really wanted her and not the woman he had chased around for decades. But now, after Yen’s emotional outbreak all Triss felt was relief that there was something that could stop Yen’s tears.

After a few minutes Geralt let go of Yen and then the black-haired sorceress did something incredibly stupid. The soft look in the cat-like eyes the witcher gave her, together with his smell and his strong arms reminded her how much she loved this man. And without thinking, right in front of Geralt’s wife for just a few hours and despite her apology and declaring that Triss was the better partner for her beloved, she kissed Geralt.

Triss eyes widened. Although the kiss only lasted a few seconds before both participants realized what they were doing Triss saw it. Geralt had kissed back the moment Yen’s lips had touched his. Yen stepped back slowly and turned towards the red-head, a horrified look on her face. Triss just sat there stunned. She knew she should feel jealous about Yen and angry at Geralt. But she just didn’t. There was no trace of these feelings just a deep sense of insight. Geralt had kissed back immediately, maybe just out of habit but Triss knew it was because he still loved Yen deeply. Triss understood it.

And why would she feel jealous? This was Yenna, their Yenna. And Geralt wasn’t some horndog – okay maybe he was but not just any, but _her_ horndog. Triss had been jealous for years, but now that she was married to the witcher, she knew she had a big, secure place in his heart that she needn’t to doubt. The wedding and the honesty in his eyes when he had said the vows had left no doubt that Geralt wanted to be with Triss for as long as they lived. Triss hand went to the pendant around her neck, the ultimate symbol of Geralt’s love. Now the newly wed realized that he not only loved her but also Yen, her best friend and sister. Triss was ok with it. How could she be angry at him, she loved Yen as well.

Triss eyes widened even more. Yen stood there, new tears forming in her eyes and Geralt had a look of shame on his face. Triss loved Yen. For most of her life she had thought it was like a sisterly, platonic love between friends. But Yen’s outbreak and then her display of affection for Triss’ now husband had made the red-head understand it was more. She loved this woman and loved seeing her happy. And that Geralt made her this happy by simply kissing her made Triss love him more. She loved them both, not as friends but as her mates.

Yen moved and nearly ran to the door. But before she could reach it, Triss stood up and talked.

“Yenna”, she said in a strong voice. The black-haired sorceress froze and feared for the worst. Triss surely was going to tell her to never lay an eye on her husband again, to never hurt Triss again. Yen had not only lost Geralt forever now, but also Triss as a friend, after they had just reconciled today. But the red-head didn’t.

“Come back here”, Triss just said and looked at Geralt. He swallowed but there was no anger in her eyes. Just compassion and understanding. Yen moved back where she had stood but couldn’t look at either of them. Triss came to her and put a hand to her cheek.

“It’s alright”, Triss said softly and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to Yen’s, who was too confused to respond. The kiss was just as short as the one with Geralt but it showed Yen the exact same thing. Love and happiness, that Yen was here. With them in their wedding night! Triss pulled back and Yen looked at her, filled with shock. Then she understood.

“You are a far better woman then I ever was”, Yen said adoringly. Triss smiled back and then looked at Geralt. He stood there, didn’t move a finger but was obviously relieved. And also aroused. Triss put on bedroom eyes. She leaned back into Yen and kissed her, first chase and cautious, but when Yen put her arms around Triss form, they began making out in earnest. After a while she pulled back, both sorceresses breathing heavy. Geralt just watched stunned, wondering if this was really happening.

“Well, I think I am also a better lover”, Triss said challenging. Yen looked shocked once again but understood the challenge. Yen then let go of her concerns and sadness that had come pouring out of her and made ready to enjoy the moment.

“I’d disagree, fox”, Yen then said back seductively. Triss smiled at her. She didn’t know how Yen knew, but Triss loved their cute animal nicknames, always using them with Geralt during sex or when both were feeling romantic. Finally, Geralt came back to himself and licked his dry lips.

“You two have always been competitive”, he said and Triss walked up to him. She stroked over his chest and gave him a seducing look.

“Would you be the judge for our competition, my love?”, Triss said in a seductive voice. He just gave her a predatory grin and she purred while beginning to strip him. After his shirt was gone, Triss kneeled down and took of her husband’s pants so he only stood there in his underwear. Yen scanned his body. She had missed his strong muscular arms and legs and couldn’t wait to get a look at what she knew he was hiding in his pants. But Triss stopped the undressing and just walked past Geralt to a nearby couch. Yen looked at her expectantly. Triss settled down on the cushions.

“Show me then, raven. And afterwards, I’ll show you how it’s really done”, Triss said and Yen saw sexy, seductive Triss for the first time and loved her instantly. Geralt turned his head towards his wife. He had missed Yen, only really feeling the loss now that he had kissed his longtime lover again. But he was married to Triss now and his words of faithfulness weren’t hollow to him.

“You sure, Triss?”, he asked one last time with a little insecurity. Triss nodded and gestured for them to go on. Then Geralt looked at Yen. Both smiled lightly at each other.

Yen went to work. And she was an artist, Triss had to admit. First, she took her time to undress, giving a little dance with a lot of hip shaking and caressing her own body. By the time Yen was in her underwear, Geralt was rock hard. Then Yen went to her knees and pulled out Geralt’s prick. She looked at it with adoration then went on to give him a fantastic blowjob. She even took him till her nose was on Geralt’s hip skin, an impressive feat Triss had not jet accomplished. Yen blew him till he was on the verge of climax then stopped.

“You like that, darling?”, Yen asked. That was exactly what Triss had thought of Yen, the ever-teasing beauty.

“How does my mouth feel, Geralt?”, Yen continued, “You ready to come yet?”

She took his dick down her throat again, swallowed around it and brought Geralt close to climax once more. Again, she didn’t give him his release, instead when he was just about to blow, she popped his dick out of her mouth. She took all the time in the world to wipe away some spit around her lips, not even looking at his throbbing penis. Then she got up and walked past Geralt, her eyes fixed on Triss and not paying attention to the panting witcher beside her. Geralt looked at her, enticed, in love and let out a little growl. Just then her fingers brushed over his erection. She turned her head to him and smiled, took his hand and led him to the bed.

She pushed him down gently, her face a mask of cocky seduction. Then she stroked him for a moment, admiring his length before she finally climbed on his lap. She sat there for a while, rolling her hips so his dick brushed over her labia.

“I’ve missed this, like…like mad, darling”, she whispered to him and rose a little. She waited another moment, teased them both with the soft contact, then took him inside her vagina sinking at agonizingly slow speed. When he was in her, she let out a deep sigh, finally feeling so full like only Geralt could fill her. She began riding him slowly, all the while looking into his eyes. He sat up and put his hands on her head to pull her down a little. Then they made out, Yen always teasing him with her tongue, Geralt growling and grumbling in satisfaction. After a while, Yen suddenly bit him in the lip and quick like a cat jumped from his dick. She smirked, her cheeks slightly flustered, then she quickly leaned down, gave his tip a sweet kiss and looked at Geralt challengingly.

“Is my wolf going to take me, or has he grown soft?”, she asked deeply, snickering at her own pun.

“Would never dream of getting soft with you, raven”, Geralt answered, then took the initiative. He maneuvered her around while getting from the bed. Now she stood on her arms on the bed, her ass facing the room and her mage-sister. Yen began shaking it softly. Triss knew, as well as Yen obviously that Geralt loved this position. And the black-haired woman’s ass was simply phenomenal.

“Come on, fuck me, wolf, take your prey”, Yen said with a deep hot voice. Geralt smiled and got behind her. He spanked her once, which made her squeal and giggled, then he went on to slowly feed his dick in her. When he bottomed out, she began circling her hips, jerking him with her vagina. He fucked her slowly with deep long thrusts and Yen met his movements with perfect timing. The witcher ever increased his pace until he was really fucking the raven hard and Yen came. She threw her head back, got from the bed and pressed her back against her lover’s chest. Geralt held her tightly and whispered something to her that seemed to only increase her pleasure.

Triss had never seen her sister more beautiful. Despite the ruined make up despite the still swollen eyes Yen was a goddess. Yen came down slowly and rubbed her head against Geralt’s. But both Triss and her knew Geralt’s stamina and it was no surprise that Yen came one more time until his moans got louder and both women knew he was close. Yen turned her head to meet his eyes and licked her lips, giving him a hot stare.

“Cum, Geralt, cum inside of me”, she whispered and he grunted then moaned as he shot his load deep into his former ex-lover.

Afterwards Yen lay back on the bed, rubbing over her vagina and bringing Geralt’s fantastic cum to her lips, tasting it for the first time in years. Triss was impressed.

“Good boy, wolf, good boy”, Yen cooed. He laughed and shook his head. Then the raven looked at the fox with a satisfied smirk.

“There now, little foxy”, Yen purred in Triss direction “you think you can top this?”

Triss honestly wasn’t sure. But she was sure that she could draw. She stood up and stripped with Geralt’s and Yen’s eyes following her every move. But instead of teasing she went for a quick and needy approach, which she in fact didn’t just put on. She was needy as hell. Yen had gone for the seductress, the femme fatal and Geralt had liked it. But Triss knew, that in that department she was inferior to Yen. So she went for the thing she exceeded at and loved the most: Submission.

But first she stepped close to him and stood on her toes to kiss him. He kissed back with a broad smile on his face. This was the first time they would make love as husband and wife and both vibrated with happiness. Yen saw it and was also infused with a warm feeling, the loving display making her heart beat faster and her eyes water. Her sister and her darling were truly special and meant to be together. Triss pulled back after a long exchange of tongue and looked up at her man.

“I love you, Geralt, my husband, my wolf”, she half whispered.

“I love you, too, Triss, my wife”, he said back and she giggled and blushed from being called wife.

“Do you want to take your little fox like a bitch now?”, Triss asked seductively. After that she dropped to the floor quickly and presented her gorgeous ass. She shook it for her husband and Geralt smiled at her. He knew her of course, what she had planned and how good she was at it.

“Please, dear husband. Show the raven how much you own your fox”, Triss said with a voice, that was a little higher than her usual, showing her submissiveness. Geralt went to work and slapped her ass a few times. But before he was about to insert his dick in her vagina Triss cried out.

“No, my love. You just had a perfect pussy on your dick. Go for my ass and claim what’s yours!”

Yen took in a sharp breath. That was a brilliant move, making the two session completely different. But taking Geralt up the ass seemed like an impossible task. Yen was curious how Triss would be able and hoped she had put enough effort in her own display of sexiness. Geralt made an approving sound then fed his dick in Triss rectum. The red-head cried out. She took him in the ass regularly but he still was massive and it was always slightly strange at first. But Gods did she love it. Geralt set a quick pace, slapping Triss occasionally on the ass. She encouraged him all the while.

“Yes, my wolf, stick it deep inside my ass. Show the raven that I’m yours to take however you want. Show her how a wife treats her husband.”

After a while they switched positions. Geralt lay on his wife for a moment, pressing her down with his weight which she loved. They again kissed slow and deep for a moment, before suddenly Geralt began fucking his fox again. Triss was on her back now, Geralt plowing in her now loose ass from slightly above. Triss looked up at him with big pleading eyes keeping up her dirty talk.

“You’re so big, my wolf, so fucking incredible”, she pressed out and he grappled her breast tightly. Her hands were continuously wandering over his skin, massaging his chest and abs, holding onto his arms or caressing his face.

“Yes, touch me, my love, I belong to you now, every part of me, forever.” He growled at the stamen and smiled brightly.

“Can I cum, Geralt?”, she asked accenting his dominance in asking for permission. But he didn’t answer only going faster and deeper. Triss hollowed out and kept on babbling, asking again and again.

“Please, husband, let your little fox cum”, she finally screamed.

“Cum”, was Geralt’s only response and Triss did. She screamed out, her hands shooting up to Geralt’s shoulders for support. As her climax subsided, Geralt’s rams became unrhythmic and Triss knew he was about to blow. But before he did, she gave him a telling look and he pulled out and brought his cock to level with Triss face.

“Yes, mark me as yours, my wolf. I love you, show Yenna what a dirty slut I am for you and only you”, Triss encouraged him and he came, painting her face with thick white streaks of sperm.

Yen sat on the bed, her fingers rubbing over her vagina and her mouth agape. Finally, Geralt’s orgasm was over and Triss cleaned him with her mouth then lay back.

“I love you baby. So? Who is better, lover?”, Triss asked, her face still covered in cum. Yen held her breath. Triss was unfair, asking that with his fluid still on her. But also, Yen wasn’t sure what Geralt had liked better, her seductiveness or Triss dirty talking and submission. And Yen also realized that all the fright and sadness she had felt earlier had disappeared, Triss doing a phenomenal job in making her concentrate on the ‘competition’.

Geralt got up and walked over to the night stand to drink. He let them dangle a bit, then looked at them and said:

“No one, you are both perfect.”

A diplomatic answer, but it was also the truth. Yen let out a breath then looked at Triss, who smiled at her with her stained face. But Geralt continued.

“So, to determine a winner, you’ll switch rolls”

Yen’s eyes widened and Triss giggled. Gods, Geralt was sly. To grab them by their competitiveness but inverse their rolls, opposite to their personalities was a clever move. Yen adored the man for that, always having a thing for cunning moves in politics or in bed.

After a few moments Yen stood up and got into character. She walked over to where Triss was laying and kneeled next to her. Her eyes were fixed to the ground.

“May I clean you, fox”, Yen asked innocently and Triss gave her friend credit for her quick adaption. Triss put on bedroom eyes and caressed Yen’s cheek.

“You may, little raven”, she whispered and presented her face. Yen began cleaning her best friend. She had to hold back a little not to be to forward, staying in character as a shy submissive, so she made little cautious licks over Triss sticky skin. Triss sat there, enjoying Yen’s soft tongue on her face and preparing internal for her new role as dominant seductress. Then she came up with something: She mad it her plan to think of what Yen would do and then do that _to _Yen. After a few minutes, the black-haired sorceress had completed her task and raised her head. But before she could swallow Triss eyes shot open and gave her an annoyed look.

“What do you think you’re doing, Yenna?”, Triss asked in a dangerous tone and shot a hand to her friend’s hair. Yen whimpered slightly, but just for show. She actually liked this dynamic and Triss more aggressive side. Said woman pulled Yen’s head down to look into her eyes as Yen crouched forward.

“You want to steal the gift my husband gave me?”, the red-head pressed on and delivered a light slap to Yen’s ass. The sorceress shook her head quickly and got lower to Triss mouth. The red-head let go of Yen’s hair and opened her lips for Yen to let the cum flow into Triss hungry hole.

Geralt had a satisfied expression on his face. They both were doing a great job. He planned at what moment he would step in and join the rejoicing friends then make love to them till all were sore.

“Good decision, whore”, Triss said and laid her head on the carpet after she had swallowed.

“Thank you”, Yen whispered and sat back. Triss raised a hand of the floor a softly stroked Yen’s cheek. The other sorceress leaned into the touch and presented her face for her friend to caress. Triss went form the cheek to the soft lips of the other mage, letting her fingertips glide over the pink flesh.

“I think I know, what I want now, little raven”, Triss said sensual. Yen looked up from the floor. Triss still kept on touching her skin softly and the tenderness almost made Yen think, that Triss had forgotten they were still playing.

“But first…”, Triss suddenly said and a light edge was in her voice. The next moment the red-head slapped her sister’s cheek, which she had softly stroked just moments ago. Yen’s head turned to the side slightly, but she was to stunned to make a noise. The harsh contact of Triss palm with her face had actually shot a bolt of lightning through her body, which contained a strange mix of pain, anger but also lust and love for this sexy woman in front of her.

“That’ll teach you not to try to take from me what my husband gave me”, Triss explained. Then she grabbed Yen by the chin and tuned the black-haired head back to look at her.

“Now, raven, put that perfect lips of yours to use”, Triss commanded and Yen followed instantly.

She shot forward, capturing Triss lips in a hungry kiss. It maybe was a little to passionate and aggressive for the part Yen played at the moment, but she couldn’t contain herself any longer. So she shot out her tongue, liked over her sister’s lush lips and then stuck it in the other’s opening mouth. But Triss also didn’t stay in character, loving Yen to much not to submit to her and adore the raven’s skilled tongue and lips, that tasted of gooseberries.

Geralt made an approving sound. Even though the two women were kinda breaking the rules of the game right now, he was still very happy to watch them do it. But at the same time, he still wanted to see his plan come to work and would remind them of their competition if their exchange would take on too long. But it didn’t and finally Yen pulled back. She looked into Triss beautiful green eyes.

“Triss, I think I…”, she started but the addressed didn’t let her finish.

“I know, I do too”, the red-head just said and stroked her friend’s cheek. But then she remembered that they were still acting in reversed roles and her grip on her lovers face toughened.

“Now, get to work, Yennefer”, she said harshly and directed the woman’s head down her body. Yen followed the command and got back into character as well. On her way down to Triss vagina she took her time, stopping at Triss magnificent tits. Yen had always been a little jealous of Triss rack, but now used that feelings to adore the big orbs. She stayed there for a few moments, licking over the soft tit-flesh and sucking on the erect nipples a bit. Triss moaned. But as much as she enjoyed her friend’s lips on her breasts, she still had to be the one in charge so she guided Yen further down her body.

Finally, Yen went to work at Triss pussy, and again showed her artistry. Triss moaned in deep satisfaction. Yen was so good at licking her, paying perfect attention to all of Triss different parts never neglecting any of them. She would take Triss clit in her mouth and suck lightly on it. Then she would go for Triss nether lips playing around with them with her tongue before shoving her muscle into Triss tight tunnel.

Her style was so different from Geralt, who was a master just as much, but always showed his dominance over Triss body – which she loved of course. Yen on the other hand, at least this gentle, adoring Yen, was worshipping Triss’ cunt like a relic, given to her by a god. This god as Yen realized was in fact Geralt, letting his former ex-lover lick his new wife’s pussy, having initiated the whole game. She would thank him later for it, but right now she needed to focus on the task ahead. This vagina was the tastiest Yen had ever eaten out. She did have some comparison, although Yen rarely had engaged with women. But after a hundred years, the number of women was surely well above thirty, Yen didn’t keep track. All of them didn’t even play in the same league as Triss’ perfect rosy pussy, even though a lot of the competitors had belonged to beautiful sorceresses.

Yen brought Triss to orgasm quickly, but the moment the red-head came and her juices began squirting out of her vagina, Yen doubled her efforts. She swallowed the sweet nectar, that tasted like rosewater and cherry juice and when the stream died down, she went back to her sucking and licking.

Triss saw stars. She felt like she passed out for a moment, but when she came back to herself, she felt Yen work at her pussy without slowing down. Triss blinked a few times and looked down at Yen. She wanted to pull the fellow sorceress up, kiss her, thank her for her love and her skill and return the favor, showing Yen what a goddess she was to Triss. But before she could, Geralt came back into the lovemaking.

While Triss had zoomed out, he had come up to the pair and had gotten in position behind Yen. And now he used the sorceress’ perfect position and that her mind was occupied with her task and brought up his cock to her pussy. Without any warning he pushed his hole length in, the motion pushing Yen’s body forward. The black-haired sorceress shot her head up and cried out in surprise and Geralt sat a brutal pace. He pushed in her so strongly her whole body shook. This side of Geralt was one Yen didn’t know that well, because despite their decade long relationship he had seldom been this demanding. But with Triss he had been able to explore this dominant side of him. He showed Yen that that besides the loving and sweet Geralt and the seduced and enchanted Geralt, there was also rough and dominant Geralt. And Yen loved him instantly, loved them all. This game, that was actually long forgotten now, had brought her in a new, foreign position, and she understood why she had felt not complete for such a long time, always searching for something. But this something had been herself, her complete self who was not afraid to submit, to give away power. With the two people in this room she now had found two individuals she could entrust herself with. The irony was, that the two had been there for decades and Yen had to give into the love the two had for her. But now she enjoyed it. It didn’t mean that she would be submissive for all her life from now on, but she had discovered that she actually liked it.

After a few strokes of Geralt’s massive dick Yen came. She fell forward onto Triss body and landed with her head on her friend’s breasts. Normally, Triss would have held on to her sister, caressing her soft hair and letting her ride out this orgasm their witcher gave her. But like Yen, Triss had come to enjoy the game, the change of dynamics and being on top. And seeing how roughly Geralt took Yen made her realize that. So Triss instead pulled Yen’s head up from her chest by the hair and made the sorceress look into her eyes.

“You feel, what he can do to you, Yenna?”, she asked and slapped Yen softly. The woman just kept on coming, the slight pain actually adding to the pleasure she was feeling.

“He can make you cum, make you squirt like a hose, just like that, just with a few pushes”, Triss slapped her new lover and then shot forward to roughly kiss her. She was really getting into this, being dragged down into the spiral of ecstasy. Yen kissed back with all her might and kept on squirting her juices on the carpet while Geralt hammered into her. Then Triss pulled back and slapped Yen again.

“Just like me, you belong to him from now on”, Triss nearly screamed and spat in Yen’s face. Again, a new sensation for the black-haired sorceress, and again she loved it. She opened her mouth to let out a deep moan and Triss spat in it again.

“Tell him that you’re his, Yenna”, Triss demanded and roughly turned her head around by her raven locks.

“Yes, I’m yours Geralt, only yours!”, Yen screamed, not only wanting for the pleasure to continue but also speaking from her heart. Triss smiled and kissed Yen again, as if rewarding her. Then the fox looked up at the wolf mounting her sis.

“Own her, wolf, break in your new subservient bitch”, Triss said her eyes giving Geralt a lust filled, mad look. She took one of Geralt’s hand and brought it up to Yen’s hair she was still pulling on. Then, as if giving he husband a leash, she wrapped the black strands around his hand. Geralt pulled and now Yen stood on her knees pressed tightly against his body. Triss followed them up and brought her face to Yen’s.

“Show her that no other man will ever be able to satisfy her the way you do, never fill her as much as you can”, Triss continued and her hands went to Yen’s throat, squeezing lightly. Yen had come down from her high a bit, but this completely new sensation of being choked by Triss petit hands and the new angle Geralt’s dick now had made her climax again.

“He can take your body whenever he wants, however he pleases. Isn’t that right, Yenna?” Triss increased the pressure and Yen couldn’t breathe anymore. Her orgasm intensified yet again. Triss was still in her sex crazed state and kept on encouraging her witcher.

“That’s it, wolf, give it to her good, fuck that perfect cunt, break it.”

Geralt growled. This other Triss, that he had actually only met twice before was one intense woman. She looked at him, praised him, then licked over Yen’s face as if to mark her territory. But he was the wolf in this game, and Yen wasn’t his only bitch. So he brought up his hand and slapped his wife hard across the face. This sudden impact seemed to make Triss snap out of it and she blinked twice and let go of Yen’s throat. But before she could say anything, Geralt had already gripped her throat and pulled her to his face. He kissed her hard on the mouth. Triss moaned loudly and embraced both her lovers in a tight hug. Then, without getting any stimulation despite his lips on hers, her vagina constricted and she came. It was only a small climax, but non the less, Geralt had just made her cum from a kiss and his hands around her throat. He came as well, shooting his seed inside Yennefer who was still squirting on the floor.

When their climaxes died down, Geralt let go of Triss throat and the sorceress sat back on the floor breathing heavy. She looked up at Geralt with wide eyes and couldn’t believe what had just happened. But he just smiled at her and nodded and at that moment Yen fell forward and Triss had to catch her. The raven also breathed heavily and both women had to regain their strength. Geralt was on his knees behind them and still had his dick, which wasn’t even softening, in Yen’s vagina.

After a while Yen pulled up her head from Triss shoulders and looked into the fox’s eyes. She leaned forward kissed her sister shortly then whispered:

“Yes, Triss, I belong to him”, Yen said with a sensual voice “and I belong to you.” Triss eyes filled with tears of happiness.

Yen smiled at her but before she could say anymore, the black-haired sorceress’ gaze changed and she had her seductive smile on her lips again.

“By the way: I have his godlike dick in me, but did you just come from only being choked, sister?”, she cooed and snaked a hand around Triss body to palm her breast. She didn’t massage it though, only placing the hand on Triss’ left tit cause it seemed natural. Triss became flustered upon the question and looked away shyly.

“Yes, well, I…”, Triss stuttered and Yen giggled softly.

“Kinky”, the black-haired mage spoke softly then her hand slowly caressed over Triss body heading for the red-head’s throat.

“But incredibly sexy as well. And good to know, because…”, Yen said in a deep voice then suddenly shot forward to really choke Triss. The read-head’s eyes widened and the starred at her sister.

“…as much as we both are his, you are mine as well” Yen purred and with lighting speed one of her hands shot to Triss pussy and her lips caught Triss’ again. The raven pushed three digits in and began fingering Triss roughly. Triss hissed in surprise, but couldn’t really breath due to the hand around her throat and the lips on her mouth. She came instantly, this forceful approach pushing her buttons just perfectly and Yen was a total natural at dominating her sister. After the orgasm, Yen pulled out of Triss, let go of her throat, which Triss desperately needed. Yen’s hand went back to the left tit and both women embraced deeply. They lay there for a few minutes, Geralt joining them in there embrace.

“I love you, Triss. Now let us worship your husband”, Yen whispered eventually and turned around to Geralt.

“Thank you for sharing your new little wife with me, wolf”, Yen said and rolled her hips a little. She was back at her full seducing self and both Triss and Geralt got incredibly turned on.

“Now, even though I already regret saying this: Would you be so kind to pull your magnificent dick out of me and sit on the bed, darling?”

He smiled at them and bend forward giving the both a quick kiss before complying and getting in position. Yen moaned and sighed in sadness as he pulled out of her. The sorceresses then crawled over the floor, both with loving and seducing glances in her eyes. They came up to him, kissing their way over his legs before meeting in a kiss just an inch away from his cock. Then they put their mouths on his dick, his length leaving enough place for both pairs of lips. They nibbled and kissed over his shaft until meeting at the tip, then French kissed around it. Geralt leaned his head back and moaned. He was glad that he had come thrice this night already or this would have been over far too quickly. After a while the sorceresses pulled back and began to speak while playing with his balls and shaft, wiggling both around and massaging the big orbs.

“God, this dick is so perfect”, Yen began “I don’t know how I survived these years without it.”

“I know”, Triss answered and went to the tip, kissing it with love. She made out with it for a while as Yen spoke to Geralt.

“You have us, two of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, on our knees in front of you. You can do to us whatever you want, you know. Like my sister said, you own us, darling. This cock”, she gave the organ a tug, “made our bodies yours, and your gentle heart and loving eyes conquered our souls”, she said like a prayer. Triss halted, surprised by Yen’s emotional and very true words. She looked at her raven and Yen gave her a deeply affectionate gaze and nodded. Then Yen went to worship their lover’s balls and Triss gave a happy chuckle and went back to his tip again.

“Would you help me take him all the way, raven”, Triss asked innocently after pulling back after a short while. Yen came up from his balls and looked at her lovingly.

“Of course, foxy”, Yen cooed and brought her hand to Triss hair. The red head began taking her husband into her mouth. After two thirds she slowly stopped and kept there. Yen petted her hair sisterly.

“Now relaxer your throat, baby”, she whispered and Triss did that. The red head went down a bit deeper but stopped again quickly.

“Breath through your nose”, Yen said than applied some pressure onto the back of her friend’s head. Geralt let out a deep moan and Yen looked up at him.

“Fuck, that’s good, Triss”, he said and laid his hand over Yennefer’s but without applying any pressure.

“I’ll train your wife until she’s as good as me, darling”, Yen cooed with barley hidden ego. Geralt nodded at her then moaned as well as Triss tight throat constricted around him. Triss had nearly reached the base with her lips, but suddenly began gagging. Yen quickly pulled her head back up and when Geralt’s cock left her mouth Triss took in a few deep breaths.

“You make it look so easy, sister”, Triss said disappointed.

“She had to practice it for a long time too”, Geralt said. Then he realized that he just referenced the past, a past in which Yen and Triss had still been fighting over him and nearly hated each other. He thought that maybe he had caused Triss some pain but she sensed his regret, put a gently hand on his thigh.

“Don’t worry, lover. I am not angry”, she said and also took Yen’s hand.

“I’m aroused”, she said sexily, “And I’m honestly gratefully, because now she can help me learn it quicker”, Yen kissed her best friend on the cheek and nodded and the women went in for another try. This time the red-head succeeded and made it all the way to the base but just when she had reached it, her throat constricted again and Yen pulled her off.

“Don’t force it, sister”, Yen told her and stroked Triss hair while she coughed.

“Ok, maybe not tonight”, Triss said back, “but tomorrow I will take him all the way. And you’ll force me.”

Yen looked at Triss. Her behavior turned the on the black-haired sorceress incredibly. But also, the way Triss had said tomorrow made the raven look at the pair with a curious expression.

“So, there will be a tomorrow?”, she asked teasingly. She hadn’t been sure what had been happening since Triss had kissed her, but it seemed like it wouldn’t be a one-off thing.

“Of course, there will, Yenna”, Triss said and hugged Yen, their sweaty bodies pressed tightly together.

“We won’t let you ever fly away from us, raven.”

Yen looked at Geralt, wanting to know if he also was in for it. He treaded a hand through the raven’s black hair and slowly stroked. She smiled at him and embraced Triss closer, burring her face in the red mane. The red mane she had once hated, the same that had brought her into a tantrum when she only had found one little hair in the bed in Kaer Morhen. Now she breathed in the rose scent, nuzzled her nose in it and wanted to only ever sleep in beds littered with this fiery hair. Triss read her lover’s thoughts quickly and giggled. Then tried to bury her mind in Yen’s like the sorceress was doing with her hair. Yen chuckled as well and wrapped her mind around her sister, soothing it, caressing it. Geralt watched them in happiness. Not a single trace of jealousy was in his features that the women were not incorporating him in their soft exchange. Only seeing these two being he loved the most so happy with each other after their long hostility was enough for him. And he knew they loved him like they loved each other so what was there to be jealous about? After a while the two women let go of each other. They kissed softly.

“It’s time, I showed you my special trick when it comes to oral sex”, Triss cooed and nudged Yen’s nose with her own. The black-haired sorceress smiled indulgingly. She treid to read her sister’s mind again but Triss blocked it softly this time.

“No cheating, bad raven. Let me surprise you”, Triss laughed and nudged Yen’s nose again.

“Pease do, foxy”, Yen cooed and sat back a bit on her heels. Triss gave her a teasing look, then shifted her eyes to her husband.

“Please lay back, Geralt”, Triss spoke softly and Geralt looked at her, in love and exited. He knew of course what she was about to do, no need for mindreading. But seeing Triss so eager to show off to Yen a little made Geralt get extra aroused. He lay back on the bed and raised his feet to the mattress while spreading his legs far apart. Triss brought her head between them. Yen shifted a little to the side and watched her red-headed lover with curiosity.

Triss smiled at Geralt once more then lowered her head slowly to his balls. She put little kisses to Geralt’s scrotum and gave soft cooing noises. Then she opened her mouth wide and sucked his wrinkly skin in her mouth. One testicle quickly slipped past Triss lips and she closed her mouth slightly, nibbling at her man’s ball.

Yen made a disappointed face. Sure, Triss was sweet, giving Geralt’s balls the love they deserved for producing the tasty liquid that was his sperm, but still, after the big announcement, Yen had hoped for something more special. But when the older sorceress looked at their witcher – he had placed a pillow under his head so he could relax his neck and still see his foxy wife – Yen saw aroused anticipation in his eyes. Did Triss mouth at his balls feel that good? Or was there something more to come, which Geralt knew of and Yen did not yet?

The questions where promptly answered when Triss let go of Geralt’s testicle with a pop. She gave it one last kiss before taking his whole scrotum in a hand and lifting it up, licking the underside. She stayed there for a few moments, licking and kissing away, before going lower and bringing her lips to his perineum. Geralt let out a moan and then Yen got it. She understood the destination Triss was slowly heading for and she felt herself get hot and nervous. She had never seen a woman going down on a man in this way and she felt that it was somehow dirty and deviant.

Sure, Yen would rim Triss any second, her sister’s rosy anus practically inviting her at this moment as Triss slowly rocked her ass from side to side and exposing it to her raven. And when she got to think about it, Yen saw nothing wrong with Triss servicing her man in this way.

“Do you have a good view, Yenna?”, Triss asked suddenly. The red-head had turned back to her sister and gave her seductive eyes. Yen quickly nodded, wanting the other woman to continue. Triss gave a sexy smile, then turned back around.

“I love you, witcher”, Triss whispered, then dove in hard. She put her hands under Geralt’s asscheeks, pulled them apart more and pushed her face between them. Her nose was now where her mouth had been a minute ago, breathing into his perineum. Her mouth lay a big, loving kiss to his asshole. Yen took in a tiny gasp and Geralt outright moaned. Triss smiled into his hole, then shot her tongue out to lick over his anus.

He raised his legs higher to give her better access and she instantly used the new space to press closer. She wiggled her tongue around over his pucker, then pushed in a little only to pull out immediately and resume her licking.

Yen shifted a little so she could look past Triss red hair. Triss saw it from the corner of her eye and changed her angle as well. Now Yen could see Triss’ hungry tongue snaking over his skin, then give a big lick before Triss closed her lips on his anus and made out with it. Geralt constantly moaned and Yen could see that he loved his wife’s dirty actions.

The fox shot up her eyes to her man and gave him an intense stare. Then she slipped her tongue in his ass and his ballsac gave a little contraction. She moaned as well, getting high from giving him such pleasure and she began to bob her head back and forth as her tongue stay in his ass. He brought up his hand to take hold of her hair and guide her. She shuddered, her submissiveness showing clearly and she doubled her effort.

Yen watched with an open mouth. Then she licked her lips and came closer to Triss. She stroked a hand all the way from Triss ass to her neck, which made Triss shiver. She stopped for a second to enjoy her new lover’s touch. Yen came close to Triss ear and bit into it softly while Yen’s other hand came to Triss asshole. This woman, this beautifully, loving and gentle red headed woman deserved all the pleasure and love Yen could give her, and since the raven knew that her foxy lover got off to anal play, Yen inserted two fingers into Triss’ ass and began vibrating them. The younger woman moaned, which made Geralt groan as he felt the vibration in his groin. Yen bit Triss ear again and whispered to her.

“Can you make him cum like this, dirty girl?”, she asked though she knew the answer already. Triss nodded, never taking her mouth away from her man’s anus and kissing and licking all the while.

“Do it, baby”, Yen commanded and Triss began licking him lick mad. Geralt moaned again and pulled her in deeper. His hips were now about half a foot in the air and he rotated them slowly and grinded his ass in his wife’s face.

“Fuck, Triss, ahh”, he grumbled and Yen could only imagine how good it felt for him. He rarely talked during sex – or ever for that matter – and to let out such noises of pleasure told Yen everything she needed to know.

Triss moaned again, then she stabbed her tongue as deep inside him as possible while giving his ass a little spank. He let out a deep growl. Yen saw his cocking throbbing once, then he shot his first pump over his own stomach. Triss quickly pulled away from his ass and latched her mouth to his penis while he shot his load in her mouth. The motion seemed so familiar to Yen, that she was sure, that Triss brought her husband to climax like this regularly. And now that Yen was with them, she could reward her sister for being such a good wife by also making her cum.

The black-haired sorceress shot a little bolt of electricity into Triss anus. The younger woman squealed then shuddered as she felt herself cum together with her husband.

When both their climaxes died down, Triss pulled away from Geralt’s dick and he settled his hips on the bed again, panting heavy.

Triss came up from between Geralt’s legs and looked at Yen with a loving gaze. The fox still hadn’t swallowed and Yen understood that she wanted to share his load with her. She nudged Yen’s mouth with her nose once and Yen smiled and leaned to her sister. They kissed slowly, trading the white spunk back and forth. Yen showed not the slightest hesitation or disgust and she tasted Geralt on Triss mouth. Mixed with his cum was a muskier taste, but it was just as heavenly as his sperm. It was manly and perfect and it was the taste of their Geralt.

“Tomorrow?”, Triss asked sweetly and Yen brought a hand up to Triss flustered cheek.

“Tomorrow”, Yen affirmed then leaned forward to kiss her sister again. One thing was sure: Tomorrow Geralt would be coming his brains out with both women teaching the other their tricks. The sorceresses pulled back and looked at their new shared lover who now was stroking both their heads. Yen licked the thick white line from his stomach, while Triss kissed his dick one last time.

“I love you both so much”, Geralt let his deep voice grumble in a moment of talkative tenderness. Triss got up from the floor and took Yen with her.

“We love you, too”, Triss whispered and kissed her husband slowly on the lips.

After that Triss and Yen took turns riding him.

Triss went first, climbing on his lap and letting him slowly enter her, their lips never loosing contact. When he was in her completely, she began rotating her hips slowly. Yen meanwhile stroked over Triss back and along Geralt’s legs, whispering softly to the couple.

“You look so amazing together”, Yen said and brought one hand to Geralt’s sack and the other to the opening of Triss ass.

“You were meant to be married”, she said and began circling both hands. The joined pair increased their pace, Geralt now slowly rolling his hips as well.

“Thank you both so much for letting me witness a love like this”, Yen continued and slowly inserted a finger in Triss ass. The red-head moaned deeply and the witcher quickened his pace. After a while, Yen felt them both become tighter, Triss anal muscles constricting and Geralt’s sack tightening.

“You’re both so close”, Yen began panting. If her arousal kept on increasing, she might just cum with them.

“Do it Geralt, shoot your seed deep inside your wife.”, she rasped and showered Triss back with kisses. To her sister she said:

“Cum for him, my beautiful fox, cum on his divine dick.”

That did it for the pair and both let out deep sounds while Geralt emptied deep inside Triss tunnel. After a few moments, through which Yen kept on praising them and thanking them for letting her be a part of this, the married couple detangled. Yen looked at them with arousal in her eyes, then Geralt brought his hand to the black-haired sorceress’ cheek to pull her in for a kiss.

Now it was Yen’s turn to ride the witcher. Triss got up from him and Yen took her place on their witcher’s lap. He needed some time to get completely hard again, given that he had climaxed multiple times already. But Yen didn’t mind enjoying his dick even in a half erect state. She held the half hard penis in her hand and pressed it to her nether lips while rolling her hip. His burning hot skin touched her clit and she took her time working herself up for another round with him inside of her.

Meanwhile Triss took the opportunity the slow pace gave her and worshipped every part of Yen’s body. She started at Yen breasts, the sorceress leaning back while being supported by Geralt’s strong arms. Triss sucked on Yen’s nipples, which had a lovely pink shade and were hard as diamonds. After a few changes between the perfect mounds of flesh, her husband joined her and the newly-weds played with Yen’s breasts. Yen leaned her head back and moaned deeply. For her, this was the moment the couple really welcomed her completely into their relationship. They treated her just like each other, with so much love and adoration, that it made Yen get close to the edge. And when Geralt had gotten completely hard again he instantly slipped back in her.

“I’m sorry, Yen”, he suddenly said and Yen looked at him quizzically.

“For lying to you. Magic was never gone for me, when the djinn lifted the spell. I just couldn’t imagine…”, he continued but Yen shut him up worth a finger on his lips.

“Shh, my darling, let’s not dwell on the past. Instead let us, all three of us, enjoy the moment and look forward to the future”, Yen whispered and began slowly riding him. Triss had let go of Yen’s tit and listened to them. Now she gave Yen’s tit one last, gentle squeeze before she kissed her way around Yen’s body. She took a route over the glistening skin, starting at her sister’s collarbone, stopping at her mouth for a short deep tongue battle, then continuing over her shoulder down her back. Yen began riding Geralt slowly and looked deep into his eyes.

“I’ve missed you so much”, he grumbled and Yen smiled at him before she leaned down and captured his lips. Triss had reached Yen’s round ass cheeks now.

“Your ass is so incredible, Yenna”, Triss murmured and gave each cheek a bite. Then she sat down on the floor and got close to their joined organs. She gave an experimental lick over Yen’s asshole. Yen moaned into Geralt’s mouth, having her ass licked being another new experience she never dared to let herself enjoy before this night. Then Triss stuck her nose between Yen’s cheeks and took a deep breath.

“Even your ass smells like lilac, sister”, Triss cooed and before slowly wiggling her tongue past Yen’s sphincter. That made Yen come hard and she and Geralt held each other in a tight embrace while still kissing deeply.

In the morning they all lay in bed, Geralt in the middle both mages draped over him and. Yen played with the medallion that hung from Triss neck while the fox stroked her man’s chest and Geralt simply held them close by their bottoms.

“Geralt?”, Triss asked after a while. The witcher turned to her, but she didn’t look at him. Yen pulled up her gaze and met Triss eyes. The red-head took her sister’s hand from the medallion and held her gaze.

“Would you…”, Triss hesitated “like to get married again?”

The younger woman squeezed the other mage’s hand. Geralt was confused. They did just yesterday. Or did she mean…

“But with one more, this time?”, Triss confirmed her witcher’s suspicion. Yen eyes widened and shot up to Geralt’s. But he just smiled back kindly then nodded.

“Yenna?”, Triss began and put a hand her lover’s cheek, tears already running down it.

“My love, will you marry us?”

\- Nilfgaard, 1278, Spring -

Triss stopped and looked over to Yen. Just like in the story the sorceress had tears in her eyes. Triss caressed her arm slowly. The sorceresses sat next to each other and looked deep into each other’s eyes while Ciri still sat in her father’s lap. Although she had turned around so she could look better at her female lovers. His dick hadn’t left her vagina the whole time and now Ciri felt it throbbing. His arms held her in a secure embrace and she had her head next to his as he nuzzled her neck.

“I learned a lot that night”, Yen said softly and raised her wife’s hand to her mouth, “about rimming and choking”, Yen said with a half chuckle which Triss joined in.

“And I learned that you could love more than one so much it hurts when they are far away”, Yen continued and kissed Triss extended left ring finger. The gesture was so, sweet so intimate that Ciri was sure it held a special meaning for the two. Triss sighed and stroked over Yen’s cheek, looking at her with big eyes.

“I learned that I like to be dominated and spat in the face by certain people”, Yen cooed and shot her wife a hot glance. Triss giggled an pinched her wife’s flank sweetly.

“But the most important lesson of all was, what a gracious, precious stunning being you are, Triss Merigold, and that you weren’t lucky to get to marry my witcher, but he was lucky to get you”, she said and Triss eyes filled with tears as well. Geralt made a consenting grunt and Yen shot him an adoring gaze.

“And that I am the luckiest person on the planet to call you both my spouses.” Yen ended her speech and smiled at Ciri.

“Wow”, Ciri just said. The story was beautiful. It not only had made her shake with arousal and she would need to fuck the crap out of her lovers soon. And Ciri also wanted to meet the dominant, sex-crazed persona Triss hid as well. But it had also touched her heart deeply. The story showed that the three of them belonged together, that their union was meant to be. The three of them were the most loving beautifully beings in all the universes Ciri had visited.

“All four of us”, Yen corrected her daughter’s thoughts, her voice shaking still deeply moved by the memory. Ciri’s eyes filled with tears as well an she leaned toward Yen. She pressed her forehead to Yen and inhaled deeply. Lilac and gooseberries filled her as always, since the smell didn’t come from a perfume but from Yen herself. Then Ciri brought her lips to Yen but stopped suddenly. She still had a question and if she didn’t ask now, there would be no time today with all the love she planned on giving the others.

“How was the ceremony?”

Yen blinked a few times then burst out laughing and Triss also gave a giggle. Ciri was confused as Yen calmed quickly.

“Ceremony? You think we would have been able to get your father into another one of these Skellig suits?”, she asked grinning. Geralt made a disapproving sound. He really hated all fashion things.

“Besides we didn’t need a ceremony. We were wed the moment Triss asked”, Yen said and a glitter of arousal twinkled in her eyes. Ciri smiled. Then she thought for a second.

“So when do you celebrate your anniversary? On the first day or the second?”

Triss smiled and looked at Yen.

“I think that is a story for another time, little sis”, Triss cooed and kissed Ciri softly. The empress kissed back and felt Yen move even closer.

“But do you want to know how we celebrate?”, Yen asked and planted little kisses on Ciri’s cheek. The empress felt wave of hotness course through her and nodded.

“Come here, swallow, I’ll show you.”


	5. Settling In I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Ciri/Triss, Ciri/Cerys (mentioned), Ciri/Triss/Yen  
Kinks: Dom/Sub, Worship; Praise; Choking; Teasing; Pet Names; Licking (Nearly everything...); etc.

“…and that is exactly why, Duke aep Dahy, you never ever will question my imperial advisors’ ability of judgment or qualifications again”, Ciri finished her speech. Triss smiled, nearly bursting with pride. And the addressed nobleman, the Duke aep Dahy, brother of the late and famous Ardal aep Dahy – an after his brother’s fall from grace honestly quite influential member of the nobility – was shrunken down to nothing more but a little man in a big chair.

“As this is settled, this meeting is over. I will return to my chambers until the evening feast”, Ciri said and rose from her throne, all other present members of her government and the council of nobles following suit.

It was the end of the first week for ‘Triss Merigold of Maribor, Fourteenth of the Hill, advisor to the imperial throne and her royal highness Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon, Empress of Nilfgaard, Queen of Cintra and so forth’ and it had been a tough one. Even though Triss was really a veteran at playing the game, Nilfgaard had quite different rules than the north. Of course, Triss knew most of the influential families and how the situation was at the borders of the empire. But the etiquette was still different from the one Triss had lived in for most of her live. Yen had helped her, of course, giving her little lessons every once in a while, about some inner workings of the royal court. And each time Triss had used some of her new knowledge and Yen noticed her wife putting theory into practice, the raven had made sure to reward her fox for such fast learning. And Triss had learned so quickly, that she had been constantly rewarded and adding the need to rejoice in the reunion with her wife, the two sorceresses had spent all the time they could loving each other.

But in this meeting, Yen had thrown Triss into the cold water. The raven had only told her fox some advice beforehand and had then teased her about how she would spend the whole day in a wolf-cave with a hungry beast. The gathering was about how the future relationships between Nilfgaard and its vassals, the northern kingdoms, that had come under the rule of the empire after the last war. The empress didn’t want to put up a cruel new regime and had named Toussaint as the prime example of a country retaining its identity and still be a loyal client to Nilfgaard. Her goal was to try out new freedoms in one of the northern kingdoms, were the heiress to throne would soon reach an age to ascend the throne. And that country was Temeria, with Anais, daughter of Foltest as said heiress. The girl would turn fifteen in a few months which made her old enough to actually rule with her own staff and not only be the crowned puppet of Nilfgaard. A mage advisor, a custom pretty much abandoned in the north, was already found in Keira Metz, Triss old friend and lodge sister, who after years on the rode with her witcher yearned to settled back down in ‘civilized territory’.

The discussion about Temeria had hit close to home for Triss. But she had managed to navigate around every sand trap. Until said nobleman had put her in a corner. She forgotten herself and promptly had fallen for his bait. But just as the noble had countered, that a barbaric northern witch was not capable of understanding how things needed to be handled, Ciri had stepped in. And the fire in her eyes had danced and she had destroyed the Duke’s reputation with just one speech about his family. And she had not forgotten to mention Triss qualities, that he lacked and that his behavior had shown who the real barbarian was.

Now as the court dissipated, the humbled man came to Triss. He made sure, that the empress, who was just about to leave the big courtroom saw how he took Triss’ hand, gave it a slight kiss and stayed longer in a bowed position.

“Forgive me, my Lady Merigold, I apologize for my unworthy words”, Duke aep Dahy said and slowly came up. Triss smiled a gentle smile, her experienced advisor-persona kicking in. And after the trashing Ciri had given the man, there was now need to do anything further.

“I accept your apology, my lord”, she said and gently touched the man’s shoulder. He looked up from the floor, obviously surprised by the kindness of this ‘barbaric witch’. Ciri on the other side of the room smiled. Her sis was just to gracious to stay angry and where Yen would have castrated that prick, Triss killed her enemies with kindness. Ciri left quickly and got to the former guest chamber, that was now Triss’ room, containing the mage’s dresses, books and amulet collection. Ciri really was tired and wanted to get out of the dress. And she was sure Triss would want to help her.

Just as the empress had shut the door behind her it was promptly opened again. Through it came Triss, nearly flying toward Ciri. The sorceress was also still wearing the same outfit, having decided for one of the typical mage attires of the south in a bright blue color. When the red-head had reached the younger woman, the sorceress pressed her lips to her empress’. Ciri moaned in surprise, counting on Triss desire for her but still caught off guard by the speed and forwardness her sis showed. They stood in the middle of the room and embraced tightly. The kiss was full of heat and passion, Triss laying everything she had in it. The red-head was slightly more aggressive than usual, but still kept to her role of the dominated one. And after the first moment of surprise, Ciri quickly took on hers as the dominator.

The empress maneuvered her advisor through the room, until Triss was roughly pressed against one of the walls. When the mage’s back hit the carpet hung stone, she gave a little groan, which Ciri knew was in pleasure. Triss sunk down a little on the wall so Ciri was a head taller than her. The fair-haired woman quickly took hold of her lover’s face and opened her sis’ mouth wider to get more access. Triss held on to Ciri’s ass, which wasn’t clad in the usual tight leather pants Ciri wore when she didn’t need to play empress. The dress that was in their place was clearly not made for such groping, because the amount of fabric Triss began holding was far too much for her taste. So, she brought her hands to her empress’ chest which was much more accessible and began to knead the mounds of flesh there.

Ciri moaned deeply. She retreated slightly from Triss’ mouth and the sorceress tongue followed her. When the tip had left Triss mouth, Ciri quickly took it in a soft hold with her teeth. She actually chewed on the muscle a little, which made Triss open her eyes and purr. This trick was new to the red-head and she wondered where Ciri had picked it up. But she loved it, held still and looked forward to what her empress would do next. Ciri had also opened her eyes a little and smiled at her lover. Then she bit down a little harder and pulled back so Triss had to stick out her tongue completely. Then Ciri quickly closed her lips around the slippery organ and sucked it into her mouth. She reduced the pressure in her mouth so the muscle could slip out again then repeated the process. It was like the empress gave her fox a blowjob to the tongue. Triss loved it, praising her girl’s inventiveness in her head. After a few seconds of this ‘tonguejob’ Ciri let go of the tongue and pulled back.

She withdrew her face a little and looked at Triss. Said woman looked back at her empress, incredibly aroused but also a little disappointed for not getting her signature peck. But Ciri suddenly shot forward and gave it to her, a little harder than usual, but oh so perfect. Ciri smiled and Triss nearly swooned. The empress took a step back and opened her dress. But it would take too long to properly take it off so instead she gave Triss a predatory look and just tore the fabric open, revealing her undergarments. Triss let out a sharp breath and captured Ciri in her arms again.

“You’re so hot, baby girl”, Triss said and got back to adoring her lover’s mouth. Their lip lock was much shorter this time and after they separated Ciri pecked her sis quicker than before. Ciri pushed Triss back against the wall and tore open the mages dress as well. But Triss couldn’t hold still for Ciri to finish undressing her, so the sorceress shot forward again with her half-torn dress hanging onto her body. This time she adored her empress neck and collar bone with Ciri exposing both to her the second she realized what Triss wanted.

“You were so incredibly sexy in there”, Triss said between kisses.

“Uh, Triss”, Ciri could only moan out in lust before Triss tore of the empress’ undergarments.

“How you destroyed this man for just one bad word against me”, Triss continued and began licking and kissing Ciri’s breasts. The white-haired woman held onto her lover’s head and began to loosen the bun the fiery hair was in.

“How you defended your sis like the fierce warrior you are”, Triss said and kept on sucking on Ciri nipple. After a few sucks and licks, Triss went even lower and kissed her way over Ciri’s toned belly. When she reached the belly button, she stuck her tongue in and swirled around a little. Ciri moan-giggled and Triss smiled up at her then continued her journey. Just before she reached her ultimate goal, the still hidden but already moist vagina of her little sis, Triss knelt and pulled back from her lover.

“Please, my Empress rule over me”, she said and lowered her head in submission her now loose hair hanging around it.

“Er, Triss?”, Ciri only asked. She of course knew by now that Triss loved being submissive, but till this day whenever the two women were alone or with their other lovers, Triss had been Triss and Ciri had been Ciri, big sis and little sis. They weren’t empress and advisor when they were intimate, just two deeply in love woman. So Ciri didn’t know how to act when Triss clearly wanted to be something else today.

“Oh, please, please, your majesty, let me worship you”, Triss pleaded and began pulling Ciri’s legs in a tight hug. The sorceress began to lick and kiss away at her empress thighs, but it was clear to Ciri what she really wanted to do.

“Let me pleasure you the way you deserve”, Triss said in a needy voice and began to get closer to Ciri’s vagina. Ciri clawed Triss hair. She wanted to let her sis eat her out, but also knew that in this new game she had to be the one in charge. So instead of letting Triss have what she wanted the empress gave the red-head what she really desired: a strong empress, commanding her, ruling her, making her a little slave. Ciri pulled Triss by her hair and the mage reluctantly followed the tug. She sat back on her heels and looked to the floor submissively. Ciri gave the hair another tug and made Triss look up at her.

“And what makes you think, you are worthy of worshipping my body?”, Ciri asked in a deep voice. Triss looked up at her with glimmering eyes, happy that Ciri took on the role so perfectly.

“I…I don’t know, my empress”, Triss said and looked to the floor. Ciri quickly took her lover’s jaw in a tight grip and made her look up again.

“Then think of something”, Ciri said a let her sis’s face go, “otherwise you will not touch your empress again today”, she said and took step back.

“No, please”, Triss cried out and fell forward she clung to Ciri’s feet and kissed and licked at them. Ciri let her do it, loving the power she felt and also enjoying getting her feet wotshipped. But she also wanted to play a little longer so she pressed on.

“What is it that you think you are worth my time and my love?”

“I love you my empress, love you so much. And I’m your loyal advisor, your faithful mage, your submissive fox.”

Ciri took hold of Triss hair again and pulled her back into her kneeling stance.

“That you are, fox, that you are”, she said sensually and caressed Triss cheek. The woman leaned into the touch and purred. Ciri petted her a little before pulling back.

“But you aren’t very well behaved”, the empress said with a stern voice.

“And only good little foxes get to worship their empress”, she said and walked to the bed a little. Triss followed her on all fours.

“I’ll be your good pet, my empress”, she said. Suddenly Ciri turned around and Triss stopped instantly.

“Then show me, and stay there”, she said and began moving again. Triss followed the command, though it was incredibly hard for her to stay away from her empress that long. Ciri slowly walked through the room and Triss followed her with her eyes, still on all fours. Ciri reached the bed but before sitting down on it, she took of her panties and the rests of her bra. Triss ogled Ciri’s now exposed ass hypnotized and nearly ran over to it to bury her tongue in it. But she wanted to be a god fox and stayed. Ciri sat down with crossed legs and looked at Triss.

“Stay”, she said and looked at Triss for a while. The sorceress kept her eyes hefted to the floor only daring to look at Ciri’s perfect feet. Then Ciri shifted a bit and opened her legs. Triss eyes wandered over the strong, creamy legs and hefted to the glistening vagina that was now exposed. She licked her lips and made the tiniest move. But she quickly held herself back and stayed like she was told to. Ciri smiled.

“See, that is a good fox”, she said and the closed her legs again. Triss eyes shot to her empress face and she also gave a little smile.

“Thank you, my empress”, she said happily.

“Now then”, Ciri said and clapped her hands, ”show me my fox’s sensual curves. Strip!”

Triss mad ready to get up to finally get rid of the fabric that hung in shreds around her body. But before she could stand her empress gave another command.

“But don’t you dare to get up. Stay on the floor!”

Triss shivered. She loved Ciri, loved her so much, every aspect of her, how perfect she was in her role as the dominant empress. And this new command had given the red-head a little challenge which she embraced with anticipation. First she sat back and wiggled out of the remains of her dress that were still hanging around her shoulders. So far so good, she though when her upper body was exposed. Her breasts were still concealed by her lacy bra but Triss wanted to save that piece of clothing for last. Because honestly her tits along with her midriff were the part of her body which she was most proud of and she wanted to tease her empress a little bit. Because in her mind, good little foxes didn’t just follow commands, they also made sure their empress had something to look forward while doing so.

Her next step in undressing was a bit harder. Since she wasn’t allowed to get up, getting the dress over her sweeping hip was a bit of a problem. Her slim waist was no obstacle and the ripped dress slid over it effortlessly. But When she reached her hips, she knew she would need to rise to her knees to get it off. She looked up at her empress. The woman sat there on the bed, her legs crossed again and she had one arm propped on her knees and rested her chin on her fist. The posture reminded Triss of Yennefer as the same look of mischief and seductiveness played over Ciri’s features. Triss sat back and let her dress go, seemingly forgetting what her empress had commanded her. The sorceress had gotten lost in the sight before her. Cirilla looked stunning. She sat there like she had been painted by a master, who had very good taste by the way. Not only was the subject of his masterpiece prefect, the posture was also very sharp, radiating power and elegance despite Ciri skin being completely exposed. But her private bits, that was her vagina and her breast were hidden from the eye with the crossed legs and the arm in front of Ciri’s torso.

Triss just sat there, how long she didn’t know, but she couldn’t take her gaze from the perfection in front of her. Ciri looked back at her then after a while smiled and laid her head to the side a little. Triss blinked and closed her mouth, which had been open for a while now.

“Something wrong, foxy?”, Ciri asked sensually and Triss let out a deep moan. Even the voice of her empress made her nearly faint.

“You’re so beautiful, Cirilla”, Triss said, forgetting her role for a second. A radiant smile cracked through Ciri’s features.

“You’re not so bad yourself, sis”, Ciri said with a soft giggle. Triss, used to being complimented by her lovers, still got a bit flustered that this goddess thought of her as beautiful. She looked away shyly, then remembered that the goddess was her little sis and said:

“I love you, Ciri.”

Ciri’s smile broadened and she quickly got up. She walked the short distance between them and leaned down. She kissed Triss passionately, getting adored by the mages tongue. Then both women separated and Ciri gave her fox her peck. But it was longer this time Ciri pressing her lips to the other woman’s for half a minute.

“I love you, too, Triss”, Ciri whispered, then she got back up and walked to her spot on the bed again. But she made sure to sway her hips a bit more than usual to tease her fox.

“Now get back to showing me what is mine, little fox”, Ciri said, her voice again regal and deep. Triss shook her head once to clear her mind. Her job wasn’t done. She looked down at herself and remembered that she still had to get the dress over her hips. Then she came up with a plan.

She got up on all fours. Then she turned around to give her lady the perfect view of her juice behind. She held herself up with one arm and used the other to pull her dress over her hips. And while she was at it, she got rid of her panties, which were completely soaked, as well. She pulled the wet mess down over her thighs let go of them next and crawled forward, like this she was able to actually maneuver out of the whole dress. Just after a few steps she had left all pieces of clothing behind expect for the bra that now struggled to contain her hanging breasts. But she still wanted to be the best obedient fox she could so she stayed like this for moment and shook her hips a bit. And she was rewarded by a soft noise of pleasure her empress made. A warmth spread in Triss belly, pride and joy for pleasing her lover. And now she mad ready for the big final.

She turned around again, now sitting on the carpet her legs crossed. Then she reached behind and opened the bra. Without further teasing, she hung her arms to her side. The lace stayed on her tits, being held by her rock-hard nipples. Triss gave submissive look to Ciri. The woman watched her intently and licked her lips in anticipation. Triss didn’t move, just looking up at her empress. Then Ciri gave a sharp nod and Triss made the tiniest movement with her shoulders. It was enough to overcome the friction of the fabric and the bra fell into her lap. Her breasts, her proud, soft but firm breasts stood on her chest. And being used to the reaction they provoked – Yen and Geralt actually having a huge obsession with the creamy tits – she puffed out her chest little. Ciri moaned deeply.

“Good girl”, she said which made Triss moan as well.

“Now get over here to inspect you”, Ciri said her voice dripping with lust. Triss quickly crawled over to her empress, not being able to wait to feel her touch again. Her tits swayed under her now hanging free from her chest. When she reached the bed Ciri slipped back on it and tapped on the mattress. Triss understood and still on all fours got up on the bed as well. Ciri leaned back against the cushions and made a circling motion with her hand.

“Show me your behind, foxy”, the empress commanded and Triss followed instantly. She lay her head on her crossed arms on the mattress and raised her ass up. Then like the good fox she was she swayed it a little. Ciri pushed her body up and wobbled on her knees to the fleshy ass that was presented to her. She slowly caressed her hands over the smooth fleshy cheeks.

“What a fine derriere”, Ciri said and grabbed both cheeks tightly.

“Thank you, my Empress”, Triss said and sighed in happiness.

“Just telling the truth, dear”, Ciri cooed and leaned closer. She dragged her tongue over one cheek and Triss sighed deeply again. Then Ciri gave the perfect behind a little spank that made Triss squeal in delight. Ciri left her hands on the cheeks and pulled them apart revealing Triss rosy anus. And under it Ciri got perfect view of the so familiar but still breathtakingly perfect vagina of her big sis. Ciri leaned closer and breathed in deeply. The musky smell of Triss genitals hit her and made her moan.

“And it smells so good too”, Ciri said and took another sniff, “so naughty, so ready to be devoured.”

“Please, do it, my Empress, lick your fox clean.”

“There’s is now way I would be able to clean you”, Ciri said and dragged her tongue from Triss vagina all the way to her pucker. Triss moaned deeply and as soon as Ciri’s tongue retreated to her mouth to taste the perfect mix of cherry and roses, Triss snatch produced even more liquid that began running down her legs.

“It wouldn’t matter how much I licked you, your beautifully cunt would just leak more.”

“I’m sorry, my Empress, for being so shameless”, Triss said, completely lying because she was anything but sorry.

“Don’t be”, Ciri said but still spanked Triss again, “Your naughtiness is what makes you perfect. My perfect little fox”, Ciri said and Triss nearly came from the praise alone.

“And even it is in vain, I will gladly try to get you all nice and clean”, Ciri said with a lusty voice then dove in. Her tongue parted Triss nether lips and the sorceress came instantly. The red-head cried out and bucked her hips so Ciri had put both her hands on her lovers cheeks to keep her from jumping away. Ciri kept her tongue deep in her sis’ pussy and wiggled it around. Then she pulled it out and it travelled north with a big lick over the outer lips. When Ciri had reached Triss ass, she kissed it, showing her mage how in love she was with every part of Triss’ body. Then she pushed her tongue in that hole as well and Triss cried out again. Ciri stayed at Triss ass and licked and kissed away at it as the sorceress rode out her orgasm. After a minute she had come down but just when she had taken a deep breath and wanted to thank her empress, Ciri pulled her tongue from the tasty ass, gave her fox a hard spank and lapped at her pussy again like a dog. Triss shut her eyes tightly and promptly came again. This time her cunt began squirting and hit Ciri in the face. The empress moaned, happy to finally sate her hunger for her fox’s’ sweet juices. Ciri drank them down, swallowing as fast as she could, but just like she had said, Triss would only produce more the moment Ciri’s mouth was empty.

After another three minutes of coming, Triss panted heavily and Ciri finally let go of her. She gave each cheek a little spank and a kiss then pulled back. She kept a finger on Triss labia, sending little aftershocks down her mage’s spine.

“See?”, Ciri said and dragged her finger slowly over Triss skin, which made the juices flow anew, “completely in vain.”

Triss propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at her empress.

“Thank you, my empress, for loving your fox’s naughty snatch”, Triss said. Ciri smiled at and gave her fox one last lick over vagina and ass.

“Your very welcome, foxy”, she cooed. Then she sat back.

“Now turn around so I can continue my inspection” Triss complied instantly and spun around as quickly as she could. She came to sit right in front of Ciri, her hands crossed behind her back. It was clear to the empress, that now her fox wanted to present her magnificent breasts. But the empress wanted to make her checkup thoroughly. So she ignored the hanging mounds of flesh – which was only possible with the help of all her will power – and started at the top of her lovers head. The younger woman sat up on her knees so she was taller than her sitting sis and looked down at her. Triss looked back and gave her empress the most adoring beautiful smile. Ciri returned it and treaded her fingers through the loose red locks.

“Your hair is so soft, it’s like silk”, Ciri began her praise and Triss gave a little shiver, humming with happiness.

“Fiery silk”, Ciri continued and came closer. She put her face on top of Triss head and dragged her nose through the hair.

“And it smells wonderful, like every part of your body. Always as if you just washed it in rosewater”

“Thank you, my beautiful empress”, Triss said with a silent voice.

“Hush now, foxy”, Ciri said, leaned back and put a finger over Triss lips, “if you thank me for every compliment, I’m about to make you, we won’t be done till the evening.”

Just as the words were spoken, both women wondered what would be so bad about that. But Triss, the good little fox, followed her empress’s commanded and just primed her lips and kissed the finger on her lips. Ciri came closer again and took another deep breath in Triss’ hair. She had to admit, she really loved to smell her lovers. It was so intimate and sensual, and they just always smelled so delicious, be it of lilac, the wilderness or roses. When the empress had had her fill, she stayed close and brought a hand up to her big sis’ cheek.

“Your face…where can I start?”, she whispered and used the back of her other hand to stroke from Triss forehead to her chin and then framed her foxes features with both her hands holding onto her cheeks.

“Your eyes, radiant, green like a lake and so soft and caring? Too obvious”, she muttered to herself but still looked deep into the olive gems. Triss looked back and didn’t even blink. Then Ciri leaned forward and Triss closed them at last so Ciri could kiss them. The woman laid her lips on each one for a few seconds then pulled back to continue her praise.

“I know now”, she said with happiness and Triss was eager to her what her girl had come up with.

“A too wrongfully neglected, perfect little detail”, she builds up anticipation. Then she used both her thumbs to describe a path from Triss nose over her cheeks, her touch soft as if touching fine glass.

“Your freckles”, Ciri finally said and a short giggle escaped Triss mouth. Ciri chimed but all the while stroking over the little spots full of affection.

“It’s true. They are just too cute”, Ciri said in a light tone and began kissing them it seemed one at a time, “Sitting on your perfect cheeks, accenting them and adding to their perfection like paint on a canvass.”

“How they become more intense in the summer, showing that this season truly is yours, the time when the whole world radiates like you do”, she said between kisses and Triss kept on giggling inwards, as she somehow had actually become a bit ticklish.

“Or how they seem to disappear when you become flustered or during sex when you turn red with arousal”, Ciri said and then as if on cue Triss turned a little pink.

“Yours are cuter, my empress”, she said to break her embarrassment but just when she had finished, Ciri pressed her lips to the sorceress. She wasn’t particularly rough, but showed her fox that she was fully in charge.

“What did I tell you about interrupting, foxy”, Ciri said in a deep voice. Triss shivered, so turned on by her girl who now seemed to be just as natural at dominating her sis as her mother was.

“I’m sorry, my Empress, it won’t happen again”, Triss said and Ciri then pressed the peck to the other woman’s lips.

“It better not, or I will have to punish you for being a bad fox”, Ciri murmured and again both women didn’t know what would be bad about that.

“But since I am right here at your mouth, I might as well continue with it”, Ciri said and Triss again was eager to hear more sweet compliments from her empress.

“Your lips, they always look like they just beg to be kissed”, Ciri said and did just that. She made out with Triss for a moment then pulled back.

“And your tongue is always so welcoming and makes me feel so loved when it invites me in to play”, she said and made Triss open her mouth. The empress stuck her thumb in and Triss’ tongue began licking and swirling around it.

“And even though you don’t use them very often, your teeth are always ready to bite, to defend me and your spouses against anyone or to give us love bites when you feel playful”, Ciri continued and pulled her thumb from the older woman’s mouth. The empress then kissed her again and this time, just as Ciri had ordered Triss gave little bites to Ciri’s lips and tongue. They stayed like this for several minutes, Triss adoring her little sis with her whole arsenal of kissing techniques and Ciri always keeping control. But finally, it was time to separate again and Ciri pulled back and pecked her. Then a smile spread her lips.

“I just realized something, foxy: Whenever we kiss, I give you your little peck, because how could I leave your pouty mouth without the promise to come back.” she said and pecked Triss

”But since that is also a kiss”, Ciri said and the smile grew even wider when she kissed Triss again

”I should peck you after that again”, she said and pecked.

“And again”, she repeated and this time bit Triss a little.

“And again”, peck, “and again”, peck “and again”, Ciri continued for a few times until both women giggled.

“See, big sis?”, Ciri said after a while Triss looking at her surprised that her empress had used her affectionate title, “we will be here all night. So, let’s go on quickly!”

Ciri stroked with her hands over Triss skin down to her neck.

“Your neck is like it’s made from alabaster”, she said and Triss shivered, when Ciri’s fingers came to her sensitive throat.

“I know what you would love me to do now”, Ciri said and laid her hands around Triss throat, holding it in a secure grasp but not applying any pressure. Triss shivered again and looked at Ciri with need.

“And I promise you I will do it later, but right now there is one part of your body that I have to worship before I will take you”, Ciri said and her hands went lower.

“These…” Ciri cooed and finally, finally she took hold of Triss breasts. The red-head shuddered and closed her eyes. First her throat which was always arousing her when touched and now her tits. They seemed to be far more sensitive than usual, all Ciri’s praising and dirty talk making them incredible responsive to the empress dexterous hands.

“These are truly divine”, Ciri breathed and began massaging them.

“They are round and big, but not to the point where they would look grotesque. And they are soft and bouncy but when I let go of them”, Ciri said and raised the globes up a bit only to let them fall “they just wobble once and go back to their natural shape”

Triss moaned all the while. She nearly couldn’t take it anymore and the urge to adore Ciri rose back up again slowly. She also needed her own release but she was sure she would get it while smelling and licking her empress.

“And the nipples”, Ciri said and took both pink diamonds in her fingers, “they get rock hard whenever I just blow on them.”

Ciri continued to play with the orbs of flesh for a little before she began teasing her fox more.

“Maybe next time someone steps out of line during a meeting I will just tear off your dress and show them your magnificent boobs. That will shut them up and make them kneel instantly. Or if I want to make sure these nobles are loyal to me, I’ll send you to them at the evening, allowing them to touch you once. That should give me some political advantage whenever I need it.”

“Would you object to that, foxy?”, Ciri asked and so gave Triss the permission to speak.

“I’m your fox, you can use any part of my as your tool, however you want.”, the red-head answered.

“No, I won’t do that. Your breasts – and you too by the way – are far too precious to just show around to everyone. Wars would be fought over these, if there was any uncertainty whom they belonged to”, Ciri growled and her handling got rougher.

“Tell me, foxy, whose are these tits?”, she said and pinched the nipples a bit.

“They are yours”, Triss answered instantly looking at her empress with deep affection.

“No, they are not, not really”, Ciri said with a hint of sadness. Triss eyes changed from adoring to quizzical.

“They belong to your husband”, Ciri said and began massaging them again while pushing Triss back so she lay on her back. Triss moaned, the thought of her handsome husband adding to her arousal. And yes, it was true, every part of the red-head’s body belonged to her husband from her small feet, over her luscious ass to her fiery hair. And that included her tits of course.

“He owns every part of your existence, doesn’t he?”, Ciri asked and Triss nodded dreamily.

“And he would kill any other man who ever laid eyes on your tits, so I won’t use them to gain my nobles' loyalty. But my father is a generous man, who can’t say no to his little girl, so I consider myself a part owner”, Ciri said and began sucking on one of the breasts while her now unoccupied hand snaked to Triss vagina.

“There is still so much left of you. Your legs, your arms, your cute belly…your feet and your nimble hands. Your midriff, your thin waist. It made me jealous since I was a teen and still does to this day”, Ciri mumbled and stroked her fingers over Triss waist. The sorceres glowed in pride for a moment. She wasn’t a too arrogant woman, but her waist was always shown off by her tightly cut dresses. “But I can’t wait anymore: I will make you cum now, baby”, Ciri said and licked Triss nipple again. Said woman arched her back and let out a long deep sigh.

“And when you come back from the oblivion, I’m going to send you to, you can do to me whatever you want.”

Ciri’s face came close to her big sister’s while her hand had reached the puffy vagina and she began inserting three fingers in the drenched tunnel.

“You can lick my ass and pussy and touch me wherever you want”, Ciri prolonged Triss sweet torture. The mages head was spinning, because she knew that in just seconds her empress would make her cum like a mad woman but after that she would be allowed to worship her goddess until both were satisfied.

“But I want to tell you one last thing”, Ciri said and her hand came up to Triss throat. The sorceress had to use all her willpower not to explode right then, the choking being nearly too good to hold back. Suddenly Ciri pulled back from her completely and instead looked down at her lover.

“The most beautiful perfect part about you is your personality. How you always put other’s wellbeing above your own. How you forgave my mother and let her join you in loving my father. How you loved me since the day we met when I was only a little bratty girl. How you always are there for me, and hold me and make me feel safe whenever I need it. You are the perfect big sis, the perfect lover and the perfect wife to your spouses. And for that I fucking love you so fucking much”, Ciri ended her speech and resumed her work on Triss body. The sorceress had tears in her eyes from the arousal and Ciri’s emotional words.

“I love you too, baby girl”, Triss said with a shaking voice. The white-haired woman smiled at her fox. Then she began really fingering and choked Triss hard and said to her one last sentence: “Cum my lovely fox.”

Everything around Triss went white. Her cunt was spraying liquid all over the bed and she began trashing and screaming her lungs out. Ciri quickly kissed her to shut her up, which worked since Triss actually kissed back, her body acting on instinct. But she still moaned and squealed and babbled into the kiss, Ciri not understanding a word, but knowing what her fox meant to say. The sorceress climaxed for four minutes straight and when she finally came down from her high, she nearly passed out.

Ciri had laid on top of her to secure her trashing body and now the empress could feel how the violent fit slowly became a soft shiver. The younger woman let go of her sis’ throat and began caressing her face and kissing Triss’ neck and cheeks. The sorceress just lay there, panting her eyes unfocused and rolling in her head.

It took her more than ten minutes to come back to herself. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears and looked around her surroundings. She needed a moment to realize where she was, but when she felt the familiar weight of her empress’ body on hers and smelled Ciri’s distinctive odor, she remembered.

“Welcome back, big sis”, Ciri whispered and raised her head. Triss lips gave a faint smile.

“Thank you, Cir…”, she began but when her eyes met Ciri’s she stopped abruptly. The goddess was looking down at her again, emerald eyes piercing the fox’s soul and a radiant smile brightening up the room. Ciri giggled at her stunned lover then leaned down to lick some drool from her fox’s chin.

“My empress…”, Triss whispered in a silent prayer and Ciri looked at her again. Then suddenly the younger woman was tackled. Triss sat up with a speed Ciri wouldn’t have thought her sis was capable of after such an ecstatic orgasm. But Triss need to worship had hit her hard again and now there was no stopping her.

She pushed her empress up and then back against the cushions. All the while, Triss mouth kissed, licked, worshipped every inch of Ciri’s body they could get hold of. Ciri moaned deeply and settled into the soft bed. She knew that for the next period of time, the only thing she needed to do was to let Triss work her body and enjoy.

Said mage was now latched onto Ciri’s left nipple while her nimble hands roamed the empress body. They kneaded and massaged with obvious need, always going to the next part of Ciri’s trained body, trying to touch them all at the same time.

“Thank you for letting me touch you my empress”, Triss said with a voice like a mad woman as she let go of Ciri’s nipple. Ciri sighed in joy.

“Go ahead, foxy, sate your hunger for my body. Like I said, touch me however you want, wherever you please”, Ciri said in her most regal voice and Triss groaned at this display of sexy dominance. She kissed over her lover’s chest and then surprised the ruler by raising the younger woman’s arm and pushing her face into her shaven armpit. Triss pressed her nose hard onto the skin, inhaling deeply. Ciri had worked up a little sweat and this was just what Triss needed, the musky fluid giving her more of her empress’s smell. The fox then began licking and sucking on Ciri’s faire skin, getting her fix like a fistech addict.

Ciri moaned deeply, Triss obvious addiction to her arousing her greatly, as well with her completely shameless display of it. After a minute in this position, Ciri brought her arm down and took hold of Triss hair. As a consequence, the sorceress was pushed away from the musky skin and mewled in disappointment. She gave Ciri an accusing look that said ‘However I want, you promised’. But Ciri just kept on looking at her with seducing dominance and her next move washed away every ounce of discontent Triss had. Because her empress began raising her other arm and used her grip on her lover’s head to bring Triss hungry mouth to her other arm bit. When she realized what the lioness was doing, Triss quickly shot forward and was hit with another fill, the sweaty flavor as strong as ever at the untouched side.

Triss cleaned Ciri’s other armpit as thoroughly as the first one and the empress lay there enjoying her fox’s attention. And this time she let Triss stay there as long as she wanted, keeping her word. The mage only let go of Ciri’s skin when she could barely taste her empress anymore and then moved on to her next stop on her quest to worship every part of Ciri’s body.

Triss mouth traveled south and Ciri brought her arm down to softly stroke Triss hair. The sorceress took her time, kissing and licking every new inch until there was a wet trace over Ciri’s body, leading from her armpit over her tit then her stomach and hip finally to the destination of Triss’ mouth: her empress’ vagina.

The organ was dripping juices like a leaking pot and the area around it was completely smeared with nectar. Triss made herself comfortable, because she planned on staying between her empress’ legs for quite some time. Then she came closer to the perfect vagina in front of her and just like Ciri had done with hers earlier Triss began by smelling it.

“Hmmm, by the gods”, she murmured half to herself and then began praising her empress.

“You smell so divine, my empress”, she said and pushed her nose firmly into the little strip of pubic hair. Ciri moaned deeply, now relaxing completely and laying her arms to her side.

“Your juices are like a love potion”, Triss continued and slowly dragged her tongue through the hair.

“With a pussy like this, so tasty and sexy you don’t need your fox to keep these noblemen in line”, Triss got a bit bolder and maybe she wasn’t a good little fox by saying this but she was a perfect lover. Ciri smiled to herself, feeling that again she needed to let out the empress a bit to please her big sis.

“What are you saying, foxy? Should I show them my dripping cunt? Should I let them fuck it? Stick their dicks in me until they cum?”

Triss pulled back in shock. She looked at Ciri like the woman had just sinned against a deity. But to Triss the only deity at this moment was Ciri and she was only shocked that her empress would even suggest such a disgusting thing.

“No, of course not, my empress”, Triss said and pressed her cheek against Ciri’s thigh so her nose was just millimeters away from Ciri’s clit.

“You would only need to collect some of your juices. Then I would make sure these arrogant pricks would drink them. They would fall in love with you and never even think about crossing you”, Triss explained and Ciri laughed heartedly. That would be a sight to behold, letting every nobleman in the empires be dragged before her by Triss so the sorceress could feed them some pussy juice.

“So you don’t want to actually share me, foxy?”, Ciri said and caressed Triss cheek. The woman settled into the touch, completely happy that most of her face was now in contact with her empress body.

“I love to share you, my empress. But not with these nobles, there is only a handful of people I want to have you. Three to be precise. And there is definitely only one dick that is allowed to cum in my empress tight perfect vagina”, Triss said and Ciri smiled lovingly at her sis. It was true, Ciri would only ever let Geralt fuck her. And the third person despite Geralt and Yen, Triss’ spouses and Ciri’s parents, was of course Cerys, Ciri’s islander Queen. The lioness felt a sudden sadness, because the thought of Cerys reminded her, that she was still technically cheating on her love. But Triss, caring, loving, perfect Triss, sensed her empress feelings immediately and kissed her thigh reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, little sis”, Triss whispered and dragged her tongue through Ciri’s fold for the first time. The younger woman let out a deep moan and thanked all powers for giving her Triss in her life.

“Cerys will understand and we will never stop loving you, Ciri”, Triss said then dove in and Ciri cried out in climax.

For an hour Triss worshipped her empress’ vagina and ass. Every time she made her lover cum, she switched to the other hole, making sure that Ciri wouldn’t become sore too quickly. Now she was at her empress clit as the door opened without knocking. Yen entered without hesitation and seemed to float through the room. Ciri watched her with half closed eyes.

“Are you already done with my court witcher, mother?”, Ciri asked lazily.

“Ha, not even close. I have only sent him on a hunt for some refreshments.”, Yen answered and sat on the bed. She only wore one of Geralt’s shirt and her hair hung messily around her shoulders.

Yen sensed Triss need to worship Ciri’s body. A very understandable need, Yen thought as she began to let her gaze wander over Ciri’s still glistening skin. Yen petted Triss hair and the red-head purred a little and came up from between her empress legs. She quickly came to Yen’s mouth and pressed a deep kiss to her spouse’s lips. Yen was hit with Ciri’s taste and sighed in satisfaction, then licked around Triss mouth for a second.

“Greetings, raven”, Triss cooed then kissed Yen again before she got back to eating out Ciri. Ciri moaned deep.

“Hey there, sexy fox”, Yen said, lay down and snuggled up to her daughter while watching her wife follow her needs.

“What did you do to get her going like this?”, Yen asked and began lightly kissing Ciri’s cheek.

“I…oh yes like this Triss…I showed some noble brute his place after he – fuck… was rude to my big sis”, Ciri answered and moaned again. Triss came back up for a second time.

“You were so incredibly sexy, my Empress” she said and kissed Ciri pubic mound then attacked Ciri’s clit again. Yen gave a little chuckle.

“Oh, yes these kinds of things really turn her on”, Yen said and pulled back a little to get rid of Geralt’s shirt. She wasn’t going to pass on an opportunity to enjoy completely drunk on power-play Triss. And honestly, just to see Triss get this exited without really knowing what had happened made aroused Yen as well. So she joined her wife pleasuring the empress.

Yen got close to Ciri’s face and gave her girl’s lips a long lick. Ciri opened her eyes and smiled at Yen then stuck out her tongue. The two women French-kissed, their tongues gliding over each other outside their mouths. But after a short while, Triss efforts in showing her empress how much she loved her paid off and Ciri came yet again. The fair-haired woman stopped the kiss she shared with the raven. Yen took her daughter’s head in her arms, pressing Ciri close to her chest. Ciri screamed and her juices shot from her nether lips. Yen moaned as well and kissed Ciri on the head. After this huge climax, Ciri panted and laid back against Yen exhausted. Triss also settled for a slower pace now, just giving long licks over Ciri’s swollen lips and blowing onto the empress clit.

Yen held her girl close with one arm and patted Triss again.

“Good girl, foxy”, she said and Triss looked up at her. Her eyes shot her wife such a love filled, adoring look that said everything.

“I love you too, sister”, Yen said and pet her. Then she concentrated on Ciri again. The sorceress leaned closer to the other woman’s ear and gave it a lick.

“Would you care to lent me your fox for a bit, little empress?”, she whispered, instantly having picked up the dynamic between her lovers. She kissed her girl’s ear again and Ciri opened her eyes and nodded.

“So it’s my turn now, foxy”, Yen cooed and pulled her fox away from between her empress’ legs by the red mane.

“Treat me well and maybe you will find a nice little present my husband left in me”, she said seductively and Triss didn’t need any further encouragement. Ciri used the time to get some rest and drifted into a little slumber. She awoke Half an hour later, Yen panting beside her holding her tightly. It seemed like Ciri had instinctively cuddled her in her sleep and now both their sexes were at the fox’s disposal. Triss now alternated her little kisses between her lovers.

“Why didn’t you stay with them in Kovir, mother?” Ciri asked after a while. Yen stirred and opened her eyes, also having dozed off under her fox’s soft touches.

“Well, we talked about it on the honeymoon in Tousssaint.”, Yen began. The black-haired sorceress had come along on the vacation Triss and Geralt took after the wedding on Skellige and the three newlyweds had had the best time of their life in the following weeks.

“We figured that sooner or later you would become empress. And when Emhyr died so suddenly, we didn’t want to leave you alone in your new role. We thought that it was the best solution, me staying by your side, guiding and helping you however you needed. And you didn’t need much, you sexy empress you.”

“I will always need you guys”, Ciri said and cuddled closer to Yen. Yen smiled and kissed her daughter on the head.

“So, since when did you want to fuck your little girl, raven?”, Ciri said with a deep voice. And then Ciri was greeted with a sight few people – only Geralt and Triss to be specific – had ever seen: Yennefer of Vengerberg with a flustered blush. Ciri’s eyes widened. It seemed like it had actually been longer than the empress expected.

“Well actually…since the day of the peace with Skellige”, Yen said with a little stutter. Ciri pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Cerys was there and I saw you too stealing away from the feast in the evening. And then I…”, Yen became even more flustered and Ciri couldn’t believe it.

“I…I followed you girls, I didn’t know why at that moment. I thought it was because I wanted to protect you, but when I saw you making out and she going down on you I felt something else. I…”, Yen’s voice died down, too ashamed to talk on. Ciri held her close. After a few seconds Triss continued in her wife’s place.

“She called me on the megscope later that night”, Triss said and came up from between her lovers intertwined legs. It seemed that her need to worship her women had finally died down and she was back to her caring personality.

“She cried so much and was so ashamed of herself for feeling like that about you. Telling me that she was such a horrible mother”, Triss whispered and Yen began crying softly. Ciri embraced her deeply.

“You are not, mother”, the empress said also becoming sad “you are and have always been the best.” Yen sobbed and pressed her lips to her girl’s. Triss had meanwhile come up to hug Yen from behind.

“That’s what I told her”, Triss said.

“And I also told her that she wasn’t alone with her feelings”, Triss continued and Yen let go of Ciri’s lips. “That one must be blind and stupid if she wouldn’t fall in love with you and wanted to fuck the shit out of you.”

Yen turned around and took her wife’s left hand.

“I love you even more for that.”, she whispered. She made Triss point out her ring finger and softly kissed the tip. Ciri smiled at the intimate gesture. She knew that this was the finger that’s nail along with all the others of Triss left hand had been ripped out by the witch hunters in Novigrad back when Triss helped Geralt in the search for his girl. And Yen knew as well, and when her husband had told her that story, another proof of Triss selflessness, it had deepened the love Yen felt for her fox. It showed just how much she had been willing to sacrifice for Ciri, that she was a big sister to Yen’s daughter in every aspect. The black-haired sorceress had consequently gone to always kiss her wife’s finger whenever she was feeling extra emotional.

“Since when did you feel that way, big sis?”, Ciri asked after a few moments and Triss flashed her green eyes at her.

“Since your visit to Beauclair as part of your tour around the empire”, Triss said though without any shame at all. That was even longer then Yen, Ciri thought and again was surprised.

“What did Geralt say?”, Ciri asked and swallowed hard. She didn’t want to cause any of them pain but also needed to know how it came to be that the throuple actually had taken her into their room that faithful night.

“After we talked on the megascope, Yen teleported to Toussaint and I was able to persuade him to do as well. We told him how we felt about you and he just sat there and listened. Then he told us that all he ever wanted was for you to happy. That he loved us, the three of us, no matter what happened.” Ciri nodded that sounded exactly like Geralt.

“He also told us that if you were willing, he would be okay with us sleeping with you since he was past caring about what the world thought about such relationships and that he would personally kill anyone who would try to tell any of us that our feelings were wrong.”

“But he didn’t want me as well?”, Ciri asked with the tiniest hint of insecurity.

“He did, he had nearly kissed you back in Kaer Morhen when Vesemir had died”, Yen came back into the conversation having calmed down.

“I almost did too actually”, Ciri answered and also Vesemir’s death still hurt her very much she also had a warm feeling in her tummy by thinking of that moment.

“Yes, that night he was especially horny”, Triss said and giggled a little “and he just realized what had been, that made him so aroused, when you two parted in White Orchard.”

“But again, he didn’t tell us sooner, because he didn’t want to hurt us, his wives, by admitting he wanted someone else. And also he didn’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“So, we made a plan, that whenever all four of us would be reunited we would tell you about our marriage and our feelings”, Yen said affectionately, “but it was fucking hard, love. Every time I saw you in your underwear when you dressed up and asked for my opinion, every time in the spa and every time you flexed your trained muscles on the training field it was hard not to simply go to you, push you down and make love to my little girl. And that one time you slept in my bed after Emhyr died I...”

Ciri cooed in arousal, Yen slowly came back to her teasing self. Ciri decided to tease back and dragged her lips over her mother’s.

“What did you do, mother? Did you touch yourself while I was lying beside you?”, Ciri murmured and now Triss cooed as well. Yen smiled and kissed her daughter, then took hold of her face and stroked it.

“I did. I came while looking at your beautiful face and breathed your wonderful scent. But after that I touched you as well.”

Ciri shivered. The situation Yen was describing had been so forbidden, yet so intimate and arousing, Ciri wished that she would have known back then. She would have made love to Yen all night, she would have fucked her mother because now that she thought about it, the sexy dreams the empress had had that night were a clear sign that she was aroused by Yen next to her.

“Not too much, not too hard to wake you, not in a way that couldn’t happen by accident while we slept so closely. But I felt your toned tummy, your cute breasts, your strong legs and tight ass. And the next morning you teased me more by kissing my cheek and thanking me, then showing me your naked body as you changed. Fuck, I masturbated for hours that day and Triss had to port in in the evening to satisfy me.”

“My pleasure, love. We did some many naughty things while you showed me your memory about the feeling and looks of my little sis’ trained body”, Triss whispered and gave her wife and sweet kiss. Yen cooed and bit into Triss’ nose playfully then licked her lovers lips.

“Tell me”, Ciri demanded instantly then gave her fox a sweet smile, “please, big sis, pretty please.”

The red-head smiled but shook her head.

“Another time, baby girl. First apologize to your mother for being so shameless and arousing her so much.”

“I’m sorry, mother, I was such a bad girl”, Ciri whispered sounding anything but sorry and Triss moaned while Yen smiled broadly.

“You still are as you always have been”, Yen half growled, then bit into Ciri’s lip and kissed her hard for a moment. The empress kissed back but then Yen let go of her lover’s lips to tell her one last thing.

“Luckily, the night my wolf and fox came back to me you bad girl spared us a long talk and spied on us. And when you sat there on the floor and I read your thoughts I knew there was no explaining necessary”, Yen said. The three women held each other close, trading kisses for a while and bathing in the presence of each other.

“Thank you for telling me”, Ciri whispered as they relaxed and nuzzled her face between Yen’s bosom.

“Thank you for fucking us”, Yen retorted back to her normal self and all of them laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and, in its frame, stood Geralt of Rivia, carrying a silver tray with various foods on it. Six eyes twinkled at him and he smiled into the room. When the women had taken in his form, and saw what he was wearing, they began laughing again. He had put on a helmet with ventail, an empty sword sheath and wore nothing else. He slowly walked into the room as Yen set up on the bed still chuckling with no end in sight. He reached the bed and then bowed far too deep and far too clumsily.

“The ordered refreshments, milady”, he said, his rumbling voice in harsh contrast to his dress and behavior. Yen smiled at him and gave a little nod.

“Thank you, my knight”, she almost snorted and took the tray from him. She walked over to a couch and settled on it, placing the tray before her and beginning to eat. Geralt looked at the remaining women on the bed and straightened his back.

“Is there anything I could do for you, ladies?”, he asked in sexy voice and the women giggled again.

“There is, brave knight”, Ciri said in her best damsel in distress impression, “a wicked red-furred beast has taken me to its den and holds me hostage.”

Triss kept on laughing but put her hands around Ciri’s body possessively while her teeth nibbled at her ‘victim’s’ shoulder and the fox gave a cute little growl.

“Oh, save me, good sir!” Ciri said and mimicked fainting.

“To battle then!”, Geralt nearly roared and threw away the helmet. He pounced on the bed, fake wrestling with Triss for a moment. She gave a threatening hiss clinging to Ciri, who giggled and gave sounds of fright and helplessness while Yen choked on her food in laughter.


	6. Settling In II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Ciri/Geralt/Rosa/Edna, Ciri/Geralt  
Kinks: Twincest; Defloration; Rough Sex; Priase; Strap On; Fluff; Smelling; Body Worship; Pet Names; Voice Kink; etc.

Ciri had made some changes to her palace. Triss and Geralt obviously and naturally didn’t move into the nice city home that had been designated for them. Instead they moved into one of the other rooms in the empress’ private domicile right next to the one Yen resided in, which now also sported the infamous unicorn, which had been in placed in Corvo Bianco for the past years. Geralt still hated it but Ciri actually liked, since the rides she had taken with it had been quite enjoyable, thanks to her black-haired instructor. But the spouses staying in other rooms was really just pro forma. Most of the time, all four of them would be sleeping in Ciri’s spacious main chamber with the high ceiling, carpet hung walls and couches, Geralt’s armchair where he smoked his pipe and other sitting and relaxing furniture. And of course, the empress-sized bed. This piece of furniture was brand new and truly giant. The already spacious one Ciri had owned did have enough room for the four of them, but still poor Triss had fallen out of it one night during a free for all passion rump. And it had proven truly too small one night a week after Triss and Geralt’s arrival.

At that night Geralt was plowing into Yen as Ciri fucked Triss with a strap-on. The four had barley left the room for two days straight, ordering food up and only leaving the chamber to clean and do other necessities. The result was, that the imperial chambermaids had become worried what was wrong with their empress. They had come to check on her and heard screams coming from behind the door. To them it had sounded like their lady was in pain, so they burst into the room, only to be shocked by the sight that welcomed them.

The witcher was hammering into the black-haired sorceress, squeezing her tits from behind, while his daughter stood next to him kissing him and giving her red-headed advisor the same treatment. Ciri had Triss hair in a tight hold and used it to pull her big sis back against her thrusts. Both mages were bent over a couch their faces toward the twins. They had their eyes closed and held hands, while their heavy panting was a clear signal, that they were just coming down from an orgasm. The var Attres stood there completely paralyzed. Partly with fear for what the lovers would do with the twins for interrupting but mostly the young blondes were racked with arousal. After a minute, Ciri and Geralt separated from each other.

“I love you, Geralt”, Ciri whispered then leaned towards Triss ear.

“And I fucking love you, big sis.”

Triss gave a sweet noise, not yet ready to talk and Ciri giggled. Just then she noticed her chambermaids standing in the door. Ciri was just as shocked as the girls. She quickly pulled out of Triss, which made the red-head moan in aftershocks, and the empress tried to take of the leather straps of her toy. But then Ciri saw the redness on the girl’s cheeks and their open mouths. Ciri swallowed and felt her arousal heighten. Then, as she took off her fake dick, handing it to Yen who sucked Triss’ juices of greedily, Ciri gave the twins a command to test if the nobles were really thinking what Ciri was deducing from their behavior.

“Rosa, Edna strip!”, the ashen haired woman said in her empress voice and looked at Geralt. He already had his predator grin on and pulled out of Yen. The raven purred then took Triss’ hand and led her still panting wife to another couch. They settled into it in their usual pose, Yen behind Triss holding her left tit, and both watched the scenery with interest. The twins meanwhile were down to their underwear, both moving like in a dream – which it felt like for both of the girls – a dream come true. When they were completely naked, they held hands and looked at their empress expectantly.

“Now kiss”, Ciri said and took Geralt’s hand. The twins followed this new order without hesitation and not only gave each other a chaste kiss but began to make out in earnest. The empress and her witcher reached them and then Ciri let go of her lover’s hand and took hold of both the twins heads. She pulled them apart, the girls obviously not really happy to be separated but following none the less. She held both the girls’ chins in her hands, giving them inspecting looks. They really were the ornament of the var Attre family, both having light blue eyes and cute noble faces. The twins stood there in awe of their empress and Geralt smelled their arousal and saw their rock-hard nipples. It seemed that the twins not only loved their empress as her maidens but also lusted for his Ciri. Geralt could relate.

Suddenly Ciri shot forward and captured Edna’s lips in a passionate kiss. She used all the skill and experience she had gathered over the last weeks and dominated the shit out of the smaller woman. Edna moaned with a high voice and her knees shook. Rosa watched them, biting her lips and also made cute aroused sounds. Then as quickly as Ciri had started the lip lock, she pulled away, pushed Edna’s face away a little and turned to Rosa. The older twin had been more ready for her majesty’s onslaught but still didn’t stand a chance against Ciri, the witcheress showing that she was the daughter of the butcher of Blaviken.

When Ciri had made Rosa nearly swoon as well she pulled back. She held them both by their faces and turned her head around to Geralt with a slutty smile.

“Which one do you want first, father?”, she asked and stepped through between the girls, then presenting them to Geralt. They looked at him, just as awestruck as they had looked at his daughter. He gave them a predatory look and he could see their arousal but also a slight fear in their eyes. He raised a hand, first caressing Edna’s face then Rosa’s.

“Let them decide”, Geralt grumbled. Instantly Rosa stepped forward her eyes wandered over his body and when they reached the massive dick between the witcher’s legs she swallowed.

“Your majesty…”, Edna said in a small voice and turned around to her empress. She sounded incredibly small and afraid. Ciri quickly brought her hands to Edna’s cheeks and caressed it softly.

“Yes, what is it, dear?”, Ciri said in a caring voice and the twins melted at this display of concern. Edna shot her a loving look then continued.

“We…we’ve never been with a man”, Edna stuttered. Rosa turned pink and dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Oh, I see”, Ciri said and took and brought her other hand to Rosa to turn the girl’s face towards her.

“Well, Geralt is fucking huge, that is true”, Ciri began and stroked the now relaxing twins,

“but he is incredibly skilled and can be gentler than one would believe.”

The swallow shot her wolf a loving look and now Geralt stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulders. They jumped at the feeling of his rough hand but settled in touch the moment they felt the softness behind it.

“It will hurt as fuck first, but then it will feel better than you can imagine right now”, Ciri continued, “But if you don’t want to, he will just watch as I take you and I’m sure his wives will keep him happy.”, Ciri said with a beautiful smile. The twins looked at each other. Their empress gave them the opportunity to save their purity and still would make love to them. But then both twins wondered what they were even saving themselves for, if they wouldn’t give this male specimen their virginity. It was certainly not for some man and not for each other. They were sisters, lovers, soulmates, then belonged to the other if they were with a man or not. And not just some man, but the one man they both had ever looked at and had felt a slight tingle in their nether regions. Rosa turned around back to Geralt.

“I’ll go first”, she said, always the daring and adventuring type. He smiled at her, then came closer and in a gentle motion lifted her bridal style. Edna shot Rosa one last loving look, before she was lifted by Ciri in the same way. The young chambermaid gasped and saw Ciri looking at her with a smile and a smug expression. Geralt brought Rosa to the bed while Ciri walked over to the couch were Triss and Yen sat. The sorceresses detangled and made space between them. Ciri let Edna down and instantly Triss and Yen took her into a soft embrace. Ciri leaned down towards her maiden’s face and gave her a quick kiss.

“I will guide your sister, little birdie”, she cooed then walked over to the bed. Edna looked between her mistresses, slowly stroking over her skin, their faces pure seduction and beauty. Triss pressed closer to Edna a cooed in her ear.

“Don’t worry, baby, our husband will take such good care of your love”, Triss said already having figured out that the feeling between the twins went beyond sisterly. Yen came close to Edna’s other ear.

“And we will make you ready, so when it’s your turn, he will slip in your tight snatch with minimal pain”, the raven cooed and both women began kissing and caressing the young girl. Edna was whimpering, already close to climax. She was in paradise, getting spoiled by two goddesses and watching a god take her sister.

Said sister was now sitting in Geralt’s lap on the bed, his dick poking her thigh. The witcher smiled at her and held her in a secure embrace while the girl gazed at him with a nervous but also thrilled expression. She looked over to her little sister once, then instantly she found her courage again. Edna’s loving needy look was all Rosa would ever need to feel invincible.

“Can I kiss you, Geralt?”, Rosa said in a silent voice, bringing her hands to his beard. He chuckled and nodded. She turned around in his lap, his hard dick now poking her belly while her drenched vagina pressed against the shaft. She shivered slightly when the organs made contact then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He let her lead the way at first, surprised that the nymph actually knew her way around the art of making out. Then when he was sure he wouldn’t scare her, he kissed her back and dominated her.

Her empress had already showed Rosa what dominance was, but Ciri’s efforts where eclipsed by his. He was simply a beast, a barley contained force of nature and Rosa instantly submitted to his perfection and power. They were going at it – or rather he was going at her – for a minute until Ciri laid her soft hands on Rosa shoulders massaging them with skill. Finally the young woman pulled back, her head spinning and her pussy tried to put out the fire that was burning in it by producing obscene amounts of juices.

“Oh, gods, please fucking take me Geralt”, Rosa moaned and sat up on his lap. Her body was acting on instinct, only caring about giving itself to this alpha-male. When his tip made contact with her labia, she moaned deeply and nearly impaled herself on his dick, but Ciri’s hands shot to the younger woman’s breasts and held her back.

“Wait, kitten, don’t rush it”, Ciri commanded and Rosa just mewled in frustration. Geralt’s hands came to Rosa’s ass and held her up, supporting her weight additionally.

“Relax, Rosa, you will get him nice and slow”, Ciri purred and Rosa compiled. When the girl was relaxed enough, now completely relaying on her lovers hold, Ciri reduced her hold on her maiden’s tits. Geralt’s tip pushed through her folds and pushed in Rosa’s virgin snatch. Rosa let out a deep groan. Ciri was right, he was fucking massive and if her empress hadn’t held her back, Rosa would have hurt herself badly. And it still hurt, but her drenched folds did their best to take him in.

After a few moments, there was suddenly a resistance in Rosa and Geralt stopped. The maiden opened her eyes and looked down. Then her eyes widened in shock. Only his tip was in her, while it had felt like half his dick had slipped inside already. She suddenly panicked. She knew that the resistance was her hymn.

“Shh, baby, don’t be afraid”, Ciri whispered and pressed her body to Rosa. The girl was slightly calmed but still looked at Geralt’s dick in fear.

“Lean against him and just try to relax. It will hurt but later you won’t regret a thing”, Ciri kept on calming her. Rosa complied and leaned forward her body now completely rigid.

“Sorry, baby”, Ciri said and then let go of Rosa, while Geralt lowered her on his dick quickly. He pierced the hymn and pushed one third in with a swift motion. Rosa screamed, a sting of pain shooting through her lower body. She cramped immediately and threw her arms around Geralt. Edna on the bed, though close to orgasm, tried to sit up to run to her sister but Yen and Triss held her back.

“Don’t worry, birdie, your love will be fine”, Triss cooed while stroking Edna and the girl settled back against them. Then they went back to preparing her, whispering dirty in her ears and telling her that from now on she was theirs, and that they would love her and keep her save as long as she was loyal to their baby girl.

Rosa was now only whimpering slightly, the initial pain being the worst of it and now his dick only stretched her. It was still uncomfortable but tolerable. And the soft touches of her empress together with the reassuring rumbling of Geralt made her calm even more. Finally she raised her head from Geralt’s shoulder and looked at him. Ciri held her ass and Geralt’s hand came to Rosa’s cheeks to whip away the tear then ran over her cheek. Then he kissed her gently again. She kissed back and while she was occupied, Ciri lowered her more on his monster shaft to the two third mark. She pulled away from him and groaned in pain but also felt, that having him inside her would soon not be unpleasant at all.

Ciri kissed her maiden’s cheek and whispered to her.

“You ok, dear?”, she asked and Rosa nodded.

“Good girl”, Ciri purred and then Geralt brought his hands to the young woman’s hips and pushed her down completely. She groaned again, him stretching her beyond her limits. As she relaxed, he pulled out once, then pushed over something inside her and an explosion racked through her body. She screamed again, though this time, all the pain was forgotten and she came like never before in her life. Her fingers bore into Geralt’s shoulders and he fucked into her once more. He moaned as well, her virgin tunnel squeezing around him. She heard him moan, and the fact that the feeling of her pussy actually brought him pleasure made her cum even harder. Everything around her went white and she slumped against Geralt.

When she came back to herself, there wasn’t any pain at all, just a little soreness and feeling of wonderful fullness. She was still holding on to Geralt, his arms around her protectively while her empress caressed her hair. Rosa raised her head and saw that she had actually drooled on his shoulder. She wallowed then looked up at him.

“Thank you master, thank you mistress”, she said with a sore voice, then he began moving her hips and she instantly came again. This time however, after her climax she was simply out if and needed some time to get her strength back.

“Good girl, kitten, good girl”, Ciri cooed as Geralt lifted the rigid body off him. Rosa smiled in her sleep obviously hearing her empress. Ciri got a cloth from the nightstand and wiped Geralt’s cock clean of Rosa’s virgin blood. Then the fair-haired women turned around and looked at Edna, who was trembling with arousal as Yen and Triss both massaged her pussy lips. Ciri smiled at her and walked over to the couch.

“Your turn, birdie”, she said and lifted the girl up. Edna’s legs came around Ciri’s form and she held onto her empress as she was carried through the room. Edna starred in Ciri’s emerald eyes. The empress held her gaze and had a soft smile playing around her beautiful rosy lips.

“Let’s lay her down, lover, since I don’t trust her, she won’t just impale herself on you the moment she has the chance”, Ciri giggled and Geralt stood up. Edna was placed on the bed, next to her sister, who was slowly coming awake. Edna cooed and whimpered all the while, so incredibly needy it hurt. Rosa raised her hand, caressed her sister’s features and turned her twins head around. Edna looked at her with lust clouded eyes.

“He’s so incredible, little sis, you will feel so good”, Rosa said with a hoarse voice then kissed her twin softly. Ciri took hold of the younger twin’s chin again and turned her head away from her sister’s hungry mouth. Edna mewled with the loss, whereas Rosa found a new way to occupy her mouth by sucking on Edna’s rock-hard nipple. The empress now got onto the bed as well and lay behind Edna, pulling the girl up so her head was resting on top of her sternum. Ciri brought her feet around Edna’s knees and pulled the girl’s legs apart without any resistance. Edna whined and looked at Geralt with teary eyes.

“Take her father, fuck her virgin pussy and ruin her for any other man”, Ciri grumbled and gave Geralt an intense stare.

“Master, please…”, Edna whimpered and stretched her arms to Geralt. The witcher took hold of one hand while his other guided his member close to Edna’s drenched folds. He dragged the tip through her labia opening her up. He touched Edna’s clit for a second but it was enough to send the var Attre into a mini climax. The girl shivered and cried out. Ciri lay her arms around Edna’s petit body and whispered to her softly.

“Good girl Edna, you’re such a good girl, coming for your master by just feeling his tip.”

Edna came down from her high and breathed heavy. Geralt used her confusion and pushed in her until he met the resistance again. The younger twin moaned deeply, feeling the stretching and looked at him. Now there was also the slightest hint of fear in her eyes but it was overshadowed with lust. Geralt leaned down to her and Ciri’s hand caressed over his cheek.

“Relax, birdie”, he grumbled and brought his lips to the young chambermaid’s. She kissed back full of enthusiasm, licking his lips and cooing for him. He smiled into the kiss, then dominated her as Ciri kept stroking them both. Edna’s head began spinning and he used the distraction to break her hymn. Pain shot through her body but it only lasted for the blink of an eye. He pulled away and Enda looked down. She had already taken half his length but now she felt the pain his girth caused her. He pushed in a little more and she hissed. He was fucking huge like her empress had said. But Edna also remembered her sister’s words and didn’t stop him, trusting him completely. He pushed in slowly stretching her and she closed her eyes. The pain was becoming more, but suddenly, Enda felt a soft hand sneak down her body. Ciri’s fingers came to her maiden’s clit and softly touched it. Edna instantly came again, this time squirting around Geralt’s dick. The witcher shut her up with a hard kiss while her empress other hand laid around her throat, holding her in a gentle grip.

After her second climax, Edna felt no pain at all, just his size and his perfectly curved length. She moved her hips against him and he began fucking her. After just a few pushed she came again and Geralt had knocked out another girl. Edna’s body relaxed and Ciri kissed her head softly, while Rosa pulled away from her sister’s nipple she had sucked and licked all the while.

“Your majesty, can I go again?”, Rosa said in a submissive voice. Ciri laughed, then pushed Edna’s body gently from hers.

“Insatiable little kitten”, Ciri mumbled and rolled over so she stood on all four’s over the younger woman’s body. The chambermaid looked up at her with needy eyes.

“You will have to ask your master, if he wants more of your defiled cunt”, Ciri said in her empress voice and got up from the bed. She looked at Geralt and he shot a hand up to pull her close by her neck. Their lips crashed hard and they French kissed. Rosa on the bed sat up slowly looking at them, then bringing her gaze to his dick. It was held by Ciri’s hand and twitched slightly, a clear sign he was close to coming.

“Master please, oh please”, Rosa whined and got closer to the kissing lovers. They let go of each other and Ciri retreated, walking behind her father. Geralt looked at Rosa with a wolf like stare.

“On your hands and knees”, he grumbled and she immediately turned around. Just when she looked back at him, he pulled on her hips and she lost her balance. Her body was dragged to the edge of the bed, her hips raised in the air. Then she came to a halt and got up on her hands again only for him to push his dick in her. He made her take his whole length in one go and his balls slapped against her outer lips. She screamed out, still not accustomed to his size, and he set a brutal rhythm. Her whole body was rocked back and forth and just after a few pushes she came again. Ciri meanwhile had gotten behind her witcher, stood on her toes and brought her hands to his ass. She kissed his neck once then whispered to him softly while kneading his muscular behind.

“Fuck her, Geralt, mount the little kitten like the wolf you are”, she encouraged him and he gave Rosa a spank. The girl moaned coming down from her high and slowly settled to meet his thrusts. Geralt smiled devilish, the girl seemed to get better at taking him.

“Destroy her cunt, lover, make her cum with your pussy breaker”, Ciri said in a lust-mad voice. Geralt looked over his shoulder saw his beautiful daughter smile darkly and his fucking got even harder. Rosa climaxed once more. Edna awoke slowly, greeted by the debauchery her sisters was submitted to. She looked in awe for a second then got on her knees and took hold of her sister’s face. Rosa basically screamed at her beloved but Edna silenced her with a love filled kiss. Ciri now got to her knees and turned around so her face was just below Rosa’s snatch and Geralt’s balls.

“Cum on her, father, shower her in your seed”, Ciri said loudly. Then she latched her mouth to his balls and sucked on them. Geralt let out a big moan and felt his dick throbbing. He pulled out of Rosa who fell forward in her sister’s arms. Ciri took hold of his dick and stroked him at a quick pace while looking up at him. He gave another moan and came, shooting all over Rosa’s back. Thick white streaks soon ran over it. When Edna saw them, she couldn’t help herself and brought her mouth to her sister’s soft skin. She made a long lick through the semen and quickly swallowed. She shivered from the taste and instantly shot down again, getting another mouthful. But this time she didn’t swallow it, but held the tasty fluid in her mouth and brought it to her sister. Rosa was breathing heavy with her eyes closed, so Edna nudged her nose against her sister’s. The older twin opened her eyes and saw what her sister wanted so she turned her head and kissed her twin, letting her mirror image feed her. Rosa quickly swallowed and shivered as well.

“I love you, sister”, she said softly and Edna blinked happily, kissed her once more then got back to cleaning her sister’s back. Ciri meanwhile was still sitting below Geralt, his softening cock draped over her face. She had her nose pressed to the spot where his shaft met his ballsac and breathed his scent mixed with the twins sweeter one deeply. He stroked her hair and she opened her eyes. Then she got up and embraced him, laying her head against his chest.

“My wolf, my strong incredible wolf”, she cooed to him then let go of his neck. She gave him a mischievous look then brought her hands to his pecks.

“Now back of, father, go fuck your wives some more”, she said and pushed. He chuckled and made a step back so she wouldn’t push herself back and fall.

“Your newest conquests are mine for now”, she said and turned around. She looked at them predatorily as Geralt got to the couch, where his wives had been fingering each other through orgasm after orgasm. He sat between them and they instantly snuggled up tom him, and all three watched their little girl take her gentlewomen.

Edna just was done with her cleaning and fed Rosa the final mouthful. Then the women separated their lips, their arms tightly around the other’s body and looked up at their empress. Ciri smiled at them radiantly and got on the bed. She crawled until she was hovering over the girls who still simply adored her with their eyes. And Ciri returned the favor, letting her emerald ones roam over their identical, nymph like bodies.

“You’re both just so cute, my dears”, Ciri said and let herself fall between them. The twins welcomed her into the embrace and both snuggled closely to the empress. The chambermaids began kissing and massaging their lady’s body and Ciri sighed in satisfaction.

“You girls are pretty good at that”, she commented, “I wonder where two virgins learn how to please a woman.”

“My Empress, we…”, Rosa began but was interrupted.

“Call me Ciri, at least for now”, the fair-haired woman commanded and Rosa’s eyes widened.

“No, your majesty, we can’t, it’s not right, we don’t deserve it”, Edna said in a submissive voice. Ciri shot her eyes at her and suddenly gripped the var Attre’s hair tightly.

“You can and you will, because your empress commands you to do”, Ciri said in her regal voice and Edna shivered. Rosa pressed closer to her lady and licked her cheek.

“We’ve been fucking each other since our teens, Ciri”, the older twin said and Edna gasped when her sister not only revealed their secret but also said their empress’ name. Ciri on the other hand turned to Rosa and rewarded her with a sweet kiss.

“There we go, atta girl, kitten”, the empress murmured then looked at Edna again. Her beautiful eyes bore directly into the young chambermaid’s soul and Edna got lost in them.

“Say my name, Edna”, Ciri brought her back to earth with a sensual voice. Edna averted her gaze and turned slightly pink. Ciri couldn’t believe how cute her servant was as she got fluster simply by the prospect of calling her by her name. Rosa stroked her sisters ass softly, then Edna looked up and seemed to have found her courage.

“I love you, Ciri”, the girl said with a silent but honest voice. Rosa looked at her sister incredibly proud and not even felt the slightest hint jealousy. Ciri’s features broke into the most beautiful smile and she pulled Edna towards her and kissed her deeply. Rosa meanwhile whispered to Ciri.

“I love you as well, Ciri, my empress.” After the long kiss, Ciri pulled back and caressed Edna’s face. The girl had a happy tear in her eye and looked at Rosa, who looked back at her just as happy.

“Can I lick your pussy, Ciri”, Rosa said in a daring voice and Ciri gave a laugh.

“Fucking insatiable”, she commented then looked at Rosa with affection, “Go ahead, dear, show me what skills you learned by practicing on your sister.”

Rosa blinked at her kissed her quickly, then got down between her empress legs with need. Edna looked at her sister go down on her empress and felt the same need to worship Ciri’s prefect body.

From the moment Rosa’s lips touched hers, Ciri knew that her chambermaid was a keeper. She wasn’t as good as Triss, not as skilled as Yen and didn’t make her feel so warm and desired as Geralt, but still Rosa showed that she knew her way around a pussy. And what she lacked in style she made up with vigor.

Ciri moaned deeply and Edna bit her lips. She needed to taste her empress as well. So she kissed Ciri on the cheek and voiced her wish.

“Can I lick you as well, my empr- Ciri”, she corrected herself. Ciri shot her a lusty glance and nodded. Edna got to her sister’s side, but then both girls surprised Ciri. They didn’t push between her legs at the same time, but altered, one twin pulling away and the other going in at perfect timing. They were in such sync that Ciri wondered if they were mentally connected, because the only other time Ciri had witnessed such perfect timing was with Yen and Triss. It didn’t take long for the young empress to cum and she squirted her juices onto her maidens faces. The twins moaned and relished in the spraying fluid then licked each other’s faces clean. Ciri breathed heavy, but just as she came down, Rosa was already attacking her clit again, while Edna pressed slipped lower than her sister and went for Ciri’s ass. Ciri growled in deep satisfaction. But the fact that Edna didn’t show any hesitation to go for her ass brought a dirty thought to her head.

“Girls, stop!”, she commanded with a breathy voice and the twins looked up at them. They were afraid that they had crossed a line but Ciri quickly eradicated their fears.

“Edna, get my strap-on”, she said and the girl cooed lustily and followed the command.

“You get on the bed, kitten, show me your stretched pussy”, Ciri continued her orders. Edna meanwhile walked over to the couch where Geralt and his wives sat where the still wet strap-on lay, she crouched and took it in her hand, already yearning to feel it in her vagina. When she got up, her gaze suddenly was glued to the scene in front of her. Triss and Yen where grinding their pussies together with Geralt’s dick sandwiched between them. Geralt had a tit in each hand, massaging Triss and slapping softly at Yen’s and he was looking at Edna with an aroused face. The girl couldn’t contain herself. She took another step and shot forward to kiss him. He kissed her back dominating her for a minute, before his wives kissed both her cheeks and Yen pulled her away by her throat.

“Don’t make our daughter wait, birdie”, Yen cooed and gave her a peck on the mouth. Edna was again awestruck for a moment, Yennefer looking like a woman mortals could only dream of, then the twin collected herself, nodded and quickly got back to the bed. There, Ciri was now between Rosa’s legs and inspected the freshly deflowered cunt.

“So beautiful”, she grumbled, then kissed the clit sweetly and Rosa moaned. Edna stood beside her empress and presented the item.

“Took you long enough, Edna”, Ciri commented with a scolding look.

“I’m sorry, your maj-“, she halted when she saw the older woman raise an eyebrow ”Ciri, but your father is just so…”, Edna said in a submissive voice.

“Irresistible”, Ciri ended the sentence, “I know he is.” Ciri looked over to Geralt and gave him the most in love look Edna had ever seen. After a long moment, Ciri raised her arms and looked at Edna again.

“Buckle it on me”, she said in a sly voice and Edna came to her empress trained body. The girl looked at the object for a moment, the figured how it worked. The shaft went into a piece of leather, on which there were four straps with little buckles. And behind the leather, there was another piece of the shaft, curving upwards. Edna pressed her body close to her empress’s back – a little closer than necessary, but who wanted to blame her wanting to be close to her empress’ perfect body? – and inserted the inner piece into Ciri’s wet vagina. The empress cooed in arousal and Edna brought the leather strap around Ciri’s trained legs and hip. Then she closed the buckles and her hands went to Ciri’s tits and belly without inhibition. Ciri cooed again and pressed her head against her maiden.

“Good girl, birdie”, she grumbled, “now get on your knees and lick my ass as I fuck your sister.”

Edna moaned and dropped down as Ciri got onto the bed and aligned her fake dick with Rosa’s waiting snatch. She pushed in roughly, not worried to hurt her. Her toy was small in comparison to Geralt’s massive cock. Rosa moaned deeply and pulled Ciri down in her by the empress hips. Meanwhile, Edna pulled apart Ciri’s trained ass and gave the rosy anus a look. She sighed I adoration, then pushed her face between the marble cheeks and began licking. Ciri moaned deeply and looked down at Rosa. Her pushes became more aggressive by the second and her gaze became predatorily.

“Do you like that, uh? Do you like how I take you as your beloved sister licks my ass?”, Ciri asked harsh and slapped Rosa’s tit.

“Yes, yes, I love it, Ciri”, the girl answered and moved her hips to meet her empress brutal thrusts. Ciri suddenly slapped her on the cheek and kept on talking dirty.

“You’re ours now, my father’s, my mother’s, my sister’s and mine”, she slapped Rosa’s tit and the girl moaned close to climax.

“Yours Ciri, yours, I fucking love you”, Rosa cried. Ciri smiled and her hands came to Rosa’s throat, choking the girl hard for a brief moment.

“You’re our little fuck toy, just like your sister, and you will lick my ass whenever I tell you and you will keep my father’s dick warm when his wives are busy with taking your little lovely sis.”

Ciri let go and Rosa let out a scream as she came.

“Good girl, good fucking girl, kitten”, Ciri cooed as Rosa rode out her orgasm. After it the girl lay there limply, all the activities obviously taking their toll. But Ciri wasn’t done yet. She brought her hand back and took hold of Edna’s hair who was still licking her ass. She pulled the girl away harshly.

“You’re turn, cute fuckslut”, Ciri said with aggression and slapped Edna as well. The girl moaned just like her sister and Ciri shot her other hand to the girl’s throat. She squeezed tightly and Edna looked at her with wide eyes and open mouth. Ciri now used her hard grip to bring Edna onto her hands and knees on the bed. She quickly pushed her fake dick into Edna’s snatch and fucked her with long hard stroked, while still choking the girl. Then she pushed her lovely waiting girl forward and gave Edna’s ass a hard spank.

“Melitele, look at this cute little bottom”, Ciri said to herself and spanked it again. Suddenly Ciri felt a big pair of breasts against her back and didn’t need to guess who it was.

“Fuck her Ciri, show her whom she belongs to”, Triss cooed and kissed her girl’s cheek. Ciri leaned her head back and her strokes became even more brutal. She breathed her foxes smell and moaned deeply.

“Love you, baby girl”, Triss said then pulled away from Ciri and got onto the bed. She leaned down to the still panting Rosa gave her a sweet kiss before slapping her awake, then turning around an placing her ass on the girl’s face. Rosa began licking her mistress’ pucker instantly and grabbed her mistress’ fantastic tits from below.

Next Ciri felt a pair of smaller tits in her back. This time she leaned around and gave the mage whose hands were coming around the trained body and messaged Ciri’s vagina below the dick a deep kiss.

“I’m so proud of you, little one”, Yen whispered, kissed Ciri again then pulled away to the other side. The sorceress looked at her daughter a second and smiled at her.

“I love you so much, Ciri”, she whispered, then Yen moved around Edna’s body which shook with every thrust then she settled her ass onto the cushions and looked at the screaming girl. She took Edna’s throat into a tight hold and spit in the girl’s face. Edna moaned deeply and shot forward to present her mouth to her mistress. Yen dominated the girl a bit, then pushed her down so she would eat Yen out, just like her sister was eating out Yen’s sister and wife. Now the girls showed their true colors, getting high on the feeling of being owned.

Ciri was close to climaxing, the leather rubbing her clit and the shaft moving around inside her enough to get her close to the edge. Then, finally as Ciri had missed his touch deeply since they separated, Geralt came up behind her. He held her close against him, bringing an arm around her body while his other laid on her stomach. She leaned back against him and he kissed the back of her head. She felt his dick rest between her ass cheeks like it had the first night they were together and she moaned deeply.

“I love you”, he grumbled and his chest vibrated. Then, he pushed his hips forward so his dick was now pressing between her cheeks and she gave a deep thrust into Edna. It was like he was fucking the maiden through Ciri’s body and instantly both women came.

When Ciri came down supported by Geralt’s arms around her since her knees were wobbly from all the pleasure, she quickly pulled her fake dick out of the whimpering girl. Yen was now grinding her snatch into Edna’s face and Triss got her ass licked by Rosa while the fox slapped her servant’s tits gently.

When Geralt was sure his girl could stand alone again, he took a step back. Ciri turned around, fumbling with the buckles of the leather straps. She needed him inside her again. But her hands were shaking with arousal and failing to open the small metal pieces. Geralt brought his hand to Ciri’s chin and made her look up at him. She gasped when she saw his eyes and then with a swift motion, he gripped her fake cock and simply yanked it off. The leather tore and the shaft slipped from Ciri. He held the now ruined item in front of her face. She swallowed, took it from him, threw it into a corner and then jumped on him. He caught her midair and impaled her wide open and drenched pussy with one swift motion onto his hard dick. She latched her mouth to his and they began kissing and fucking like they hadn’t seen each other in ages.

In the morning the twins had awoken clinging to one another while being sandwiched between their empress and her father while his wives had had to move to their room to actually get some sleep. The twins had thanked their empress for her generosity in sharing her lovers with them and not having to hide their own incestuous relationship from her anymore. And the fact that they had lost their pureness to the white-haired male specimen she called her father, the only man both girls had ever lusted for since they had met him in Novigrad, made them love the empress and her family even more. Ciri looked at the two sweet things and kissed them both long and sensually. Then the empress thanked both her chambermaids for sharing their beauty and love with her. Both twins blushed deeply and the empress got aroused again. She made them pleasure her ass and vagina before watching them eat each other out while her family joined her as audience for the var Attres loving exchange. Even before that she had decided that the twins would be regular guests to their bed and ordered and new bigger one.

And in this new bed, that had already seen more hours of passionate love making than his predecessor, Ciri now lay, together with Geralt and Yen, since after he had defeated the red-furred beast which had captured his empress, aka fucking Triss into a coma, he had slung her rigid body over his shoulder, lead his empress by the arm into her chamber and then was submitted to the lady’s gratefulness. Ciri had to leave later to be present at the grand dinner for all the diplomats and nobles, but had rather quickly excused herself to reunite with her lovers. But all of them had been tired, Triss already sleeping deeply, and Yen drifting of already after a hole day of lovemaking and straight out fucking with her husband. So Ciri had just taken of her dress, and laid between the sorceresses, holding Geralt’s hand and looking into his beautiful eyes till hers fell shut.

Now it was morning and Geralt had been awake for quite a while of course, but he had waited for his younger wife to wake up. She did after a good night of sleep and stirred just around half an hour after the witcher, being greeted by his cat eyes shining in the half dark room which was only lit by the little light that came through the cracks between the curtains. Triss smiled at him and whispered how much she loved him, since she didn’t want to wake her other bedmates to early. Geralt smiled back, but after Triss carefully crawled over Ciri’s relaxed body and they cuddled for a bit he felt, that his wife was getting perkier by the minute. He knew that she looked forward to the continuation of the discussions and so he had leaned down to her ear.

“Go get’em, fox”, he grumbled and she giggled a little, before detangling from him, kissing him long, laying all her love and adoration into it before leaving. He stayed behind, not ready to leave the warmth of the bed yet and so he pulled closer to his girl.

He slowly caressed Ciri’s face with his rough hand. His index finger traced the scar over her eye, then making random patterns at her cheeks before coming to her lips. His touch was feather light but his fingertips could feel the softness of Ciri’s pink lips. Her mouth was slightly open and Geralt thought that she was the cutest thing ever. He stroked over skin for a while and marveled at the soft texture. Then he heard how Ciri’s heart rate increased slightly and knew she was coming awake.

He now used his thumb to massage her lips, wanting for her to wake up to being touched by him. Her lips gave the tiniest smile and then suddenly she opened her mouth and bit his thumb playfully. Her lips closed around his digit and he felt her tongue rolling around it. He laid his other fingers around her chin and jaw line and she sucked him in deeper. He grumbled in content, her tongue and lips making a silent promise of what they would do to his dick soon. Then suddenly her emerald eyes shot open and looked into his. They gazed at each other amazed by the sight of the other’s face, completely in love and happy. After a minute Ciri pulled her head back and with a little pop his thumb slipped from her mouth. His hand hovered in the air for a moment before he brought it to Ciri’s open hair. He brushed through her mane then over her neck, shoulder and chest – were he of course took the route over her tit – then over her hip before resting on her ass. She sighed in pleasure and scooped closer.

As his hand was on its way back and was past her shoulder, she took hold of his forearm and raised it above her head. She shot her head forward to give him a tiny lick over the lips, which he anticipated so her parted them slightly to lick her tongue back. But she raised further, still holding his arm and slowly brought her face to his armpit. She had gotten inspired by her big sis yesterday, and now wanted to see if he would get the same pleasure from her showing that she loved, just loved his smell. She pressed her nose a little to his slightly hairy skin then dragged it down his armpit and breathed in deeply. He breathed in in sync with her. He also smelled her, her body emitting her intoxicating scent. With his heightened senses he always was surrounded by her or his wives’ odor, so he had gotten kinda used to it. But she was hit with his pheromones and musky smell and her libido shot up. He smelled so good, so male and most of all he smelled like Geralt. Her home.

But since she wanted to please him and greet him, she only took another quick sniff then lowered his arm and came back to his face. He had an incredibly sexy look, partly loving, partly smug because he had smelled her vagina wetting for him as she had been hit with his odor.

“You smell so fucking good, lover”, she whispered

“You smell better”, he grumbled. She shook her head.

“Not possible”, she said and then she decided that she didn’t need to hide what she wanted next from him.

“I want...I need your cum, Geralt. I must taste it”, she said with a deep voice. His expression turned even more smug and Ciri felt his dick poking her thigh. She made a move to get down to his crotch so she could blow him, but when she threw back the covers and took sight of his cock, her vagina pulsed. His smell had not only made her want to taste him but also feel him inside her. She bit her lips in conflict. But then she decided she could have both easily, since her man wasn’t some clumsy virgin who would shoot his pathetic load the moment he was inside her. This man was a fucking sex-beast, and if she asked nicely, he would make her cum and wait till her mouth was at his cock so she could taste him.

He had watched her face, her features an open book to him. And he also knew what she had decided on. So he turned on his back threw away the covers completely and looked at her invitingly. She bit her lips again.

“Please tell me, when you are close, father”, she whispered to make sure they were on the same page, then raised from the mattress and crawled on top of him. He grumbled in assent and also got her hornier from his deep voice. That for Ciri was just the sexiest part about him: his voice. His body was incredible, his muscles and what he could do with them, his eyes were simply beautifully, his tongue skilled and nimble to the point where it became frightening, his cock divine. But his voice always got to Ciri, his deep rumbling, his approving grunts and his honest declarations of love or silly jokes when he felt talkative.

Ciri placed her wet vagina over his dick and teased him a bit by dragging his tip through her drenched folds. He growled in sweet frustration and she shivered. Then he quickly took hold of his hips and pushed them down, impaling her on his divine penis. Ciri moaned loudly and Geralt covered her mouth.

“Don’t wake your mother, lioness”, he said in a hushed voice. She nodded and bit his hand to stay silent as she began moving on his dick. She set an incredibly slow speed, but that was just what both lovers needed. Slow sensuality, just enjoying the other’s feel without a need to rush. He let go of her mouth and brought his hands to her tits to massage them. She took a deep breath but refrained from being too loud. After a few minutes their rhythm got quicker. Then she sat back further, propped on one arm as she rolled her hips at him. She shot him a mischievous look and snaked a hand to his balls. She squeezed them which made his cock twitch and hit a new spot in her and he let out a deep moan. Now she leaned forward quickly and covered his mouth.

“Don’t howl to loudly, wolf”, she whispered and he chuckled to himself. She kept his mouth covered as she fucked him again. Her other hand played with his beard and she pressed her face to the other cheek.

“But fuck, I adore your voice, Geralt”, she whispered into his ear and increased her pace. He moaned deep in his chest and she nodded.

“Yeeesssss, let me hear you”, she said with clenched teeth, “Growl for me, wolf, growl for your cub.”

Her riding now became frenetic and he fucked back into her. He pulled her head back by her hair a little and brought his other hand to her lower spine. Then he made her look at him and suddenly pressed her hips down roughly while ceasing his motions. He waited for a second to have her undivided attention. She panted in arousal. Her hand still covered his mouth, as he let out a deep growl, her whole body vibrating from his voice.

“Fuuuuuucckk”, she whimpered as her vagina constricted and she got off to his voice hard. He began fucking her again but held her still by her hips. She closed her eyes and made ready to climax. But she still needed to hear his voice so she uncovered his mouth and stroked both his cheeks with her hands.

“Again”, she demanded softly and he grumbled but tamer than before. She shot him an adoring look, loving his teasing, and quickly lay on top of him, pressing her ear to his chest.

“More, please”, she moaned louder and didn’t seem to care if she woke Yen anymore. He stopped his movements again, teasing her. She raised her head and gave him a needy look.

“Please, lover, just once more and I’ll cum so hard for you”, she pleaded and pressed her ear to his chest again. She lay still completely, only constricting her vaginal muscles around him, ready to cum the second he would make a sound.

But he took his time. He knew that once he would give her what she wanted she would squirt around him and cry out in pleasure. But he didn’t want to wake his wife next to them so he sat up, her weight bothering him not the slightest. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, wondering if something was wrong. But when she had pulled back, his hand came over her mouth again.

“When we wake her like this, she will have her mouth on my dick before you can get a taste”, he said and made sure to make his voice soft and a bit higher than usual. She shot him a loving look and nodded then put her arms around him and began moving against him. But he still didn’t fuck back and made no sound instead his other hand came around her throat. Her eyes widened. Did he want her to pass out from what would be a mind shattering orgasm? She was so ready, so horny and needy, and so fucking turned on by his voice. Now he also began to choke her heightening her arousal even more as he took back full control after she was the one in charge. Her breathing came in short intense bursts as she waited for him to growl at her and make her world crumble. Then he began fucking back against her and maneuvered her head close to his neck. He made the biggest growl yet, sounding like the beast he was and she pressed her eyes shut. Her vagina constricted and he hit her g-spot and everything came together for her.

Her cunt started squirting and her eyes flew open. She squealed, cried into his hand and he choked her harder. She began shaking, her body spasming uncontrollably. She came for three minutes straight and his body vibrated under her all the while, as he only took in quick breathes before letting them out in his guttural sounds.

She became lightheaded and her body suddenly went rigid. He let go of her throat and uncovered her mouth. She wasn’t unconscious but after this monster climax she felt completely numb. He pressed her close to his chest, feeling soft tits and her hard nipples against his skin, and lay back down.

“I got you, baby, I got you”, he whispered to her and she took her time to recover in the security of his scent and embrace. After ten minutes she could feel her legs again and sat up from his chest. His hard cock was still in her vagina. She looked at him and caressed his cheeks then kissed him deeply.

“My perfect wolf…I love you so much”, she said full of adoration and gave his cock inside her a squeeze. They stayed like this for a moment, her humming softly to him and he holding her in his arms while they were still connected through their joined organs.

“I still crave your taste, father”, she said after their tender moment in seductive lust. He smiled up at her ant let go of her body by pulling his hands back theatrically.

“Then take it, lioness”, he grumbled and she shivered in aftershocks. She raised her hips and gave a deep moan as his shaft glided through her tight folds.

“But how will we make sure my potent wolf doesn’t wake his mate?”, she asked. “Oh, I know”, she said with a girlish joy and quickly turned around. He chuckled at her antics and then praised her kinkiness as she lowered her ass on his face.

“Like this the bad wolf will stay nice and silent when I drain his balls”, she said with the same voice and then lowered her trained bottom. The moment she sat down, his hands came up to her cheeks and pulled them apart. He gave a long lick over her drenched labia, enjoying the sweet taste of her nectar, before he settled to nibble and kiss at her perineum. She sighed in satisfaction then went to make him shoot his load into her hungry mouth. She brought her lips around his tip and began sucking him in. She was hit with their combined flavors, her sweet one, which she liked despite her hate for narcissism, and his more salty, manly taste, that she absolutely loved. Then she lowered her mouth as far as she could. She only made it to the middle of his long dick, as she was still too untrained to take him as deep as his raven or fox. But damn what she lacked in training and experience she compensated with enthusiasm. She quickly came up, took a moment to lick around his tip and shot back down and set a quick pace. He left hand meanwhile fondled his balls and her right stroked the part of his dick she couldn’t get into her mouth in his favorite style she had found out during their first night.

Geralt was in heaven. Her sweet cunt and cute ass on his face and her vigorous lips on his dick felt incredible. After just a minute, he began moaning deeply, feeling his climax quickly coming closer. Normally he was stamina beast, able to ‘withstand’ a blowjob as long as he wanted. But maybe it was because his impending climax would be the first of the day, or the fact that his cock had just been in his daughter’s virgin-like vagina that and her addiction like need for his semen. But her actions soon made him throb and be gave deep low groans. And his deep rumbling was just the encouragement Ciri needed, still caught in her voice fetish.

“Fuck, Ciri, I…”, be began but she pushed her ass onto his face. She pulled back her mouth but kept on stroking him and answered.

“Shhh, Geralt, I don’t want to share you this morning”, she cooed then pushed her mouth back down taking him in her throat for a moment. He gave a muffled moan. But then he decided that he could also use her position to give her some pleasure as she took him to blowjob paradise. He pushed his tongue in her sphincter and wiggled it around. She came up from his cock in surprise and had to bite her lips not to cry out.

“Oh, you’re such a dirty wolf, licking his cub’s asshole”, she hissed then once again pushed herself down as far as she could. She gagged slightly so she pulled back and resumed her fast pace.

He let out another deep grumble and Ciri shivered, partly from his sexy voice and partly from this noise signaling his climax. She knew he needed just one more little push over the edge, so she stopped for a second and held him still. In a teasingly slow lick, she brought her tongue over his whole length. Then she brought both her hands to his shaft and stroked slowly with her tight grip on him.

“Please, wolf, drown your cub in your seed”, she said in her most submissive, needy voice. That did it for him and he erupted. She quickly brought her lips over his tip and the moment she tasted him she began swallowing. He bucked his hips and pulled her tongue from her ass. Then to shut him up he bit down on one of her cheeks. She began moaning and her vibrating throat gave him even more pleasure. He came and came, shooting into her mouth what seemed like gallons of cum. After his fifth eruption she suddenly came as well, his taste and the pain from his bite enough give her a mini climax.

After two full minutes of coming his fluid-stream died down and she stopped swallowing so she could keep the rest in her mouth. He let go of her ass cheeks and his head flopped back onto the bed as he panted heavily. She stayed at his dick for another moment, swirling her tongue over his tip and through his seed in her mouth. Then she made tiny gulps to savor his thick gift. When all was gone, she sucked what was left in his dick out, which made him moan again before she planted a long kiss on his dick. Then she got off him and turned her face to him.

“Thank you for feeding your hungry girl, father”, she said in earnest and he brought a hand to her cheek. Ciri leaned in his touch and let him guide her to lay her head on his chest. She settled closely beside him, but before she would lay her head down and relax, she once more brought her face to his armpit and breathed in deeply. He smelled even better after their passionate love making. She extended her tongue and made a big lick over his sweaty skin. Now she finally was encompassed by him entirely: his odor in her nose, his taste in her mouth, his rumbling still in her ear and his feel around her body. He chuckled a bit but also spoke a soft ‘Love you’ to her. She looked at him with happy eyes and pressed her lips to his shortly. Then both relaxed.


	7. Settling In III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Ciri/Geralt, Yen/Geralt  
Kinks: Rough Sex; Praise; Married Sex; Choking; Fluff; Deepthroating; Dirty Talk/Teasing; Anal; etc.

“Yen and Triss told me about the meeting you three had in Corvo Bianco, lover”, Ciri said after a while through which she had drawn random patterns on Geralt’s chest.

“Which one”, he asked, a few very fond memories of their honeymoon and anniversary, including a massage by Triss in their bed, fucking Yen in a toilette and threesome romp in the duchess’ gardens, flooding his mind together with one or two occasions where they had found the time to meat there. Especially the time in the gardens was a memorable one, since his wives had surprised him with some magical moments. They had been truly fox and raven that night!

“The one time where you discussed how all three of you wanted to fuck me”, Ciri said casually and looked at him. Then she saw something only two other people, two certain sorceresses, had ever seen: blushing Geralt. Ciri eyes widened in surprise as she didn’t think that Geralt could actually blush after the mutations. But she loved him even more, and a little color in his face made him even more beautiful.

“Don’t worry, Geralt. I love you, every aspect of you. And I think it is hot. Turns me on really. How you wanted to fuck your little girl”, she made a little pause as she had come up with some mischief, “…daddy”, she finished with a sweet voice. His cock twitched just when she said daddy and he let out a groan in arousal but also embarrassment. She giggled and took hold of his dick, stroking it back alive.

“You’re a naughty wolf and a naughty man, daddy”, another twitch and she giggled again “getting hard from just a little dirty talk from your baby girl.”

She sat up and looked into his eyes. He looked back in slight embarrassment. She adored him and just loved, that he wasn’t afraid to show his true self around her.

“You want to go again, daddy? Fuck my naughty little snatch till you shoot your seed in your cub’s womb?”, she asked and brought her legs over his body again.

“Or do you want to spank your baby girl for teasing her daddy”, she continued his sweet torture. But he slowly got over his embarrassment and just enjoyed his kinky lover. So he brought on hand around her and gave her ass a little spank. Now finally, after an hour of lovemaking beside her, Yen seemed to awake from her deep sleep and stirred. Ciri moaned and giggled at the same time.

“Oh, daddy, you will wake mommy and then she will take away your perfect dick from her misbehaving daughter”, Ciri said in her cute voice and raised her hips to take him in again. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

“Your majesty”, came the muffled voice of one of the var Attre twins through the thick wood. Ciri stopped her motion, groaned in frustration and buried her face in the crook of Geralt’s neck as if to hide from the world. Geralt groaned as well his cock now resting between her ass cheeks and brought his hands around the empress’ body possessively. She made an approving noise and began kissing away at his throat, nibbling at the skin. He held her closer, not caring about the waiting girl at the door and slowly dragged his dick between Ciri’s cheeks. Maybe the twin would go away when she was ignored and figured her empress was busy? Geralt rolled around so he was half draped on top of the lioness. She laid her head back against a cushion and looked at him, so beautiful and sexy, his cock gave an impatient throb.

“Daddy…”, she cooed biting her lip and he shot forward and brought her into a deep lip lock while her hands pulled him more on top of her by his ass and shoulder. Another knock. Ciri groaned again and tightened her grip, but Geralt pulled back, easily out strengthening her.

“Please your majesty”, the var Attre pleaded through the door.

“What?”, Ciri called in her empress voice mixed with a lot of anger and Geralt leaned back down to nibble at her neck like she had done for him. She had teased him with her girlish antics, and now he would tease her back while she had to talk to her interrupting chambermaid. She exposed more of her skin and sighed in enjoyment.

“My apologies, but the meeting about Temeria is to start in around an hour and you will need some time to put on your wardrobe”, the twin said through the door. Ciri opened her eyes and tugged on Geralt’s hair. He came up and looked down at her.

“I’m sorry, daddy, but the damned empress duties call”, she cooed to him and kissed his chin.

“Guess they do”, he said then a smile cracked through his face.

“But first let’s tease our rude interrupter a bit”, he grumbled and Ciri smiled as well.

“Come in, Edna”, Ciri called and the door opened slowly. Edna came hesitantly through, clutching a dressing gown in her hands.

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, your highness, but I know how important this meeting is for you and Lady Triss”, Edna began then quickly stopped when she saw Geralt laying on top of her empress, both completely naked. Geralt looked at her and got up from Ciri, which made the empress sigh in sadness at missing her father’s body heat. Geralt sat at the edge of the bed and crossed his arms. Edna stood before him, her grip on the morning robe tightening and her eyes fixed to his erect dick.

“Get over here”, Geralt said in a commanding voice and Edna jumped a bit but quickly followed the command. The girl stood in front of the bed and tried her best not to goggle Geralt’s tool. She failed.

“Tell me, birdie, who’s meeting is that you are interrupting us for”, Geralt grumbled and Ciri adored his deep voice.

“It’s the meeting of her imperial Majesty Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon’s staff concerning outer politics especially the case of the Temerian dynasty”, Edna said as if learned.

“So it’s Ciri’s meeting”, Geralt said and said woman understood what he was going to do. The empress sat up and moved slowly behind her man. Edna eyes instantly shot to Ciri’s trained curves and drank in every inch of the perfect body.

“Answer, Edna”, Geralt said in a slightly raised voice and Edna’s eyes fluttered in arousal.

“Yes, basically it is”, the girl hissed in a silent voice.

Ciri sat behind Geralt and brought her legs over his so she could press herself against his back. He grumbled in content at feeling her breasts against his upper body and uncrossed his arms to massage her feet. She in turned brought her hands to his front to caress and stroke over his abs and pecks. Enda’s eyes widened and she began sweating.

“So the meeting won’t, even can’t start without her”, Geralt said in a stern voice.

“Hm?”, she made her mind already filled with images of worshipping this his divine dick and licking her petit feet.

“Eh, yes, I guess that is correct”, Edan answered in confusion. Ciri smiled and kissed Geralt’s neck.

“So why, do you disturb your empress, even though every member of the meeting would have to wait till she arrives even if that meant sitting there till the sun goes down?”

“She is a bad little girl, daddy”, Ciri said between her kisses. His cock twitched and he brought a hand behind his head to stroke her hair.

“I…I don’t know, master”, Edna stuttered and turned bright pink. It seemed that Geralt’s new nickname had the same effect on her as on Ciri and her daddy. Now Ciri bit into Geralt’s earlobe, partly to tease him but mostly to confuse and arouse the fidgeting woman more.

“You should punish her, daddy, give her ass a good spanking”, Ciri cooed and brought her hands over Geralt’s shoulders while giving Edna a sex look.

“Yes, please…”, the waiting girl whimpered and Geralt’s face softened to an amused expression. He made ready to prolong the girl’s torture but suddenly a fiery haired woman walked through the door.

“Geralt, stop teasing the poor girl”, Triss said in the voice of a wife, scolding her husband. And Geralt smiled, since that was exactly what it was: His wife, scolding him with a stern voice, that still contained love and care. The wolf shot his fox a loving look that irritated her but which she returned quickly, if only for a second.

“Spoilsport”, Ciri said from behind Geralt and Triss came up to the bed and looked at the lovers with a stern expression.

“And you, Cirilla, stop groping my husband and get dressed, that meeting is important” Triss said in an authoritative voice. It seemed that yesterday’s submissiveness had vanished and had instead given the fox some extra fighting spirit, since Triss was now eager to get back into the political ring and redeem herself. Ciri was still annoyed that she had to leave her witcher, but was also glad that Triss had found her political edge again. And eager Triss was a sexy Triss as well. But still Ciri couldn’t contain herself to fret Triss a little.

“I wonder if the imperial mage advisor was supposed to give orders to her empress”, Ciri half mumbled to herself as she detangled from Geralt.

“Don’t even start, young lady”, Triss said in a threatening voice, reminding Ciri of the years Triss had taught her at Kaer Morhen.

Ciri got up and stood naked next to the sitting Geralt and brought a hand up to his beard to stroke his cheek. Edan made a needy noise as she saw her empress shift into this sexy pose and touch her witcher.

“Mistress, I…”, Edna said as she looked at Triss. Her red-headed mistress was such a kind, forgiving, sexy, beautiful, stunning… _Focus, Edna!_ …woman, that maybe she would allow the gentlewoman to excuse herself so Edna wouldn’t die in arousal when she washed her empress. But Triss was already completely in fighting mode so she raised a finger and shushed at the poor girl.

Ciri meanwhile bent down to kiss her lover, but also to tease the other women with her cute ass. She looked back at Triss and said in a deep voice: “You’re pretty sexy when you’re pushy, fox.” Then she pressed her lips to Geralt and gave him a long parting kiss.

Triss let out a frustrated noise and Edna mewled nearly cumming. This game her empress and master were playing was nearly too much for the girl and she would need to hurry with bathing and dressing her empress so she could get to her twin sister to get some relief. Ciri slowly parted from Geralt and let out a deep moan. Then to tease him even further she leaned to his hear and whispered to him.

“See you later, daddy”, she cooed and licked his ear. He tried to grab her, too aroused to let her go now but Triss quickly pulled her girl away, took the morning robe from the paralyzed chambermaid and threw it around the lioness’ bod. Then she pushed her little sis to the door.

“Sexy as fuck actually, step-mommy”, Ciri said. Triss growled, slapped the trained ass then pushed her harder while Ciri laughed. Edna stood there trembling with arousal. Her eyes were fixed onto Geralt’s cock and she drooled slightly. Suddenly Triss called for her and the girl shot out the door, leaving behind a little puddle of fluids that had run down her legs. Geralt was left behind, with his boner at full erection. But lucky for him, there was still a woman left in the room. And just as Geralt wanted to turn around, the nimble hands of Yennefer of Vengerberg snaked around his body and took hold of his hard penis. She had long awoken and had gotten turned on by his and Ciri’s game.

“You’re rubbing of far too much on our daughter, darling”, Yen whispered in her husband’s ear.

“She seems to enjoy It when I rub her a little”, Geralt said back and closed his eyes, Yen already setting the perfect pace with her hand job. The raven gave a giggle and lay her head against his back. She took in a deep breath. It seemed that this morning, his women were in a smelling mood, but Geralt wouldn’t dream of complaining.

“And besides: I’m not the one who taught her sassiness and teasing”, he grumbled and used his combat agility to tun around on his ass and capture Yen’s body with his legs. That meant that her arms were pushed to the side and she had to let go of Geralt’s dick.

“No, her good qualities she obviously got from me”, Yen said and he shook his head at her mock arrogance.

“I meant her leisure and her insatiability.”, Yen said and got closer to Geralt’s mouth. She gave him a kiss, though it was chaste without adding any tongue. But her hands moved on their own and were back at stroking him off.

“Says the seductress who slept in, has my cock in her hands and is wetter than a virgin in her wedding night”, answered her husband and gave her challenging look. She held his gaze for a second, then came back to his lips to give them a quick lick.

“Fair enough”, Yen whispered. Geralt crept a hand down Yen’s tummy and she sat up on her knees a bit so he could touch her vagina. He slowly swept over her outer lips, then pulled his hand back. He inspected his sticky fingers, already drenched from just one slow sweep.

“By the gods, Yen”, he grumbled and Yen sat up even higher so her face was slightly higher than his.

“You really are needy. Didn’t you get enough from me yesterday, slutty raven?”, he said and pulled her closer by her ass while she never let go of his dick but brought one hand to his ballsac.

“We were separated for so long, darling. I’ll never get enough of you, not in this life”

“Who is insatiable now, wife”, Geralt said. When he said wife, she moaned and her eyes fluttered. She had never thought it possible, but the fact that she wasn’t a ‘free’ woman anymore, but in an utterly committed relationship, made her giddy every time she was called wife. Married to the in her mind manliest being on earth, a beast in the sheet and the battlefield but a softy at heart, and to the sexiest sorceress of the continent – even hotter than herself, even though said sorceress would have fiercely disagreed and they would have argued until their witcher stepped in and told them that any competition was useless when two women were perfect. The simple word ‘wife’ showed everything there was to Yen’s new living conditions: She was loved, cared for, could care for others without the concern of showing ‘weakness’, could love them with every fiber of her being. She could open up when she was sad or frustrated and could share her joy and happiness. She was a complex woman, who had mostly hidden behind a mask of calculation and cockiness. Now she could be sweet, submissive, rough, seductive and was accepted for it all, loved for all of it. She could fuck however she wanted, take her fox however she liked and even ride and dominate the witcher when she felt like it. And she could get fucked, hard and rough while being spanked and chocked or slow and sweet riding her spouses’ faces or looking in their eyes when they climaxed. There were no boundaries no secrets, no taboos she simply could be herself and never ever felt alone.

Yen smiled to herself as she thought about what her title meant. Finally she opened her eyes. Normally she would have teased him, seduced him and scolded him for his cockiness, but fuck he deserved to be a little cocky.

“Say that again, darling”, she whispered instead and pressed her forehead against his, making true on her inner monologue about being herself, and showed him that she wanted to hear him call her wife and his again. But Geralt, perfect Geralt, seemed to know her even better than she knew herself. Because he didn’t just give her what she wanted but teased her, so when she would finally get it, it would be even better.

“Insatiable?”, he half chuckled. She laughed, open and honest. She could laugh at silly jokes, and be silly too, he wouldn’t love her less. She was bound to him and bound to Triss, and by this she was freer than she had ever been. But still, that had been a little too much cockiness. So she grabbed his sac and squeezed it a little harder than she knew he liked. He tensed a bit and half grunted half chuckled more.

“Alright: You’re my insatiable, sassy, bossy …”, she tugged on his balls though his words were completely true as the gesture showed, but so much cockiness couldn’t go unpunished. He moaned in pain and pleasure “sometimes cute, mostly seductive, always beautiful and – even though you try to hide it from the world but don’t ever hide it from us – caring…” he paused and she scrapped along his dick with her black nails, which she knew he loved but she also loved his teasing so this gesture was the perfect mix of disciplining and rewarding.

“…wife”, he finally said and she moaned again and took the pressure away from his balls and massaged them.

“Good boy”, she cooed and he chuckled more “now shut up and kiss me, husband.”

He laughed and then quickly pressed his lips to hers. They made out slowly for a while, taking their time in licking and nibbling at the other’s lips before French kissing. After a while of light and softy exchange, Geralt took control slowly and Yen submitted to her husband as he stuck his tongue deep into her mouth. But after a while he retreated, a clear invitation for her to take control. So she did, holding his face in a tight grasp as she push her tongue into his mouth and bit into his lips and tongue.

Finally she pulled away, panting and deeply flustered and a little puddle of her flowing juices had formed between her knees. She looked at him then stroked a thumb over his lips.

“One finally has to say it out loud, darling: You are a phenomenal kisser”, she said never taking her eyes of his mouth. His mouth corners raised slightly.

“I aim to please”, he grumbled then bit her thumb affectionately.

“That you do, lover, like no one else ever could”, Yen said honestly and then felt his hand at her vagina gain. It made a slow sweep over her outer lips and she let out a low moan. He smiled around her thumb, then made another sweep before inserting two fingers in her ready opening. She hissed in pleasure and pulled her thumb from his mouth to bring her arms around his head and pull him close to her chest. He followed her and took the opportunity to kiss one of her boobs before licking the nipple of the other one.

Geralt began slowly fingering his wife. Yen instantly moaned holding onto him tightly as he pressed all her buttons. He pushed his fingers in deeply and then curled them slightly while his thumb made little circles around Yen’s clit. She rolled her hips into his hand and when his thumb finally made contact with her swollen pearl she bucked once. She was getting closer by the second. His other hand came up to her face and held her cheek softly while he looked up at her. She returned his gaze, moaning uncontrollably now. Then he stroked over both her lips at the same time and Yen returned the favor by sucking his thumb.

“Are you close, raven?”, he asked rhetorically and pushed in her all the way. She whimpered and nodded while swirling her tongue around his finger.

“You want to cum, Yennefer?”, he kept on teasing and now added a third finger into her. He strictly avoided touching her g-spot – which position he would find even when completely drunk – but instead focused on teasing her to the point of explosion.

She nodded desperately again then he suddenly stopped. Yen whimpered again and looked at him, so in love for his perfect teasing. He looked back at her, holding her gaze as she sucked on his thumb like a woman possessed.

“I love you”, he said softly, “Cum for me.”

She exploded and her whole body shook. He now pressed to her magic spot and vibrated his hand at a quick pace. She cried out and her juices shot from her vagina like from a hose. He pulled her body close to his and she pressed her head against his while her arms held him as tightly as she could.

When she came down, she blinked a few times to get her vison under control. He held her tightly, his hand slowly going in and out of her. She raised her head and kissed his hair before nuzzling it and breathing his scent.

“I love you as well, witcher”, she said in post orgasmic bliss then sat back on her ass as he pulled out of her. He stroked a handover her back.

“I have to tell you something”, Geralt said in a serious voice. Yen looked up at him.

“I’ll never get enough of you either”, he said still serious but his eyes had a mischievous look. Yen giggled at him and leant forward to kiss him. But just when their lips connected, he suddenly lifted her up. She gasped in surprise and he practically threw her through the air. She landed on the mattress in a laying position. Before she could even look at him, he had shot forward and latched his mouth to her vagina. He attacked it with incredibly need, licking over her lips a few times before pushing his tongue in all the way. From the moment he began eating her out she was a moaning mess again. She was still incredibly sensitive after her earlier orgasm and his skilled tongue pushed her close to the edge quicker than she would have liked. Because there were few things that felt as good as having her man between her legs, showing her what a goddess she was to him by eating her out and drinking her juices.

Of course, her wife could eat her out fantastically as well, and Ciri with her unrivalled enthusiasm brought a whole new aspect to oral sex. But with him it was still different, as he had known her for thirty years and could treat her like no other could, make her squirm like no one else.

Yen made ready to come again and she promptly did when he pulled apart her lips and sucked on her clit. She didn’t squirt this time, but still Geralt got a nice sample of her juices, gooseberry nectar coating his tongue. When he had sated his hunger for her, at least for now, he pulled away from her vagina and looked at her. She lay there her eyes closed, breathing heavy and enticing him with her rising and falling tits. He grumbled in arousal and made ready to leave her pussy for the moment to get to her boobs. But first he turned to the side, bringing his teeth to her thigh flesh and giving her a love bite. Yen sighed in content as he bit down for a second before licking the skin and then crawling up slowly.

She looked at him and tried to talk but couldn’t. He had simply knocked all the air out of her, so she contented herself with raising a hand and stroking his beard. He turned his head and kissed her open palm shortly before worshipping her breasts. He first gave each a little bite then brought up both his hands to play with them.

Yen sighed again and closed her eyes, happy with just letting him handle her. And he did, massaging her soft orbs for a few moments, then giving them a hard squeeze before letting go and using his mouth to tease her nipples. He took his time with her fantastic tits, going ever so slowly in covering every inch with his mouth. Then his ministrations got a bit rougher, just the moment she had slightly adjusted to his softness. But since he was her perfect witcher, he surprised her by suddenly slapping on tit and biting down on the nipple of the other. She let out a moan and then wondered out often she would be coming her brains out this morning. His need for her seemed to be just as big as hers so she figured on a least four more times. A normal woman might have thought that after the third time, she would need some rest and her man would not be interested in her anymore. But nothing about their relationship was normal, and Yen knew that Geralt would coax orgasm after orgasm out of her until she asked him to stop. Which she never would.

After another few minutes of his rougher treatment, he took hold of both nipples and pulled, then let go when he saw her face tighten from the sweet pain. Her tits bounced back and he grumbled as he saw the reddening, happy with his work on his wife. He crawled higher on her and finally she felt like she could talk again.

“You are so good to me, darling”, she whispered softly as he lay down on top of her, making her feel so secure with his weight on top her smaller body. She embraced him tightly and then felt his dick poking her belly as his balls rested on top of her vagina and giggled. He chuckled as well, but remained on top of her, both just enjoying the moment.

After ten minutes of him laying on her and both breathing the other’s scent, she took hold of his ass and pressed him down, then began rolling her hips slowly. His balls began stroking over her vagina, a feeling both enjoyed greatly. He propped on one arm and with his other stroked her face from her hairline to her chin. She held his gaze and both got lost in the other’s eyes.

“You want more, raven?”, he asked deeply and Yen shivered from his sexy voice. She also realized that he was far more talkative this morning than he was usually, which was fine by her because she enjoyed teasing dirty talk just like her wife enjoyed when her spouses held her throat. Yen nodded, then raised her head to lick his lips.

“I _need_ more, wolf”, she said seductively and he smiled at her.

“You want my fingers again, Yen?”, he asked teasingly and his hand wandered over her body to her vagina, he caressed her labia slowly and she sighed still sensitive.

“Your fingers are really good, darling”, she said but Geralt could hear that she wanted something else.

“But I could also use my mouth”, he continued and his lips came to hers. He dominated her for a second then pulled back and she mewled sexily.

“Your mouth’s incredible”, she said hungrily.

“But you still want something else, right”, he asked and moved his hips so his shaft was slowly stroking through her drenched fold. She moaned and bit her lips before nodding.

“Tell me what you want, wife, and I will give it to you”, he demanded. She moaned at his voice again then looked up at him.

“I want your cock, darling, your big, hard, perfect, cock. I need to feel it and cum on it and feel it pulsing when you cum inside me”, she said in a deep voice. He gave her a smug expression and moved his hips lower so his tip was aligned with her opening. He felt her lips parting for him from just the slightest contact, inviting him in, begging his dick to penetrate her. He waited another moment and she groaned in frustration, then he pushed in all the way with one swift motion.

She cried out, his massive cock penetrating her. She instantly felt incredibly full, a feeling she still had after all the times Geralt had been in her. Her insides were shaped after him and he filled every place so effortlessly and comfortably. She panted a little and he looked down at her lovingly. Then she smiled at him with her seductress smile and squeezed his dick. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“Fuck, how can you still be so tight, though I’m inside you every day, raven?”, he asked and she cooed.

“It’s because you are just so fucking massive, darling”, she answered in a sing song voice then squeezed again. He moaned as well, then he began to pull out slowly, making both sigh deeply. When only his tip was in her, he leaned down and kissed her softly again.

When he pulled back, he looked at he for a second the whispered to her.

“You’re prefect, Yen”, he said honestly. She giggled and blushed a little but then answered in her usual teasing manner: “I know”

He laughed at her and she chimed in. Then suddenly he pushed in again and set a deep slow rhythm. He laughter turned into moaning and she held onto his shoulder as his deep thrusts moved her body on the bed around.

She closed her eyes again and gave a series of moans. After a while his thrusts became harder and she locked his hips between her strong thighs. She raised her behind from the mattress a little to meet his pushes midair and both let out new sounds of pleasure. Suddenly they stopped at the same time, both feeling the other throbbing and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Do it, darling”, Yen said softly and raised a hand to his beard, “cum inside your needy wife.”

Geralt kissed her palm and gave two deep thrusts and both lovers came. Geralt grunted and his hips moved on their own as Yen held his cheek tight and gave a deep moan. The witcher shot his load into his raven’s folds and she shuddered from the feeling as the warm liquid filled her to the brim. Geralt pushed inside one last time burring his cock all the way inside her so a little of his seed spilled out from her lips. Yen gave a deep sigh and Geralt lay on top of her both exhausted but happy.

The mage kissed her husband’s head sweetly then both took a few moments to regain their breath. After a while they both moved a little and Geralt raised his head again. They looked deep into each other’s eyes, their looks as telling as a conversation. Geralt brought his hands to Yen’s breasts and massaged them slowly while she brought her hands to his ass cheeks and did the same.

“Yen, I still need more”, Geralt said with a grumbling voice and the sorceress smiled at him. She wanted to answer but he pulled out slowly and she closed her eyes, his half hard dick rubbing her nether lips even when it wasn’t completely hard. When he was outside, she opened her eyes again and now tried to answer but he spoke before her.

“More”, he simply said then suddenly grabbed her hips roughly and turned her around. Yen squealed in glee and when she landed on her front, she felt him kneading her ass cheeks. She knew him inside out and anticipated his next move so she wasn’t surprised when she felt his big tongue at her ass but still sighed at the feeling. Had she once been reluctant about anal, she was now a connoisseur though not an outright butt slut like her sister. But Geralt simply couldn’t do wrong when touching his wives so Yen made ready to come from his tongue again.

“Naughty wolf”, she giggled and raised her hips to push his face in her ass. He licked her once again then bit her cheek and pulled back.

“Second time I heard that that morning from some feisty kinky vixen”, he murmured and rubbed over the slight bitemark.

“Maybe you need to keep your bitches more in line so they don’t act up with you” Yen cooed, keeping up her teasing. Geralt smiled at her darkly, gave her behind a spank and then to the raven’s surprise he let up on her and got down from the bed. Yen turned her head around and gave him a questioning look but when she saw his smug face, she let out a frustrated groan.

“Come back darling”, Yen whined half needy half annoyed. She raised her hips and teased him with both her openings, a stream of his cum running down her legs from her puffy vagina.

“First you answer a question, raven”, Geralt challenged and got a bit closer to her again. She shook her ass at him, hoping he would ditch the games and just put his cock where it fucking belonged: Inside her.

“Fine, be quick, lover”, she said in a deep voice and swayed her behind more. He looked at it hypnotized for a second. Then he came even closer and pushed his dick between her thighs without really penetrating her.

“Who is the alpha-wo-“, he began put was cut short by Yen already knowing what he would ask her.

“You are, oh big white wolf”, she said mockingly, “now cut the crap and fuck me already.”

He growled at her and gave her ass another spank, this time harder. Yen squealed in surprise and stopped her wiggling and looked back at him. His expression was now dark, intimidating and incredibly sexy at the same time.

Suddenly, Geralt’s arm shot forward and grabbed her hair. He pulled hard and Yen was lifted of her hands while her hips were pushed back against him. At the same moment he aligned his tip with her opening and pushed in her unprepared ass. She let out a scream since it actually hurt a little, but it felt oh so good at the same time. And she also loved it, giving him access to her in every way, as he sheathed his godly penis in the place no other man had ever been.

He pulled her back until her back was pressed against his chest and two thirds of his cock where inside her. She still let out little noises and panted heavily. Then his other hand came to her throat and pushed her head back and turned it slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He held her gaze for a few seconds.

“That’s not how a wife talks to her husband”, he growled and let go of her hair. Yen moaned. Yes, it was true, a wife didn’t treat her husband like a dog, a cock on legs, not showing him the respect, he deserved. An ungrateful, jealous, stupid goose did, but not a loved and loving wife. She had been like this with him for two decades and that had made him choose Triss over her. She knew that he was mostly playing giving her submissive side a chance to come out since yesterday she had been running the show to the point where she had slapped his cheeks when she was riding him.

But he knew her better then she knew herself obviously. He put her in her place when she needed it, and now pressed against him with his dick in her ass and his hand on her throat she felt just as safe, loved and free as when she was riding him, pulling his hair and spitting in his face. He was perfect and she was so glad to be able to call him husband and let him call her wife. Just when she was falling back into hold habits commanding him around, he reminded her that she needn’t be in control all the time and was still herself when she gave him the ranks. Yen relaxed against him and pushed her self-closer to him while even pushing against his hand so he would hold her tighter. She trusted him with everything.

“I’m sorry, darling”, Yen said with a silent voice, full of trust and love, “please ask again.”

He squeezed her throat again then let go, his expression serious.

“Who is your alpha-wolf?”, he grumbled softly. Their fooling around had suddenly turned serious and he felt it that this meant a lot to Yen.

“You are”, she said again softly and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

“You are my alpha, my husband, my love, my darling”, she continued full of emotion and he kissed her again slowly. When they separated, she asked him something in return.

“And do you know who I am?”

He nodded bringing both his arms around her smaller frame and held her close while still retaining eye-contact.

“I’m your Yen”, she said and closed her eyes while beginning to move her hips slightly.

“My Yen”, he repeated and sound completely in awe of her name combined with the pronoun.

“Yours, always”, she said full of determination, then brought a hand to his cheek.

“Now make love to me, darling. Let me feel that I belong to you.”

He began moving against her slightly and despite the fact that he had fucked her daily for the past weeks, just yesterday in her ass, it felt like it was the first time in years. He was gentle with her, knowing that she wasn’t as used to anal sex as their foxy wife, but also because he wanted to show her how much he loved her. She leaned against him, holding his hands on her belly that secured her stance and just enjoyed him.

His cock sawed out of her now stretched anus slowly but surely as they both stood in front of the bed. Yen gave a pleasant sigh every time he was in her all the way and he would stay there, let her fell his whole length as her anal muscles stretched around him.

After a while his rhythm became quicker and her sigh became little moans. His hold on her changed and both his hands took one of her swaying tits as she leaned her upper body forward. He was plowing in her at an ever-increasing speed while fondling her magnificent breasts and she felt a little tingling feeling spread through her tummy. Her anal orgasms were always rather different from her vaginal or clitoral ones. They weren’t like a sudden slap to the face that made her scream and squirt like a noble prostitute for her patrons. They built up in her slowly, until her whole body arched for release and then Geralt added just a small little detail, like pinching her nipple or biting her neck, that sent her over the edge not in a violent fall but a slow glide. And she felt such a climax approaching as not only her tummy prickled but the feeling slowly spread into her chest and hips. She gave a low long moan and he leaned forward, letting her body slowly down until it lay on the bed again.

Then he brought both his feet onto the mattress and she looked back at him. Her eyes were clouded with lust. He looked down at then stroked her hair while still in his squatting position.

“I’m so close, darling”, Yen whispered though it wasn’t necessary as he could clearly see her arousal.

“That’s what you do to me every time”, she mumbled.

“What do I do exactly?”, he asked and gave her his smug face. She licked her lips and squeezed her ass around him.

“You turn me into a moaning mess”, she said with a raspy voice and he brought a hand around her lower body and lifted her up.

“I was once a proud sorceress, independent, letting no man dominate me, always in charge, always in control”, she kept on babbling. Then he slowly pushed their joined hips along the bed so her body was dragged over the mattress. She let out a long moan and now her whole body was filled with goosebumps. She would now cum any minute, all the was missing was that last little push over the edge. He legs were now on the bed as well and he sat over her on his knees, his rock-hard prick inside her while his hands stroked over her back and head.

“Now I’m just your little cock slut, your fuck bitch, all day yearning for your touch and loving it”, Yen said and buried her head into the mattress in shame and lust. Geralt leaned down over her and pressed her down completely. He pulled her hair slightly so her head was pulled up and he whispered into her ear.

“You are all these things”, he began and slowly fucked into her at a perfect angle. She moaned and opened her eyes to look at him.

“But you are also much more”, he said in his deep voice and she made ready to climax. Because she knew him and knew that his next word was all it would ever take to make her knees buck and now that she was already on the verge of climaxing, she was sure she would crumble once he spoke again. And he didn’t disappoint. He let out a deep growl and pumped in her faster while his cock throbbed also ready to cum.

“You are my perfect wife”, he said barely audible for Yen, but it was enough to complete her existence.

Yen cried out and came. She felt Geralt shoot his load into her and she felt like she was flying. Her body felt numb but her pleasure shot through every vain as she only lay there, crying out her love for him as he grunted with every spurt of his cock and emptied inside her. After what felt like an eternity, she came back down to earth. He lay on top of her, securing her shaking body as his hands caressed her all over and his mouth kissed at her ear and cheek and whispered sweet nothings that still meant the world to her. As he realized, she was coming awake, he pulled away from her face and looked down at her. She turned her head and upper body so she could look him in the eyes. He was beautiful, the most beautiful man that could ever exist for her and she was the most beautiful woman for him.

“I love you”, they both said then smiled and chuckled. He leant back down giving her a sweet and long kiss, they’re tongues reassuring the statement they had just made. Then he pulled out of her and raised from the bed.

“Lay still for me, baby”, he grumbled and she nodded like the hexed girl she was. Hexed by him, his perfection and sweetness.

Geralt turned lightly to a nightstand and opened a drawer. He fiddled for a second then pulled out a rather sizable plug from glass with a black gem on the handle part. She shivered slightly and shot him an adoring look.

“Dirty wolf”, she giggled and he smiled.

“Insatiable wife”, he returned and she shivered from her trigger word of the morning. Then he leaned to her ass and slowly pushed in the glass, sealing her pucker. She sighed the plug not nearly as huge as him but still big enough to let her feel its existence.

“And what is the meaning of this, darling?”, Yen asked in a teasing voice as she slowly turned around. Her hands stretched above her head and she was already teasing him with her curves again. He let his eyes roam over her body and his dick, half hard, came to his full length again.

“It’s a gift for your wife”, he said softly, “You know how she loves to eat my cum out of your ass.”

Yen smiled at him and shivered.

“That I do, my love”, she cooed and let her memories wash over her for another second. Then she sat up and kissed his chest lovingly for a second.

“You are so thoughtful. I love you for spoiling my sis so much”, she said and kissed over his pecs to his throat. Then she reached a hand out to hold his dick and tugged it once.

“And you’re still hard for your raven”

“I am”, he grumbled and treaded his hands through her hair. She looked up at him and tugged once again.

“Insatiable”, she said and shook her head though kissing his throat all the while. He chuckled and snaked a hand over her body to pinch her ass.

“But I’m exhausted, you made me cum just too many times, husband”, she said and lay back down, letting go of his dick.

“That I did”, he said with his smug expression. She raised her feet of the bed and brought one to his dick, massaging it with her toes.

“Don’t get cocky”, she said threating and kicked his balls with the other foot just the tiniest bit. He still groaned in pain and growled at her.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You better not”, she said seductively and slowly began dragging her feet over his dick. They stayed like that, but both knew that a footjob just wouldn’t do for him after his numerous climaxes.

“How about that: You fuck my face, relive that hurtful erection and drown me in your seed”, Yen said matter-of-factly not even looking at him, focusing on his dick. It gave a throb and she had her answer.

“And don’t hold back, wolf”, she said and finally gave him her seductress eyes. He growled, then slowly extended an arm as if in slowmotion. He took her hair in a tight but not brutal grip, then her throat though not choking her too hard. He maneuvered her around using his hold on her head and now she was resting with her shoulder’s barley on the mattress while her head hung over it.

She cooed at him and he let go of her, holding his penis and giving it a few strokes. One of her hands came up to his balls and massaged them while she was hypnotized by his dick. She knew I inside out, every vein, the perfect curve, the big glans, but still was mesmerized by it every time. He angled his cock down a bit and dragged it over her face. She inhaled deeply, smelling her ass, her vagina, his cum and his signature smell. And there was still the slightest hint of Ciri, as if her girl wanted Yen to know that this was their shared territory. Happily shared, since the smell of her girl made it all just better. She moaned and looked up at him.

“Do it, lover, use my mouth, my throat to get you off”, she commanded and both of them knew who was really in charge again. He growled, then aligned his dick with her lips. She kissed his tip for a moment then opened and he pushed in. She took his whole length with her typical ease. Oh yes, she was the queen of deepthroating, never gagging or crying, and she never had problems with her oxygen supply.

She had developed and intriguing complex technique, that allowed her to take his face fucking for any amount of time. Whenever Geralt pulled out, she constricted her throat muscles, pushing him out and making room for an airstream through her nose. That not only brought him pleasure it also ensured she would breath and never become close to passing out. Her gagging reflex of course was long gone, being trained away years ago when she had discovered oral sex as a way to control him. Nowadays she regretted her aim, as she had sucked him off just before ordering him around back then But Yen was still proud of this skill. It only had one weak point: It required him to actually pull out. Otherwise she was as lost as any girl confronted with his pussy breaker, and eventually she would pass out. But since she trusted him with her live, she wasn’t afraid of anything when he took her face and even though he sometimes stayed in her throat a bit, he never made her feel uncomfortable.

Geralt sat a slow rhythm, pushing past her lips, then she swallowed around him once before he pulled out. And with every cycle, she breathed in his heavy balls that hung over her face. Every intake was like she was hit with some lust potion, their combined smells and his pheromones making her get wet again, despite her exhaustion.

After a couple dozen of strokes, Geralt decided to spice up things a little. He quickened his strokes, which gave her less time to breath and he would let her swallow twice around him. She hummed happily, ready to show of what a pro she was. Then suddenly he rammed in her all the way and stayed. She moaned around him and swallowed, tightening her throat muscles.

“Oh gods, Yen, you’re so fantastic”, he groaned and began playing with her breasts. She cooed from the compliment, her lust increasing. After half a minute he pulled back, only the tip remaining in her mouth and she took a few deep breaths. All the while she let her tongue play around his glans and her hands massaged his balls and thighs. Then she brought her arms around his hip and pulled him in by his ass cheeks. She would show him what a good wife she was, that she could take him like no other could, not even her foxy sister. He moaned and slapped her tit softly, then, when he was all the way inside again, he stayed and only moved in and out a little so the friction around him would continue. She hummed and moaned, ready to let him fuck her deep, prepared for a long time without a breath. Suddenly he let go of her tits and instead took hold of her head. He pushed in even deeper and Yen’s face was smashed against his balls. She moaned, feeling incredibly sexy as he took her throat more roughly. He fucked her face with quick strokes and now, despite her mastership she felt her vision tunnel and got light headed.

She let him fuck her a few more seconds, then just as she made ready to pinch his ass, their agreed sign for him to stop when she couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled out. Yen felt the heat in her vagina rise as she again realized what a perfect man her witcher was. He knew what she could take and never took her past her boundaries. At least not when she wasn’t ready, because fuck, her old boundaries had been crumbled on multiple occasions since her wedding.

Geralt pulled out all the way and she gasped for air. Her mouth was still open and he took a look at her face. She was flustered, her eyes blinking rapidly but around the corners of her mouth played a faint, self-righteous smile.

When she had breathed enough, she simply began sucking him again and he got back to fucking her face. Things got more heated and his dick began giving an occasional throb.

Yen lost herself slowly in the pleasure of giving her man the love he deserved and her hand snaked to her vagina. She was exhausted, true, but she couldn’t contain herself to finger another glorious orgasm out of herself when he would explode in her throat. She dragged her middle and index finger through her folds once, then began pushing in. But just when she did, he suddenly took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand back. She squealed in annoyance, thinking he would tease her and keep her from her pleasure. But he was her perfect husband so instead he did something much more like him.

“That is my job, Yen”, he grumbled and began to tease her clit. She moaned and he pushed in roughly.

“It’s my duty as your husband, to take care of your every need”, he said with a raspy voice and began to finger her with his thick digits.

_You do, darling, every day and in every way_, Yen thought and she knew she needn’t to tell him. Instead she relaxed her body, feeling herself getting close as well as him. When both came, it was rather tame, since they had already fucked each other through multiple orgasms. Yen’s moans simply got higher and her vagina pushed out the last bits of seed that were still in her and tightening around his finger. And Geralt only grunted a few times before burring himself to the hilt in her mouth and shooting his load, which was a little small for his usual amounts. But he still tasted salty and thick and perfect.

Geralt pulled his finger out of her and licked them clean, getting a taste of her juices once again and she licked around his tip a few times to clean him. He quickly got soft and she kissed his still impressive dick, rewarding it for all the hard work it had done for her this morning.

He looked down at her, then took her into a secure hold and turned her around on the bed again while laying down as well in a swift motion. They lay facing each other and he gave her a sweet long kiss on the forehead while she stroked through his beard. When he pulled back, he saw tears running over her cheeks and her eyes getting a little puffy. Instantly he took her into a tighter embrace and brought her head to his chest.

“What’s wrong, Yen?”, he asked sensually while stroking her back. She cuddled up to him and breathed his scent. Then she pulled back and looked at him.

“Nothing”, she whispered and kissed him on the forehead now.

“I’m just so happy to be here with you, to be able to love you and be loved like this”, she said with an emotional voice and he gave her a happy smile.

“And I am so happy, that our daughter and our wife will soon be here again so I can share you with them, because you’re far too precious to keep you to myself.”

“I was wrong you know”, he said and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “you do treat me as a wife should treat her husband…and even better”, he said and more tears came from her eyes and their lips met in a loving kiss.

After their morning escapades, Yen and Geralt took to cleaning each other. They took their time, cuddling in the tube at the window, then drying off and Yen sat down in her husband’s lap. After a while she got up and came back with a razor and some shaving oil. She gave him a teasing look and told him that he needed to trim his face hair so he would scare the servants looking like a woodman. He laughed at her but as he wanted to take the razor from her, she slapped his hand away and instead sat in his lap again and began spreading the oil on his cheeks and throat. She began dragging the blade over his skin, concentrating on the task and he sat back and relaxed.

“You know you don’t have to do that”, he said softly after a while.

“I know, darling. But I just feel extra wifey today”, she answered and kissed his throat once then got back to cutting of the hairs. Geralt smiled at her.

“Love you”, he grumbled and gave her an intense stare.

“I love you, too” Yen said and stopped for a second. Then she gave him her seductress smile and splashed a few drops of water at his face.

“Now, shut up or I will cut you”, she said threateningly.

“That’s not how a wife should talk to her husband”, Geralt teased and she giggled.

“A husband should stop talking when his wife has a knife to his throat”, Yen said without looking but dragging the razor over his skin. A faint smile played around her lips.

“Fair enough”, Geralt conceded and leaned back to relax as his wife kept on grooming him.

When Yen finished, she took a towel and rubbed it over his face, then sat back and looked at him.

“You remember when I said you were one of the most handsome witchers second only to Lambert?”, she asked sweetly. He nodded and brought his hands to her hips.

“I lied”, she said and brought her head to his should. He chuckled.

“Eskel is a pretty boy, too”, she said and he outright laughed while pinching her bottom. She laughed as well and just when they wanted to kiss the door opened forcefully. In the frame stood Triss. Her face was filled with triumph and her eyes showed barley contained lust and pride.

“Temeria will become a client kingdom”, she said with bravado and took some confident steps to the sitting couple.

“Well done, foxy”, Yen said with pride.

“Thank you, raven”, the younger woman said, “now get off of our husband and undress me. I need to ride him till I can’t move anymore.”

Yen cooed and got up from Geralt.

“Aren’t you feisty today, love”, Yen said teasingly and began opening Triss dress. The red-head growled then gave Yen a spank on the ass. Oh yes, she was in dominant Triss mode today. When her hand mad contact with Yen’s round cheek, Triss felt the plug that was still in her wife’s ass.

“What’s this, baby”, she asked and turned Yen around while crouching.

“Oh, just a little gift from our man. I kept it warm, so you could have a victory drink after your grand battle”, Yen said sweetly and presented her ass.

“You’re both so perfect”, Triss said but got back up.

“But first, show me what you two did today, raven”, Triss said and took hold of her wife’s face. The mages looked deep into each other’s eyes while sharing their thoughts. Geralt saw Triss face going through different stages. First it was excitement, then outright lust, then submissive horniness and finally happy content. Then the younger woman’s eyes watered when Yen got to the part where she had cried and Triss shot forward to kiss her wife deeply. Geralt smiled and got up from the chair and stepped behind Triss.

“I love you so much, Yenna”, Triss simply said then turned to her witcher.

“And I love you, witcher. Thank you for giving my sister what she needs”, Triss said, her dominant personality suddenly replaced with her soft and gentle side. She stood on her toes and kissed the love of her live slowly while Yen took of the fox’s cloths. Then the three of them made love till Ciri came and they ate. Afterwards they took to their usually routine of fucking till they passed out from exhaustion. Geralt and Triss stayed awake the longest and when they cuddled up to their lovers, they felt like they finally had settled in, Triss as her majesty’s advisor and Geralt as the luckiest man in the world.


	8. Easing Her Nervousness

\- Nilfgaard, 1278, Summer -

Cirilla paced around nervously. After that first day in the spa she had quickly decided to face her fear and had written a letter to her warrior-queen. She wouldn’t keep her new relationship with Geralt and his wives a secret, although she also couldn’t feel bad for sleeping with them. She loved them so fucking much and being in their arms simply couldn’t be wrong with how right it felt. But Ciri was still technically cheating on her sparrowhawk and therefore felt guilt over the whole situation. Of course, she didn’t tell her love what she wanted to confess to her through some words on paper, revealing how she had cheated on the islander with basically her whole family. Instead she had asked for a meeting, requesting Cerys to come to Nilfgaard as soon as possible.

Three weeks later Cerys’ response had finally arrived. The Queen had shown concern for what the reason for the call was, but also expressed happiness at the prospect of reuniting with her swallow. She had announced her arrival for two weeks later and now it was the evening before said date. And Ciri was nervous. She didn’t know how her love would react to the revelation of the empress’ new ‘living arrangement’ and still had to come up with a good way to start that conversation. And all her attempts to distract herself had been in vein.

She had practiced some sword fighting with Geralt, while her not so virgin anymore maidens watched. Well in reality only one of them had interest in the training, because while Rosa followed her empress’ and master’s every movement, taking notes for her own style, Edna looked pretty bored most of the time. She simply wasn’t own for this kind of physical activity, enjoying it much more to pick out dresses for her empress or hearing the witcher tell some stories of his adventures, Edna particularly loving to hear how he had rescued some damsel in distress or going above and beyond for his daughter or wives.

The witcher was of course victorious after a long exchange of blows, parries and dodges, but he was also humble. He complimented the young witcheress’ improved skills and only made some minor suggestions how to get even better.

“I still got a lot to learn, father”, Ciri said full of determination and he smiled at her. She was the true daughter of his heart, his wolf cub. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek then she went to her chambermaids to dry off her sweaty forehead. While Geralt put away their swords, she got a good look at his yummy ass in his tight leather pants. Ciri looked at her servants who were also checking out the witcher’s behind. Ciri giggled at them and they looked up at her, blushing a little. Ciri smiled and brought her hands to the girls’ necks. She looked at her servants for a moment, then gave each a quick peck. It was a shame really, that these fine young women would never make some fine young men very happy by marrying them and would never bless the world with their offsprings. But the girls belonged to Ciri, and Geralt had also taken a strong liking to them. That meant that whatever other men would ever touch them in just the slightest sexual way was dead, killed by a furious witcher, acting by command of a vengeful empress.

“Watch this, my dears, I’ll show you how to take down a monster hunter.”

Ciri shot her maidens a sexy look before turning back around and running up to her father. She tackled him in full speed. He had anticipated her attack but just heard it at the last minute. So he only had time to turn around and catch her in his arms. The ashen haired ruler instantly latched her lips to his and wrestled him to the ground, Geralt giving in to her with no resistance.

Edna’s interest in the activities on the training field suddenly became much higher and the waiting girls watched in excitement as Ciri’s nimble finger opened his trouser and took hold of his quickly hardening dick.

“Ciri, not here…”, Geralt murmured but she shushed him with a finger to his mouth. He kissed it and while she turned to her maidens, he lifted her hip and pulled down her pants.

“Girls, keep watch if someone comes and in case distract them.”

The women nodded, slightly regretting that they couldn’t simply enjoy the ensuing rump between their master and empress. Ciri looked down at her witcher. It was risky to fuck here on the field in the plain open. But she needed him, hard and sweaty as he was, so she quickly sat on top of him and licked over his face to taste his sweat. He groaned and lifted her slightly again. Then she felt his dick slip into her and she bit down on his lip.

“Someone will be cumming”, he growled and she giggled at him.

She didn’t hold back anything, riding him hard with her hands holding his face and her upper body nearly motionless, while her hips rolled and jerked around wildly. His eyes were glued to hers, and the extra rush of the possibility of being caught made Ciri cum in minutes. As she lay on top of him, cuddling in post orgasmic bliss, he picked them both up and walked over to an archway, where they wouldn’t be seen instantly. He sat her down against a pillar, kissed her long and hungry, then turned her around roughly and pushed her forward. He spanked her ass hard and she squealed a little. She looked at him, cooed and understood. He wanted to fuck her doggy style and she was very ok with that.

After the escapade on the field, the empress had a lesson in potion making from Yen. Yen begun by telling Ciri about the different herbs and plants that were needed for the mixture they were preparing today. But from the moment Yen had started talking Ciri had concentrated more on Yen’s pink lips and the way the sorceress moved around the alchemy table, looking like a fish in water. After a while, when Yen had caught Ciri looking at her ass rather than the ingredients she had stemmed her hands in her hips in her usual Yennefer-manner and gave her daughter a tern look.

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying, ugly one?”, she asked. Ciri gave her a seductive look and then shook her head. Yen let out a frustrated sigh and began packing together the instruments on the table. Ciri came up behind her and pressed her body to the black-haired beauty. The empress arms came around her advisor’s body and the young woman began softly massaging her mother’s covered orbs.

“I’m so sorry, mother, I’m such a bad disciple”, Ciri cooed and dragged her face through Yen’s hair to smell her.

“You are not actually”, Yen said but with a harsh teacher tone, “if you would just concentrate and show more discipline you could still become a descent sorceress with your talent, despite your reduced potential.”

Ciri stopped her fondling and Yen slowly turned around in her arms. Ciri blinked and tried to understand what her mother had just said. On the one hand the mage had insulted her a little, calling her potential low. But on the other she had complimented her skill and her fast learning. Ciri smiled. Such a statement was typical Yen. Nice and harsh at the same time, soft and stern, just like Yen could be in the bedroom.

The mage stood there with crossed arms and gave her adult daughter a scolding stare. But the result of what the older woman wanted to achieve as exactly the opposite. Ciri was neither intimidated nor felt she particularly bad. Instead the confident pose and hard stare aroused the empress greatly.

Ciri took a step back and intertwined her arms behind her back. She presented her chest and now her loose white shirt, that’s buttons were mostly open strained around her body, revealing more of her bra to Yen. But the sorceress couldn’t be fazed and simply raised an eyebrow.

“I’m really sorry, mistress teacher”, Ciri said in a submissive but teasing voice, “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Ciri licked her lips once and stared at Yen’s dress clad body. Her lover still stood there with an aura of frustration and disappointment. Ciri’s posture changed slowly. Had she really angered her mother? That was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was still in her nervous mood and tried to be playful and get her mother to have some fun with her. Yen sighed then averted her eyes and looked to the ceiling.

“Yen, I didn’t mean to…”, Ciri began wanting to really apologize but Yen hushed her with a dismissive hand. Ciri was silent and Yen lowered her now glowing eyes at her student again.

“You said, you’d do anything…”, Yen said and her voice sounded deeper and filled with lust, “but you are still standing there. Shouldn’t you be on your knees already?”

Yen opened her arms and pointed to her crotch. Ciri’s face lite up and she nearly flew to her raven and dropped to her knees. Showing needy forwardness, Ciri hitched up Yen’s dress and brought her head under it. She quickly brought her mouth between Yen’s thighs but when she wanted to pull down her lover’s panties, she found that there weren’t any. Ciri gave chuckle.

“You thought you weren’t an open book to me, swallow?”, Yen said now softly and snapped her fingers. Her black dress quickly disappeared and Ciri’s head was now visible again. The swallow looked up at her raven and smiled.

“I knew we wouldn’t get anything done today from the moment you opened your eyes this morning, baby”, the raven cooed and petted her swallow’s head.

“Love you, Yen”, she quickly said then dove into the waiting snatch before her. Yen gave a deep moan, Ciri was even more enthusiastic than usual. She began by worshipping Yen’s outer lips, kissing them and nibbling at them until Yen gave a sexy groan and took Ciri’s hair in a tight hold. Ciri understood and began licking between Yen’s petals but still teased her lover by not going all out on her. Yen sighed and pressed Ciri harder between her legs. Now Ciri gave her everything. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and latched it over Yen’s whole vagina. The empress began sucking on the skin while her tongue dragging through Yen’s fold. The sorceress bucked once and clawed at her lover’s hair.

“You’re so gifted, my sweet apprentice”, Yen said breathlessly and threw her head back. Ciri smiled and brought her moth to Yen’s clit. She bit softly which earned her a hiss from her mother, then sucked it hard. Yen’s moans became louder.

“Such a good girl”, she praised and Ciri felt warmth in her belly. That would never get old, her irresistible raven praising her while blessing her with her taste of gooseberries.

Ciri suddenly pulled away from the tasty snatch and looked up at her raven. Yen looked down and was greeted with one of the most gorgeous sights in the world. Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rianon, Empress of Nilfgaard, smiling like the cutest thing and her face smeared with juices. Yen smiled as well and leaned down. She pulled Ciri’s head a little higher and kissed her daughter, dominating her girl with experienced sensuality. Ciri moaned then Yen pulled back.

“Make me cum, love”, she said in a sultry voice. Ciri smiled grew even wider. Then she suddenly pulled both of Yen’s legs forward. The sorceress let out a surprised yelp and steadied herself on the table. Ciri brought her mother’s voluptuous thighs over her shoulders so Yen half sat on her. Yen then understood and cooed excited. Then Ciri brought the grand finale.

One of her hands pulled Yen’s labia apart while the other came around one thigh. Ciri rubbed over Yen’s ass with her pointer which made Yen coo excitedly. Ciri gave her a smile and pushed in slowly. Then Ciri dove in deeper than before and Yen saw stars. She pulled Ciri’s hair, cried out and then her juices sprayed from her snatch into the empress’ hungry mouth. Yen rode her daughter’s face for a few minutes then she strained her whole body for a moment before relaxing completely.

The sorceress breathed heavy and the younger woman gave the pussy, the most perfect pussy in the world, one last long lick and pulled her finger from her mother’s ass. Yen brought her legs from Ciri’s shoulders and stood on slightly wobbly knees. Ciri gave her the most beautiful look and held her hips steady.

“You are always so delicious”, Ciri murmured then she quickly stood up and gave Yen a hot kiss. They made out for a moment, Yen again dominating her lover. Then Ciri suddenly bit her lip in challenge and pulled back. The empress had a predatory smug expression and then in a swift motion, Ciri took Yen by the midriff and lifted her with her strong arms. Yen took in a sharp breath and settled her ass on the table. Both women looked at each other for a moment, panting, then Yen pulled her girl into a tight embrace and they made out like no tomorrow.

“You are such a naughty girl, Ciri”, Yen said between kisses, “I love you”. Ciri smiled and licked her lover’s lips once before pulling back.

“You made me like this mother”, she whispered then leant down to lick Yen’s tits. The sorceress hissed in enjoyment.

“I’d say it’s your father’s fault, because he turned us all into dirty sluts. But I’ll take full credit for turning you into the stunning woman you are and best pussy eater in the empire”, Yen said seductively. Ciri giggled then looked up.

“Better than Triss?”, Ciri asked teasingly and swirled her tongue around Yen’s nipple.

“On par”, Yen said then suddenly yanked Ciri’s head back. She pulled Ciri up and jumped from the table. The empress looked at her with a knowing smile on her open mouth and aroused eyes. Yen turned them both around, so Ciri was now pressed against the table.

“My turn, little one”, Yen cooed then pushed Ciri on the table and dropped to her knees.

Cir shuddered in anticipation as Yen pulled down the empress’ tight leather pants that had come of once already today.

Yen saw the soaked white panties and cooed in excitement, then with the same forwardness pulled them down as well. The sorceress instantly shot forward to the beautiful vagina that was now revealed and breathed its sweet scent. Ciri sighed and now brought her hand to her mother’s head. Yen gave the outer lips a slow lick. Then as the sorceress open up Ciri’s lower lips and probed her tongue in, Ciri felt her smile and give a humming noise. Yen pulled back for a moment and looked up at her student.

“So you have already seduced your sword mentor as well, bratty minx”, Yen whispered seductively. Ciri gave a chuckle, then made an innocent face.

“I am your daughter”, she said teasingly and reinforced that statement with a signature wink. Ciri caressed Yen’s cheek, the sorceress leaned into the touch and kissed Ciri’s palm.

“That you are…my gorgeous perfect girl”, Yen said full of emotion, then pressed into Ciri’s snatch. Instantly Ciri became a moaning mess, her magical mistress going to all the spots Ciri loved. She bit down on the younger woman’s throbbing clit, played around with her lips before diving in deep and licking around Ciri’s insides. All the while, Yen tasted Geralt’s seed mixed with her daughter’s sweeter nectar until Yen suddenly felt the deposited cum being pushed out. Yen swallowed the first bit, then took the rest in her mouth and pulled back. Ciri was panting heavy and looked down to see Yen come up and kiss her hard on the lips. Yen pushed the warm fluid mix into Ciri’s mouth then pulled back and ate her lover out more. Ciri moaned and sloshed the mixture around in her mouth. Then she simply lay back against the wall on the table and came. Yen was hit in the face with Ciri’s juices and focused on her girl’s clit while her fingers found their way inside the pulsing vagina.

When Ciri’s climax died down, Yen stayed at her crotch for a bit, blowing softly on the hot gaping lips. Suddenly Ciri stirred and shot forward, falling from the table and onto her lover. They wrestled for a short time, both giggling cutely until they found a new position to make love. They intertwined their legs, making their pussies kiss and scissored with deep slow hip movements.

“You simply can’t behave for just one second, can you baby?”, Yen moaned and softly lay her hand around her empress throat. Ciri grinned broadly and pulled Yen closer by her round ass.

“No, raven, when you’re around I just can’t help but be bad”, Ciri murmured then kissed her lover hard and long.

Such was the scene Triss was greeted with as she had come to look at their progress. Triss was a little, but not really, surprised that she found her lovers not working and brewing but fucking on the floor, both with disheveled hair and no cloths. Yen held onto Ciri’s throat while the younger woman massaged her mistress breasts and both rolled their hips in long motions.

“Fuck, what a sight”, Triss cooed, instantly horny and ready to join them.

“I might take lessons from you again, Yenna, when they play out like this.”

The women stopped for a moment, Ciri laughing like mad at her sis and Yen throwing her wife hot glances over her shoulder.

“You don’t need any, my love, you just want to play apprentice and teacher.”

Then she made a come and get some motion with her hand and Triss smiled while crouching down next to them.

“Guilty as charged, mistress”, Triss said innocently. The three met in a steamy kiss, tongues licking over lips and mouths opening and closing around anything they found.

“Well then, time for another lesson for you two strumpets”, Yen said as she pulled back. Then she looked at Triss and slapped the red-head softly on the cheek. Triss cooed in excitement. Her Yenna simply knew how to get her going in seconds.

“Get our new toys, foxy”, the raven commanded and Triss shot her an adoring look then took off to their room.

“Schedule says riding lesson, my empress”, Yen whispered and pulled herself and Ciri to their feet. She took her girl’s hand and led her to the stuffed unicorn, that Yen had of course kept and set up in her room. Ciri looked at it exited. Her relationship with the infamous stead had been reluctant at first. Even though Ciri loved unicorns as they always reminded her of her horsey, Yen had told her that this particular one had been found dead, not killed to become furniture. Yen convinced her to keep it by telling her that they honored the fine animal by making love on it, the purest most honest way of worship. Ciri had laughed at her, called out her excuse then agreed to it.

Now Yen hopped on the big animal with routinely ease and looked down on Ciri. The empress gave her an adoring look, Yen looking like a black-haired goddess from some kind of folktale, riding a unicorn and more beautiful then humanly possible.

Triss returned with their toys and Ciri cooed again in excitement. The strap-ons her big sis brought were much larger than their usual ones and one glance at them told Ciri exactly who had been the model for them. They were a perfect replica of Geralt’s godly penis, thick and veiny like it was in its erect state. Triss handed Ciri one of them and gave the other to Yen on the horse. They again had a slightly angled shorter side behind the leather that held them, that was made to bring the wearer pleasure when ramming it inside some tight hole.

Ciri looked at the device for a moment and put her hand around it. Even the texture was realistic, the material giving a bit in when Ciri pressed it like her father’s dick did in reality. Ciri shivered in excitement. Oh, the possibilities these new toys offered were endless and scenarios, one dirtier than the other raced through her mind. Ciri quickly stepped into the leather bands and pulled them tight while inserting the dildo into her vagina.

Yen held out her hand to her wife and Triss took it being pulled up on the back. She gave her lover a little kiss, then raised her hips and let Yenna slide the dildo into her fox-hole. Triss sighed in satisfaction.

“It feels so real, raven”, she cooed and looked back at Ciri, “and now I can feel him front and back at the same time.”

Ciri moaned, then jumped onto the horse and scooped close to Triss. The white-haired woman bit her lover’s ear while lifting her up and aligning her toy with Triss ass. The red-head sighed deeply and when Ciri was all the way inside Triss started rolling her hips.

“Oh, gods, that’s incredible”, she moaned and kept on rocking back and forth. Yen shot Ciri a seductive gaze.

“It will get even better”, she murmured and her eyes began glowing. Ciri felt the dildo inside her vibrating for a moment, then the empress felt something completely different. It was like the strap-on suddenly became part of her body and she felt Triss tight anal walls squeeze around her. Triss monad, then squeezed her ass and Ciri instantly came. She pressed her head to Triss back and pushed clumsily into her sis. Triss gave encouraging noises and began kissing her wife. When Ciri came down again she panted heavily.

“O, fucking hell…I…what was that, Yen?”

“Impressive right?”, Yen asked deeply and began rocking against her wife.

“It’s a spell tied to some gems inside the strap-on. It makes a magical connection between it and your clitoris so it feels real.”

“How…how did you come up with that?”, Ciri pressed out, already close to coming again. Yen gave a little chuckle.

“Ah, you know I have this brilliant, foxy wife, and she is a bit kinky”, Yen said in a sing song voice. Triss gave a girlish giggled and gave her wife a loving look. Ciri chimed in and added:

“Sounds more like she’s very kinky.”

Triss cooed submissively and leaned her back into Ciri. The younger woman kissed her cheek and kept on enjoying her big sis.

“Do I feel good, my empress?”, Triss asked happily, knowing the answer already.

“Fucking fantastic, fox. No wonder my father fucks your ass all the time.” Triss made a happy noise and leant back to kiss Ciri.

“Well there is a down point. One sorceress can always connect only one dildo”, Yen said massaging Triss ass while her wife still bounced up and down.

“So you’re not feeling her tunnel at the moment”, Ciri asked, taking hold of Triss tits from behind. The fox was now jumping around close to coming.

“No, little one, but that’s ok. It’s your first ride, so you deserve it.” Ciri leant around Triss and captured her mother’s lips.

“I love you, Yen”, she breathed then got back to fucking Triss.

“Love you too little on. But maybe my wife will have the kindness of activating mine so I can enjoy her as well”, Yen said in a dominant voice. Triss giggled and nodded, then her eyes glowed in a fiery red. Yen gave a deep moan and pushed deeper into Triss.

“Good wifey”, she groaned and Triss beamed at her raven.

“Take our lessons more serious from now on and you’ll learn how to activate the gems, Ciri”, Yen teased. Now that was a good reason to practice more, Ciri thought.

“Make ready, fox, I feel our empress will fuck you till you pass out now”, Yen whispered and slapped her wife’s ass. Triss mewled and then simply came as both Yen and put a hand around her throat.

Mother and daughter fucked their lovely fox through multiple orgasms until Triss slumped down and nearly fell from the horse.

Ciri lifted her down and lay her half unconscious sis on a couch before hoping back up. The raven had meanwhile taken off fake penis, knowing what her empress would want to do next. Ciri came close to Yen and looked at her predatorily.

“Turn around, mother”, she commanded and Yen smiled, lifting a leg and turning on the fur. She raised her hips and wiggled them around. Ciri licked her lips and scooped closer, then pushed her fake cock inside of Yen. Both women moaned and Ciri felt her mother’s tight tunnel for the first time. Her father was a lucky man to have two such perfect feeling wives and Ciri was a lucky woman to share them with him. Ciri pounded her lover’s snatch until both were moaning constantly.

“Oh, my ugly one, you are truly a natural with your father’s dick”, Yen complimented and Ciri growled sounding a bit like Geralt. Yen shot her a look rolled her hips and said:

“Fuck me, wolf cub, fuck your mother good.”

After that there was no holding back for the empress and she hammered Yen with all her strength. She spanked Yen multiple times, then pulled her advisor’s hair and bit on Yen’s shoulder.

“Oh, gods, Ciri, you’re so good. You’re so much like Geralt, so untamed and strong, so gorgeous and perfect”, Yen praised her. Ciri moaned, yanked Yen’s head around and kissed her hard. She dominated Yen just like her father usually did and the raven submitted willingly.

“Can you keep the spell up through orgasm?”, Ciri asked pushing in to the hilt. Yen nodded and shivered. Ciri growled, pushed Yen down onto the fur and bit down on her advisor’s ribcage. She was Geralt’s girl, a true wolf at heart. Then both came. Afterwards the three women had moved to the empress bedroom, cuddling on the bed until supper which they took in the garden with their witcher.

In the evening, even though she was deeply satisfied, Ciri was still nervous. She walked through the room in lacy undergarments of black and blue, having decided for some high net stockings with some garters and an ornamented corsage. Her lovers were in the room as well, Yen sitting on a couch trying to read a book but distracted by her girl’s pacing. Geralt and Triss lay on the bed, the red head cuddling up to her man while he went through his Gwent cards. In that department, the witcher was a real nerd and Ciri had made fun of him a little bit when she found out. But Triss had insisted that it made him even sexier. And Ciri’s heart had melted when Geralt had shown them his favorite cards, which were representation of all three of them.

Triss eyes followed the empress through the room, ogling Ciri’s shaking ass and scantly glad body. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and leaned close to Geralt’s ear. The red-head had come up with a plan: fighting, being on top and dominance hadn’t done it for the fair-haired woman, so Triss decided to try out something else. She whispered in Geralt’s ear and he nodded his consent. After that she looked at Yen, who had read her sister’s thoughts and nodded as well. Triss got up from the bed closing her velvet coat and went to Ciri.

The empress stopped her moving around and looked and her big sis.

“Ciri, if there was any word you would never say during sex, which would that be?”, Triss asked and took Ciri’s stiff hands into her own massaging them. The empress looked at her lover quizzically.

“I don’t know”, she said and then made an amused face, “’Enough’? Or ‘Stop’?”

Triss giggled and shook her head. She loved this woman with all her heart, even when the empress was in such agitation she still jested.

“No, I mean what would you never say by accident, not even when you were coming so hard your beautiful mouth would babble on its own”, Triss explained and stroked Ciri’s lips with her pointer und middle finger. Ciri became even more confused.

“She wants to set a safe word”, Yen explained and lay down her book watching her wife. Ciri still didn’t understand. A safe word? For what?

“A word you say when the pain or pleasure becomes too much”, Geralt said with his usual forwardness.

“Mine is Broggha”, Triss chimed “but I didn’t use it yet.”

There was some pride in her voice, because she had been able to always take what her lovers gave her and enjoyed everything about it. Ciri thought about it. What did they have in mind that they wanted to set such a word? But she was curious and was sure she would like it, trusting these people with her life.

“Why don’t you just read my mind and stop when it’s too much?”, Ciri asked not coming up with anything. Yen grimaced.

“Where would be the fun in that?” she asked.

“Besides, we’ll be…busy. And reading minds takes some concentration”, she stated and gave Ciri her seductress eyes. Ciri smiled at her and blew her a kiss. Then she asked for some inspiration.

“What is yours?”

“Ghar”, Yen answered with a mocking expression. Ciri giggled. That was typically for Yen’s humor, choosing an expression that simply meant ‘word’.

“And did you ever use it?”, Ciri teased. Yen smiled at her enticingly.

“Once. Because of pleasure”, she answered and Ciri became wet by the thought of Triss and Geralt giving it so good to Yen that she had to make them stop. Finally, Ciri looked at her father. She wasn’t sure he even had one. But before the witcher could answer Triss stepped in.

“He doesn’t need one. Usually he’s the one in charge. And besides, do you think there was anything he couldn’t take?”

Ciri shook her head. She couldn’t think of a situation where there would ever be the need for her strong, superhuman father to have such a word. And there also was no way that the two sorceresses would have ever been able to so completely dominate the witcher, Ciri knew by thinking back to their first night where he had made her his with just their first kiss and how he could even reduce the menacing Yennefer of Vengerberg to a shaking mess.

“And besides”, Yen said in a sultry voice, looking at her man “even if we tied him up and spanked him, he would just need to growl to make us his obedient puppies.”

Geralt looked at her and played along by giving the tiniest, but still dominant growl. All woman in the room laughed but also felt themselves get turned on.

“There is actually something I couldn’t take”, Geralt said with a soft voice, showing his more emotional side. Ciri looked at him interested.

“Losing one of you”, he said and Ciri felt an explosion of love and adoration in her stomach. His wives must have felt the same, as they gave him loving looks, Triss eye actually filled with a little tear. Yen just stood up and walked to him to kiss him on the lips softly before breathing a soft ‘I love you’ into his ear. He reciprocated the sentence then continued.

“I actually made up something too…felt left out otherwise”, Geralt admitted. Ciri laughed and Yen shook her head before kissing her husband again.

“It’s bloede daerienn“, he said and both Triss and Yen burst out laughing, while Ciri gave him a thumbs up. After they had calmed down Triss asked again.

“Hmm, how about frihedd”, Ciri finally said and Triss nodded enthusiastically.

“Remember that, baby girl”, Triss said and leaned closer to kiss her. Ciri returned the kiss instantly. As usual she went for dominating the shit out of the red-head, her teeth working on the others lips and her tongue pushing in roughly. Triss let it happened, submitting and adoring as she always did. But she knew that this would be the last time for a while that the lioness would be allowed to reign and soon Ciri would be reduced to a begging mess.

Ciri made out with her lover for some time, until she felt a body press up to her behind. It was Yen’s uniquely perfect one and Ciri felt her mother’s breast press into her back. Then Ciri got confused. Yen slowly took the girl’s hand and twisted them behind her back. Then there was a loud snap. Yen had cuffed Ciri with some tight metal rings. Ciri pulled back with surprise and now understood where this was going. But Triss didn’t let her of so quickly, sticking to their ritual but this time biting the empress a little in the lower lip.

“For the next hours, you won’t be the empress”, Yen whispered and walked around Ciri to stand beside Triss.

“You’ll just be a little girl, a slut, taking everything her mistresses and master give her”, Triss continued. Geralt meanwhile stood up from the bed and walked towards his wives. Ciri on the other hand looked at them horny liking how this was playing out. Then suddenly Triss backhanded her albeit lightly. Yen put a hand into the girl’s hair and made her look into her eyes.

“Do you understand that, little slut?”, the black-haired sorceress asked. Ciri nodded quickly but Yen slapped her again.

“I didn’t hear you”, she said a little angry, “you will answer when you’re spoken to.”

“Yes, I understand, Yen”, Ciri gave in and her vagina became wet. She so was into this and it really worked in taking her mind of Cerys’ arrival a bit.

But her response still wasn’t correct and Triss reached into Ciri’s dark blue corsage, found a nipple and twisted it roughly. Ciri hissed, surprised by the rough approach the usually gentle sorceress took with her. Geralt meanwhile had reached them.

“You will refer to us with our titles”; Triss said as angrily as Yen had. Then she let go of Ciri’s nipple.

“I’m sorry, mistress”, Ciri apologized and Yen let go of her hair.

“Good girl”, she said and snapped her fingers. Her light outfit disappeared and was replaced with a dark, silky corset and net stockings and gloves. On her neck appeared a choker with a raven symbol on it. Triss snapped her fingers as well, her body now clad with a tight leather straps, her breasts and pussy uncovered, and a similar choker around her throat but with a fox as symbol. Ciri looked at them for a moment, they looked incredibly sexy and their dominatrix outfits made Ciri want to serve them completely.

Suddenly Geralt shot out an arm, his big hand going for Ciri’s throat and choking lightly. Ciri became even wetter and looked at her father with fake-scared eyes. Normally he left the foreplay to his wives, but right now he wanted to show the little slut that he was in charge just as much.

“Repeat what you are”, he said darkly and Ciri adored his voice again.

“I’m your little slut”, she answered the hand around her throat making it hard to talk. Yen and Triss began undressing her with determent motions. But Geralt wasn’t happy yet squeezing tighter.

“And who am I?”, he asked. Ciri I nearly came from his voice and the fact that Triss was brushing over her clit now didn’t help either.

“You're my…my master”, Ciri brought out with much difficulties. Finally, he let go of her throat and she breathed in deeply. But she didn’t have any time to recover as Geralt’s hand shot to her vagina, his fingers pushing into her instantly and hitting her g-spot. Triss and Yen went to suck and bite on Ciri’s nipples and Ciri climaxed big time. The sorceresses had to hold her up so she wouldn’t fall down, overwhelmed by the pleasure. After she came down, she again didn’t get any time to recover as this time Triss hand gripped her throat and turned her to Yen. Ciri looked into her mother’s eyes with a scarred expression.

“Did you just come without permission?”, Yen asked predatorily. Ciri wanted to protest, that of course she would come instantly from their attention but realized that that was part of the game. So instead she apologized.

“I’m sorry, mistress”, she said and quickly added “please punish me!”, feeling that that was the right response for a little slut who stepped over the line.

“That’s what I’ll do, bad little swallow”, Yen said and grabbed Cir’s hair and pulled her to the bed. Then she sat down and pulled Ciri over her knees. She looked at her husband who was now being stripped by her sister-wife.

“Ten spanks”, Geralt declared and Yen went to work. After the first one, that wasn’t so bad and Ciri actually moaned from it, Triss came to her and crouched down. She slapped Ciri again and said: “Count and thank her for it.”

Ciri complied instantly.

“One, thank you mistress.”

Triss held on to Ciri’s face, keeping her hand as a silent threat, and Yen slapped her ass again.

“Two, thank you mistress.”

This one had stung more, but not unpleasantly.

When Ciri reached nine and her ass had tuned red the sorceresses stopped. Ciri opened her eyes and looked at Triss just in time to see the red-haired head turn. Ciri understood what would come and readied herself. Geralt hit her ass with a mighty blow and Ciri screamed out but her mouth was sealed by Triss, the red head basically raping her slut’s mouth. Ciri’s scream was muffled and she submitted her mouth to her sis.

“Well done, baby girl”, Triss whispered and pecked her again without biting. Ciri looked at her mistress gratefully. Then Yen pulled her slut up by her white mane and dragged her over the bed. The sorceress settled into the cushions comfortably and took her girl between her legs. Ciri sat there, hands bound and looked at Triss who stood next to Geralt smiling at her. Geralt looked into Ciri’s eyes and nodded approvingly. The girl’s heart swelled with pride and love receiving a compliment form her master.

Triss and Geralt began crawling over the bed closer to Ciri. Then he stood on his knees, while Triss lay in front of him, beginning to blow him slowly. The sight was incredibly arousing. Her foxy mistress, who had all authority over her slut but still serviced her master with gusto deepthroating him.

“Finger me”, Yen commanded behind Ciri and pressed her vagina to the girl’s bound hands. The task was not easy, but Yen helped her daughter by angling her opening perfectly. All the while Ciri kept looking at Geralt’s massive cock disappearing in Triss’ hungry mouth. Yen quickly climaxed, her tunnel constricting around Ciri’s fingers. Geralt followed close behind but instead of coming down Triss throat, the sorceress pulled away and Geralt aimed at his bound daughter. He sprayed his load all over Ciri’s taunt body, painting white streaks from her belly to her face. Ciri moaned loudly, relishing in the act being cummed on. After his orgasm he took a look at her and she lusted at him with half-closed eyes. Yen began cleaning Ciri’s face and smeared the cum on all over her body, giving it a shiny coating.

“Remember, no coming”, Yen whispered into Ciri’s ear and her sticky fingers went for Cir’s vagina. Meanwhile Triss had gotten into position on her fours, presenting her ass to Geralt. The witcher got behind her and Ciri witnessed his cock slowly enter Triss ass, the sorceress taking it with satisfaction.

“Mount me, lover, show the slut what good girls get from their master”, Triss hissed with a lusty voice.

He began pushing in and out slowly and Ciri had to concentrate really hard on not cumming from the sight and Yen’s skilled fingers.

After a while Triss came from Geralt’s powerful strokes but before her juicy butt did the same for her husband he pulled out. Yen pulled out her finger’s as well, Ciri being relieved she got a little pause. Geralt got in front of Ciri and pushed his tip in her mouth. She looked at her master with a dreamy gaze, silently thanking him for his divine dick. Triss came up behind her man and began pumping his shaft.

“Cum in her mouth, lover. Bless her with your taste”, she whispered and showered Geralt’s cheek with kisses.

“Don’t swallow”, Geralt groaned, his cock twitched and he came. Yen’s hand instantly shot to Ciri’s throat and held on to her. The witcher pumped a massive load in her mouth and Ciri began shaking, having a hard time not to do what he had forbidden her. She still got his taste together with Triss ass, that was a darker but just as enjoyable flavor as her pussy, and shut her eyes not to feed on it. Then Geralt pulled away.

“Give it to your Mistress”, Geralt panted and Triss got in front of Ciri, while Yen loosened her grip. The white-haired woman opened her mouth and presented the load to her mistress. Triss put her lips on her sis. She made out with Ciri, torturing her by pushing some cum back into her slut’s hungry mouth every time Ciri tried to feed it to her mistress. But Ciri did her best to give it all to her sis and succeeded. Triss swallowed and Ciri waited for the peck, but instead Triss liked over Ciri’s mouth and spit a mixture of cum in her girl’s face. Just after that she kissed her again quickly.

“You’re learning, slut. Soon you’ll be such a good little girl”, Triss said and Ciri finally met the sex crazed Triss she had waited for since their first morning together. Her foxy mistress was beautiful like this, her eyes wide open and her mouth permanently in a sexy grin while her leather clad body looked out of this world.

Ciri mewled at the sight in front of her and leaned forward to kiss Triss again. But Yen yanked her slave’s head back and held it tightly.

“You’re being too nice, Triss. See, she is misbehaving again already”, Yen said in a sensual tone. Triss giggled and gave Ciri a little slap that made the bound empress moan in need.

“You’re right, Yenna, she needs more training.”

Next they changed positions, Triss got behind Ciri and went for her ass, probing three fingers in while Yen got hers stuffed. She didn’t take it as easy and Geralt had to let her adjust a little before he began plowing her. But at one point, Yen tuned her head to Geralt, kissing him before she said:

“Don’t hold back, lover, show the fox and our slut, how good I can take you now.”

After that Geralt took her harder, making her scream out in lust. Ciri adored Yen, how good she had become and even Triss was slightly impressed. Geralt got into a lower position and held onto Yen’s shoulder while hammering into her. Then he treaded some of her silky hair around his other hand and pulled slightly. Yen’s moan increased, really liking the rough approach of her husband.

Then Geralt neared climax again and again stuck his cock into Ciri’s mouth. This time Yen came to Ciri’s face. The sorceress took her girls hair in a tight grip and looked into her eyes with a hard expression.

“Don’t even think about hiding any from me”, she said than grabbed Ciri’s chin and pulled her head up. Yen used her tongue to clean every inch of her daughter’s mouth and afterwards just starred at her with cold eyes. She gathered what was left of her husband’s tasty fluids and then spat it over the bound woman face, just like Triss had spat on her. Ciri loved it, the feeling of being treated like a common street-whore making her drunk with arousal. Yen then used her still strong grip to turn Ciri’s head slightly and Triss shot out her tongue to lick of the cum-spit-mix off the white-haired woman’s face. Then Yen leaned over to Triss and French kissed her, their tongues dancing with each other outside their mouth. Ciri swallowed. She needed to come, needed it so bad and Triss was still stimulating her so well.

Ciri shot a pleading look at Geralt and asked silently.

“Please Master, please can I cum?”, she choked out. Geralt shook his head.

“No”, he just said harshly, then took hold of Yennefer’s hair again and pulled her form Triss slowly. Yen let go willingly and let Geralt lead her to the foot of the bed.

“On your knees, raven”, Geralt said in a deep voice and Yen followed the command. He took hold of his dick and dragged it over Yen’s face. The sorceress moaned and stuck out her tongue to taste him.

“You want something from me, Yen?”, he asked teasingly and said woman smiled at him.

“May I suck your dick, husband?”, she cooed teasingly back and kissed the shaft. He brought his tip to her lips and she kissed it lovingly. Then he grunted a Yes and she shot forward. She deepthroated him, grabbing on his thighs for support and set a quick rhythm.

Geralt had his ass toward Ciri now and Ciri couldn’t take her eyes of it. She had always been in for female ass, and had never even thought about a man’s behind in the same way. But with Geralt every part of his body aroused her. Triss slowly pushed up and took Ciri with her, her hands helping the woman wobble on her knees over to Geralt. When they had reached him Triss put both hands in Ciri’s hair and guided her closer.

“Lick his ass”, Triss murmured. As Ciri didn’t move instantly, Triss gave her breasts a few slaps, making the medium mounds jiggle around.

“What are you waiting for, you little cunt?”, Triss growled and pushed Ciri forward.

Ciri struggled a bit against her mistress, a scarred expression on her face. She had never done that for Geralt, she only had seen Triss doing it for him a few times. Ciri now was scarred to do something wrong, to not bring her master the pleasure he deserved. Triss suddenly stroked her hair reassuringly and whispered.

“Don’t be shy, baby girl, just treat him like you treat me or Yenna”, she said, then pushed Ciri’s face into his ass and the mixed fluids on Ciri’s face were smeared on his cheeks. Triss was just so perfect, even when acting as her mistress she understood her baby girl’s every emotion.

Ciri slowly dragged her tongue over her father’s opening. He let out a deep moan and she repeated her motion again. Ciri couldn’t believe how much she liked this. His ass didn’t have any bad taste, just the normal musky flavor of Geralt’s sweat, which was intoxicating. And the act itself and how much pleasure it brought him made Ciri get really into it. Maybe she should have been repulsed, but she had eaten Yen’s and Triss’ ass so many times that she was beyond that, and instead took his asshole as another part of his incredible male body that deserved to be worshipped. She remembered what Triss had told her and went on to lick around his pucker in circles like she normally did for her female lovers. She was rewarded with another moan.

“Good girl”, Triss cooed and petted Ciri’s head. Then the hand from her hair disappeared but Ciri just went on licking and sometimes nibbling at skin, not even thinking about pulling back. Then she inserted her tongue into him, licking around inside probingly before pulling back out. His cheeks tightened around her face and pushed her away from him a little bit.

Ciri huffed in frustration but then heard her cuffs unclasp and used her now free hands to spread him open. She went in deeper this time, pushing her tongue far in and tried to reach his prostate. Geralt kept on moaning from Yen’s fantastic mouth and Ciri’s quickly learning tongue. Triss came up to him, fondling his balls and kissing his cheek.

“That’s the way it should be, master”, Triss whispered. He put a hand on her ass possessively and bulled her closer. She followed his motion and brought her hands up to his chest.

“All of your women serving you. How do they feel, master, are they worshipping you like they should?”, Triss kept on and kissed over his neck. Geralt growled again and his hand came to Triss throat.

“Oh yes, master, hold me like this”, Triss sighed. He pulled her face to his then licked over her lips once.

“Push them in, fox”, he commanded and Triss instantly put her hands on her female lovers’ heads. They didn’t really need any help, as they were already pressed as close as possible against Geralt’s body, but this show of dominance made them increase their effort in getting him of. Ciri moaned, sending vibrations over his backside and Yen swallowed around him as his dick rested in her throat. Triss then began bobbin their heads against him.

“We are yours, Geralt”, she said in her most submissive voice then came closer to his face with his hand still holding her throat. She licked his lips once, begging him to kiss her. He did, his lips and tongue now showing what they were capable of doing with his wife. They all moaned for him. Now they were all connected through him, each of their tongues worshipping their shared lover.

He tried to hold back, but after a few minutes he came. He shot his load directly down Yen’s gullet while biting down on Triss lip and his hand laid over Triss’, pushing Ciri’s head into his ass. She doubled her ministrations, licking at him like a maniac. He pumped and pumped his seed into Yen and finally she began gagging. She pushed against Triss’ hand and the red-head pulled her wife back by the hair. But Yen kept on stroking him quickly letting him paint her face white while Ciri stabbed her tongue in his ass at an incredible speed. He came for a hole minute, his cock still pumping when he had run out of sperm to shoot out.

Then his wives slowly retreated from him, shooting him loving glances. They looked at each other and crashed their lips together. They sat down on the floor, mad with passion, and intertwined their legs, scissoring at a quick pace. They came almost instantly, kissing through their orgasms while sharing their husband’s taste.

All the while his slut just kept on licking him, so completely submerged in the act and the feeling of his ass, she never wanted to let go, only pulling back every once in a while, to breath. She stabbed her tongue in then pulled out to lick over his anus and repeated. He pulled her back by her hair, but she resisted mewling cutely when she finally had no contact with him anymore and stuck her tongue out, desperate to shove it in his arse again. Ciri panted and looked up at her master. He smiled at her and then had to hold her back before she could dive in again.

Yen came back to Ciri and took her by her throat, backhanding her a few times to bring her to her senses. Finally, Ciri relaxed and felt dizzy from all the arousal that the act of eating him out had given her. She looked and Yen’s stained face and wanted to apologize for not following her mistress. But Yen’s quickly leaned in and kissed her deeply, her tongue much gentler this time. She pulled back and looked at Ciri lovingly.

“Good girl. You didn’t cum and licked him so good. I’m so proud of you, baby”, Yen whispered. Ciri’s eyes filled with tears by her mistress’s kindness.

“Thank you, mistress”, Ciri sniffed. Yen smiled at her and let go of her throat to caress her girl’s face.

“You’re so beautiful, little one. Don’t worry about tomorrow. Cerys loves you, I saw it in her eyes. And whatever happens we’ll be with you right here, my love”, Yen said softly stroking Ciri’s face then playing a hand over her daughter’s heart. Ciri shook then began crying.

“I love you so much, mommy, I love you”, she pressed out. She hugged Yen tightly and pressed her face between the older woman’s breasts. Yen stroked her air and cooed softly to her while Triss came up behind her sis and pressed her body to hers from behind. Geralt also came closer and intertwined his fingers with Ciri’s on Yen’s back, the young ruler instantly squeezing his hand. After a few minutes, Ciri pulled back wiped over her face and smiled. Yen saw the glimmer in her eyes and gave her the seductress face the sexiness only increased by the white streaks of cum on her face.

“You want to service us some more, little slut?”, she asked while wiping away the tears on her swallow’s face. Ciri nodded full of enthusiasm. Triss giggled happily, pecked Ciri’s cheek and stood up.

“Then clean me, baby”, she said softly and presented her face. Ciri went to work and Yen massaged her breasts, giving them a little squeeze each time Ciri dragged her tongue over Yen’s skin. Triss meanwhile got behind Geralt and crouched down to clean his asscheeks of the spit and cum Ciri had left there. When both women were done, Cirilla leaned closer to her mistress’s mouth but Yen put a finger to her girl’s lips. Triss leaned over her husband’s shoulder and watched the scene while stroking his hair.

“No, love. You can swallow it.”, Yen said a Ciri wanted to tell her how much she loved the sorceress but refrained because of her full mouth. Then Yen’s expression hardened and she groped Ciri’s tits roughly.

“But not all at once, take your time, you greedy strumpet.”

Ciri nodded and complied. She made tiny gulps and shivered after each one, thanking Geralt with her eyes for his cum. When she was done, she opened her mouth hand presented it to Yen. The sorceress nodded with a content expression. Then she gave her daughter a short searing kiss.

The white-haired woman looked at Geralt who slowly kneeled on the bed and came closer to her. Her head was spinning and she felt like drugged. Drugged with the kindness from her mistresses, and the beauty of his face.

“You’ve been so good, Ciri” he grumbled and wetness ran from Ciri’s pussy. She would cum from his voice alone soon, but still fought her orgasm.

“Good girls get rewards”, he said and sounded so sweet that it nearly made Ciri cry. She loved him so much, loved them all. They knew what she needed at the moment even without her knowing it.

“Come with me, swallow”, he commanded and wobbled backwards on his knees pulling her with him by a hand. She held his gaze and moved over the bed clumsily. Triss stood before the bed and made a little room while looking at the pair move slowly with a content expression. Then Ciri sat a foot on the floor almost falling down because of her weak legs. But he held her by her hip and she looked up at him and her heart stood still. He was so beautiful as he stood there in his dominant posture, acting so softly with her after being her harsh master for the last hour. Ciri extended a shaky hand to touch his face and he smiled.

“Ladies”, Geralt grumbled and Ciri’s knees buckled from his deep voice, “reward our lovely slave.”

Triss and Yen cooed and made sweet sounds as they moved close to Ciri. She held her master’s gaze, two tears running over her cheek.

“I love you so much, master”, she said then cried out as her mistresses dove into her holes. Triss was kneeling behind Ciri, licking her ass while Yen slipped her tongue in Ciri’s vagina. The empress shuddered and if it wasn’t for the three pairs of hands that steadied her she would have fallen to the ground. She held onto Yen’s hair though without pulling and gasped for air.

“Mommy”, Ciri whined so close to losing her mind if she didn’t cum. Yen pulled back for a moment.

“Ask your daddy again, little one”, Yen said sweetly then licked Ciri’s clit. The young women shot her eyes up to her witcher.

“Please, please daddy, can I…” she began but he interrupted her. He grabbed her throat, and she came. But she was lucky because the exact same moment he commanded in his yummy voice again.

“Cum, slave”, he grumbled and she went to heaven. Juices sprayed from Ciri’s vagina like never before and she cried so loud, that the var Attre twins would have though she was dying if the chambermaids didn’t know who was with their lady. Ciri came for three minutes straight her knees giving in and she was only held up by Triss and Yen between her thighs and asscheeks. When her orgasm died down, she kept on whimpering and mewling.

Geralt smiled at her, then picked her up with ease. Her carried her the short way to the bed and lay her down while she let her hands roam all over his body. Yen and Triss exchanged a short kiss then they retreated to a sofa. Yen sat down first and welcomed her wife with in her arms and Triss settled in her sister’s lap. Yen’s hand went to Triss’ breast and both watched Ciri and Geralt. He stroked her face for a little while and she looked up at him trying to regain her strength. She lay in his arms and loved it, his presence his smell and feel all around her.

“Your mistresses rewarded you, time I do the same”, he said after a while and made her lay back with his presence alone. Ciri’s eyes widened and she shivered. She would soon be unconscious surely but she opened her legs for him and welcomed her fate.

“Please, take me, master”; she whispered and presented herself.

“I will, little one”, he said and gripped his cock. But instead to go for her vagina and rock her world, he pulled her hips up and pointed his cock lower. Ciri ripped her eyes open. He was going to do it now. Excitement filled her mixed with fright of his unholy large dick. The adrenalin in her veins made forget the exhaustion for a second.

“Ciri”, he said and bought his tip to her opening. She panted heavy twice then looked into his eyes.

“I love you”, he said deeply and she blinked at him.

“I love you too, Geralt”, she said back and caressed his face.

“I will take your virginity”, he grumbled and she shivered.

He wasn’t really taking it, since even before that faithful night when Ciri’s life had changed in such a fantastic way, the empress ass had been taken by Cerys with a strap-on. But he was still the first man to ever have her like this. And in this moment, she imagined what it would have been like to giving her real virginity to him. She imagined herself, young and bold but inexperienced, giving him her maidenhood after his wives had prepared her. Now she would take him in, not afraid that she couldn’t do it. She was made for him after all, and he for her, and she would grow accustomed to him eventually even if it meant some pain in the beginning. She made herself ready but he hesitated. She looked at him. He wasn’t her master anymore, only her sweet Geralt, always caring for her always worrying if she was ok. He wouldn’t just push in without her permission, he would wait until she said yes. She raised a shaking hand to his face. He leaned into her touch.

“Do it, lover, take all of me”, she said and he fixated her eyes and began pushing.

He was insanely huge. Of course, Ciri knew that, having taken him in her vagina so many times she lost count, but for her untrained ass he was just immense. It hurt like hell, but Ciri had been ready. When his tip was in her he looked at her questioningly but she nodded he then fed her another inch. He moaned deeply, signaling how good she felt. Ciri groaned in pain. She considered using her word for a moment but didn’t. She would give her ass to him, she just loved him too much not to. She tried to relax. He pushed in deeper and when he reached a certain spot in her something strange happened. The pain decreased slightly and pleasure began building in her stomach. After the initial shock, Ciri’s body seemed to remember who’s dick that was, that was intruding her at the moment, and remembered that this dick was perfect, and that her body and his body fit together perfectly. She had been born for this, to take him, inside her, to give him access to her in every way possible. Her resistance went away and he increased his pace. When he was in her, both their perfect bodies connected by the hip he looked at her again. Her mouth was wide open and her unfocused eyes threatened to pop out of her head. She was so beautiful. He leaned towards her ear and told her, then licked and kissed away at her cheek.

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, baby, I love you so much, you’re so good, so perfect.”

He didn’t move for a short time. Triss and Yen had come over to them, each holding a hand of their girl while she took their husbands otherworldly dick. But suddenly she looked at him, her mouth closing.

“Please master, fuck my virgin asshole”, she pleaded, her eyes twinkling honest unbearable need. He pulled back, saw her pleading eyes and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. Then he began moving. She couldn’t breathe anymore. Everything around her spun and out of her throat came a series of moans. But she didn’t cum. He hadn’t allowed it yet, so she didn’t. She belonged to him and wouldn’t do it without his permission. He looked at her concerned, then a shock went through his face. She was still playing his little slave and held back her orgasm. He stopped fucking her for a moment.

“My God, Ciri! Cum before you explode”, he said and resumed his fucking. But she did. She let out an ear-piercing scream, her eyes rolling back in her head. At this moment she was glad she didn’t have her powers anymore, because otherwise she might have torn down the hole palace. Her vagina squirted juices out and they sprayed from between the couple, hitting Yen and Triss kneeling next to them. She got so tight around him and he could barely move anymore but she kept on coming. Then her voice died down and she sat up, letting go of the two pairs of hands holding her and embracing him tightly. She cried, tears streaming down her face and kept on coming and coming. Then he came as well, and the shooting cum intensified her orgasm even more and she passed out cold. Geralt shot his cum inside her holding onto her rigid body. When he was done, he pulled out quickly, Ciri’s ass and vagina still constricting. Triss and Yen got closer to her and checked out if she was alright. But she already came back to herself, though still disoriented and incredibly exhausted and the sorceresses sighed in relive before beginning to laugh, remembering several occasions the same had happened to them.


	9. Confessing and Showing

The next day arrived and with it did the ship from Skellige. The empress welcomed the islanders in her throne room with a large part of the court present. The meeting with the foreign queen had the official reason to discuss trade matters in the young but blooming relationship between the islands and the empire. So, a whole lot of official greetings and other blabla was necessary. Ciri sat on her throne. Her nervousness though by far not as big as the night before had returned a little and she was thankful, that Yen and Triss stood at her right side, giving her support with their presence alone. Ciri wished their husband would be there as well, but Geralt didn’t like these formal meetings although his role as court witcher would justify his attendance to a certain degree. Plus, he absolutely hated dressing up.

The women on the other hand did love it. And he loved when they put on the silky lingerie and then help each other into their dresses, sensually touching the other’s skin like they were putting on a show for him. And they always were, because no woman really that much help in dressing up, sorceresses especially.

Today Ciri had gone for a mixture of full on empress and cute swallow. She wore a dark red dress of an elven cut which covered her whole arms, where it went into gloves held by straps around her middle fingers. The front normally was left open, but Ciri had for modesty reasons gone for a light white shirt with ornaments of ships and other sea-scenarios. On her head sat her crown, and other jewelry was on her fingers. But around her neck sat a witcher’s pendant, the one of her late Uncle Vesemir. And her makeup also was her usual reserved one, only her eyes darkened and her lips glossy from a little lipstick. Yen on the other hand had put on her finest attire. Her dress in its usual black covered her whole body, falling down around her legs to the floor, not even giving a glimpse of Yen’s perfect feet. She also wore black satin gloves. Around her neck sat her choker with the pendant and she had silver earrings with priceless violet gems in them. Her make-up also just screamed seductress with purple accents around her eyes reaching towards her ears, her cheeks rosy and her lips covered in black lipstick. Triss had dressed in more appropriate but still sexy as hell clothes. She wore her long dress from the evening at Vegelbud’s, it being her favorite for the things Geralt had said to her while she had worn it and she reserved it for special occasions. And such was this day, where Cerys would know about the new relationship Ciri had with the married throuple.

The queen just arrived with her shield maidens and warriors, the herald declaring who each of the higher entourage was. They all gave Ciri a little bow, a gesture they wouldn’t have dreamed of ever doing for a ruler of Nilfgaard. But the new empress had been partially raised on the island. She knew all their customs, and when the first of such meetings had occurred, she had drunk and gambled and fought with the hardened warriors all night. And their sparrowhawk was smitten with the white-haired woman and after one of the not so well-behaved jarl sons back in Kaer Trolde had called Ciri a black wench, Cerys had nearly beaten him to death, having to be pulled back by her grizzly brother. And so, all proud warriors, male and female bowed to the empress, even though only a little. Cerys came last. She did not bow of course, partly for the court, to show that the islands were still not just another province, but also because she knew that it wasn’t necessary. Cerys loved Ciri, no official greeting needed, just a deep gaze, a steamy kiss and some serious groping. But for the time being, they refrained from such inappropriate behavior. As the herald had finished announcing the queen, the empress stood up from her throne. She went to the islander.

When she got close it was hard for Ciri to not just grab her queen and snog. The smell of the young woman filled her nose, even though they were several feet apart, reminding Ciri of the sea and mountain air, giving her a sample of the warriors free thinking, passionate nature. But she restrained herself.

“Welcome, dear friend and ally”, she said though some mischief made it to her eyes as she smiled.

“I greet you, as well, high empress”, Cerys returned and had the same look on her face. Yen, in her position as royal advisor, worried for a second that both women would behave inappropriately, but Triss took her hand, concealed behind their back from everyone. Her fox knew her inside out, reding her like a book without needing to read her mind, giving her strength and now Yen was the one who nearly did something very inappropriate. The rulers did nothing but exchange formalities. After that Ciri led the delegation to the big dining hall, where Geralt already waited, his hungry eyes fixed on the meat. But when Cerys passed his seat, he got up and greeted her respectfully. Cerys laughed at him and outright hugged him and some of the nobles with them gasped. But with the witcher all their attempts at ‘civilizing’ him had failed and they just had to accept his behavior, as he was in their empress favor. Then the welcome feast began.

Deep in the night, after Geralt had beaten every man in the delegation in arm wrestling, Ciri had won in a knife throwing competition and Yen – to the surprise of all the hardened islanders – had drunken Beor ‘The Barrel’ under the table, the feast slowly dissolved while Triss had told the shieldmaidens of their fight against the hunt and how Ciri and Cerys had fought in the battle. Around 2 am all the Skelligers had returned to their ships, were they slept and Ciri and her family went to their rooms. There, the sorceresses said their goodnights by deeply kissing the empress, wishing her strength and good luck before Yen whispered a good night their witcher

“Have fun with the two birds”, Yen added and winked at him. She already had a very certain feeling that this night would turn out well, not only for Ciri and Cerys but also for her man. The sorceresses had decided not to bring Cerys in an uncomfortable four vs one situation. Only Geralt remained by Ciri’s side, the wives after a little mind reading knowing about the respect, and even adoration the queen had for the witcher. 

Ciri sat on her bed, Geralt on the other side of the room. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Ciri swallowed and looked at Geralt who nodded reassuringly.

“Come in”, Ciri said loudly. The door burst open and Cerys, dressed in a light sleeping gown marched in. She held for the bed and Ciri got up to meet her lovers passionate attack she knew was coming. That was what she loved about Cerys so much. The queen was always straight forward and never let Ciri feel, as if the white-haired woman wasn’t everything for the warrior. The empress hoped that wouldn’t change during the night.

Before Cerys reached her love she suddenly stopped. She had spotted Geralt on the sofa. She looked at him shocked, then guiltily at Ciri. The empress hadn’t wanted to tell her family about their relationship, and now Cerys felt as if the cat was out of the back.

“Witcher, I…err…”, Cerys stammered.

“Go ahead, Cerys, greet your swallow properly”, Geralt interrupted her. Cerys eyes widened. She looked at Ciri, who stood there with happy but slightly nervous eyes.

“Did you tell your da…”, she began but again was interrupted.

“Didn’t have to”, Geralt said “knew since the wedding. You two were quite obvious.”

Cerys chuckled, remembering the looks Ciri had given her at that day. She turned back to the empress only to be met by Ciri’s passionate lips. The empress kissed her hard on the mouth and embraced the queen tightly. The woman reciprocated the kiss with equal intensity. After the first wave of passion subsided, she felt slightly self-aware in front of Geralt, making out with his quasi daughter, but as she tasted her love’s mouth everything else went away. The women stood there making out for a few minutes. Geralt sat there and watched. Even though the sight of Ciri making out with another woman was a common one for him now, he still was intrigued by it every time. He had to concentrate not to become erect, not wanting to shock Cerys too much to early on. After a minute of making out, Ciri pulled away.

“I love you, my Queen”, she whispered then pressed her lips back at Cerys’ for a moment.

“I love you, too, Ciri”, Cerys answered. Then she again became aware of Geralt and turned to him witch a sheepish expression on her freckled face. He just sat there and laughed and as Cerys saw how relaxed he was about the situation she smiled as well.

“Come, love, please sit”, Ciri said and guided her to the lounge area in front of the fireplace were Geralt was. Cerys took her lover’s hand and followed. As the woman had settled down, Cerys looked at Ciri lovingly and expectantly at the same time. But Ciri’s eyes were now filled with worry and she didn’t meet her queen gaze.

“What is it, my swallow”, Cerys asked and brushed a lose strand of hair behind Ciri’s ear. The empress had let her hair grow out a bit and usually wore it loose now. And Cerys liked the new style, even though she loved about everything her love did and even if Ciri shaved her ashen mane, she would still be the most beautiful woman in the universe.

“I…I need to tell you something”, the empress began. She looked at Geralt again. He gave her confidence with his eyes and his presence. Then Ciri began to tell.

She told Cerys how the married couple had arrived at her court to support her. How she wasn’t able to sleep that first night after their arrival, and how the thought of her sparrowhawk had kept her awake, which made Cerys smile and interrupt her with a kiss. And how Ciri then had wanted to talk to Yen for a bit. She told about how she went to the door and heard the noises then peeked through the keyhole. How she had seen Geralt fuck his wife in such a raw, passionate manner and how much it had turned the young woman on. At that part Cerys expression slowly turned serious, but Ciri continued. The empress paused for a moment and looked at Geralt again, then told about how she had masturbated to the sight, how she had fantasized about being the one Geralt took in this animalistic style. Then how Yen had opened the door and kissed her and pulled her into the room. She told how she had realized how much in love she was with the sorceresses and the witcher. Then how she had eaten out both sorceresses, and then had been fucked by Geralt all night. And all the while she assured Cerys how much the empress loved her queen, and how sorry she was for cheating on her. But when she reached the next morning and continued what had then happened, and how the four of them had lived since, she also told Cerys that she didn’t want to quite what the four of them had and that she loved them just as much and felt incredibly loved by them. She ended with confessing about seducing her waiting girls too, the twins now playthings to her whole family.

As she had finished, tears were in her eyes. She looked at Cerys full of fear, what the other woman would now say. If she never wanted to see her again, or that she was repulsed by the relationship the empress had with her family, calling it immoral and shameful. Cerys sat there for a while. Then she looked at Ciri.

“That is…quiet a lot to take in”, she brought out truthfully. Ciri began crying and Geralt came to her and took her in his arms. There wasn’t any trace of the empress anymore, just small Ciri holding on to her protector. Cerys came closer to her lover and softly caressed her back. Ciri’s sobs died down a bit, then she looked at Cerys.

“I love you”, she croaked.

“I…”, Cerys began but stopped. She looked into Cir’s eyes; the empress looked back. Then she slowly took her swallows arms from around her father’s neck and guided her into a tight embrace. Ciri’s tears started to stream anew, although this time it was just the stress and anxiety coming out, because the gesture showed, that Cerys wasn’t going to hate the empress. And the queen’s next words relieved Ciri even more.

“First of all, I don’t care if you sleep with your servants, as long as I get to have ‘em as well”, Cerys began and gave Ciri a smile. Ciri bulled back and chuckled in relive then nodded. Of course, she would share her lovely waiting girls with her islander queen! Cerys was silent for a minute looking deep in Ciri’s eyes.

“Your situation might be strange on the continent”, she said and looked at the witcher “but on Skellige it wouldn’t. Jarls can take as many wives as they want and even women have multiple lovers sometimes. Normally the lovers don’t have anythin’ going between each other, but it’s not unheard of.”

Ciri’s blinked in surprise. Cerys seemed to be much more open minded than Ciri herself actually, always having considered her situation unique and kinda strange.

“I love you”, Ciri suddenly said again to reassure her queen and Cerys brought a hand up to her love’s cheek.

“But you also love ’em”, Cerys said and Ciri nodded nervously though without any shame.

“And they love you”, Cerys continued and looked at Geralt.

“With everything I’ve got”, Geralt said full of determination. Cerys nodded and looked back at Ciri again.

“And I love you”, the queen finally brought out. Ciri shot forward and kissed her hard on the lips. Cerys kissed back for a second but then pulled back and caressed her empress’ cheeks again.

“If this makes you happy”, Cerys said slowly, “then I’m willin’ to share you. And I’m not goin’ to judge whom you choose to love, my empress.”

Ciri’s eyes widened. A rush of happiness shot through her and she kissed Cerys again, showering her queen’s mouth and cheeks with affection. This woman, this fierce strong incredible woman had just taken all of Ciri’s fears and relieved them with just a single sentence.

Geralt also let out a relieved sigh and settled back. He was happy. Happy that his girl was happy, that the queen was so open. And he wouldn’t have wanted Ciri to have to choose between him and his wives or her beloved. But he was also happy for himself as he loved Ciri just as much and wouldn’t have known what he would have done without her in his life. But Cerys had taken all that away, and for that Geralt felt something rise inside him, that was by far not a strong as what he felt for his wives or daughter. But it still was there, the warrior queen having earned a place in his heart now and he was looking forward to explore this feeling.

Cerys and Ciri meanwhile had pulled back from one another. And yet again Cerys surprised Ciri with her next words.

“If you are wilin’…”, Cerys started slowly showing a hint of insecurity, “and he is as well, you could share me too.”

Now Geralt couldn’t contain his erection anymore. It seemed that Ciri’s heart had chosen a woman who was just as wild as herself and again he applauded her choice in his head. Ciri’s mouth hung open. That outcome surprised her. Of course, she had hoped that Cerys wouldn’t hate her. But that her love also lusted for her father surprised her. In the best way possible.

“I don’t know yet how I feel about the others, though.” Cerys quickly added.

“Triss seems like an angel but Yennefer has always been a real bitch.”

Geralt gave a short laugh, but Ciri looked at Cerys still shocked.

“Don’t look at me like that, swallow” Cerys said sheepishly while she took hold of Ciri’s chin and closed her mouth.

“I wanted to know what he could do since the day he outran me. And now that you told me, I want to see… and feel.”

“So that’s why you kept on asking about Yen back then”, Geralt said and Cerys actually blushed slightly.

“Yeah…needed to know if there was any chance, we might not only compete on the mountain but also in bed durin’ your visit.”

Cerys took her hand down and intertwined it with Ciri’s while her other hand began touching Ciri’s body. The queen began to slightly massage her lover’s breasts and Geralt groaned, his penis now rock-hard and threatening to tear through his pants.

“You’re the last to judge, by the way, lass”, Cerys said and stuck her tongue out to lick over Ciri’s cheek “you’re the one who fucked her own da after spyin’ on him and his wife.”

That finally brought Ciri out of her stupor. She shot forward and captured Cerys’ lips in a hungry kiss, the queen recuperating the motions. Geralt meanwhile couldn’t sit there and watch anymore. He slowly got up and readjusted his dick in his pants. In this moment, the two women separated and Cerys shot him a hungry look.

“Will you show me, what you can do witcher?”, she asked seductively. Ciri let out a sharp breath. She was so fucking relived now and her arousal knew no boundaries. She was looking forward to what this night would bring. Cerys new behavior made the empress incredibly horny. She got up and put a hand on Cerys shoulder. She turned the queen to her again and kissed her roughly. This time she let out her dominant empress personality and went for conquering the islands by simply kissing the queen. Ciri shot a hand to Cerys breasts and palmed the big orbs. The warrior’s chest was impressive, her boobs as big as Triss’. Cerys returned the groping but went for Ciri’s slim waist and fit ass. She couldn’t wait to see this fine piece of human physique naked after such a long time. And she was also looking forward to see what Geralt was hiding under his cloths. After a minute Ciri pulled back and used both her hands to squeeze Cerys tits. Then she looked at Geralt. She let go of her lover’s chest and took her queen’s hand. The pair walked over to the witcher. When they were a mere meter away from him, Ciri stopped. She pulled of her robe quickly and revealed her trained body, which had gotten even more muscular and fit through the constant sex Ciri was having. She wore dark undergarments, having settled for her sexiest lingerie. Ciri now realized that she had unconsciously picked that one out in the hope of this outcome of the evening.

“Let’s show her, wolf”, she cooed with an animalistic look. Geralt took a step forward and Ciri pounced him. He caught her with ease, his hand grapping onto her butt cheeks perfectly while her legs wound around his hips. Their mouths crashed against each other. Then they pulled away a bit, their tongues battling in a French kiss. Cerys moaned and began massaging her right tit. She now saw how well the two knew each other, and how their bodies really fit together perfectly. They held onto each other like lovers while their tongues reminded the queen of two warriors on the battlefield. Then Geralt slowly began overpowering the empress. Ciri still fought back, but just to make it a little harder for him and to put on a show for Cerys, knowing that every attempt was in vein. Finally, he was back at completely ruling over her.

Cerys couldn’t believe it. She had never gotten to outbattle Ciri this easily in the bedroom, even though she had given her swallow bite marks and other bruises during their rougher love makings. But Geralt just took Ciri, showing his dominance over her body and mind. Cerys moaned from the sight and wondered if he could do the same to her. And she wanted him to try. After a minute, the two witchers let go of each other, Geralt slowly lowering her to the ground, but still supporting her a bit, knowing how wobbly her knees were. Ciri looked at Geralt with dreamy eyes, and even though Cerys knew she should have been jealous she wasn’t. How could she hold it against Ciri, that the empress utterly adored such a man, while the queen felt that she did as well, without him even having touched her yet?

Then Ciri tore her gaze away from her father. With quick steps she reached her queen and slowly pulled her towards the witcher. She took Cerys by her shoulders and maneuvered her in front of her man. The queen was presented to Geralt, Ciri holding her like a priestess presented a sacrifice to her god. Then she let got of Cerys, not wanting to actually pressure her love into anything, and retreated.

Cerys stood there with wide eyes. Of course, she knew what Geralt looked like, actually having checked him out when they had first met. But after his display of dominance over Ciri and the intense look he now gave the islander, Cerys was awe struck. He slowly raised a hand to her cheek and when he made contact, Cerys gasped and jumped a bit. But his touch was gentle and soft and she automatically leaned into it. Geralt also looked at her. He really did have a thing for redheads and Cerys blushing cheeks had turned the hard warrior queen into a beautiful young woman.

“Hello, queen”, Geralt then said using his bedroom voice, which made Ciri moan from behind Cerys. The empress had meanwhile gotten out of her undergarments and began slowly touching herself. The slow pace her lovers took aroused her greatly. And she couldn’t wait for what would happen once Geralt’s lips touched Cerys’.

“Hello, witcher”, Cerys said back after opening her eyes. Then Geralt smiled at her and she smiled back. He was even sexier when he smiled, she thought.

Geralt leaned forward slowly. Cerys did as well. She didn’t know what would happen when he had reached her but she died to find out. She thought that maybe he would dominate her instantly but was surprised that when their lips met, he was soft and gentle. He just pressed his mouth to hers, starting out slowly. They kept like this for a few seconds and started slowly exchanging some tongue. And just after she slowly got more passionate and began to invade his mouth, he showed her what he could do. He pulled her in a tight embrace and she brought her hands around his neck. She didn’t even fight him, knowing that there was no use in it, and just enjoyed his tongue in her mouth, his lips on hers and his teeth he used to bite her lips occasionally. If he had asked her now, to step down as queen and hand over the islands to him, she would have done it. He was a king, worthy of ruling her beloved islands and her, and Cerys now knew how he was able to conquer the strong sorceresses and her empress. After a while he pulled back, leaving a hand on her cheek.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she realized she had just fallen in love with him. And she also realized how alike her empress and he were, both having the same look of determination in their eyes and the same silver hair. Just when she thought of her love, Cerys felt Ciri press up to her back, hugging her from behind.

“Hello, sparrow”, Geralt grumbled, ditching the ‘-hawk’ and creating Cerys’ new nickname. This time both women shivered.

“Hello, wolf”, Cerys whispered back, then leaned her head back to rub against Ciri. Geralt encompassed them both in a secure embrace and they stayed like that for a while. Finally Cerys spoke again.

“I wanna see more”, she whispered and slowly detangled from them. Ciri giggled and then took both her lovers’ hands and led them to the oversized bed. When they had reached it Ciri let go of Cerys and brought her hand to her witchers cheek. She slowly stroked through Geralt’s beard, which his women had agreed to look perfect on him, and stood up on her toes. She kissed him again but then just as the kiss got more passionate, she bushed him and he came to sit on the bed. Geralt smiled at her and looked at her naked body. Although both knew that she was his, body and soul, and that he could make her do anything with just a look, she still liked to be in charge and he let her take control whenever she felt like it.

Ciri quickly turned around and shot a glance at Cerys. The queen returned the look and licked her lips, Ciri’s bossy attitude making her arousal explode. Ciri then dropped to her knees, and as if on cue, Cerys followed suit. The queen got close to her lover and dragged her face through the lioness mane to smell her. The empress turned her head slightly and smelled her queen as well. She had a light odor of sea-salt and mountain-air. The two women reminded Geralt of two cats in the wild reunited after a long time apart, smelling each other to make sure the other was their mate.

“You want to see his dick?”, Ciri whispered after Cerys took another nosefull of her beloved scent. The queen pulled back a little and looked at the witcher. He shot her an intense stare and she felt her panties get wet with arousal. Cerys nodded. Ciri smiled, loving the fact that her warrior-queen was so smitten with her father and thanked her again for not judging their relationship and sharing her with the man on the bed. Ciri than shot forward to lick over Cerys scar over her eye, which made the queen look at her love again.

“You want to see how big he is, how veiny?”, Ciri asked and brought a hand up to massage the organ she just praised. Cerys held her gaze and nodded.

“Feel him first, my love”, Ciri commanded and Cerys instantly complied. She took her right hand and brought it close to Ciri’s. She felt the massive boner through the thin night pants Geralt wore and looked up at him again. He towered over them, his size seeming to have increased but he had soft look and faint smile on his face.

“You feel that, my love?”, Ciri whispered and slid closer to Cerys and again rubbed their heads together while they both massaged the still concealed cock, “You feel how hard he is for you, how he is already pulsing?”

Cerys nodded again and began also rubbing herself against Ciri. The queen was so incredibly aroused by her incredibly sexy empress, who had become a real demoness of seduction, a skill she had picked up from her mother during the past weeks. Geralt looked down at the women, who just sat there with their hands on his dick and their bodies rubbing against one another. At one point they even began purring. Ciri now began to softly kiss and nibble at her lover’s neck, while Cerys slowly began pressing her cheek to Geralt’s crotch. Then Ciri looked up at Geralt and began to massage his legs.

“May we see you now, lover? Will you show us that perfect dick?”, she asked in a submissive voice, that made Cerys groan with lust. Ciri was just too sexy, combining dominance with submission in a way that made Cerys’ head spin.

“You may, little kitties”, Geralt said and both women felt their juices running down their legs from his deep baritone. With that Geralt stood up slightly and Ciri pulled on the waistband of his pants while he took off his shirt. She quickly let the fabric fall down, and the moment Geralt’s dick wasn’t contained anymore, it stood there, pointing at the two lusting women.  
Cerys held her breath. She couldn’t believe how beautiful, how gorgeous this penis looked. With her greater interest in woman, she had never really considered a male reproductive organ beautiful, but with this angry, pulsing penis it was the only adjective that did it justice.

“Have you ever seen such a perfect dick, my sparrow?”, Ciri kept on talking dirty. Cerys shook her head unable to talk. Ciri purred then leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on the tip of this ornament of male physique. She showed the tip her love, bringing her tongue out and making out with it, so Cerys didn’t know if Ciri loved the organ or the owner more. After just a few seconds Ciri pulled back and concentrated on her queen again.

“You want to taste him, don’t you, my love”, she asked and Cerys realized now that she, the proud warrior queen of skellige had been reduced to an awestruck nodding little girl.

“Yes, Ciri”, she finally said but still sounded like an aroused teenager.

“Smell him first. Otherwise you might be overwhelmed,” Ciri said and took hold of the islanders head. She guided her closer. When her nose was just an inch away from Geralt’s prick, Cerys took in a deep breath. And right after the first one she shot forward, pressing her nose to the point, were Geralt’s balls and shaft met and took another whiff. The smell was addicting, it reeked of male dominance and power. And it also had a slight note of Ciri’s own smell, which made Cerys even more light headed, as it showed that this perfect dick had been in her empress perfect cunt not long ago. And soon it would hopefully be in hers.

After she had breathed out again, Cerys couldn’t hold back any longer. She shot out her tongue and began licking over the hard shaft. She was hit with his taste, then went to his balls to suckle on them. Geralt let out a grumble and patted Cerys on her hair. Then he looked at Ciri and his daughter smiled back at him with so much love and adoration. Then she leaned forward to take in his tip.

Geralt leaned his head back, as the two warriors in front of him showered him with their affection. They took turns sucking him while the other worked on his balls or on the part of the shaft that wasn’t in the others mouth. Finally, the pleasure became too much, and Ciri at her lover’s balls felt his sack constrict.

“Are you going to cum for us, lover?”, she asked rhetorically. Cerys moaned deeply and took his tip into her mouth. If just the skin of her new lover tasted that good, she couldn’t even imagine, what his seed would be like. Geralt growled and brought his hand to his girl’s cheek. He pulled her up a bit and pressed his lips to hers. Ciri kissed back while she leaned over her queen and petted the red-head’s hair and Cerys gave Geralt’s cock everything she had. Finally, he came and erupted with a deep moan. The women moaned as well, even though for different reasons. For Ciri it was just the fact that he came into Cerys mouth, a thing she wouldn’t have dreamt of this morning. But for said red-head it was the first time she got a taste of Geralt’s sperm. And she loved it instantly. It was salty and thick and felt in her mouth like a creamy pudding while it tasted musky. And he was generous with it. He pumped her mouth so full, that even though she swallowed as quickly as she could some ran out of the corners of her mouth. After the orgasm Ciri pulled back and caressed her witcher’s cheek.

“Thank you for letting my love have your incredible taste, father”, she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. It seemed, that Ciri hadn’t just pick up a trick from Yen, because the gratefulness she just expressed sounded like it could come from Triss lips after he had fed her one of his loads. Geralt smiled at her and gave a quick lick over her lips which made her giggle before she dropped down to her knees to tease her queen again. Cerys had meanwhile swallowed nearly every drop, shivering all the while through.

“So, how does he taste?”, Ciri asked and slowly licked the cum that had escaped from Cerys mouth from her chin. Cerys presented her face and sighed as Ciri’s soft tongue dragged over her skin.

“I can’t describe it”, Cerys whispered. Ciri smiled and brought her hand up to Geralt’s shaft and began to slowly stroke it.

“Look, Cerys”, Ciri said and Cerys turned her eyes and was once again hypnotized by the beautiful cock. And Ciri’s small hand, which slowly went up and down the hard length was a perfect addition to the picture.

“He hasn’t even gone soft”, Ciri continued “It’s because of you, my love. You’re just so sexy, so beautiful.”

Cerys shot Ciri a loving look. If Geralt was a god, and he definitely was one, then Ciri was not his priestess but his goddess, the deity of beauty and seduction. Cerys leaned forward and took one of Ciri’s nipples in her mouth and rolled the other between two fingers. Ciri sighed then brought her hand to Cerys still clad boob.

“It’s not fair, you know”, Ciri said softly as Cerys switched tit. The queen looked up at her love and kept on sucking on the empress creamy orb.

“We are both naked, but you still hide your gorgeous body. He hasn’t even seen you yet, love. Show him your strong body, your big tits.”

Cerys let go of Ciri’s boobs and stood up. She looked at the sitting man and slowly dragged her hands over her breasts. Then she opened her gown but just before it fell to the floor, the queen turned around. She had forgone putting on any underwear, since her plan had been to simply barge into her swallow’s quarters and make love with her empress all night. And she would do that now with her love’s father joining them. 

As Cerys turned quickly, her two lovers only got a glimpse at the big, firm orbs. Then Cerys looked over her shoulder and gave them a sexy look. Ciri wasn’t the only one who could play. She took a step away from the bed then slowly tuned around. Both witchers starred at her with wide eyes, Ciri not only playing with Geralt but also with herself. Cerys let the arm she had up to cover her breasts fall down but used her other hand to cover her vagina.

Geralt swallowed hard then licked his lips. Cerys was gorgeous. Her whole body showed that she was not only a queen but also a warrior. She was fit, even more muscular than Ciri, her legs long with juicy thighs and calves. Her arms clearly showed muscles, her neck was broad for a woman and her hips were wide and inviting. But what got to Geralt the most was Cerys belly. It showed a hint of a six-pack then ran flatly into her pubic region. Ciri watched her father and giggled. Like with herself, Geralt adored Cerys strong physique.

“Flex for him, baby, he loves that”, Ciri whispered and Geralt gave her a sweet look, half caught but completely loving. Cerys blinked for a moment then smiled. She tensed her body for a moment. Her biceps got more prominent, her legs strained and showed the thick muscles and her belly now clearly a six-pack. Geralt groaned, Ciri giggled and Cerys purred like a cat. 

Unshaven vagina

“Come here, tigress”, Ciri commanded. Cerys did as she was told and stood next to the pair, presenting her chest to them. Then with slow movements, she raised her hand from her covered vagina. Unlike the continental women, Cerys wore her pubic hair in a bush of still not to long, ginger red hair. Geralt sniffed involuntary. He was hit with female scent, a ready vixen, willing to be taken, inviting him in. Geralt let out a growl. Ciri giggled again and pecked him on the cheek.

“The wolf has picked a new mate, huh?”, she cooed and Geralt growled again. Cerys smiled at him and came closer. Geralt raised a hand and took Cerys right tit into a gentle grip. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. Cerys tits only had the slightest sack to them and were even a bit larger than Triss’, but when Geralt touched them, he was surprised how soft they were as they molded into his hand.

Cerys closed her eyes. Her belly was filled with butterfly and she stretched out her chest more, proud that her new lover was so fond of her breasts. Soon Ciri was at her queen’s other tit. She took hold of it with both hands and laid her mouth over the nipple. Then she began sucking, and Cerys thought that Ciri was actually trying to milk her love judging by the force with which Ciri went to work.

Cerys moaned and took a step forward, so she as close enough to kiss Geralt. That made Ciri stumble back a little and the empress came to sit in her father’s lap, but she never even thought about taking her mouth away from the soft globe she was latched onto. Cerys looked deep into Geralt’s eyes and he returned the gaze. She was definitely in love with him. He leaned forward as well and they kissed again. This time however he didn’t dominate the kiss, but gave her control. She took the opportunity and explored his mouth thoroughly, making herself familiar with every inch of his lips and tongue. She brought both her hands to his cheeks and held him there firmly while their tongues danced.

Ciri meanwhile switch to Cerys’ other tit. She firmly pushed away Geralt’s arm with her head and began sucking on the other nipple. And while her right hand was still kneading Cerys left breast, Ciri brought her left to the empress nether regions. The swallow slowly inserted two fingers into the dripping vagina and used her thumb to stimulate Cerys’ clit.

The islander moaned again and pushed closer to Geralt, which had the effect, that now Ciri was sandwiched between them. But the fair-haired woman didn’t mind at all, loving the feeling of her father’s hard body against her back and her queen’s subtle one at her front. She increased her fingering and Cerys deepened the kiss with Geralt.

The witcher smiled into the kiss. His kittens seemed to be in full vixen-mode, their behavior changed into horny feline predators. And the tigress became more dominant by the second. She even became outright bold and gave him little bites in his lips. He let her have the power for the moment, aroused by this side of Cerys which obviously made Ciri more demanding as well. His daughter kept on fingering the queen while she grinded her toned ass against her father’s dick.

After a while it became too much for Cerys and she came. Ciri stimulated her perfectly, the empress knowing how to push al her love’s buttons after countless hours of sex. And the power the islander seemed to have over the witcher in that moment made her drunk on the feeling. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over the queen, each one making her moan a little louder. Finally, she was screaming and pulled away from Geralt’s mouth and pressed her forehead to his. Her release didn’t seem to die down and she began shaking. She felt her knees give in but Geralt quickly brought his hands to her hip and steadied her, which pressed Ciri even closer between the two.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cerys came down and was left dizzy. She had her arms around Geralt’s shoulders and her head lay on his while he still held her hips. She felt that he was the only thing keeping her standing at the moment. But she wasn’t afraid he couldn’t take her weight, because he didn’t even seem to waver with his daughter on his lap and her love holding onto him. Ciri let go of Cerys breasts and pulled her fingers out of her queen.

“Wow, haven’t seen you cum like this in a long time, sparrow”, Ciri said. Cerys gave a short laugh and took her head up. She looked down at Geralt while Ciri snuggled up to both of them by pressing her ass tighter against Geralt’s lap and her upper body to her queen, while she encircled the warrior into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, for lettin’ me have this moment”, Cerys said and caressed the witchers bearded face. She knew that he could have just taken back control, but he had let her have her way with him.

“No, thank you for that, tigress”, Geralt grumbled back and Cerys smile widened.

“I love you”, the queen breathed out. Ciri suddenly stiffened. Cerys realized it and quickly took a step back. Ciri let go of her and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me”, Cerys stuttered. She thought that maybe Ciri would be jealous. Jealous of Geralt, for now he owned a part of Cerys’ heart, or jealous of the queen, who just confessed to the man Ciri adored with every part of her existence. Ciri got up from her witcher’s lap and got close to her love’s face.

“Well, I think it was you who just came over me”, she whispered, then began chuckling with Geralt chiming in. Cerys relaxed. The empress obviously was far from any negative emotion in this moment. After a few seconds Ciri hugged Cerys and the queen pressed herself close as well.

“I love you, my islander warrior-queen”, Ciri said full of joy, “and I love you even more, which I honestly didn’t think was possible, because you love him as well.”

Cerys now chuckled too and the two women held onto each other for a short while. Geralt sat there and enjoyed to see this moment of tenderness between the young women. But after a while he just couldn’t take it anymore. His cock was throbbing almost painfully and he wanted to feel Ciri against him again. So he stood up and came close to the hugging couple. Cerys opened her eyes and looked at him.

“You still want to see how we mate, sparrow?”, he asked and brushed his hand through Ciri’s hair. Cerys looked at him and slowly nodded.

“Yes, Geralt”, she said. Ciri let go of her queen. She quickly pulled Cerys with her and sat the Queen down onto a sofa, which Cerys was grateful for as it gave her some time to regain her strength. Then Ciri gave her a quick peck and walked back to her father.

“Enjoy the show, my love”, she fluted when she had reached the witcher and shot Cerys one last glance. Then she concentrated on the man in front of her. She came close to Geralt’s chest and slowly licked over his pecks. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“So what do you want to show our beautiful audience?”, Geralt asked and looked at Cerys, she held his gaze and swallowed. She felt a warm tingling in her belly when Geralt had called her beautiful and was eager to see, what Ciri had planned.

But the empress let her wait a little longer for she kept on kissing at her witcher’s chest. Ciri dragged her tongue over a scar on Geralt left side before she got to his nipple and put her lips around it. She began sucking slightly, as she knew, that even when the action didn’t stimulate Geralt as it did her female lovers, he still liked it. While she did this the white-haired girl brought her hands to the hard shaft that was poking in her belly. She took it into a tight grip with both her hands and began stroking it.

Geralt smiled. It seemed like Ciri really wanted to take things slow, which was fine by him. Because like this he could look at Cerys and see her lovely face get more flustered by the second. After a few minutes he spoke again to tease Cerys more.

“What kind of show would you like to see, sparrow?”, he asked and Cerys jumped a little, not having reckoned with being addressed. She looked at him flustered.

“I…I don’t know”, she just said and again realized how this man made her behave like a little girl. Geralt smiled and then looked down at Cirilla. She still showered his chest with kisses and stroked his cock slowly.

“And what did you have in mind, swallow?” he said and squeezed her ass cheek. That made Ciri draw back from Geralt’s chest and look up at him.

“We will do whatever you want, lover”, she whispered and then stood on her toes to kiss him. He kissed back but they never increased the pace. Cerys moaned, again adoring Ciri’s perfect timing. Geralt pulled back from the kiss and looked down into Ciri’s radiant eyes.

“Whatever I want, huh?”, he asked and brought his hands up. He took Ciri by her shoulders and turned her around, so he encircled her from behind now. It seemed like he presented Ciri’s body to Cerys, showing the ginger what was his for the next hours.

“So if I want to just stand here and hold you?”, he asked and palmed on of Ciri tits. She moaned and laid her head on her man’s shoulder.

“Then we will do that, and you will just hold me for as long as you want”, she whispered, and turned her head to kiss his cheek. She nuzzled her nose into his beard and nibbled at his neck. Geralt brought his lips to hers and kissed her again, still slow and sensual.

“And if I want to take you to the bed and cuddle up to you while I slide in you?”, he asked and gave her cheek a long lick. His hand now traveled over her stomach with a destination, that was well known to Ciri.

“Then I will cuddle you back and tell you how big you are and how good you feel inside me. And I will look into your eyes all the time and will tell you how much I love you”, Ciri answered, held his loving gaze and began to move her hips up and down. This brought Geralt’s dick between the fleshy mounds and she slowly jerked him with her ass.

“And if I want you to be my sweet little girl while I am on top of you?”, he said and she jerked her hips stronger. His hands reached the outer lips of her snatch and began massaging it.

“I am your little girl, daddy, always have been always will be”, Ciri answered and began panting. He inserted two fingers in her and pulled them out only to repeat that. Her hips had stopped in the meantime and she stood there letting him finger her while he held her in a secure embrace with his left arm around her chest.

“What if I tell you, you can’t cum for the whole night, no matter how bad you want to?”, he spoke softly to her and increased his speed.

“Then I won’t, daddy, not until you tell me I can”, she pressed out and bit her lip to follow the instruction. He slowed down again. She also relaxed a bit and knew that he wouldn’t make her come just now. When her breathing had slowed down, he pulled out of her.

“And if I want you to be my sexy seductress and ride me until morning?”, he asked and let go of her. She turned around while also taking hold of his soaked hand.

“Then I will be your dirty little succubus”, she said and brought the hand to her lips. She took his wet fingers in her mouth and sucked on them hard while her eyes were fixed to his. After his fingers were clean, she took hold of his cock again and began slowly stroking it.

“And I’ll tease you and lick all over you and then ride you until the sun comes up and you have drained your balls inside my insatiable cunt”, she breathed with a deep sexy voice. He smiled at her. They stood there for a few seconds and Ciri figured, that he wanted her to play seductress a little longer. So she dropped to her knees and began adoring his cock. She brought her lips around the tip and suckled on it while her hands came to fondle his balls.

“Is that what you want me to be for you, lover?”, she asked and gave his dick another lick.

“You want me to tease your dick until it nearly explodes?”, she pressed on then quickly boobed her head on it two times.

“You taste so good, witcher, so manly, so strong”, she cooed and licked him more. Geralt moaned and took hold of her head.

“Oh, you want to help me take it all the way, darling? Deepthroat your big fucking dick?”, she cooed and then took him in. Fuck this girl really was the daughter of Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt though, noticing how much Ciri had learned from her mother during their ‘potion making’ sessions.

Ciri then took him as deep as she could. And all the training had really paid off since she now was pressing her nose to his hip skin. But she felt that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long so she came back up.

“You will really have to help me, lover, you’re just too fucking massive”, she said and pumped him a few times. Then she went down again and this time when she pulled back, he pressed his hands to her head. She smiled around his dick and began swallowing around him. He moaned deeply and began to move slightly, fucking her face. A few seconds she held back her gagging, but then she couldn’t anymore. But just before that he pulled her back by her hair. She took in a deep breath. She panted a bit while still jerking him off. Then she looked up at him.

“You’re just so perfect, Geralt”, she said, referring to him again knowing how much she could take. He caressed her cheek once then got back to their game.

“What would you do if I told you to lick my ass?”, he asked challenging. Ciri moaned and then let go of his dick instantly. She crawled through his legs and brought her face close to his ass.

“Then I will do this”, she said and then spread his cheeks apart. She took a long lick over his pucker. Then she let her tongue dance over his opening while looking up to him. She met his eyes as he had turned his head to see her go to work and gave her best Yen impression by sexily winking at him. She brought her tongue out to slowly insert it. He groaned and brought his hand to her head again. She rimmed him deeply, bathing it the feeling and taste of his ass. She extended her tongue as far as she could and reached deep into him. Then she pulled back and softly blew on his opening which made him chuckle. She giggled as well, then kissed his ass deeply, making out with it as he used his muscles to open and close, simulating kissing back. She let out a deep sigh in enjoyment then closed her eyes and breathed his scent.

Suddenly he gripped her hair tightly and pushed her in deeply. She squealed but didn’t miss a beat, only roughly pushed her tongue in again, while her lips sucked his pucker. Next she was pulled back just as surprisingly. She groaned a little but followed his arm which took her away from the incredible man-ass. He turned around and looked at her.

“What if I want you to be my little slave girl, doing whatever I say.”

“Then I will kneel in front of you and ask my master how I can service him”, she said and sat on her heels in front of him.

“Get on the bed”, he ordered and she jumped up and complied. She positioned herself on all fours and looked back at him. He came up behind her and smacked her on the ass once. She cried out in joy.

“Thank you, master”, she said remembering the night before when she had first been his little slave. He came closer to her and took hold of his dick. He brought it to her nether lips and dragged it through them slowly she let out a long moan. Though he did not push in but brought his dick to her other opening.

“And if I wanted to fuck my slave up the ass?”

“My body was made for you master, you can do whatever you want to me, use me however I feel best”, she said filled with giddy anticipation. But he didn’t push in, instead he brought his hand to her ass and caressed it slowly.

“And if I want to be a bad wolf, mounting his bitch?”, he said and dragged his dick through her soaked lips.

“Then I will be your vixen and howl for you while you mate me”, she answered and moved her hips a little to show her wolf she was ready to be mounted. He pushed in and set a slow but deep rhythm.

“You’re so big, my wolf, so hard for your cub”, she whispered and rolled her hips a little.

Behind her he got on all fours as well, and her body was now covered by his, molded against it perfectly and his hands intertwined with hers on the bed. She moaned for him, rolling her hips into his and rubbing he head against his cheek purring. And when he began to increase his pace, she exposed her neck to him. He took the cue and softly bit into the exposed flesh. And then she really began howling, sounding like the desperate bitch in heat she was. Just before both came, he slowed then stopped completely. She grunted in frustration but also loved how he teased her. He got up into an upright position and made one last big thrust which made her lose her balance and fall forward. Just as her head landed on one of the cushions, he suddenly took her hair in a tight grip and pulled her head back. She gave a long appreciative hiss and was brought up until she was upright as well again molded against him. Geralt came close to her ear and gave it a little bite.

“And if I want to be rough with you”, he asked dangerously and used his other hand to hold her jaw and turn her around to face him.

“Then I would tell you to fucking get on with it”, she told him and starred in his eyes with a needy intense expression. He shot forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. He let out his aggressive side and nearly tongue raped her. Then, just as she was adjusting to his onslaught, he surprised her again by quickly pulling away and pushing her forward again. Her upper body hit the mattress and he began hammering in her. She screamed out and he pulled her head back while pressing her down by her shoulders.

“Oh daddy, please can I come daddy?”, she screamed out. He ignored her and rammed in her at a steady rhythm. Her screams became even louder.

“Oh gods, I need it! I need it so bad, daddy, please, please let your little girl cum”, she pleaded.

“No, love, not yet”, he said and gave one last brutal ram then held still inside her. She screamed again then whimpered. He stayed like this so she could calm a little bit. Then he quickly pulled out of her and roughly brought her to her back. He loomed over her and looked down at her trained body. She looked at him from unfocused eyes then smiled and tensed her belly muscles. He rubbed over them softly, then slapped her belly and she giggled. He growled as he took hold of his dick again and teased her clit a little which made her whimper again. Then he slowly inserted his dick again and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

“What if I want you to beg me to slap you around”, he asked and she looked up at him.

“Oh yes, please, please slap your bad little girl”, she said in a shaky voice, His hands connected with her cheek and she let out a deep hungry moan. She loved him like this, taking her so raw and rough. He slapped her again on the other cheek and she cried in arousal. Then he focused on her tits hitting them at the same time. She screamed again and sat up a little only to be pushed down by his hand around her throat.

“And if I wanted to choke you?”, he asked but applied no pressure yet. Instead he massaged her tit with the other hand and held his right around her throat. She shot up her hands to his wrist and pulled him closer.

“Yes, lover, choke me, choke me please”, she said and his grip tightened. He leaned down to her and looked deep into her eyes. She let go of his wrist and took hold of his face to pull him down and give him a deep, love filled kiss. After a few seconds of her adoring his mouth he suddenly slapped her again and let go of her throat at the same time. She cried out, her vagina spasming uncontrollably, then she inhaled deeply. He looked at her then collected some spit in his mouth and spat it right in her face. She moaned deeply and began to lick around her lips to taste it.

“Thank you, master”, she said breathy and looked up at him with adoring eyes. His hands shot forward again and this time he slapped and choked her simultaneously. After a few second, he pulled her up by her throat and made her sit on the bed. Then he brought her hands around his shoulders. She held onto him instinctively and he lifted her off the bed. He turned around and they were in the same spot they started in only with her now having her back towards Cerys.  
Ciri lay in his arms and breathed heavy.

“What I really want” he said and gently caressed her ass and back, “is for you to be mine and to be yours.” he said and Ciri lifted her head from his shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw the deep raw emotions there.

“My gorgeous swallow, my little girl, my sexy lioness, my beautiful empress, my Ciri”, he whispered.

“I am yours, lover”, she began and gave him a quick kiss on the lips “your swallow, your girl, your lioness, your empress. Yours. That’s what I’ve always been. And you are mine, my lover, my daddy, my wolf and my witcher”, she hugged him close and both began moving again.

“I am your Ciri, Geralt, your Ciri”, she whispered and they kissed. After a few seconds both pulled back at the same time, looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you”, they both said full of passion and then they came together never taking their gaze from the other. Geralt shot his seed deep inside her and Ciri’s own juices gushed out of her puffy vagina. They moved in perfect sync, him reaching to the depths only he could and she squeezing around him between the moments of pushing in and pulling out. They moaned through their climax, repeating the other’s name and their love again and again. When their orgasms had died down, they still stayed like this. Ciri just laid her head on Geralt’s shoulder and softly whispered to him.

“I love you so much. I’m yours Geralt, yours, yours…”, she repeated again and again and still kept on slowly rolling her hip while kissing his neck and cheek. Then after a few moments like this Ciri finally turned her head and looked back at Cerys. The queen nearly fainted when she saw her beloved, glowing with happiness and erotic, give her the most intense stare.

“Did you enjoy your show?”, the empress asked and Geralt also opened his eyes to look at Cerys.


	10. A Real Bitch

“Real bitch she says”, Yen repeated harshly. Triss sat behind her, braiding her wife’s hair. The black-haired sorceress had decided, that she wanted to try out a new look and Cerys hairdo had inspired Triss. The women sat in their underwear on one of the sofas, Yen between Triss legs, and the fox was almost done with her raven’s feathers. The black strands of Yen’s mane were now falling over her shoulder in a thick, asymmetrical queue. Triss smiled merrily. In moments like this she was vibrating with happiness – ok she was every time she was with her Yenna and got to be so close to her, but right now especially. She was so glad that she had her sister back after their decade long quarrel about their now shared husband. 

Yennefer’s eyes were glowing and she looked intensely at the wall. Through the spell she could see threw it and while Triss had connected her hearing to the little enchanted fox statue on one of the nightstands and both women shared their thoughts, the sorceresses knew what was going on in the other room. Yen felt her sister’s happiness through their mental. And the simple things like braiding her love’s hair gave Triss so much peace and happiness it was almost ridiculously cute.

“Well, she is kind a right, raven”, Triss answered, teasing her sister. Yen turned around and her eyes shot daggers at Triss. But the red-head just kept on running her fingers through Yen’s hair, weaving the thick locks together in a complicated arrangement.

“So, you think I’m a bitch”, Yen said angrily. Then Triss looked at her wife. Yen saw the glimmer in the other woman’s eyes. The fox loved this, loved to tease her sister until the raven snapped and would put her claws to use.

“You can be”, Triss answered in an incidental tone holding her lover’s gaze. Yen’s look darkened again, even though she had to admit that her wife was right. She was at a much happier place since the morning Triss had asked her if she wanted to join her and Geralt in their marriage. She wasn’t on a constant search for power anymore and the missing piece of her existence, having found it in her fox and her wolf. But Yennefer of Vengerberg still wouldn’t put up with any bullshit around her and more than once she had sassed off some nobleman’s wife at a party or had degraded a servant when something wasn’t going to her liking. But the same bossy attitude wouldn’t let a comment like that slip.

“Do you want to see, how bitchy I can be?”, Yen asked harshly and her hand shot up to her wife’s jaw to pull it and bring Triss face closer to her own. Triss looked deeply into her sister’s still glowing eyes and licked her lips.

“Yes, please, ma’am”, Triss cooed and shot forward to kiss her wife. And she was unusual bold, giving her sister’s lip a little bite and teasing her beyond the horizon. Yen was surprised that her fox wasn’t showing her usual submissiveness and figured, that Triss was in an especially playful mood, really wanting to bring out Yen’s most dominant side. But dominating Triss was the most natural thing for Yen and she quickly tightened her grip and took back the reigns in their kiss. After a few minutes Yen released her wife’s lips and kissed over her chin to her neck. Triss exposed more of her vulnerable skin.

“Then I will show you, and make you my little fucktoy”, Yen murmured and gave Triss a gentle bite. The younger mage moaned and felt her panties dampen. She obviously had her will and was now at the full mercy of her mistress.

“But first I want my wife my sexy, compassionate, incredible wife to finish braiding my hair”, Yen said sweetly and let go of both her sister’s hair and neck. She sat back and snuggled her body into Triss again and looked at the wall. Triss swallowed down her arousal, and thanked all powers for her luck, that she not only had a harsh and sexy mistress in Yen, but also a loving and devoted wife. And she was also sure that the former wouldn’t take long to come out again. Yen smiled, still reading her wife’s thoughts and looked back at her once more.

“And after my stunning wife is done, I will show her how bitchy I can be”, she said in a deep voice and Triss closed her eyes in arousal. She leaned closer to Yen while her hands went back to work.

I love you, raven, she sent through their mental connection and gave the ear a little kiss. Yen smiled and sent her wife some loving thoughts back before both concentrated on the scene in the next room again. The two horny royals had in the meantime gone down on their knees and began blowing the witcher. The sight was incredibly arousing to both the spying women. And then suddenly, without his kittens at his feet noticing, Geralt looked at his wives. They gasped simultaneously, surprised by the direct stare their man gave them. He couldn’t see them of course, his eyes being superhuman but not able to pierce through the wall. But he didn’t need to really see them, because he knew them inside out and was well aware of them spying at him. He smiled a little at them, then moaned deeply and brought his attention back to his daughter and her love. Triss smiled and Yen sat there with a surprised expression

Fuck, sister, we are pretty predictable, Yen said in her head and Triss laughed a little.

“Well, what do you expect from our superhuman man, Yenna?”, she answered and Yen joined in her laughter. Then they both stopped again as Ciri spoke to her father and he pulled her up and kissed her. They both knew that he was coming this moment, and despite they were getting it constantly, they were both a little jealous of Cerys swallowing his delicious spermy treat. After the climax the mages listened to Ciri talking dirty and arousing all four of her lovers – unbeknown to her since they hadn’t told her that they would keep watching out for their girl. Triss finished with Yen’s hair and both women sat back and enjoyed the spectacle in the next room. Geralt and Ciri had engaged in their little game and every new role Ciri played for her witcher made them hornier. And after Geralt had shot his load into his little girl, his Ciri and the witchers kept on whispering their love, Yen couldn’t take it anymore.  
She quickly stood up and clapped her hands once. Triss jumped a little too lost in the moment in the other room to notice that her sister had left her lap.

“Enough spying now, wifey”, Yen said and went over to the bed. Triss slowly got up but before she could follow Yen sent her another thought.

Don’t forget your collar, foxy.

Triss shivered and got giddy. Her ‘collar’ was actually a choker which fit around her neck tightly while still leaving room for a hand on her throat. It was made from dimeritum, which meant that once she put it on, there was no magic for her anymore. Of course there was a little fox pendant hanging from it. And the most interesting feature was, that the little lock on its end was enchanted, so only the person who placed it around Triss’ neck could open it. Of course, it could still be opened with blunt force, but the fox would not be able to take it off on her own. They used it, when Triss was feeling especially submissive, showing her trust into her lovers by cutting herself of from her magic.

Triss skipped over to the drawer where the collar rested in on a cushion in an ornamented box. Then she hurried over to her seductive sister and presented it to her, symbolically handing over all control for the night to Yennefer. The mage smiled, letting her loving wife side show for one last time. Yen stepped close to Triss and brought her hands to the silver chain from which Geralt’s medallion hung. Triss blinked happily at her wife and Yen opened the little lock at Triss neck. With any one else, expect maybe Ciri, Triss would already haven bitten off their hand if they had tried to take the necklace from her, her most precious possession, since it was Geralt’s. But her Yenna was allowed to touch it and even wear it.

“I will watch this for you, my love”, Yen whispered and placed the necklace around her own neck and closed it. Then she took the dimeritium ring and place it around Triss’ neck.

I love you, my sweet foxy wife, Yen sent one last thought before cutting the connection by closing the lock of the choker.

“I love you too, Yenna”, Triss whispered and leaned forward. They shared a sweet kiss, then mistress Yennefer emerged. She instantly shot up her hand to grab her slaves throat and used her other hand to pull her fox closer by her ass.

“I won’t be the bitch tonight”, Yen said, her voice a little deeper and more menacing than usual. Triss closed her eyes and shivered, the forceful approach of her sister just what she needed. Yen meanwhile had gotten close to Triss face and began licking all over it marking her territory for the next hours. She started at Triss cheek then quickly went to the lips before going for Triss eyes, giving the lovely face of her wife a shiny coating. Between the licks she kept on talking.

“You will be the bitch. My little bitch. And, fuck I will do things to you that would make a seasoned whore blush.”

Yen pulled back and in a swift motion she tore off Triss bra with her unoccupied hand. Even though the sight of Triss perfect, sacless breasts was far from new to the sorceress, and they were nearly as familiar to her as Triss freckled face – Yen spent hours worshipping and playing with them regularly –Yen still admired them for a few seconds. She took hold of her favorite, the left one right above Triss’ heart and held it for a while, her touch soft and loving. Triss closed her eyes in happiness, the rough hand on her throat and the soft one on her tit creating the perfect contrast. Then Yen suddenly slapped the tit, Triss hissed but was quickly shut up as Yen now brought both her hands to her wife’s throat.

“Tell me foxy, who is the little bitch?”, the raven said and collected some spit in her mouth.

“I…I…I am”, Triss said, barely able to speak. Yen then spat in her face and licked over it again.

“That’s right”, she said and Triss began getting really turned on, her fetish for breathplay and submission combined with the visual stimulation of the scene next door making her head spin.

“And I, I am the mistress, using you however I want, punishing you for ever daring to call me bitch”, Yen said and suddenly let go of Triss throat. The red-head took in a deep breath but already missed her mistress hands. Triss looked at Yen who was just an elbow away from her with a needy expression. But Yen starred back at her coldly. Suddenly Yen slapped Triss hard across the face and took her hair and chin in a tight hold.

“Repeat that, bitch! Who is the mistress?”, Yen said dangerously and Triss legs began to shake.

“You are, Yenna”, Triss said, knowing that using her wife’s nickname would just enrage her more. And that was what Triss wanted, only caring for the sweet release her raven would at that rate give her. And it worked, Yen slapping her again and choking her but just lightly, not nearly enough for Triss’ horny state.

“Don’t you fucking dare, to call by my name, little slut”, Yen said and pushed Triss down so the red-head had to kneel. When she did, Yen slapped her again twice before finally putting both her hands on Triss throat and really choking her. Triss closed her eyes again and enjoyed Yen’s soft but strong fingers on her skin.

“You fucking little painslut, I know what you are doing”, Yen said and backhanded her fox.

“You want me to get angry with you and rally punish you, so you can cum, you shameless little cunt.”, Yen said and the suddenly let go of her wife completely.

“But you won’t come without my permission. And you won’t cum at all if you aren’t a good little bitch and ask for it”, she said and just when she was finished Triss nearly screamed at her.

“Please, mistress, please make your bitch come” she shouted in a pleading voice and shot up. She pressed her body tightly against Yennefer’s her hand taking her wife’s and pulling it up to her throat. But Yen wasn’t having any of it and when she closed her hand around Triss throat she actually made a swift move and pushed the taller woman onto the bed behind them. When Triss landed, Yen jumped on her and gave Triss tits a folly of slaps.

“You. Will. Fu-cking. Be-have”, she growled accenting every word with a slap, delivering the final one to Triss face. The mage panted, everything spinning around her, the arousal and pain leaving her a confused mess. But she had understood her mistress very clearly, so after she had caught her breath she swallowed heavily and asked slowly and submissively.

“Please, mistress, please make your fox, your bitch, cum”, she said and looked at Yen in the most needy, submissive way she could muster. The black-haired sorceress looked back at her. Nothing happened for a while, and Triss legs began to shake. She was to aroused by Yen’s bossy attitude and needed to touch herself so badly. Just when she couldn’t hold out any longer, and her hands moved the tiniest bit she held herself back.

“Please”, she whimpered in a tiny voice and almost cried. Her mistress smiled at her and caressed her face gently.

“See, that’s a good little bitch”, Yen said and brought her lips down to her wife’s. She kissed her gently. Triss was too paralyzed and confused with need to kiss back. Then Yen’s hand wandered down Triss throat and choked her again while slowly licking her face. The raven’s other hand snaked over Triss body and began rubbing over her vagina, adding to her slave’s torture. Triss shook violently. But her mistress hadn’t allowed it so she still didn’t climax even though she could barely stay conscious anymore. After a few moments, Triss vision began to narrow with the lack of oxygen. Yen kissed her cheek and looked down at her.

“Good girl”, she cooed “ask again, foxy”, she said and held onto Triss. The red-head was on the verge of passing out and could not collect the breath to speak. So instead she just formed the words with her mouth.

“Cum”, Yen just said and loosened her grip to let her breath again. Triss needed a moment to understand what Yen had said, but when she realized, she had the permission to finally climax she simply let go of her resistance.

Triss existence crumbled. Her brain was in complete confusion, she took a breath in then screamed out before taking another one. Her vagina spasmed and her juices squirting out, got caught by her panties and soaked the bedsheets. Yen went down to kiss her roughly again still holding her throat and Triss screamed into her mistress mouth. As her climax died down Triss panted heavily and she needed a few moments to come back to reality.

Yen used the time and raised from the bed. She snapped her fingers and her normal underwear disappeared and was replaced with one of her dominatrix outfits. It consisted of black leather boots that went up to her thighs and were closed up by several shiny lugs. Her vagina was uncovered for maximum access, but around her belly and lower chest a corsage from the same material appeared fully covered in silver rivets. Between her breasts, which were also on full display, even a bit elevated through the push up effect of the corsage, ran a leather strap that was connected to another strap coming down from Yen’s choker. The one she wore now of course held a raven pendant but was thicker than her normal one. And on the back two straps connected it to the corsage in the same way as in the front. On her arms the sorceress wore fingerless gloves with little not to sharp spikes running around them in spirals. After the spell, Yen leaned over her panting fox on the bed.

“No being lazy, bitch”, she growled and slapped Triss lightly on the cheeks. The red head came back to herself but when she saw her mistress standing in front of her, she nearly forgot to breath. This outfit was new to Triss and together with Yen’s aura and expression it radiated dominance and sexiness.

“My mistress”, Triss whispered in awe “you’re are so stunning.”

Yen only looked at her coldly and raised an eyebrow.

“What, are you trying to sweet talk me?”, she said harshly and took hold of Triss chin. Triss wanted to answer, but Yen covered her mouth quickly.

“When I want to hear you talk, I will tell you, bitch”, Yen said and Triss shivered. Oh yes, Yen was in full domination mode now. That meant that she would be in full control over the next hours, and Triss would only do what she told her, otherwise the fox was in for a severe punishment – or worse, her mistress would leave her and find her sexual release somewhere else. Though the chances were slim of this to happen. It had actually happened once, when Yen as her ultimate show of power had just tied her wife up and then fucked their shared husband for the rest of the night, not even looking at the fox. A terrible, but oh so sweet torture, but tonight Triss knew there was no one else around to meet her sister’s needs, so Triss could be fairly sure, her mistress wouldn’t leave her. But she still didn’t want to find out.

“It’s time I teach you how to properly behave”, Yen continued and got onto the bed

“And since you seem to want to use your mouth”, she walked with secure steps despite the wobbly surface and high boots till she was standing directly above Triss head.

“You might as well use it to pleasure me”, Yen finished and lowered herself. Triss raised her head on instinct but the moment she did, Yen quickly raised back up. Then in a swift movement she shifted her weight and stood on one leg. The other raised slightly and the broad boot heal was placed on Triss forehead. The red-haired head was pushed down onto the mattress firmly.

“No talking, no moving”, Yen said in a low voice, “You understand that, slave?”. Yen took away her heel and waited for her slaves next move.

Triss looked at her. A not so experienced submissive might have nodded or said a ‘Yes mistress’ therefore breaking the just explained rules. But for Triss, these mind games weren’t something new and she loved them, so she just looked at her mistress, with adoring eyes. Yen waited several moments, if Triss would make a mistake, but her wife just starred at her. Yen smiled sexily then lowered her self again. For starters she settled her otherworldly ass onto Triss soft tits, which seemed to be made for that purpose. Of course, Yen didn’t sit down with her whole weight, but put her knees left and right of Triss head.

All the while Triss held eye contact and felt herself getting wetter by the second. Yen did nothing for a few seconds then raised her hand to Triss cheek and caressed it. Triss closed her eyes in enjoyment. Just being touched by her sexy wife brought her incredible pleasure but she still refrained from thanking her mistress.

“See, you’re learning to behave, foxy bitch”, Yen murmured in her dominatrix voice. Then her hand wandered to Triss hair and she took it in a tight hold.

“Now we will see, if your mouth is good for more than just insulting and talking back”, Yen said and raised Triss head of the bed. She pressed her sister’s lips against her nether ones. The moment they made contact Triss opened her mouth and made ready to devour her mistress. But the same second Yen pulled her hair hard and yanked Triss head from her snatch again. Suddenly Triss felt a hard slap against her vagina and hissed in sweet pain.

“What did I say a mere minute ago, bitch?” Yen said in a harsh voice and made Triss look at her. Triss realized it but had no possibility of apologizing.

“When I want you to eat me out, I will tell you”, Yen said and really sounded menacing. Triss swallowed hard. She was aroused beyond limits by her dominant wife, who was about to treat her like an object to rub against.

“Until then”, Yen continued in her deep voice and her face came closer to Triss, “Do not move a fucking muscle.”

Her other hand slapped Triss vagina again and Triss closed her eyes in reflex. But despite a little jump, which was beyond her control she remained still and silent. Triss quickly opened her eyes again and Yen looked at her content. Then the raven began pulling on the red mane again and pressed Triss lips against her vagina. She held the head for a few seconds, and Triss mustered all her strength not to eat out the perfect vagina. It was torture, being so close to the taste Triss craved but not being allowed to get it. Yen looked at her, testing her but when nothing happened, she leaned back a bit and dragged her other hand over Triss drenched lips patting her wife’s vagina.

“Good bitch”, she cooed then brought the wet hand to assist her other. She pressed Triss face harder against her vagina. Yen began to role Triss head around and rub over her drenched lips and in time began grinding her hips. She let out long moan, getting high on the power as well as the physical stimulation.

“Yes, like that”, she groaned and increased her pace.

“You’re mine, fox. Just mine for tonight”, she kept on and Triss breathed heavy. Her nostrils filled with her wife’s scent and she shivered involuntary. Triss’ nose was pressed against Yen’s clit and the sorceress began really humping the beautiful freckled face.

“I will fuck every hole you have, teach your mouth, ass and pussy who is the mistress and who is the bitch”, Yen pressed forth between clenched teeth. Triss head began spinning, she got off to being used and literally talked down like this.

“First I will mark your face as mine”, Yen’s movements got frenetic “then we’ll see if your mouth and tongue are worthy of my holes. Next I’ll loosen up your ass so it knows whom it belongs to.”

“When I’m sure you learned your lesson, I will ride you and rub my pussy against yours and choke you out like I know you love”, Yen got louder and Triss nearly cried form he efforts to hold herself back from eating out her wife. Suddenly Yen nearly stopped and only rubbed her clit against Triss lips.

“And when I’m satisfied and I’m sure my bitch knows how to behave, I will kiss you and then take of your collar and you will be my beautiful wife again, whom I love beyond compare”, Yen whispered softly, then suddenly began riding Triss face at full speed again. It only took a few seconds and the black-haired sorceress cried out and her cunt began gushing out juices. Yen rode out her orgasm and moaned through it deeply, Triss all the while not moving a muscle like she was told, not even when her beloved juices hit her in the face and some actually got in her mouth so she got a taste of it.

Yen sat on Triss face for a few moments, regaining her breath, while her fox looked up at her with big adoring eyes. Then Yen sat back on her lover’s chest.

“Fuck, that was good”, Yen said breathless. She slapped Triss lazily and the red-head just blinked once and otherwise didn’t move. She would show her stunning mistress what a good girl she was.

“I bet you liked it too, little bitch, even though you didn’t get to taste me”, Yen teased. Triss blinked and remained still. Yen suddenly slapped her harder and made a menacing growl.

“You got nothing to say to this, bitch, no ‘thank you’, no ‘yes mistress’?”, the brunette said and took her wife’s face in a hard hold. Triss kept her eyes steady. She was a good fox, an experienced submissive, she wouldn’t fall for that. Yen smiled darkly.

“Oh, yes, pet, that’s how we are going to play this. You thought I would play fair, didn’t you? No, no, little bitch, your mistress doesn’t do fair. I’ll treat you however the fuck I want, punish you even if you behave well”, Yen said with fake anger. Then she let loose on Triss’ face, slapping her lover’s cheeks in quick succession before spitting a big glob of saliva on Triss’ cheek. Triss shuddered. Yen was just too sexy, too good at being mean for Triss not to react. But she still didn’t talk and kept looking at her wife.

“And if you don’t behave, fuck you don’t want to know”, Yen continued and wiggled Triss head around with her hard grip.

“But I’ll tell you anyway: I’ll tie you up and throw you away and you can spend the night looking at me while I’m pleasuring myself. Or I’ll get my daughter’s maidens to eat me out and then I’ll reward them because they are good little girls.”

Triss felt tears going to her eyes. Not because she was afraid of Yen actually doing it, but because the fantasy alone made Triss so incredibly turned on. Yen scooped a little lower over Triss body and sat on her hips now. Her hands went to Triss boobs and began roughly handling them, slapping and pulling and pinching.

“You love this, right bitch?”, Yen asked and gave her wife a teasing look. Triss remained silent her eyes never leaving the violet ones of her mistress. Yen smiled, so sexy and beautiful it made Triss shudder.

“I know you do, because otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here on top of you. You are actually stronger than me, so you could easily throw me off”, Yen half murmured. Then she leaned closer to Triss face again. Her hands suddenly became gentle and massaged Triss tits slowly.

“Yes, you are stronger than me. Physically, emotional, maybe even magically.”

Triss stiffened and held back from shaking her head. No, her mistress was the strongest, most beautiful being there would ever be and she was just a little fox, badly behaved and in need for a harsh hand to teach her manners.

“Yeah, you could throw me off and walk then throw Cirilla of her throne and rule the world if you wanted. You’re easily strong and smart enough to do so. And our witcher would sit at your knees as your little pet wolf, trying to satisfy his mistresses need.”

Triss eyes fluttered at the thought. She wasn’t a dominant personality as Yen, but the thought of her beastly husband licking cunt desperate to please her with big puppy eyes looking up at her was still very hot.

“But you don’t”, Yen continued obviously also aroused by the fantasy, ”all you want is for me to slap you around and choke you and love you. And you want to follow Ciri’s every command, serve her like the best pet, be her magical tool in all her political errants. And you want to cuddle in Geralt’s lap and let the big wolf mate you over and over. You want to be nothing else but our little fox. Because you are a little submissive bitch. Mine to use and abuse, mine to punish, mine to reward.”

Triss lay there, a puddle under her hips and her vagina nearly constricting. Yen was playing all of Triss’ kinks so well with the experience of years of marriage. The raven was rough with her fox, talked down to her then suddenly became gentle again, praising her wife and sweet talking her. But Triss didn’t move, didn’t cum and only looked at her wife, love of her life and let her eyes do the talking. Yen smiled down at her, proud of her bitch for obeying her mistress’ orders through this sweet torture.

“Seems you’re not a lost cause for a good pet”, Yen cooed then kissed Triss on the lips. The fox remained completely passive, not kissing back only opening her mouth when Yen pulled on her chin. The older woman invaded her slave’s mouth and stuck her tongue in deep roaming around and teasing Triss.

“Good girl”, Yen grumbled and kissed again, now biting at Triss lips. Then she pulled away for a moment.

“Kiss me back”, she commanded softly and Triss instantly shot her tongue out to meet her wife between their faces. Triss submitted even more than usual, her tongue following Yen’s tiniest move and her mouth continuously open for her wife. They kissed for several minutes, Yen dominating her lover, biting at skin then liking over it and Triss sucking on every bit of flesh she could reach.

Yen pulled back after a while. Triss was panting heavily, a tear rolling down her cheek. She loved this raven so much it hurt. Yen smiled at her lovingly. She caressed Triss cheek for a moment, then slapped it softly gain. Yen collected some spit and pulled Triss mouth wide open, then let the saliva drip into the red-heads hungry mouth. Triss held her mouth open but her face tightened as she concentrated not to swallow. Yen smiled.

“Clean yourself, foxy bitch, you can use one finger”, Yen allowed and Triss moved at lighting speed. Her right hand came to her face and she extended her pointer. Like possessed she scooped up Yen’s saliva from earlier and brought it to her mouth, then the red-head cleaned over her whole face with just her petit finger, trying to get every drop of her mistress liquids in her mouth. Everything about Yen tasted so unbelievably good that Triss would be a happy girl if she could solely feed on Yen’s juices, not needing water, only drink from her mistress. When she was finished, she brought her hand down again and lay still. Yen raised an eyebrow but Triss didn’t swallow.

“You don’t want to swallow, bitch?”, Yen asked challenging. Triss looked at her.

“You can if you want”, the raven cooed and before the sentence was spoken her fox had already made a big gulp and shuddered. Yen giggled, sounding so incredibly cute despite her dominatrix looks and attitude. She came close to Triss’ neck and suddenly bit down on it hard. Triss tensed and shuddered. 

“You can move your head again. Do my juices taste good?”, Yen asked as she pulled back from the marked skin. Triss nodded with unrivaled enthusiasm. Yen smiled.

“Dou you want more?”, she asked and Triss nodded again.

“Do you deserve more?”, Yen asked challengingly. Triss hesitated a moment. Then she shook her head. She had been a bad fox and had not yet earned more of her mistress’ sweet juices.

“Will you be good, foxy?”, Yen asked dangerously and Triss again nodded. Yen smiled and raised from the bed.

“We will see”, she said sing song voice. She stepped into the middle of the room and cocked her hips.

“Come her, bitch,”, she said like to a dog. Triss instantly raised up and crawled on all fours to her wife. Yen petted her hair shortly before taking a tight hold. She pulled Triss close and presented her moist vagina. Triss looked hypnotized for a moment then up at her mistress.

“Smell me”, Yen commanded and Triss pressed her nose between Yen’s labia and breathed deeply. She knew this smell by heart but still became lightheaded instantly. Lilac and gooseberries filled her nostrils. This was what paradise must smell like, the best smell in the universe, only rivaled by Geralt’s or Ciri’s odor.

“Do I smell good?”, Yen asked deeply and Triss nodded again.

“Eat me out”, Yen commanded and Triss let loose. She attacked Yen’s clit, sucked on it before lapping at her pussy lips still her mistress little bitch. Then she pushed her tongue in deep and wiggled it around.

“Do I taste good, too?”, Yen said panting slowly. Triss moaned now and nodded again.

“Is this pussy the best you ever tasted?”, Yen asked in narcissistic pleasure. Triss of course nodded. Yen moaned and grinded her vagina in Triss face while guiding her lover with the tight grip in her hair. Yen got close and Triss felt and smelled it.

“Don’t move”, Yen suddenly pressed out and Triss stopped her tongue instantly. She looked up at her mistress with wide eyes. Yen panted for a moment then pulled her vagina away from Triss who mewled at the loss. Yen pinched her lovers nose lovingly, then turned around and presented her ass. She pushed Triss between her cheeks hard and shook her hips.

“And this, does this smell good too?”, she asked in arousal. Triss breathed heavy and nodded.

“You want to lick it, lick my nasty shithole?”, Yen asked, aroused by her fox addiction to her body. Triss nodded again and extended her tongue.

“You’re such a dirty slut, a fucking ass whore”, Yen grumbled then cried out as Triss’ tongue slipped into her ass. Triss nodded vigorously. Yes, she was an ass girl, through and through, loving getting hers indulged and always worshipping her lovers’. Geralt’ manly, muscular ass, Ciri’s cute trained one with its tight cheeks that had a lovely round shape and were the only part of the empress body where one could find something remotely close to fat tissue and Yen’s otherworldly round, soft and smooth behind, the queen of all butts, made to be worshipped like a relic, made to be kissed and licked and spanked.

Triss also loved her lover’s assholes, a body part some considered ugly and nasty. But she loved it, as long as her lovers kept theirs clean of course – which they did, knowing the fox’s obsession with butts. Triss loved to bury her face between cheeks and smell and lick the cute puckers. Geralt’s fair big one, Ciri’s rosy cute hole and Yen’s pink perfectly round and inviting rosette, Triss’ mouth watered when only thinking about them. And Triss was looking forward to add another entry to her selected catalog of favorite asses, already imagining what Cerys’ bottom would look like. It was pretty big, so much Triss was able to gather form looking at it in its clothed form. But the feel of Cerys skin and the taste of her was something Triss could only imagine. And she imagined it and soon would be surprised that both would be better, lovelier than she thought now.

Yen began shaking her hips and, Triss face slipping through her mistress’ asscrack. The fox pressed herself as close as possible between the big cheeks and smothered herself with ass flesh.

“Oh, yeah, my bitch, lick me, lick me good”, Yen moaned and Triss felt Yen’s muscles constrict. Triss did what she was told and licked over the opening hole then pushed her tongue in and wiggled it.

“Fuck, make me cum, make your mistress cum, foxy”, Yen moaned and her hip movement stopped. Triss moaned as well and did what she was told, using all her skill to make Yen climax. The raven was silent for a second, then her legs shivered and she cried out. Triss hands came up and took her wife’s hips, stopping her from moving away and steadying her lovers shaking form.

Yen came down, but her fox just kept on worshipping her. Yen smiled to herself, proud to have trained her fox so well and in love with her wife’s kinkiness. But she was still not the bitch here, so she pulled on red hair and made her lover sit back. Triss whined silently, hating to lose Yen’s perfect behind but of course followed her mistress’ tugs. Yen turned around and at the same time pulled Triss to her feet. The younger woman was now standing slightly taller than her wife but although Yen had to look up a little there was still no question who was in charge.

“You liked that, bitch?”, Yen asked sweetly and kissed her slave’s cheek. Triss looked at her and nodded. Yen smiled and took hold of Triss tits. She massaged them slightly and kissed at her wife’s cheek and throat.

“Me, too. You are learning, foxy”, Yen praised and Triss let out a radiating smile. She loved being talked down to but adored to be praised.

“You’ve been good, fox, and good girls get rewards”, Yen cooed and her hand went of course to Triss throat. The younger woman shivered and blinked at her mistress, her eyes speaking books about love and adoration.

“Good little butt sluts get nice little butt rewards”, Yen half giggled. Triss, forgetting all her experience leaned forward and kissed her wife softly on the lips. Yen kissed back, letting both enjoy this moment of tenderness. They made out slowly but then Yen squeezed Triss’ throat tightly. She suddenly slapped first Triss right tit then pulled back from her wife’s mouth and growled angrily.

“You moved without me telling you”, she said menacingly and Triss eyes widened. She had been so enchanted by Yen’s soft praise that she had completely forgotten about that.

“And you kissed your mistress without asking”, Yen continued and both her hands came to Triss throat. The raven pressed the younger woman back to her knees and Triss followed without resistance.

“Maybe I spoke to soon, you’re still a misbehaving fucking bitch”, she said deep and dark.

“Good girls get butt rewards, but bad bitches get butt punishment”, Yen stated, then moved at lightning speed. She slapped Triss cheek, the mage’s face completely red by now. Yen hit hard, stunning Triss until she felt her hair being pulled roughly. She lost balance and fell on her ass. But Yen was already making her way to the bed, pulling and dragging Triss behind her. The fox scrambled around and came to all fours, stumbling behind her mistress. Luckily the way to the bed was short and when Yen reached it, she let go of the red mane and sat down. Triss kneeled on the floor and didn’t dare to look up. Yen gave her a slap and Triss shivered.

“Now I’ll really teach your ass some manners”, Yen growled. She took hold of Triss chin and made her wife look at her.

“You can make noises now, because I want to hear you scream when I spank your ass redder than your hair”, Yen said and Triss looked at her, afraid and excited.

“But no words, bitch or otherwise I will really leave and won’t touch you for a week.”

Triss nodded with tiny movements. This time she took the threat seriously as she had really pissed of her mistress. Yen’s expression was hard and she sat back.

“Lay over my knees”, she commanded and Triss followed instantly. She positioned herself with her upper body pointing to the floor and her ass in perfect reach for Yen. The older sorceress looked at the presented ass. It fit among the arrangement of different but perfect in their way bottoms. Yen wasn’t a complete butt slut like her wife, but still Triss big round and soft cheeks would make any sane being fall in love. And Yen was in love and called herself lucky that she was not only allowed to touch this ass but do with it what she wanted, whenever she wanted. Only when Yen was the submissive one and Triss was in charge, the fox would torture her with walking around naked and shaking her hips, teasing Yen with the big fleshy cheeks. But at the moment like most of the time, Triss was Yen’s submissive and the raven owned every part of her fox’s body.

“Speak! What’s your save word, fox?”, Yen asked in a strict tone. Triss swallowed. That was a clear sign, that things were about to get serious. But since she was allowed to say it, she didn’t hesitate.

“Broggha, mistress”, Triss answered with a submissive voice.

“And you will use it, when you want me to stop even if you are not allowed to talk?”, Yen asked and her hand came slowly to Triss cheeks. She touched them softly but Triss knew what was coming and made ready.

“Of course, mistress”, she said.

“Good, no shut up again”, Yen said and gave a little spank, not hard enough for Triss to not like it.

“You will not move until I’m done with you”, Yen commanded half whispering. Triss shivered.

“And you will definitely not cum”, Yen said then let out on Triss ass. The first spank was brutal. It made Triss ass wobbled and the fox gave a little hiss. Yen waited for a second, then gave another slap just as hard. Triss hissed again. If that was the pace Yen was setting, Triss wasn’t sure if she could keep up with it. Next Yen used a little less strength but got quicker, altering between Triss cheeks.

“You regret being bad?”, Yen asked darkly and gave two more brutal spanks. Triss nodded. Yen grabbed both soft cheeks with her hand and sunk her fingers in deep. Triss groaned as she felt Yen’s long nails dig into her already sensitive cheeks.

“No, not yet…not really”, Yen whispered close to Triss ear. Yen let go of the ass and pushed two fingers into Triss ass hole. The sorceress moaned, her brain switching form pain to pleasure instantly. She relaxed her body a bit but that was just what Yen had wanted. Because as quick as she had pushed in, she pulled her fingers out again and gave Triss the hardest spank yet. Now the younger woman really cried out and Yen gave a dark chuckle.

“Yes, that’s what I want to hear”, she cooed and spanked Triss, the fox already tightening her cheeks again. This routine went on for a while: Yen spanked Triss harder and harder, then inserted her fingers – first two, then three and finally four – to pleasure her then get back to punishing. The mean thing about it was, that Triss never knew how long Yen would let each phase be. Sometimes there was only one harsh spank before the pleasure came back, sometimes the pleasure just lasted for a few seconds followed by a long interval of spanks and clawing at the fox’s ever reddening cheeks.

After twenty minutes of this, Triss had tears running over her face and her whole body was shaking. Her ass really hurt, but her brain was confused between pain and pleasure and slowly worn out. Yen of course sensed it and gave one last hard spank before softly massaging the abused globs of flesh. Triss was panting and shaking all over.

“You learned your lesson, bitch?” Yen asked and pet Triss bottom. The sorceresses nodded and raised her head and let out a sigh of relieve that this part of the evening was over.

“Good”, Yen said and gave Triss red ass a quick kiss “now sit on the bed.”

Yen and lifted Triss half of her legs. Triss moved a little clumsy but sat on the mattress with a little groan because of her raw bottom and looked at her wife standing before her.

“Let’s see what you have learned”, Yen said and inspected her hand, coated in Triss ass juices. She extended it to Triss face and said in a commanding voice.

“Lick my hand clean!” Triss raised one shaky hand and took hold of her mistress’ then brought out her tongue and licked the palm. She took her time, glad for the easy and relaxing task. Triss went form the palm to the back of her wife’s hand then to the fingers and stuck them in her mouth, enfolding them in their tongue and sucking. At the end, Yen’s hand was a long way from clean and drenched in spit, but Triss had done what she was told. Yen pulled it to her face, sniffed it and smiled.

“Good bitch”, Yen cooed and brought her hand down to dry it with the bed sheets. Yen was silent for a moment and Triss watched her, prepared to follow her mistress every command. She was now a fully broken fox-bitch, a fuck slave and obedient little pet.

“Bark!”, Yen commanded suddenly with a little smile and Triss instantly gave a ‘woof’ with her rough voice.

“Good girl”, Yen cooed and began scratching Triss behind her ear. The younger woman cooed softly and angled her head.

“Paw”, Yen said and Triss raised her right hand and held it to Yen. The raven giggled and shook her slave’s hand.

“Now you are my good little bitch, aren’t you?”, Yen asked sweetly and sat down on Triss lap. The sorceress nodded and brought her head to Yen’s chest snuggling her. Yen ran her fingers through Triss’ mane and spoke with a soft voice.

“You will do anything I ask, won’t you?”, Yen asked and Triss nodded. The older woman kissed her wife’s head and Triss melted against Yen’s body.

“If I asked you to wake the castle and present your naked spanked ass to all the guards, would you?”

Triss shivered. She wasn’t that much of an exhibitionist but that sounded risky and pretty exciting. So, the red-head nodded. Yen caressed her red cheek and continued her mind game.

“If I needed to take a piss right now and didn’t want to go to the bathroom, could I use your mouth as my toilet?”

Triss eyes widened. Yen had never asked her that and none of them were really into that sort of thing. But Triss nodded none the less.

“If I wanted you to go to the servants’ quarter and service any one of them with your trained mouth, would you?”, Yen asked. Triss looked at her slightly confused. Yen wanted to whore her out? Triss didn’t want any other lovers, only her mistress, her wolfy husband and lovley little sis with her beloved islander. But her submissiveness now knew no boundaries and Triss nodded, albite reluctantly. Yen smiled happily and pecked Triss forehead.

“And If I asked you to leave Geralt and never see him again, would you do it?”

Triss eyes widened in shock. How could her wife ever ask such a thing? She loved Yen, her mistress, her sister to the moon. She would do anything for her at this moment, let the world see her naked body, eat out all the pussies and asses in the palace, drink Yen’s piss or jump from the balcony. But leaving Geralt? That she would never do. Geralt was her lover, her husband, her wolf, the love of her life, the man she would die for. He was everything to her and Triss could never leave him. Only even thinking about never seeing his beautiful face, his cat eyes and never hear his deep soft voice made Triss feel so sad like she never had before. She felt tears in her eyes as she shook her head. She considered using her word for a second, this game Yen was playing too much for the red-head.

Yen’s face fell for a moment. Then she smiled and tackled her wife to the bed, crashed their lips together. Triss squealed in surprise and confusion but kissed back instantly.

“Good girl, foxy, you’re so good”, Yen cooed and kissed all over Triss face.

“That was the correct answer, baby, I was only testing you”, Yen said half apologetic. Triss let out a breath and a few tears escaped her eyes. After all these years Yen still surprised her and could make her feel real emotions even when they were playing such an old, well known game. She had nearly made Triss use her saveword, a thing Triss never had even considered.

“Speak, lovely fox”, Yen allowed and sat back.

“I love you, mistress”, Triss said and smiled.

“I love you too, my bitch”, Yen said and caressed Triss face.

“And I would never ask you to do such horrible things. You’re precious and perfect and you deserve to be loved. Never would I want you to leave our man, I would never take your kind eyes and big tits from him, or his gentle smile and massive dick from you.”

Yen stood up from Triss, walked over to a nightstand and fished out a ball gag. She came back and laid on top of her wife again. Yen caressed Triss lips slowly, kissed them then gagged her fox.

“Are you ready for your favorite thing?”, Yen asked sweetly. Triss had calmed from her shock and the punishment and now nodded in excitement.

“Open your legs”, Yen commanded and took hold of Triss’ throat. Yen positioned her vagina close to Triss and the woman began scissoring. She sat a slow pace and Triss felt she got close again. Yen was sitting up a little and rolled her hips like a dancer, creating perfect friction between the two puffy organs.

“Grind back if you want”, Yen whispered and Triss hips began moving instantly. They began fucking harder, Yen using her strong hips and Triss following her movements. Now Yen intensified the pressure on Triss throat and began really choking. Triss moaned deeply and Yen smiled at her. Then she kissed her wife on the gagged mouth. Yen loved to be in charge like this. Triss and Geralt had broken her in their first night, unleashing a submissive part of the raven, that love to submit to her spouses, loved pain and mind games, loved to not be in charge. But the Yen that was holding her wife right now, controlling everything about the fox at the moment, loved to be in charge. She loved to choke her red-head hard, loved to spit at her fox and loved the uninhibited and boundless adoration in the younger woman’s eyes.

Yen used all her strength and cut Triss’ oxygen supply. Triss vision narrowed and when the point was reached, where her lovers usually let go, Yen simply kept her hold. Triss passed out for a moment, her body going rigid. Yen let go instantly and slapped her wife back awake. Triss gasped and looked around in confusion, her eyes unfocused her breast raising and falling. Yen stroked her cheek and when Triss saw her wife’s violet eyes she calmed instantly. She panted for several more seconds then relaxed and grinded her hips again.

“More?”, Yen asked sexily. Triss nodded and Yen’s hands went back to her wife’s throat. She grinded hard again and brought them both close. And when she saw Triss eyes flicker again, Yen let got again but kept on rolling her hips, stimulating her lover all the while. Triss again panted heavy and looked at Yen, her eyes adoring the raven as if she was the only woman on the plant. Yen was stroking her wife’s hair softly and whispered.

“What do you say, foxy?”, she asked lovingly and kissed Triss cheek.

“Hm hmu, mufpmf” Triss made through the gag and Yen smiled. Then she pulled back and had her hands on Triss’ throat again.

“You still want more?”, Triss nodded weakly. Yen made ready to climax, because she wanted her fox to come back from unconsciousness to the sight of her raven cumming. Yen choked her again, until Triss eyes closed. This time however, Yen didn’t let go instantly but waited a tiny moment. Yen of course knew her wife’s limits and only held her down for a moment. The three of them had tested this a long time ago, how much Triss could take. Geralt had choked her out several times and Yen had kept close watch, the witcher listening to his lovers heart beat and Yen checking Triss body with magic.

Triss took longer to awake this time and Yen let her recover without slapping her. Instead she took off Triss’ restraints and the ball gag. She grinded her hips all the while and when she saw Triss blink, Yen came with a deep moan. Triss was barley registration it, but her subconscious took notice and flooded her brain with euphoria. Then the raven lay down on her fox and kissed Triss cheek while cooing softly to her.

“Good girl, you are such a good girl, my love”, Yen repeated and Triss suddenly gasped. She looked around in utter confusion and only Yen’s smell and soft touch kept her from panicking.

“Shhh, baby, you’re alright”, Yen cooed deeply and held Triss close.

“Ye-Mistress?”, Triss asked nearly calling her love by her name. That was a clear sign for Yen that their time as mistress and bitch came to an end. She pulled back, softly touching her love all the time. Triss was high as fuck. All this teasing, the roughness, and now her lack of oxygen made her feel like on a strong drug. This drug was called Yennefer of Vengerberg, the most addictive substance in the world with the long term side effects of utter happiness and unconditional love.

“I’m here, sweetheart, your Yenna is here.” Triss blinked at her wife. The sorceress could only advise for taking that drug, but since she had the only sample in the world, and only a handful of people got to share it with her, most beings would have to continue living in their grey dark world, never brightened by violet eyes and the most seductive smile.

“Uhh, hm, mistress…”, Triss moaned her body writhing around.

“Yes, foxy, what is it?”, she asked and kissed Triss forehead.

“Can, ahh, I…can I cum? Please?”, she asked faintly, still out of breath.

“Of course, my love, cum all you want, cum for your wife”, Yen said and her hand snaked down Triss body. But it wasn’t necessary anymore. The moment Yen had allowed it Triss came, without being touched, her vagina pressed to her spouse’s enough to stimulate her. Triss squirted hard, the juices splashing Yen in the face and drenching half her legs. Triss cried out so loud, that Yen was sure half the palace heard it. The red-head came and came, shaking all the while and whimpering while tears ran down her face. Yen held her close, letting her love ride out the long overdue orgasm.

Now Triss was really out of it and simply lay on the bed, breathing steadily but exhausted to the bone. Yen kissed her wife’s head long then pulled back and made ready for aftercare.

Yen took off the collar and brought it to the drawer, hiding it away until the next time they would use it. She placed it back on the cushion in the box and her gaze fell on another similar one but with a raven symbol on it. Yen shivered. She wasn’t a natural submissive like Triss, but like she had discovered in their first night, she also like it to lose control sometimes. So, she also had a collar for her own as the ultimate symbol of trust in her lovers.

Yen took a beautiful choker from blue satin with a golden and indigo pendant that lay conveniently next to the place where the collars rested. She hurried back towards the bed and placed the choker around her wife’s neck, which already showed some marks from Yen’s rough hands. When the satin was bound not to tightly around Triss neck she let out a low moan and the pendant began vibrating a bit. Yen stroked her wife’s hair and the healing magic flowed through her fox’s body. She kissed Triss’ head again, then stood back up, hurried to a nightstand and poured a big cup of water. Yen walked back to the bed quickly and brought the jar to her wife’s lips.

“Drink, foxy, you lost a lot of fluids”, Yen commanded softly and Triss opened her mouth. Yen poured the water slowly and Triss drank, swallowing like coming from a desert. But the last bit of water she let in the cup and closed her lips.

“For you, raven”, she said submissively and Yen’s heart melted. The older woman drank the last bit then threw the metal cup away and it landed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. Yen looked at her wife with concern but Triss radiated. The marks on her neck began disappearing already and Triss eyes were wide open and she looked ravished but happy.

“Are you alright, baby?”, Yen asked with honest concern. She had taken her fox like she hadn’t in a long time. Triss smiled happily at her wife’s softness and nodded.

“Never better, raven”, she cooed her voice slightly rough. Then Yen embraced Triss head and pressed her wife close to her heart.

“I love you so much, my fox. You’re such a good girl, so beautiful, so perfect. I love you”, Yen babbled and Triss smiled and embraced Yen as well. Triss breathed in her wife’s sweaty smell and gave a quick peck to the tit she was pressed against. The older woman kissed her lover’s hair line and continued stroking her hair. After a while Triss pulled her head back with a little effort, since Yen didn’t want to let go of her precious wife.

“I love you, too, Yenna”, Triss whispered and brought a hand up to stroke her sister’s cheek. Yen brought a hand to Triss’ and pressed it close to her face while kissing the palm repeatedly.

“Did I go too far, baby? Was it too much?”, Yen asked again regretting how harsh she had been, how cruel. Triss held her face and smiled.

“You were a real bitch”, Triss said and giggled while Yen smiled in relieved amusement.

“But, no, it wasn’t too much. You took me to my limits, but not past them. And it was hot as fuck, I think I never came so hard before.”

“My perfect wife”, Yen said suddenly heavy with emotion. The took Triss hand from her cheek and extended the ring finger, kissing it repeatedly.

“I love you so much. Thank you for being here with me, thank you for choosing me as your wife. I love you. Thank you for making my live complete, for loving me despite my arrogance, my…”

“Shhh, Yenna, it’s alright”, Triss interrupted her love and raised her body so her face was close to her raven. Yen blinked a few times, a tear forming in her eyes.

“I love you, my raven”, Triss said with all her heart. Then both women leaned close to another and kissed slowly and lovingly. Then Yen turned around and Triss laid her arms around her wife. Normally when they were spooning Triss would be the spooned one, but after such an intense experience, Yen, a little afraid of herself, needed the safety of her loving fox. Like this they lay and fell asleep eventually while in the other room, their husband and daughter brought Cerys the night of a lifetime.


	11. Welcoming the Sparrow

Two pairs of beautiful eyes were piercing her soul. One pair was emerald and looked like two mountain-lakes glittering in the sun, the other was yellow and cat like. Both pairs looked at Cerys in the most loving way, but also like predators, like two wolves circling their prey. Cerys swallowed hard. She needed to have sex with these people, mate with them, make love to them, fuck like she had never before, until every muscle in her body was sore.

Ciri giggled, seeing the arousal in her love’s eyes clearly, then she whispered to her witcher to let her down so the empress could walk over to her love. Geralt followed the request and sat his lioness down gently, both witchers sighing sadly when their sexes lost their connection. Ciri looked at her Geralt for a moment, smiled at him and kissed him soft and gentle. He kissed her back and when they pulled apart, she opened her mouth to say something. But everything between them had been said and shown already so she closed it again and simple kissed his nose. He grunted in amusement while she giggled cutely.

Cerys just sat there dumbstruck. What she had witnessed just now had been utter perfection. The witchers’ perfect bodies, Ciri smaller and softer one, trained, responsive, gorgeous and Geralt’s harder and taller frame, build to protect, to care but also dominate, had just shown Cerys, that she didn’t know what real lovemaking looked like until this night. Of course, Cerys had seen others have sex before plenty. It was pretty common for after-raid festivities to go out of hand and turn into semi-public orgies. The queen had as well spied on some sessions of sex during her puberty and had witness some beautiful moments of pleasure the older shieldmaidens had induced in their oath sisters or some seasoned warriors rutting their fierce, hungry mates. 

Cerys was sure, that she and Ciri also looked beautiful together from the outside whenever they reunited, their love so pure and deep that it could only produce passionate sex. Sometimes rough, sometimes sweet, sometimes quick and dirty, most of the time all night but always meaningful and special. But seeing it as a spectator was different from being in the heat of the moment. Ciri and Geralt had played their favorite roles in the bedroom, going through seduction, submissiveness and roughness, culminating in the most beautiful thing Cerys had ever seen: Geralt and Ciri, as their complete selves, simply making love to one another.

Ciri walked to her queen slowly, her hips shaking in a confident sway. Her wolf’s cum ran down her legs and she emitted an aura of seduction and animalistic sensuality. The empress felt so incredibly powerful and sexy after Geralt had claimed her, fucked her and had shown how much he loved her. Cerys saw it and felt jealousy rise inside her. She was jealous of both of them, for having the other’s body and soul like this in such a perfect union. She also wanted to feel that way, to feel so loved by Geralt, so adored by Ciri, to get fucked this good by both of them. When Ciri had reached her, the swallow stroked a hand over her queen’s cheek, giving her the same loving look that she had adored Geralt with, Cerys blinked in confusion for a second, then an explosion of warmth flooded her body. She realized something and it made her vibrate with happiness and anticipation. Ciri saw it in her eyes and beamed while she kissed her love’s forehead.

After Ciri had confessed to her and Cerys had agreed to share her love and be shared with Geralt, this love and perfection was what the islander had signed up for. Ciri, this deity of beauty and sex, and her Geralt were offering her a position among them, a living part in their relationship of utter trust and love. Cerys could be part of that special, unique union those two shared and they would welcome her as loving and lusty as they were with each other.

“So, sparrow, did you enjoy that?”, Ciri asked in a sensual voice and Cerys twitched once. Till this moment she had been an overwhelmed lassie, not able to understand how such perfection could be possible or how she deserved to witness it. But now she came back to her true self, asking herself for a second what she needed to do to fuck this perfect woman and how to get fucked by her perfect lover and understood that all she had to do was be herself. They would fuck her, they would make love to her – for as long as Cerys wanted it. And boy, she wanted it, needed it, craved it.

Cerys got up with lightning speed, her big breasts jiggling around. Ciri’s smile widened. She saw the change in her queen’s behavior, from stunned and enchanted to proactive and untamed. There was nothing that could stop Cerys once she got this turned on. The queen brought Ciri into a tight, passionate embrace and Ciri hugged her back, readying for Cerys’ fierce kiss.

The queen didn’t disappoint and laid waste to Ciri’s already sore mouth. Cerys kissed her hard, dominating her like not even Yen was able to do. Only Geralt could take possession of Ciri’s body quicker, but he didn’t count. He was her witcher, her daddy. And Cerys was her queen, the woman Ciri had loved since she was a girl. She had just needed some fifteen years to realize it. But now both women were sure of their feelings and Ciri submitted to the love of her live with willing submissiveness. For now, at least, because Ciri was still the empress of Nilfgaard and liked to give her tigress a little challenge. There was no real sub in their relationship, just two hot and hungry young women loving to engage in all kinds of kinky things together, changing who was on top to whatever they felt like at the moment. And at the moment that was Ciri. The empress was sure, that in the morning she wouldn’t be able to move now that Cerys an Craite had come unleashed, but Ciri also knew a certain foxy sorceress who could heal her body in minutes so she could go back to fucking the shit out of her beloved.

Cerys shoved her tongue into Ciri’s mouth harshly, dominating her swallow like she hadn’t in months. Ciri leaned her upper body back a bit, showing Cerys that the islander was fully in charge, but kissed back with everything she got. Cerys spanked her ass once, showing the strength in her arms and Ciri squealed in delight into the kiss. Then Cerys took hold of Ciri ass cheeks and kneaded and fondled them to her hearts content. Ciri groped her love back, first her round and muscular ass, then Cerys’ upper body, her shoulders and arms. Gods the empress loved her tigress strong body, the feeling of Cerys muscles moving under her fingers guaranteed to get Ciri going quickly even after her beautiful time with her father.

Geralt, who had sat down on the bed, smiled at the scene and laid back on the spacious mattress. He was glad that Cerys was happy with Ciri for the moment, because after the love making, he had just had with his daughter, he actually felt a little drained and wasn’t sure if he would be able to tame the tigress. He needed a few moments to recover and then he would give Cerys the night she deserved.

So, he was happy with watching for now, his cock still half hard and would certainly stay that way as Geralt witnessed a heavy lesbian make out session. After nearly five minutes, Cerys finally had to pull back to breath. But Ciri’s heaving chest and open mouth promptly made Cerys shoot back into the kiss again, now biting her lover’s lips. The queen’s hand now came to Ciri’s hair and pulled a bit on it while her other hand came Ciri’s breasts and massaged them. After another long make out, Cerys finally had satisfied her hunger for now and let go. She still held Ciri close and looked into her emerald eyes.

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy, swallow”, Cerys murmured and licked over Ciri’s cheek. The empress moaned and laid her head back.

“So, you did enjoy watching my witcher take me, my love”, Ciri stated with a lot of self-content. Cerys pulled back from her lover’s cheek and bit Ciri’s nose.

“Fuck yeah, I enjoyed that”, Cerys said without hiding her need and Ciri giggled, “A blind man would have enjoyed that, the sounds you made enough to make the dead climax.”

Ciri giggled at the exaggeration while Cerys began to kiss over her love’s upper body. When Cerys reached Ciri’s hard nipples, she bit into them without hesitation. Ciri took in a sharp breath and took hold of her love’s head. She let Cerys play with her diamond hard nipples for a moment, then pushed her away a bit. Cerys looked up at her love, smiling then felt Ciri pull her hair back. The empress now leaned down herself and began playing with Cerys boobs. She bit one nipple as well while her hands began kneaded the big orbs. Cerys let out a low growl and extended her arm to spank Ciri again.

“I need you now, swallow. Not slow and sensual like we usually do in our first night, but hard and dirty”, Cerys groaned as Ciri got lower to lick over her queen’s toned stomach.

“Then take, my queen, I’m yours completely”, Ciri answered, her lust rising back up after her deep satisfaction with Geralt.

“I thought you were his?”, Cerys said and pulled Ciri up by her hair and chin. She wasn’t really worried, only teasing her love. Ciri smiled at her and caressed Cerys’ cheeks.

“Yours, his, that’s the beauty of our love. I can fuck him or you and still love all of you the same, get loved by you and not feel anything else but happiness”, Ciri breathed with heavy emotion. Cerys kissed her again but slow and sweet this time. Then the women hugged one another. Cerys looked over Ciri’s should at Geralt while the empress pressed her nose to her beloved’s hair, getting her fix on the aphrodisiac that was Cerys’ smell.

“I’ll still have to ask your da, your witcher if I can have you”, Cerys said and Ciri laughed a little. Her queen didn’t need to but Cerys accepting Geralt as their alpha wolf was still fucking hot.

“Ay, witcher”, Cerys said a little louder and Geralt chuckled, “can I fuck your daughter?”  
Geralt nodded his head and smiled.

“You don’t have to ask, tigress, go right ahead, fuck your love all you want.” Cerys nodded in satisfaction and pulled away from her love.

“You hear that, swallow? ‘Fuck you all I want’”, Cerys said and took hold of Ciri’s breasts. She kneaded them hard and Ciri closed her eyes. She would let her love be in charge a little longer. But she already made plans how she would show her tigress, that she was not only a little swallow but also a lioness. Cerys fondled Ciri’s tits roughly, slapping them to get these cute little moans form Ciri. Then she suddenly turned their bodies around and pushed Ciri on the couch.

“I don’t know where to start with you, swallow”, Cerys groaned and lay on top of her lover.

“Everythin’ about you just gets me so hot. Your eyes, your tits, your gapin’ pussy. Even your eyebrows make me hornier” Cerys hummed. The queen came to said body part and kissed away at Ciri’s trimmed hairline, making the empress let out a deep sigh in satisfaction. She felt Cerys sneak a hand to her throat and hold her down while the queen began nibbling at Ciri skin. Ciri loved to be adored like this and also loved to give away control for a bit. But she had had her fair share of loving already and wanted to show Cerys that she was the queen of her swallow’s heart.

“I know where to start, baby”, Ciri said sweetly and Cerys pulled up and looked at her love. The empress enticed her with a seductive look then brought her hands to the queen’s round ass. She pulled it apart and Cerys understood where Ciri was going.

“Let your swallow show you what a dirty girl she can be”, Ciri whispered and kissed Cerys chin.

“I already saw that, little swallow”, Cerys groaned but still raised from the couch. She turned around and presented her ass to Ciri.

“But you didn’t feel it in such a long time and I want to be dirty for you too”, Ciri said sexily. She pulled apart the soft cheeks of Cerys ass and dove nose first into the hole. She half pushed her nose into Cerys rear opening and breathed into it. 

How could an ass smell so incredibly good?, Ciri asked herself. With Triss and Yen, the explanation was simple. They were sorceresses, magical, out of this world and they simply smelled like cherries or gooseberries. With Geralt Ciri also understood why she loved his smell so much. He was her caretaker, her anchor in the world since she was twelve. His smell meant home and his ass was his so it smelled wonderful to her. But Cerys was neither a magical mistress nor had she formed Ciri’s live like Geralt. But still Cerys ass smelled as good to her as he did, different but perfect.

Ciri moaned deeply pulled back, then sniffed the butt again. She gave a vibrating noise. Slowly but surely, she was becoming a butt slut like her big sis. But with asses as perfect and tasty as the ones Ciri got to enjoy, who would judge her? Then without missing another beat, she licked over the pucker before pushing her tongue in deep. Cerys had had Ciri’s tongue on nearly every place on her body before but somehow tonight it felt even better. Maybe it was the absolute honesty Ciri had shown or the new relationship both were now a part of. But Ciri eating out her ass brought the islander more pleasure than should be possible.

Cerys wanted – no needed to cum quickly. Even though it felt great, it would take some time for Ciri to bring her sparrow to the desired heights with only licking the queen’s ass. But Cerys couldn’t wait. She turned around quickly, Ciri nearly falling forward, but she was stopped by Cerys hips. Ciri mewled deeply, then understood what her love needed and attack Cerys vagina. The queen came the moment her lover’s lips touched her folds. Cerys was so close, so aroused that all it took was for Ciri to give a little suck on Cerys outer lips that Cerys exploded. Ciri moaned, getting high on the feeling that she was the reason that her love was cumming now and the empress pushed her tongue deep into the pulsing tunnel while her face was smashed in Cerys’ pubic hair.

Cerys cried out in ecstasy and took hold of Ciri’s head and pushed her deeper between her legs. Her hips began rolling on their own and Cerys rode out her orgasm on her swallow’s face. She squirted a little and Ciri swallowed greedily. The taste hit her and the empress moaned. She got to eat out tasty pussies every day, all of them different, and Cerys was just as good as Triss or Yen. It lacked the signature flavors the sorceresses had and it was mostly sweet but still it was so incredibly good, so distinct and unique for Cerys. Ciri moaned all through her beloved’s climax. 

When Cerys came down, she didn’t stop for a second. She simply pulled Ciri to her feet and was back at kissing her, the queen tasting her own juices. Ciri moaned with her love and bit into Cerys lower lip. That made the queen hiss and pull back and look into her empress’ emerald eyes. This woman was the most beautiful in the entire world and her smug face made Cerys nearly cum again. But instead she decided to reciprocate the favor and get her swallow to cum as well.

“I need to taste you, your juices mixed with his cum”, Cerys said deeply. Ciri smiled but still wasn’t ready for Cerys following onslaught.

Cerys dropped to her knees, took hold of Ciri’s ass cheeks and pushed the tastiest cunt on the continent in her face. Ciri cried out in surprise and lost balance, but Cerys strong arms steadied her as Ciri took hold of her love’s head and held on tight. Cerys nibbled at Ciri’s tattoo for a moment. It had once stood for Ciri’s feelings for Mistle, the first woman she had ever slept with. The young witcheress only figured out later that her relationship with Mistle had been somewhat toxic and maybe the older girl had even raped Ciri, she honestly wasn’t sure anymore. But she had relay liked the girl, maybe even loved her and had mourned her death deeply. 

Now the original meaning of the tattoo was long gone and Cerys had given it a different one. It had been in their first night together and while Cerys undressed her, Ciri suddenly remembered that the ink on her symbolized a past lover. She had suddenly felt strange and when Cerys had gotten her swallow completely naked and the islander’s eyes lingered on the tattoo, Ciri was worried what Cerys would think. 

“I’m not her”, Cerys had said softly but determent. Ciri didn’t know how her sparrowhawke had figured out that the tattoo stood for not only her first love, but also a woman. But maybe Cerys simply knew Ciri, even though they hadn’t seen each other in years. Ciri had nodded and stroked over her love’s cheek.

“I know…and I’m glad”, the princess had whispered. Then, her queen had shown that she was the one true love of Ciri’s live by smiling up at her and then whispering sensually.

“Whatever this rose once meant, it’s mine now. Both your beautiful flowers are mine”, she had half growled possessively and Ciri had laughed and nodded before she had gotten eaten out by her love with more passion than Ciri ever saw before, forgetting Mistle the second Cerys lips touched her nether ones. Just like they did right now. The queen went to work with the vigor of a vildkaarl, biting Ciri’s outer lips softly, then pushing her tongue in deep. Ciri instantly got close to cumming and when Cerys snaked a finger to her asshole, massaged it and Ciri felt her love swallow the collected juices, Ciri came. Her swallow’s taste in the perfect mixture Cerys was enjoying got stronger and the queen sucked and licked like mad. And she was, mad with lust for her lioness, ready to fuck all night.

After Ciri’s orgasm, shaking slightly, Cerys held her hips close and raised from the floor. She looked at her love a moment, then spat a little bit of spit and cum at Ciri. The empress moaned, licked over her lips to get it and then pulled her love close to make out with her.

“I’m gonna fuck you”, Cerys said in a voice that tolerated no back talk as she pulled back. Ciri moaned but then decided to talk back non the less and give her tigress a good duel. Her hand shot to Cerys hair and pulled on it slightly, which made the red-head lay her head back and Ciri stood on her toes so she was slightly taller than the islander. Ciri pulled her love’s head closer and looked deep into her queen’s eyes.

“We’ll see who is gonna fuck whom…”, Ciri grumbled as deep as she could and Cerys gave the most aroused sigh. But she was still an islander warrior so a little southern wench, may she be a sex-goddess or not, wouldn’t just take her. At least not now, because tonight she wanted to worship the goddess and denounce Freya and only pledge herself to the empress of Nilfgaard and ruler of Cerys’ heart. But later… right now she would take her witcheress.  
So, Cerys slapped away Ciri’s hand and brought her own to her lover’s hair and jaw. She pushed Ciri back and the empress stumbled towards the couch. But then the witcheress showed her skill, ducking under Cerys’ right arm and quickly stepping to the side. She half circled Cerys and took a tight hold of her love’s right tit, slapping it once before stretching her fingers out and grapping it, Cerys’ tit-flesh spilling between Ciri’s digits. The queen hissed and tried to grab Ciri again but missed, the empress being too nimble for her. Ciri dodged the next attack and now stood behind Cerys, both hands now kneading Cerys’ tits.

The pair was now facing Geralt on the bed and he watched with curiosity. He had never seen two women engage like this while getting ready to make love. But he found it interesting and very arousing. He wasn’t surprised though, because two such formidable warrior as Ciri and Cerys along with them being headstrong and competitive – of course they would want to find out who was the better fighter. And that they were naked was all the more welcome to Geralt. It also seemed that the fight, in which both obviously held back so it was more of a bout, wasn’t their first one, since they knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses well.

But Geralt’s instructor instincts kicked in as well, analyzing their stances and he saw that Ciri might have the upper hand now, but her stand was too unstable with her legs to close together to guarantee a victory. He leaned back and enjoyed the show, a show for him after giving Cerys one and before Ciri would get hers.

Ciri in the meantime had dodged two more attacks and was now nibbling at Cerys neck.

“You’re too slow, sparrow, as you always are”, she whispered mockingly. Cerys huffed in frustration. Then she gave a moan as Ciri got a little lower in her neck and bit softly into Cerys shoulder. That was one of her most sensitive body parts. Ciri was clearly playing unfair going for that spot. But Cerys could play dirty as well. While Ciri’s hand sneaked over Cerys muscular stomach, clearly heading for the queen’s snatch, Cerys brought and arm around Ciri’s head. She stroked her love’s white hair softly and leaned back into her, moaning arousingly. Ciri’s kissing intensified and her hand reached Cerys’ vagina. The queen moaned again and slowly sank down to her knees. Ciri followed her until both women were kneeling.  
Geralt on the bed smiled, anticipating what Cerys was doing. He threw a big cushion on the floor before the wrestling women. Cerys shot him a look, adoring his display of fighting prowess. The read head snaked her other hand around Ciri’s body, cupping her love’s trained ass. But her hand was the wrong way around, her arm twisted, which was slightly uncomfortable for Cerys. Ciri noticed it and pulled back in confusion. The queen made her move. She quickly took hold of Ciri’s hair and ass while leaning backward. Then she curled her body and used her strength to throw Ciri over herself. The empress screamed a little while she flew through the air before she landed with a hard thud on the cushion.

Cerys used the upper hand she now had and turned her body around, presenting her ass to Geralt and pinning Ciri to the floor. She held her lioness hands tightly to the ground while bringing one of her knees between Ciri’s legs and rubbing against her vagina. Ciri was a little disorientated for a moment then moaned as she felt Cerys knee against her outer lips.

“You give up, wench?”, Cerys asked pressing her knee harder against Ciri. Both women were panting now. Ciri cried out again then looked up at her love. Her queen towered over her, looking beautiful with the little fluster. But the empress wasn’t even thinking about giving up. Instead she shot her head up, inviting Cerys into a tongue battle, which the islander took instantly. They moved their bout to their mouths for a second, kissing and biting the other, until they had to pull back for air. Ciri laid her head back to the floor looking up at Cerys.

“Give up, my love, so I can fuck you”, Cerys said in a deep voice. Ciri shot her a devilish grin.

“Never”, the white-haired woman said, then spat their combined saliva at Cerys face. The globe hit Cerys in the mouth corner and the queen moaned in arousal and surprise. Getting spit in the face shouldn’t feel this good, but when Ciri did it, it was hot as hell. Cerys tongue came out to taste Ciri’s spit and that moment of distraction Ciri used for her counterattack. She angled her hips, bringing her leg over Cerys hip, then used her core strength to push her lower body from the floor. At the same time, she brought Cerys hips down and then pushed their sexes together.

Their outer lips were stroking over another, kissing in happiness after long months of separation. And with Geralt’s cum still running out of Ciri, the two pairs of pussylips became extra slick for maximum slipperiness. Both women moaned, and now Cerys top position was proving a disadvantage, because her whole body shook and her arms gave in slightly so she had to prop herself on her elbows. Ciri used her now free hands to bring Cerys into a tight embrace, then rolled them both on the side. They were now facing each other while their hips moved with incredible need. Ciri tried to roll over more so she got on top, but Cerys superior strength came back into play and Cerys held her love down to the floor. Then Ciri shuddered, her tactics working against her, because their kissing vaginas got them both slowly to climax. So instead Ciri pressed her forehead to her love and both women moaned in each other’s faces.

“Draw, baby?”, Ciri offered and Cerys gave her a lustful look.

“Draw”, the queen accepted and both women relaxed their straining arms. Then they worked together and sat up with their intertwined legs. They began really scissoring their foreheads pressed against each other while their cries of lust grew louder. Then Ciri took hold of Cerys’ round cheeks and pulled them closer while Cerys embraced her hard mashing their tits together. They came violently, both crying out and their juices squirting against the other’s body.

After their orgasm, they sat in their tight embrace, their hips still moving slightly, too happy to feel the other to stop. They looked into each other’s eyes with deep emotion. Suddenly, Cerys hand connected with Ciri’s cheek. The empress moaned and shot her love a hungry look. That was why Ciri was so completely in love with her islander queen: She was unpredictable, fierce, rough with Ciri when she needed it and the most stunning woman from all over the isles.

“I love you so fucking much, Cerys”, Ciri said and kissed her love passionately. Cerys smiled into the kiss. They exchanged some tongue before separating again now really panting with flustered faces and big beautiful eyes.

“I love you as well, my beautifully Ciri.” 

They held each other close, rubbed their bodies together softly, looking cute, cat like and utterly happy. Moments passed and Geralt smiled at the sweet picture while both girls began purring and cooing to one another until Ciri whispered again.

“You want to feel him now? Fuck you will love it, baby, he’s so incredible”, Ciri said praising Geralt giving his now fully hard tool a lingering lusty look.

“Fuck yeah, lass”, Cerys answered and both women laughed. They detangled and supported each other while getting up, both moving with the grace of dancers and the strength of warriors. When they came to a stand, Geralt was next to them, bringing his arms around their sweaty bodies. They both sighed in satisfaction with feeling his strong hands, and looked at him adoringly. He held them by their asses, pressing them against each other and picked them both up then carried them the short distance to the bed and laid them down. They looked at each other for a second, more in love than ever, then Cerys looked at him and Ciri pulled back a little. It was time she got her show, after Cerys and Geralt had theirs.

Cerys looked at his cock in awe and slight intimidation. It had been long, almost ten years since she had lost her virginity. And in hind sight that hadn’t been a very exciting experience for her. Sure the young lass had been nervous, excited and horny, a little drunk as well, but the warrior, fifteen years her senior had only given her half an hour of grunting and humping, not interested in her pleasure. Cerys had been left unsatisfied and had to tend to herself as he left. And afterwards she had gone back to the festivities they had stolen from, picked up a nice shieldmaiden like herself though from another clan and had then slept with her. It had been much better, the girl not knowing what she was doing, but at least aiming to please.

Since that day, Cerys like Ciri had always been more interested in women, and since Cerys had basically met the love of her live when both were still kids – though Ciri had been closer with Hjalmar back than – Cerys never had the experience of fucking a man she loved. But now with Geralt, she would have that, since her love for him had only grown after she discovered it mere hours ago, and now she couldn’t wait for him to show her how a man could feel. But he was still huge and Cerys questioned herself if she could take him.

“I love you, Geralt”, Cerys said full of determination, reassuring herself while in slight fear. He leant down to her and stroked her cheek affectionately.

“I love you too, Cerys”, Geralt grumbled. his feelings for her had grown as well and Ciri’s sentence about their love had encouraged him to explore them. And he did love Cerys for making his girl so happy, for her sexy muscular body and her cute accent and the fact that underneath the toughness waited a young woman, soft, loving and slightly insecure. And nothing about the islander was an act, everything was real, her strength in battle, her diplomatic skill and her sweet shyness she displayed right now.

Ciri next to them gasped and her heart nearly exploded with happiness. Geralt didn’t say that words to anybody, and Ciri knew that they were honest. And hearing that her father loved her beloved islander queen made Ciri feel like her life was now complete. Of course, there were still Yen and Triss, but Ciri was sure they would love her queen as well, because how could someone not love Cerys? Ciri settled on her side and watched her father softly stroke her love.  
Geralt now took both of Cerys cheeks in his hand and leaned down more. He kissed her slowly, sensually and she kissed him back. Then he pulled away and gave her a loving look. She held his gaze for a long moment then shot his dick another glance. Ciri saw it and smiled faintly, then stroked her love’s flank.

“Are you scared, beloved?”, she asked softly and Cerys turned her head, her face hard. Geralt let go of her left cheek and instead brought his hand to her breast. He laid it on Cerys chest and felt her heart beat, faster than normal for a person not in motion. 

“Me, the queen of Skellige, ruler of all the isles, scared? Of a dick, thicker harder and longer than any other, more beautiful then should be possible. A dick that turned my empress into a little slut, conquerin’ her like no other man would have been able”, the islander asked mockingly with a smile. Then she dropped her gaze and act and suddenly looked insecure and fragile. Geralt hummed and stroked Cerys chest, hoping to calm her quick beating heart. She took a deep breath and it seemed to work.

“A wee bit”, she admitted. There was no need for putting on a brave face. She loved the man and yearned for his dick, but still her last time with a man had been years ago before being conquered by her lioness and she didn’t know if her body could handle him. She looked back up and saw Ciri’s lovely face, full of empathy and understanding. Geralt leant down and kissed Cerys’ temple sweetly.

“You don’t have to, baby”, Geralt grumbled and Cerys felt her drenched pussy get even more wet. Gods his voice was erotic, even more so when he was so soft and gentle with her, caring for her wellbeing more than for his release. He was nothing like that older warrior who took, nearly stole her virginity. 

“We’ll go at your pace”, he said. She nodded, then sat her pace by raising her hand to his dick. She stroked him slowly and watched Geralt’s face. His mouth just twitched the tiniest bit. Then Ciri took her love’s wrist softly and set a different pace before closing Cerys fingers around him tighter. Geralt’s eyes closed slowly and he let out a deep growl as Cerys was now at the pace the empress had discovered he loved. Cerys smiled to herself and pecked her swallow on the cheek in thanks. This man would take nothing from her. He was happy with her stroking him off. He would only give and give, his pulsing cock in itself a gift for the two women to enjoy. But she would also give him everything she had, her hands, mouth and vagina, even her ass if he wanted. Cerys knew this feeling, she always had it with Ciri. Every time the two made love or outright fucked, she only wanted to make her swallow happy and let her feel the islander’s adoration, even if she edged Ciri for hours or choked and slapped her slutty girl. 

“Don’t worry, my love”, Ciri said. She had seen the change in Cerys, the difference in her movements and her eyes that twinkled with lust for her new lover. It would just need a little more nudging and Cerys would be ready to let Ciri’s father rock her world.

“Geralt is a pro at going slow and then making young pussies addicted to his dick”, Ciri said in a light tone, referring to Edna and Rosa but also to herself of course, since all of them had been scared at first and now loved the feeling of him. Cerys giggled a little and then pulled Geralt closer by the neck. She was back at her confident personality and gave him hot eyes.

“Then fuck me, witcher, show me what the fuss about your cock is all about”, Cerys said challengingly. Geralt growled in amusement and scooped closer between Cerys legs.

“Atta girl”, Ciri giggled, pecked Cerys and laid back down on her hands, watching her lovers intently. Geralt stroked his dick through Cerys’ drenched folds and she sighed deeply. Then he lined up and began pushing in slowly. The queen held her breath and watched him with her light brown eyes. He pushed and pushed, giving her an inch at a time until she groaned. He stopped instantly and kissed her hairline, then looked at her.

“Fuck you’re big, Geralt”, she pressed out and gave a heavy breath. He hummed softly and lay down on her completely though not pushing in more. She welcomed his body on hers bringing her hands around his frame and snuggling him. Ciri next to them softly stroked over Cerys hand on her father’s back and the queen gave her love a look that said everything: Just a second, swallow, and I will take your wolf completely and never let him go again!

Geralt didn’t move until he felt Cerys relax under him and she opened her eyes. He raised his head from her neck he had been nibbling on and looked at her questioningly. She nodded and caressed his bearded cheek.

“I’m ready, lover, give me more”, she breathed and kissed his cheek for a moment. This time he pushed in her all the way. She closed her eyes and groaned again but not in pain. Like she had thought Geralt felt massive. He stretched her untrained vagina wide and pushed deeper than Cerys had ever felt. But it was not unpleasant like she had feared but it felt fucking great. He scratched an itch which Cerys didn’t know that was there before his tip rubbed her cervix. There was no way any other man would have been able to reach so deep within her, and take care of that itch the way he finally did. Not even Ciri, love of her life, would have been able to help her with that. But luckily there was now a man, a real beast of a man, with them who could take care of them both when just fingers and tongues and drenched pussy lips weren’t enough. Cerys moaned and opened her eyes. 

She looked into his cat like ones. She saw a little concern there, a little proudness and a thing that made her heart beat even faster. A mixture of love and open lust played over Geralt’s face and when he moved a little inside her his mouth opened and he gave a little noise. Cerys shivered as he brushed over what felt like her entire insides. Making him feel good as he made her feeling fantastic added to her pleasure. It needed just one more movement of his godly dick in her tight tunnel to send her over the edge.

The orgasm took her by surprise, since her last release had been just minutes ago. Her body shivered one more time, before she screamed out and began really shaking. He groaned as she became tighter and lay down on her as she brought her arms around his neck. She screamed more as he pushed against her cervix again and her juices squirted from her vagina pushing around his dick and hitting Ciri’s thighs next to them.

Cerys curled her body against his, all her muscles straining. She could have broken a girl’s back the way she pulled on his neck. But he was no girl. Cerys had been with many girls and woman, Ciri being better than any of them, fucking her more passionate more honest than them all. And she had been with a few men, most of them nice and good but Geralt eclipsed them all. She had had fun with these so-called men but they had to work to coax an orgasm out of her. He didn’t need to work. He simply stuck his cock in her and she became a moaning mess. Her climax lasted for a few minutes and still after it she whimpered slightly. When her body obeyed her will again and she felt the witcher still holding her tightly she turned her head and kissed his cheek since his mouth was too far away.

“I love you, witcher, I love you”, she repeated again. He let go of her slightly and captured her lips with his.

After they pulled back, Cerys head flopped to the side. She was exhausted after this monster climax. But being with him was far too good to quite now so she only gave herself a minute to recover. Ciri brought a hand up and caressed her love’s cheek and hair.

“Thank you”, Cerys said with closed eyes after she had caught her breath. Geralt gave a chuckle and kissed her cheek. His mouth captured Ciri’s little finger for a second and he bit in it.

“You’re very welcome”, he grumbled and both women giggled.

“Sorry, Geralt, wasn’t talkin’ to you”, Cerys said and he chuckled as well. Ciri smiled wide and when Cerys eyes opened, the swallow couldn’t hold back but kiss her queen. The women made out for a second, their tongues meeting outside their mouths.

“Thank you, my love, for sharin’ us”, Cerys clarified and Ciri nodded.

“You’re very welcome”, she repeated her father’s sentence and came up to kiss him too. He kissed her back deeply and then she retreated back to her spectator position. Geralt looked at Cerys again. She smiled at him and contracted her vaginal muscles.

“I kind of see what the fuss is about now”, Cerys said with a lusty voice, “but not completely.”

He grinned, gave a little growl, then pulled out of her. He pushed back in slowly and set a sensual rhythm. Cerys groaned. She was close again from his simple movements and couldn’t believe it. What would happen once he really got to fuck her? He answered the question promptly as he angled his dick and gave a hard stroke. He hit her g-spot and she came again, again in surprise and again she screamed her soul out.

When she came down this time, she panted but he simply kept on pumping in and out of her.

“Fuck, how-, oh gods… is it always this good?”, Cerys asked as her body shook with his movements. Ciri giggled.

“Well you get kinda used to him”, she said and gave her lover a seductive look. He smiled back at her and intensified his pushes a bit.

“And when you do, you last a bit longer. But it is always amazing and it only gets better when you show him that he has to put some effort in for your beautiful climax”, Ciri cooed and slapped Geralt’s ass.

“A man needs a challenge”, he commented then slapped her ass back and kissed her with a little bite to her lips. His hip movement slowed down for a moment and gave Cerys time to adjust to him. She would cum again soon, she was sure of it. She just hoped she could enjoy the feeling of him longer this time without shuddering and her existence crumbling again.

Geralt meanwhile pulled back from his daughter and focused on their lover again. He looked at Cerys as she panted and smiled up at him.

“You are beautiful, sparrow”, he said softly and he began fucking her again.

“Thank you, wolf”, she said and hissed as he was at her cervix again. She giggled at him and pulled his face down. She kissed him, battling with his tongue for a moment before rolling her hips once. He gave a moan and she kissed him harder.

“And you are incredible”, she said and moaned again. Ciri snaked a hand to Cerys big breast and squeezed it. She needed to touch her queen some more, even though she knew that Geralt didn’t need help in pleasing Cerys.

“You are both”, Ciri said dreamily and then giggled. Cerys turned her head looked at her questioningly. Geralt meanwhile kissed over her neck and tot her collarbone.

“I just realized: Merely weeks ago I was in the same position with Yen as you and I are. And you know what Yen said after my second climax?”

Cerys shook her head dizzily and Geralt smiled into her collarbone.

“Give her another one, Geralt”, Ciri whispered. Geralt came up from his lover’s neck and gave Ciri a lusty stare.

“As my empress commands”, he said deeply and both women shivered from his voice. He raised from Cerys body and took hold of her ass cheeks. Then he pulled her hips up and pushed in her at the same time. Cerys cried out, then found out what it meant to be fucked by a man. His pace was stronger now. Cerys tits flopped around on her chest, her ass cheeks rippled with each stroke and her whole body wringed. He fucked her hard and as Ciri pressed her body close to Cerys and cooed to her, the queen began shaking.

“Cum again, my love, cum for my father, cum for me”, Ciri whispered. Cerys cried out and squirted a bit again. Geralt held still inside of her, not wanting to cum yet. He felt that this night was far from over, but with all the times he had shot his load for the horny vixens already and with no stamina potion available he wanted to save his climax for them to enjoy.

Cerys lay on the bed exhausted and groaned as Geralt pulled his dick form her. The queen looked at her lover for a moment, then pulled him down by his beard.

“Thank you, my love”, she said softly and now she really meant Geralt. He kissed her back softly then settled behind her, his dick resting on one of her tight, pulsing slightly ready to give her more. But she wasn’t, not at the moment. 

Cerys felt Geralt’s strong body against her back. Then Ciri scooped closer and pressed her smaller, petit but not a bit less sexy frame against Cerys’ front. The queen opened her eyes again and kissed her love shortly, before settling her face against Ciri forehead. She breathed her swallow’s scent deeply and drifted off, relaxed and satisfied. But inside of her was already bubbling a hunger that would soon be fully awakened.

While Cerys rested, Ciri used the time to stroke over Geralt’s body. She started at his bearded face then over his strong shoulder, his pecks and abs and then snaked around to his ass cheek. She caressed it softly, humming at the smooth texture. Oh yes, she was a butt girl just like her fiery sis. She pinched his flesh suddenly and smiled at him. He shook his head but smiled back, then leaned forward and offered his pointer to her. She took it in her mouth instantly and sucked and licked it until he pulled it away harshly. She pouted for a moment until he put the lubricated finger to use. His far bigger hand rested on her ass as well now. But he was even bolder than she had been, as he simply slipped a finger between her cheeks and without hesitation stabbed inside her asshole. She gasped then cooed and gave him bedroom eyes. He would have her like this later, that she promised him silently. 

But for now, both still wanted to welcome Cerys to their bed fully. Said woman just stirred and blinked a few times. She was greeted with Ciri’s gorgeous face and instantly she felt lust rise in her chest again. Cerys had always had an active libido but these two witchers had turned her into a nymphomaniac in just a few hours. And now Geralt added to her arousal by softly grumbling in Cerys ear.

“I love when you cum, sexy tigress”, he said and Cerys shivered. Geralt gave his daughter a look and Ciri licked her lips. He understood what she wanted him to do and grinned darkly.

“My girl wants to see you cum again”, he stated and snaked his arm to Cerys breast. He took the big orb in a tight hold and squeezed hard. She cooed feeling that from now on, things would get a bit rougher between them.

“And I want to taste your sweet vagina Ciri told me about. She said you taste as good as Triss and Yen”, Cerys moaned and looked at her love. Ciri bit her lip and nodded. Then Geralt turned Cerys around suddenly. His eyes bore into her soul and she held her breath.

“Sit on my face, sparrow, let’s see if she was right”, Geralt grumbled. Cerys groaned, kissed him quickly, then raised her slightly shaky body and climbed on top of him.

“You want me to go mad with pleasure, don’t you, lover?”, Cerys asked but was already following his request and sitting down on his handsome face. He buried his nose in her bush of pubic hair and breathed her scent.

“Fuck yeah”, he then growled, and didn’t wait for her to position herself on him better but pulled her hips down. His mouth roamed over her belly, clearly showing his fondness for her muscular body, biting her skin and licking over her abs. She hummed, then suddenly cried out as he swiftly shifted to her pussy and attacked her clit. She took in a sharp breath, her pearl still sensitive from her recent climax. He let it go quickly, kissed it softly as if to apologize for being so forward, but at the same time giving her butt a hefty spank. Then his mouth went lower to her gaping vagina. His mouth was now much gentler, licking her with long strokes holding back his hunger for her. But his hands were rougher, kneading her butt flesh hard, delivering an occasional blow that made her cheeks ripple. She hummed more at his combination of sweetness and passion then looked at her love, who was of course already massaging her own breasts and had her hand at her pussy.

“Can’t believe you thought I would not love him, Ciri”, Cerys said and giggled at her swallow, the empress sat up stood on her knees so she was as tall than Cerys.

“Well, I thought my love wasn’t such a slut that all it takes for her to forgive my affair was a little pussy licking.”

“Whom do you call slut, strumpet?”, Cerys growled. And raised her arm to embrace Ciri.

“You, Cerys an Craite, you are a fucking slut”, Ciri cooed and held her hands on Cerys hips. Then queen sighed then moaned as Geralt became more forward again.

“I am for you”, Cerys said back and kissed her empress. She loved this woman so much it would hurt like hell if they would have to separate again in a few weeks.

“You are for him”, Ciri added and slowly kissed Cerys neck on her way to her love’s breasts.

“I am and I fuckin’ love it”, Cerys agreed. Ciri giggled then got an idea how she could please her love in a different way.

“He’ll soon be as addicted to you as I am”, Ciri said with a deep voice and began moving the islander’s hips. Cerys followed Ciri’s pulling hands and rolled her hips on Geralt’s face. Ciri meanwhile made a route from Cerys chest over her sides. She bit deeply into Cerys’ ribcage, making the islander groan, and then the empress licked over her teeth marks.

“Raise your arm, my queen”, she demanded softly and Cerys did. Ciri looked at it, massaged the muscles softly before bringing her mouth to worshipping Cerys right biceps. The queen giggled and flexed a little, making Ciri coo and double her efforts. The older woman bit into the prominent muscle then chewed softly and finally took hold of Cerys’ elbow. The empress raised the arm more, exposing Cerys armpit. Ciri looked at it for a moment, then pressed her face into the sweaty pit and smelled and licked.

“You’re so dirty, baby, such a dirty lass”, Cerys breathed out and moaned obviously loving her dirty swallow. Geralt meanwhile was back at Cerys clit and flicked his tongue over it.

“I am for you”, Ciri said as she pulled back for a moment, then dove back in. She also nibbled at the fair, shaven skin of Cerys armpit, all the while breathing deeply. 

“I love it, I love you”, Cerys moaned. Then she came again, though much tamer and softer than before. She gave a few mewls and moans, then pulled Ciri form her armpit and Cerys kissed her love on the lips, tasting her own sweat. They made out as Cerys rode Geralt’s face and he got his taste of her. It was good, really good, even though it lacked the distinct flavor of fruits he had gotten used to from his wives. But Cerys vagina was still incredibly tasty. Ciri had truly chosen her perfect match, since the queen was just as feisty, as beautiful and as tasty as Geralt’s little girl.

When Geralt was done with his loving ministrations of Cerys rosy vagina, the queen sat back on his chest. He looked up at his vixens as they pecked each other then looked down at him. Ciri began caressing his hair as Cerys went for his beard.

Suddenly the three of them heard a muffled scream. It wasn’t very loud, the thick walls and doors keeping it away and they might have not heard it at all if they hadn’t shared a tender moment right now. Cerys looked up and to the door while Ciri giggled and Geralt chuckled.

“What was that?”, Cerys asked while Ciri leaned down to Geralt and licked over his face to get her love’s juices. She hummed happily and swallowed.

“That was definitely a cute little fox, screaming as a raven puts her claws to use”, Ciri commented and giggled.

“It’s Triss, she and Yen are in the other room”, Geralt explained and Cerys looked at him.

“Doin’ what?”, the queen asked. The scream might have come from an ecstatic moment of climax. Or it came from a woman who just got tortured with burning knives, both was very possible.

“Whatever they want to, presumably Triss submitting and Yen punishing her for being a bad girl”, Geralt grumbled darkly and Cerys shivered. She felt her vagina pulse once and knew she needed more. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about the two sorceresses, especiallythe cold and controlling Yennefer. But they were two gorgeous women, hot as hell, so the image of Triss getting fucked by her black-haired wife, the fox’s ass spanked red and Yen pulling Triss red mane made Cerys get aroused again. The queen was now a true fucking nympho, an insatiable slut. She gave Geralt a seductive impression.

Let’s see if the wolf can take care of my needs, she though. She leaned down quickly as Ciri just finished cleaning her father and Cerys bit into Geralt’s ear.

“I’ll ride you now, witcher, I wonder what that is like”, she growled and Ciri lay back to get ready for another show. Cerys slipped over his hard, sweaty body and felt his cock between her ass cheeks. She stated herself on his pecks, masagign the thick muscles, and showing that just like him she adored a fit body. The tigress at him and jerked her hips a few times, the sweat on her ass making her cheeks slick. He grinned back and gave her a little spank which she cooed from. Then she raised her hips and aligned his tip with her opening. Geralt looked down and saw her puffy lips press against his glans and her juices began running down his shaft. She was glad for the lubrication her cunt produced. She knew his size by now, but the short minutes of separation had made vagina bounce back from his fucking earlier. Now she was filled to the brim again, stretched out to her limit and he hit her g-spot while sliding in.

Cerys eyes shot open and gave Ciri a mad, lust crazed stare. Ciri recognized the look. Like with the empress in their second night, Geralt had awoken a beast inside Cerys. The two women were completely alike in that department, both being passionate lovers, untamed creatures when pushed to acknowledge it. The beast inside the islander wasn’t so well hidden as Ciri’s had been, since Cerys lived out her physical side more than Ciri had before that faithful night. But still Geralt had brought out a primal instinct inside Cerys to rut this male, take his seed and submit to his power. But she was a tigress and also wanted a mate that could handle her. Cerys roared out and began riding him in earnest, her ass cheeks clapping against his thighs. He groaned at the sudden change of pace.

She leaned down, licked over his sweaty pecks, then bite into them. Geralt growled and gave her a hard spank which made her growl back. She let go of his skin, came up to his face, licked over his lips, then bite into his throat. He let her chew at his skin for a moment, then took hold of her ginger mane and pulled her hair hard. She hissed, took hold of his face as he held her by her jaw. He looked at her for a second, then slapped her across the face which made her moan deeply. She looked at him, raised her right hand and slapped him back which made him growl and chuckle at the same time. She smiled at him, gave a deep chuckle as well before she slapped him again softer, more playful this time. He grinned, then pulled her to his face and their lips met in a hungry kiss. All the while their hips were feverishly clashing, his dick penetrating her deeply and her pussy gripping him hard.

Ciri witnessed the scene with an open mouth. Her two lovers were really going at each other, two beasts let loose, rutting and mating with raw aggression.

After a minute, Cerys pulled back from his mouth. She gave a long lick over his cheek and fore head, then came back to his chest. She steadied herself with her hands on his ribs, her nails digging into his flesh. Her tongue swirled around one nipple for a bit before she licked his sweat off again. Then she sat back, stabilizing herself on his belly while angling her hips new. She was now fucking him with long motions, her hips rising until only his tip was inside her.

“You like that, wolf? Huh? You like it when I mount you?”, Cerys said hotly and rotated her hips. He growled and nodded at her, baring his teeth. She leaned back, holding herself up on his thigh while her right hand snaked under her ass. She took hold of his balls, massaged them and teased him more. Ciri smiled to herself. She remembered the night with Cerys after her parents’ wedding on Skellige. Cerys had been like this as well, challenging Ciri if she was able to make the queen submit. The then princess had to use all her tricks to dominate the warrior back then and, in the morning, both women had felt like they had been in battle rather than in bed. But it had also been this morning that Cerys had told Ciri that she loved her and had loved her since she was ten years old. And Ciri had realized that she also loved her sparrow and that she had for most of her life. They had to say goodbye just hours later, Ciri’s duties taking her away, but both had been sure of the other’s feeling and that they would reunite soon.

“You wanna blow inside of me? You want to unload these big boys in your daughter’s lass?”, Cerys hummed and suddenly pulled on his scrotum. He hissed and she stopped her hips to look at him.

“Oh, you like a little rough play, big bad wolf?”, she said darkly and brought her hand to his nipple to twist it. Ciri couldn’t believe it. She had only ever seen Yen be so dominant with Geralt and it was only Cerys first night with him! But her queen was a force of nature. Ciri pushed another finger inside herself.

Now Cerys brought her hand to Geralt’s throat, her digits not even close to reaching around him. She applied a hard grip and began riding him again.

“Yeah, you walk around like a big bad wolf, but are you man enough for a shieldmaiden from the islands?”, Cerys challenged him. She knew that he was, she had felt his power and dominance in their first kiss. But she wanted to bring this raw manliness out and liked to provoke him like this, instead to submitting to him instantly. She would as soon as he had proved what a wolf he really was.

“Or are you just a little pet wolf? Domesticated to please his empress and queen, to satisfy ‘em with his big hard dick”, she mocked him and slapped him hard. He growled but she only choked him harder.

He let her have the upper hand for a moment. He loved her and was really turned on by her fierceness. Cerys again brought a new aspect to sex and was different from all his other lovers. The hand on his throat didn’t bother him a bit, his neck muscles preventing her from cutting his oxygen like this. And also the slaps she dealt to his face and pecks didn’t hurt, only pinching him a bit. She held his gaze, half mocking half challenging. This man could take her on no doubt. Only Ciri had ever been able to hold up with the queen’s passion, but Geralt unlike every other man Cerys had been with, had no trouble letting her be this rough, neither physically and what was even more important emotionally. Cerys loved this man, this big frightening wolf, who was the most gentle and loving man on the nside she had ever met.

Suddenly when she brought up her arm to hit him again, he acted. He caught her hand with ease, taking her wrist into a tight grip. Then despite the hand on his throat he sat up slowly. She tried to push him down but he was just too strong for her. With relentless slowness he sat up until he was upright. Cerys watched him and fucked him hard all the while, the hand on his throat gripping him as hard as she could. When he was sitting, he brought her captured hand behind her back. Without her being able to do anything, he took her other hand as well, opened her fingers making her wince. Then he twisted the arm till he held both her wrists in one hand behind her back. She struggled against him mewling and growling. She threw her upper body around, making her breasts jiggle and her hair fly. Her arms strained, her muscles tensing. Outside she looked in agony and furious but inside she was singing with pleasure. Oh yes, that was what she wanted, for him to show her that she was only in control because he let her be and that he was an alpha wolf through and through. 

“Am I man enough?”, he asked with a dangerous, slow voice. She looked at him, collected some spit and spat it in his face. It landed on his lips, but he simply smiled and licked over them. He swallowed with a sexy grin, then collected some salvia of his own and spit it back at her. She moaned as well and opened her mouth so he could give her some more. He did, spitting in her mouth and making her moan. Then, again with menacing lowness, he raised his free hand and came close to her throat. He garbed it hard and pulled her close. She fidgeted for a second but saw that it was in vain then looked at him still defiant. He pulled her face close to his until their noses touched. She held his gaze as his eyes were penetrating her soul. Then he let out a growl, deep and long. Ciri next to them let out a cry and came, their roughness and now his deep voice lifting her over the edge. Cerys saw it form the corner of her eyes and shivered with her love. Geralt was a beast, untamable, wolfish to the bone. She went rigid, her arms relaxing in his grip and her body slumping against his. He had her, the sparrowhawke, the tigress, the queen of Skellige, she was his. He looked at her, saw her submission and smiled.

“I love you”, he grumbled and her eyes widened. Her fierceness was gone now and she submitted to him completely. She tried to mold her body against him, relaxed every muscle in her arms and back. Then she rolled her hips form him a bit, squeezing his cock. She went from fierce tigress to kitten in the blink of an eye. He let go of her throat but still held her arms. She kissed his chin, then rubbed her face against his beard.

“I love you too, Geralt”, she said softly. He caressed her ass for a second and looked at Ciri. She was meanwhile coming down and held his gaze. She smiled at him, loving him so much for conquering her love, making her his like Ciri had in their second night and like Geralt had done with the empress in their first. Then she nodded, knowing what he wanted to do next.  
He kissed Cerys’ temple sweetly, then pulled her head back by her hair.

“Am I man enough?”, he asked her mockingly. She smiled at him and nodded. Her posture should have been rather uncomfortable, her hand twisted on her back and her neck pulled back as far as it could. But he held her and his warm hard body was against her, so to her it was the best position in the world.

“You are, lover, more than enough, more than anyone”, she said and tried to kiss him. He let her come close for a moment, then cruelly pulled her back. She mewled but adored him with her eyes. Oh what an incredible man he was, how powerful and sexy.

“We’ll see”, he said darkly. Then he took her throat again and lifted her of him. He held her up for a moment and she shivered at this display of strength. As he threw her around, she squealed in surprise and lost orientation. Next, she realized she lay on her back him towering over her. He was still inside of her and held her throat tightly. He slapped her cheek once, then each tit and then began fucking her savagely.

“So this is what a real Skellige shieldmaiden is like? A little submissive slut, a cock hungry whore?”, he mocked her and cut off her oxygen for a moment by squeezing her throat. She shivered once and tried to nod but his hand on her neck made the movements impossible. He gave her a harsh push and let out a grunt as he hit her cervix once more.

“Yes, yes, I am for you, a cock whore only for you, oh fuck me please”, Cerys cried out with difficulty and was rewarded with another slap that nearly made her cum.

“You dare to challenge me, when you can’t even stand a real dicking”, he grunted angrily and slapped her more before grabbing her tits and pulling and twisting them. She groaned in pain and pleasure and looked at him. He stopped for a moment and raised his eyes to Ciri. The empress was panting, close to climax again. Geralt let go of Cerys for a moment, giving her time to breath and collect her sense. He looked at Ciri with his dark wolfish gaze that made the empress pant. She didn’t dare to move only looked at him with big eyes and waited if he gave her a command. But he didn’t. He only pulled out of Cerys a little then pushed in as rough as he could. Cerys cried and Ciri was distracted for a second, her eyes shooting to her screaming love. Geralt acted, now showing that he was not only strong and menacing but also swift and cunning. 

Since the empress had sat back against the headboard, she was out of range for her lover. But he pulled her to him by her ankle, dragging her body over the giant bed. She squealed as her head hit the mattress. When she was close enough, he brought his other hand to her ass and pulled her even closer, lifting her hips of the bed. Ciri now lay next to Cerys, aroused, slightly frightened but so willing to do anything for him. He gave Cerys another deep push which made her whimper. Then he slapped Ciri on the cheek hard. She was to stunned to react and only let out a cry when her pulled her head up by her hair and throat. He pulled her up to his face Ciri instinctively grabbing him to steady herself. She saw his eyes and tried to lean forward to kiss him but he held her back.

“You brought this fucking slut here, strumpet.”, he growled and Ciri’s head swirled form his voice, “now make her shut up and hold her down as I fuck her”, he commanded and pushed Ciri away. But she came back to him instantly, clawing at his body as she kissed and sucked on his lips finally able to adore him.

“Yes, my love, whatever you want”, Ciri breathed out as she let go of him. Then she fell down half on top of Cerys and licked over the islander’s face. Cerys held out her tongue and both women rubbed their head together, licking at every piece of skin they could. Geralt smiled at their passionate exchange, then gave Ciri a hard spank. She jumped and looked at him, then nodded and followed his request.

“Never challenge the wolf, baby”, she cooed then pulled Cerys up by her hair. Ciri set behind her love and brought one hand to Cerys’ throat and the other to her hair. Cerys whimpered, loving this position and her swallow’s taunt body against hers.

“Fuck her Geralt, destroy her cunt, my wolf”, Ciri said now sounding dominant as well while at the same time showing that Geralt was fully in charge. The witcher growled, leaned to Ciri kissed her roughly for a minute than followed his daughter’s plea. His pace was now nothing but brutal and his fingers dug into Cerys hip as he held her for leverage.

Cerys mind left her flesh for a second and she though she saw herself, getting fucked by the witcher as she lay on the bed, her body not able to withstand his onslaught. Her empress lay behind her, holding her tightly and cooing something in her ear that Cerys couldn’t understand. Then suddenly Geralt slapped her again and Cerys mind flew back into her body. She felt everything now, his roughens and hand all over her, Ciri’s hand on her throat and breasts and most of all Geralt’s dick in her abused vagina. Her hand was taken into a soft but firm hold. She blinked and looked into his eyes. Geralt had gripped on hand with his, guiding it up to his neck for her to hold on. She followed his firm pull and gripped his neck hard as he got back to fucking every out of her.

Her other arm flew around, trying to hold on to something as Geralt seemed to fuck her brain out of her body. No past male lover of hers meant anything anymore, he fucked away the memory of them. She felt like he was the only man she had ever been with and the only one she ever would be with. He gave particular deep push and was at her cervix again. Cerys cried out, her voice muffled by Ciri and Cerys’ other hand tried to hold on to him but it kept slipping of his sweaty shoulder and biceps. Ciri now kissed Cerys on the cheek and finally the queen understood what her empress was saying.

“Let go, my love, cum, cum for us, we got you”, she whispered and Cerys did. Tears streamed down her face and she gave short deep grunts, her voice gone, fucked away by Geralt’s skill, his perfection and his insane dick. Then Cerys gave a short scream and her body went rigid.

She didn’t know how long she had been out of it. She had slumped back against Ciri, the witcheress holding her convulsing body and whispering sweetly to her. Ciri held her love tight, rubbing herself against Cerys’ strong back and juicy ass. The empress was getting close, even though the attention was focused on her queen. But being so close to her tigress’ incredible body, the minimal contact her erogenous zones had with Cerys’ skin and especially her muscles together with seeing Geralt let out the beast to tame the queen turned Ciri on to no end.

“You’re so beautiful…you both are”, Ciri hummed to her love and the islander turned her head a bit to rub against her mate. 

“Good girl…yes, you are baby, your such an incredibly sexy tigress”, Ciri smiled and kissed her love’s temple. Cerys mewled cutely and now felt that Ciri was grinding hard against her. The queen giggled girlishly and tensed her butt cheeks to give her lioness more friction. It worked instantly and Ciri let out a gasp.

“Oh fuck, Cerys, I love you”, she whispered and now her hips moved in big motions. Cerys moved a little against her, which had also the effect that she jerked Geralt’s dick still inside of her. The wolf let out a growl which made his new ginger vixen shiver and look at him with big eyes. He wasn’t in complete wolf mode, and Ciri looked forward to see how her queen would be able to handle him when he was, but still Cerys teasing had brought out his wild, dominating side. Ciri smiled up at him and brought a hand to his cheek.

“And you…you are such a good boy, wolfy”, she cooed and he leaned into her touch. Only because he was an alpha wolf didn’t mean he was resistant to praise. Especially when it came from such a stunning, gorgeous empress. Geralt brought a hand up and leaned on the other over both women. He ran it softly over Ciri’s back. The empress shivered and was not on the edge of climax. And his next move brought her past it. He suddenly gripped her trained ass hard and pulled her towards him, pressing her clit perfectly against Cerys’ round bottom. Ciri cried out and came for him, her lovers both moaning with her. Now Ciri was out of it as well while Cerys had recovered and was completely awake. 

Geralt watched his daughter cum smiling at her and playfully biting her thumb close to his lips. Then as she slumped on the bed and let go of her love she had been holding onto for the last minutes, Geralt looked at his willing kitten again. She purred softly and when he stroked over her hair and cheek she gave a cute mewled and settled in his touch. He chuckled but then suddenly with a hard grip on Cerys hair he pulled her head to him. The queen groaned, but then kept on purring and looked at her male lover.

“You learned your lesson?”, he asked with a smug face.

She gave him a loving look and nodded. He kissed her deeply and let go of her hair. Then his rough hands got gentle again as he sat back and took Cerys in his lap. He caressed her body as she beamed at him Then she gave a seductive look and shot forward quickly. She kissed him hard and bit his lip while her hands pinched his nipples again. Ciri now opened her eyes and saw her tigress challenge the wolf again.

“Maybe I haven’t, witcher”, she cooed and licked his face once. He chuckled and brought his hand to her throat again. He squeezed softly and she went rigid, ready to be mounted by the beast again.

“I think you have”, he said softly, let her go and she purred, rubbing her head against his.

“I love you Geralt”, she said happily and kissed him softly. Meanwhile Ciri got up behind them.

“Love you too” he said back and kissed Cerys’ forehead. He pulled out of her and she sighed at the loss.

“Clean me, baby”, he whispered with a soft, loving voice. Cerys got up from his lap instantly smiled at him, then leaned down. She didn’t miss a beat and licked his tip clean, before shoving his half soft dick in her mouth. Geralt meanwhile looked at his daughter who just came close to her sparrow’s behind. The witchers smiled at one another. Cerys fit them just perfectly, the islander as passionate and untiring as them.

Ciri watched her love licking and sucking on Geralt’s glorious dick. Cerys was a bit untrained, not showing the skill and familiarity Triss did or the masterful artistry Yen had. But what she lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. Meanwhile her round ass and gaping cunt teased Ciri. The islander was shaking her rump around as she indulged into cleaning her new lover and the empress saw the cum leak from Cerys’ beautiful snatch. Ciri leaned forward and gave Cerys left cheek a long, loving kiss. Then she turned to her love’s pucker licked it once which made Cerys shiver before Ciri went lower and ate her favorite drink out of her favorite vessel. Geralt’s strong salty taste mixed with Cerys sweet nectar, that was something Ciri would never get tired of drinking. Maybe she could get her wolf and her tigress to mate first thing in the morning, every morning, so Ciri’s day would always start with a fresh dose of this perfection. At least until the two birds had to separate again and Cerys would leave. But the empress pushed such thoughts aside and focused on the beautiful present.

It was a sign of their exhaustion that neither Geralt nor Cerys came while getting orally serviced. Normally Ciri skill would have already made the queen climax, and Cerys vigor and display of new found cock addiction would have made Geralt give her another load. But they had been at it for hours and the time to rest was coming soon. But Ciri knew one last trick to get her witcher hard again. She pulled away from Cerys sweet cunt and raised from the bed, walked behind Geralt. She stood on her toes and brought her arms around his form. Then she nuzzled his neck and dragged her face over his skin, licking his sweat and cooing for him. He sighed but worshipping him wasn’t all Ciri had in mind. She made her way to his ear moaned in it softly then brought here tongue out and licked over his pinna.

“You’ve been so hard at work tonight, daddy. Trying to satisfy your bad baby girl and her sexy, need love is no easy task”, she cooed and he groaned. She was back at playing his little girl and he would soon be ready to go again, that both knew. Her hand came to his jaw, stroked it once, then she pushed her little finger in his mouth. He sucked and licked it and she sighed deeply.

“But you did, daddy, you fucked us so good, took care of our needs so perfectly. You’re a good daddy, the best. I love you”, she whispered and pulled the finger from his mouth. He turned his head and kissed her deeply moaning in her mouth. Now she slowly snaked the hand to his ass. She first caressed his trained cheeks for a moment, then extended her slick pinky and slipped it between the cheeks while still hypnotizing him with her voice.

“You’re so perfect, my love, such a beast, an alpha, taking his vixens making them into little pet kitties, tending to hem until they are fully his.” 

She slowly entered his ass with her small finger. Geralt groaned and Cerys felt his dick throb. She looked up and pulled back while still stroking him.

“Geralt”, the queen cooed and the witcher looked down at her. Ciri meanwhile pulled back from his ear and instead took hold of his hand with her free one. Hers was much smaller as he held it and she smiled. It was strange how simply holding his hand felt so good, but it did. Geralt also hummed softly, partly from the small finger in his ass but also from the intimacy holding his girl’s hand had.

“I never thought it was possible I’d love someone like I love my swallow”, Cerys said and looked at her love. Ciri looked back and walked around her father while still slowly fingering his ass.

“But…I do. I love you, Geralt of Rivia, with everythin’ I’ve got”, Cerys said a little emotional. Ciri pulled her little finger out of Geralt and he groaned again. The empress held her pinky towards Cerys and the queen licked it slowly not repulsed by where it just had been. Ciri turned Geralt’s head towards her by his chin and smiled seductively. She teased his mouth with her other hand but when he opened it, she pulled it away and hummed in amusement. Then she brought the hand to her vagina and dragged her index finger through the drenched folds. She lubricated it generously then brought it to Geralt’s ass. His eyes were glued to hers and she teased his opening for a moment, massaging his pucker and kneading his cheek at the same time. She looked at him and waited if he would protest. Like he always was careful with introducing new things to her, she wanted to have his consent for sticking her thicker finger in him. And the teasing was to both their liking. She held her fingertip to his opening and he actually pushed back a little against her. She giggled, then pushed in further.

“I love you, daddy”, she whispered and slowly slid in. He moaned deeply and she searched his prostate. When she found it, he gave a groan and she smiled lovingly. Her Geralt was so beautiful like this, showing his more passive side as his cub fingered his ass. Cerys was meanwhile done with her empress finger and came up to her love. The two women kissed softly, their tongues meeting outside of their mouth putting on a little show for Geralt. He was hardening quicker and gave little growls of approval. The women pulled back from one another and smiled.

“You taste like him, my love”, Ciri cooed and now raised Geralt’s arm with their intertwined hands. Her finger still went in and out of him slowly and he loved it.

“You do too, baby”, Cerys said and took hold of Geralt’s other hand and mimicked her empress. Geralt let them control him for a moment, the finger in his ass taking all his attention. Ciri hadn’t done that before and even though he had had his wives’ digits inside of him, Ciri was giving him something new. She was so sweet and careful always looking at his face if she was doing it to his liking. 

His arms were now raised nearly above his head and without talking his lovers lowered under them and pressed their face into his armpit. He moaned as they both smelled him then licked his sweat. Now he was fully hard again and Cerys felt his dick give another throb as she stroked it with a hard grip. The women stayed at his salty smelling skin only for a few licks, their goal in getting him ready achieved. Then they pulled back, kissing again instantly.

“Hmmm, my sparrow”, Ciri cooed as Cerys licked over her cheek.

“I think the wolf has got one more load left tonight. What do you want to do with it?”

Cerys grinned at her.

“I wanna see what I think is the most beautiful thing in the world: You two make love.”

“Are you sure? It’s your first night with us, I don’t want to hog our stud”, Ciri said with a concerned voice. Meanwhile she pulled her finger out of Geralt and subconsciously brought it to her face, licking it once before sticking it in her mouth. Cerys giggled and nodded.

“Shut up, slut, and sit on your father’s dick”, Cerys growled and slapped Ciri’s tit. Ciri gasped and pulled her finger from her mouth, then she looked sexily between her father and her love.

“I have something else in mind. There is one thing you haven’t seen yet, baby”, she said enticingly and gave Geralt a telling look.

“Geralt owns me, you know, all of me…”, the empress cooed and walked past both her lovers. Ciri lay down on the bed and raised her legs high. Then she pulled her ass cheeks apart and presented her little rosy anus.

“Fuck my ass, daddy, making feel owned by you”, she said with a deep voice. He moaned and shot forward. Geralt kissed her hard, chewing at her bottom lip while she licked over his upper one. He replaced his hands on her cheeks with his and she took hold of his hard dick, aiming it at her tight asshole.

“Fuck yes”, Cerys behind them moaned and maneuvered to get a better sight.

Father and daughter stopped kissing and he looked deep in her eyes then slowly pushed forward and entered her. Ciri hissed and groaned for a moment, her ass not adjusted to him yet. But this time it remembered his dick and when his tip was in, Ciri’s rectum welcomed the now familiar intruder happily. He slipped half of him inside her and it already felt wonderful. Then he kissed her again, hard, needy but she didn’t take the time he wanted to give her. Instead like she had done all this weeks ago when he was in her pussy the first time, she pulled him in all the way by his ass cheeks. Now she moaned and he grunted deeply.

“How can you feel so good, lover?”, Ciri asked breathlessly. Geralt dragged his nose over her face and took in her scent. Then he began fucking her his pace slow and sensual.

“It’s because I was made for you”, he grumbled and she smiled but shook her head.

“No, I was made for you”, she said back and squeezed around him.

“Same difference”, he chuckled and stood up a bit to increase his pushes. Now Cerys came up behind Geralt, laying her head in his shoulder and looking at her swallow.

“You were made for each other, that’s why you fit so perfectly and why you look so beautiful when you make love”, the queen whispered softly but completely convinced. Freya had created these two gorgeous specimens to be together, and the queen thanked the goddess that she had let Cerys be part of their love. Ciri shot her islander a loving look and nodded. Then Geralt gave a particularly deep push and Ciri grunted.

“Fuck my ass, daddy, fuck it like only you can, own it like you do”, she pressed out and he did. She brought her hand to his balls between her legs and took hold of them, massaging them not too softly. Cerys licked Geralt’s cheek and encouraged him more.

“Fuck her good, wolf, reward that strumpet for being such a dirty slut”, Cerys growled and bit into his bearded jaw. He turned his head and licked over her lips, she bit into his and they made out for a moment. Cerys meanwhile garbed his ass cheeks and felt them flexing as he fucked her love. Cerys smiled and an idea came to her head. Geralt seemed to like anal paly quite a bit and after Cerys had gotten a sample of his ass, she wanted more. She kissed him once more, then crouched behind him and pulled his cheeks apart. Like she had seen Ciri do when they had played witcher and succubus, she pressed her face between his cheeks and rimmed him.

Geralt groaned and threw his head back, stopping his fucking for a moment. Like with everything, Cerys was incredibly passionate about her oral ministrations And unlike with blowing his dick, she was exceptionally skilled. She stuck her tongue in him deep, massaged his cheeks roughly then got to lick around his pucker before sucking and half biting into it.

Cerys now got to taste hm fully, and like all his lover had found out in the past, Cerys realized that he tasted good. Not dirty or unpleasant, but manly and musky, his sweat wetting his ass crack and her face slipped through it. Geralt gave a deep moan and sheathed his dick all the way inside Ciri’s ass as Cerys pushed her tongue in again. Ciri cooed and rolled her hips to stroke him off a bit.

“My love is good isn’t she, Geralt? Does she service you like you love it?”, she asked him. He nodded looked at her and took hold of her tits. He resumed his fucking but with deep slow strokes to give Cerys time to adjust to his movements.

“You’re both so perfect, I love you”, he grumbled and she sighed in happiness. Geralt fucked his Ciri for more than twenty minutes like this, Cerys servicing him and occasionally switching to her love, licking her cheeks and around her wide asshole with his dick in it.  
Then suddenly Geralt felt an immense desire to taste their newest addition to their love once more before they would all pass out from exhaustion. He brought his arm back and pulled Cerys from her ass. She felt his tug and licked him one last time before coming back up. She came through under his arm, kissing over his chest until she reached his collarbone.

“You’re so fuckin’ tasty, even back there, lover”, she cooed and he grunted. He leaned down to her face and kissed her lips not repulsed by where they were just moments ago. Then he smiled at her and leaned down. Ciri understood him of course and held onto his neck. He raised her of the bed, turned them around and lay down so his lioness was no riding him. Cerys instantly hugged Ciri and kissed over her neck and shoulders. The empress settled on the witcher’s dick and began slowly rolling her hips, enjoying his massive dick in her stretched ass. Geralt meanwhile gestured to Cerys and she smiled then climbed on him without needing more invitation. She settled on his face once more but this time he went for her ass. He slipped his tongue in and swirled it around, Cerys letting out a little squeal before moaning and loving it.

“Ohhh, by the gods”, Cerys pressed out. She moaned, sighed, shivered and then looked down at her new lover.

“Fuck, Geralt, you’re so good at that. How can you be so fuckin’ amazin’ at pleasin’ a lass?”, she asked already breathing heavy. Geralt gave a muffled growl, that vibrated in her pubic region and made her moan even more. She smiled at him and bent her body so she could kiss his head.

“I fuckin’ love you, witcher”, she sighed and he mumbled again. Ciri behind Cerys had the happiest, most beautiful smile on her face. Cerys, displaying her affection so openly already, made Ciri feel so incredibly blessed. Ciri leaned forward, steadied herself on Geralt’s strong chest and brought her hand around her love.

“My queen”, Ciri breathed in hear. Cerys brought her arm back and stroked through Ciri’s hair.

“Yes, my empress”, Cerys cooed back.

“As much as I love seeing your ass, especially on my witcher’s face with him massaging it”, Ciri said and looked down at said body part. Cerys chuckled and Geralt made her moan again by mumbling and squeezing her toned cheeks.

“But I’d much rather see your face when I cum on my father’s dick, sparrow”, Ciri added and kissed her love’s cheeks. Then she retreated and began riding her lover again.

“You’re wish is my command, my empress”, Cerys grinned and raised her hips. Geralt let her ass go but not before giving her inner thigh a little bit. She giggled, then as quickly as she could,she maneuvered around to get back the feeling of his tongue at her nether lips. The queen brought a hand to her love’s pussy, massaging the clit while both women smiled and moaned at one another. A few more moments passed, then their night came to a glorious finish.

Ciri and Cerys held each other through their climax, their lips sealed by the other. They made sounds constantly, moaning and mewling into their love’s mouth. Geralt gave a groan as well and all three came at the same time. Ciri felt her rectum being filled by his seed and her vagina constricted. Cerys whole body vibrated from his deep grunts and growls of climax and she shivered as her pussy drenched his face. They came for minutes, the women riding their shared lover and the witcher enjoying the feel and taste of his vixens.

Finally, they came down, Cerys and Ciri held onto each other as they slumped to the side. They fell from him in exhaustion and landed softly on the bed. He breathed heavy for a few seconds, then raised his head to see the women hold each other close and kiss over the other’s face slowly. Then Ciri whispered to her queen and Cerys brought a hand to the empress rear opening. She slithered two fingers in and pulled them back out, the digits now drenched in Geralt’s cum. The sparrow fed her hungry swallow by bringing her hand back to Ciri’s face. The ashen haired ruler licked them clean then kissed her love as the islander’s hand crept back down to get more.

Geralt let out a long breath. Normally this display would have been enough to make him hard again, but he was exhausted as well. These wildcats had really taken a toll on him and he felt that their night was coming to an end.

Geralt raised from the bed and walked over to a night stand. On it stood a bowl with water he splashed in his face before getting a piece of cloth and wetting it. Then he came back to the bed where the women were still feeding on him. He took a little time to wash them a bit, getting at least some of the sweat of their bodies. In the meantime, they calmed and had obviously sated their hunger for him. They simply lay in each other’s arms, enjoying Geralt softly tending to them.

When he was done, the witcher threw the cloth threw the room and looked at his lovers. They looked ravished exhausted and utterly beautiful. He maneuvered them around so they were lying in the bed ‘correctly’ with their head near the headboard. As he wanted to pull away, the royals let go of each other and pulled him down by his arms.

Their lips met in a three-way kiss, slowly and sensual, their tongues stroking softly over lips and tongues. Then Geralt lay down behind Ciri and brought his arms around both girls. They relaxed and softly caressed their lovers’ body. Cerys looked at her swallow. Ciri was the love of her life no doubt about that. She was beautiful more beautiful than Freya could be, cunning, gentle hearted while still headstrong. Her body was to die for, her smiles lightened up a room of utter darkness and her eyes would be Cerys leading light when she would go to Valhalla someday. There was not better woman in the world, no one Cerys would rather be with. She took in a deep breath and spoke.

“Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Zirael, daughter of Geralt and Yennefer, witcheress of Kaer Morhen, empress of Nilfgaard, lioness of Cintra, lady of time and space”, Cerys began and Ciri held her breath with wide eyes. Cerys never had used all these titles before and Ciri had a feeling for what would come next.

“I love you more than anythin’, worship you more than Freya. I ache when we are separated and feel like I am truly alive only when you are with me. When we met, I fell in love with you, long before I even knew what that meant. And when we reunited, I knew that there was nothin’ in this world that would ever change how I feel. I love you, Ciri. And I ask you, not as a queen or a warrior but just as a woman, bare, naked, my whole existence, my happiness and love in your hand. Will you be my wife, will you marry me?”

Ciri now had tears in her eyes. She sobbed, unregal and unsexy, and Cerys smiled at her love. Ciri nodded, crying overwhelmed and pressed her lips to her fiancée’s. They kissed softly and now Cerys had tears in her eyes as well. When they pulled back, they did so only an inch so Ciri could speak.

“Yes, yes, Cerys, oh fuck yes, I do, my love, my sparrow, my queen. I love you, I do, yes”, she brought out before kissing her love again. When they pulled back only to peck the other quickly again, they heard a little noise. They turned to the witcher, who just wiped his eye. The women laughed and he smiled broadly. Even the alpha wolf shed a tear at such a display of love. Then they cuddled all together, Geralt holding the engaged couple in his arms. Just before they fell asleep, Cerys opened her eyes one last time.

“Can I call you father, Geralt?”, she asked softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“You will be my daughter’s wife. That makes you my daughter as well.”

“I love you, da.”

Cerys smiled and closed her eyes again. She shot forward to kiss Geralt and Ciri pressed herself tightly against her fiancée, breathing in her scent. When Cerys pulled back, Geralt smiled at her and held her face in his big hand.

He said one last thing before all of them fell asleep. And this sentence would be repeated by Yen and Triss the next day when they officially met their girl’s fiancée. 

“Welcome to the family, sparrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you interest and support! This sotry ends here on a sort of cliffhanger, but time and life got in the way so I will have to leave it here. I hope you all enjoed it and will maybe check out my other stories.
> 
> Thanks again and till next time  
-DDHF


	12. TEASER - Dreams, Memories and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks!
> 
> Yes, I started working on a sequel! It will still be months before I will start publishing, but here are some little teasers. These are pretty much just ideas and might change a lot or not make it into the 'final cut' but I wanted to be a meanie and give you a little taste of what's to come without any explanation context whatsoever. Maybe you can try to guess what will happen, leave a comment with your thoughts if you want.
> 
> Stay tuned and thanks for all the views, likes, and faves over the last...wait has it been a year already? Nearly? Damn time flies...
> 
> -DDHF

“Cerys”, Ciri said with a serious voice after a while. The queen looked up at her love and laid her hands on her swallow’s cheeks. She didn’t say anything only showed that she was listening to Ciri. The empress looked over her face for a moment.  
  
“I love you, with everything I’ve got, with every fiber of my existence and I…I can’t wait to begin this new life with you as my future wife”, Ciri said still serious. Cerys smiled brightly and kissed her love’s nose still holding back from interrupting. She felt the same but Ciri knew it and the empress obviously really wanted to get something off her chest.  
  
“I’m your empress, your swallow and lioness. I want to marry you. I want nothing else, never wanted anything so much despite maybe make love to you when we reunited in Skellige”, Cerys giggled and nodded.  
  
“But I don’t know how. We are…two women and we are rulers of countries with such a long hostility. I don’t know if people will let us if…”  
  
“Stop, my love”, Cerys said and stroked over her swallow’s cheeks with her thumbs. She saw that Ciri was about to cry and couldn’t bare seeing her lass break so early in the morning after the happiness they had bathed in.  
  
“I will step down as empress”, Ciri suddenly said.

________________________________________

  
“So you fucked my husband last night, but I am the bitch?”, Yen said and put her hands in her hips. Cerys held Yen’s gaze.

“You have something to say for yourself?”, Yen asked.

“I love him”, Cerys said full of determination. Yen blinked once while Triss giggled happily and kissed the queen on the cheek. Just like Ciri she wasn’t the least bit jealous. It seemed that both mages had completely different reactions to her husband’s last night’s activities.

“And well, look at him. He is the sexiest man I’ve ever seen”, Cerys answered and Ciri gave a short affirming purr, “how could any woman in her right mind not want him?”

She was still intimidated by the raven-haired beauty, but she was also the Queen of Skellig and a proud warrior for that matter, so she wasn’t going to apologize or beg for forgiveness. Especially since last night, getting loved by the witcher and his daughter and finally Ciri’s proposal had made her the happiest woman on the continent.

“And I didn’t just want to fuck him, he wanted me too. So maybe you should blame yourself, for not giving your husband enough, that he needs it from somewhere else.”

________________________________________

  
“Undress, pets”, Geralt said in a low voice and the Var Attre twins gave each other a quick glance before they got to work. In perfect sync their hands got up to untie the string that held their corsages at their front. With precise well-known movements they pulled away the string and the tight fabric came loose. Then, still in time with the other, they caught the falling corsages and threw them behind themselves. Next – and this part seemed like a dance they had practiced for years – they brought their fingers to the waist band of their wet panties. They slid them down the others ass lowering their upper bodies and pushing out their asses at the exact same time before they both lifted their right leg to step out of the undergarment. Their left leg followed and then they threw their panties behind them too and looked at Geralt again.

“That seemed a little rehearsed”, Geralt sat and got up from the rim to walk over to them.

“Not our first time we have stripped each other, Geralt”, Rosa said and brought her hands up to caress her sister’s cheek. The younger twin leaned into the touch and brought her hands to her sister’s small breasts.

“We’ve been practicing since we were fifteen” Edna said and kissed her twins palm, “and Lady Triss told us to show it to you the next time we got to serve you, master.”

________________________________________

  
“I hate you”, Yen pressed out and now Geralt was really crying as well.

“I hate you, because I love you so fucking much. I’m your raven, yours, and finally we are together, really together like I dreamt about for decades. And now you leave. You have me and our wife and our daughters, we all love you, we need you, and you fucking leave. For some dump masculinity fantasy, because you need to prove to yourself what a man you are. But you are a man, our man, you prove it every day with every look, every touch. And I…I’m so afraid, darling. Afraid that you get hurt. Afraid that you won’t come back. I then will have lost you again. I know you are the best at what you do but sill…I thought I lost you back with the hunt on the isles and then as my love on that horrible mountain and if you don’t come back…you need to come back I can’t live without you I…”

“Yen”, he softly interrupted her.

________________________________________

  
“Opinion is that Francesca is actually the most beautiful woman in the world”, Triss said and gave her lover bedroom eyes.

“She is a cheap rip off compared to you”, Geralt said instantly.

“You only say that, because you want to get me into bed”, Triss teased and softly raised a hand to fake slap him.

“You’re already in my bed, fox”, Geralt returned with a deep voice, that gave Triss goose bumps.

“And I will stay until you get bored of me…or hungry”, she said back with her cute giggle. He chukled as well.

“Then make ready to never leave…well maybe in around an hour”, he said with a smile.

“So you’ll be bored after just one hour?”, she teased him futher. He smiled and nodded. She gave a gasp and hit his chest, then giggled and cuddled him.

________________________________________

  
Geralt stood there dumbstruck. The sight of Yen and Triss kissing was a common one to him, though he still loved to see them doing it as he loved to see them showing their love for one another. But seeing this scene before him, he couldn’t believe the sexiness. The most gorgeous women on the planet were making out, while both were some weird but hot mixture of their selves and their nickname animal. He stood there for a three minutes taking in the sight. Then Yen suddenly gripped Triss fox tail and pulled slightly. Triss hissed then purred and shot Geralt a hot glance.

“Did we break you, my love? Or why are you only standing there?”, she asked.


End file.
